De Chair et de Sang
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Le Démon ne peut pas s'éprendre de l'Ange. L'Ange ne peut pas aimer un Démon. C'est contre nature. Et pourtant, Damon et Elena doivent se l'avouer. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux les unis, malgré tous leurs efforts pour le combattre.
1. Prologue: Le monstre et l'ange

**Oui oui coucouu ! On continue encore et toujours avec les vampires, même si on change de films/série/livre. Ici, bienvenue dans l'univers de Vampire Diaries.**

**Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appoartiens. Ils sont tous les jouets de CW et de leur auteur originelle.**

**Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic.**

**Pairing : Elena/Damon, Katherine/Damon.**

**Rating: K**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Mille Morsures!**

**Votre Dévouée auteur.**

**Eléa Telmar.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A tous ceux qui aiment et ont aimé.**

**A Jessica qui m'a vampirisée.**

**A ma Tour Eiffel.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_J'ai voulu te séparer de lui, tout de suite, brutalement, que tu saches que c'était fini... Que tes souvenirs étaient tirés du vide. Du néant. Que derrière toi il n'y avait plus que le noir, et que la lumière, l'espoir, la vie étaient ici dans notre présent, avec nous.  
J'ai tranché derrière toi avec une hache.  
Je t'ai fait mal.  
Mais toi, la première, en prononçant son nom, tu m'avais broyé le cœur._

_Simon dans La Nuit des Temps ; Barjavel._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

**2009, Mystic Falls, Virginie. **

_**POV Damon**_

J'étais revenu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Comme si une attraction irrésistible me guidait tout droit vers ce trou pourri qu'était ma ville natale. Je détestais cet endroit. Même avec les siècles je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'y faire. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'y revenais régulièrement pour y semer le désordre, la terreur et la zizanie. Tout me la rappelait et tous ces gens bien proprets et polis m'hérissaient. Ils étaient les descendants de ceux qui l'avaient condamnée, torturée, tuée. Bref, de ceux qui l'avaient enlevée à moi. Je ne les supportais pas parce qu'ils continuaient de vivre, paisibles et heureux, insouciants alors qu'ils étaient tous les instruments de mon affliction. Ils l'avaient tuée alors qu'elle était la beauté même. La cruauté aussi. J'étais tombé, il y a bien longtemps, dans ce qui fâche tous les hommes. Et croyez moi, ce n'était pas la mer, ou sinon un océan de douleur. J'avais croisé pour mon bonheur puis mon malheur son regard brun qui m'avait envouté et torturé tout à la fois. Une lueur lancinante y brûlait, comme un ange en enfer. Elle m'avait poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, elle m'avait tourmenté. Elle était cruelle. Mais toutes les femmes le sont.

Celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle…

Katherine…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une femme. Et pas tout à fait un monstre. Je ne voulais pas la voir ainsi à l'époque. Et encore aujourd'hui je me défends bien de la considérer comme telle. Après tout, désormais, j'appartiens à sa race.

Car, elle comme moi, nous sommes des créatures de la nuit dont le nom seul fait frissonner les pauvres mortels. Ils le murmurent avec dégout, crainte et fascination.

Des vampires.

Nous aurions pu passer l'éternité ensemble. C'était le plan. Et puis il y avait eu Stefan…

Stefan, ce garçon que je détestais, que je poursuivais, que j'embêtais. Celui que j'avais encore une fois pourchassé et qui m'avait mené tout droit, une nouvelle fois, à Mystic Falls. Stefan. Mon petit frère.

Katherine était arrivée dans la pension de famille tenue par mes parents, un jour d'été, ordinaire, à mourir d'ennui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose pied à terre. Un ange était sorti d'une voiture, dans une robe à crinoline aux couleurs tendres. Elle avait juste souri et c'en était fini de nous. Dès le premier regard, elle nous avait asservis à tous ses caprices. Nous étions tombés amoureux. Lui et moi. D'elle. Et nous avions formé un triangle amoureux inédit, qui faisait jaser toute la ville. Nous, autrefois si droits, si vertueux, nous n'avions plus cure de rien que d'elle. Katherine était notre madone, notre déesse, notre sainte. Nous ne vénérions plus qu'elle. Quelque chose en elle nous éloignait du droit chemin. Et, plus nous goutions à ce fruit perverse et empoisonné plus nous y prenions goût. Plus rien n'existait que notre monde, à tous les trois.

Il y avait eu la guerre qui m'avait arraché de ses bras, ce qui avait entrainé ma désertion, à la plus grande honte de toute ma famille. Mon père m'avait renié. Ma mère ne m'adressait plus la parole. Dans la ville, nous les Salvatore nous étions les mauvais citoyens, les couards, les pervertis. Seul Stefan prenait fait et cause pour moi. C'était le temps où nous étions encore insouciants et amis. Où nous nous aimions. Où nous nous respections.

C'était en 1864.

Stefan et moi avions découvert que notre belle demoiselle pouvait s'avérer aussi vénéneuse que sublime. Elle représentait notre pire danger : la mort. C'était d'ailleurs ce péril qui l'enveloppait d'une aura mystérieuse et qui m'intriguait. J'aimais une morte qui me le rendait bien. Mieux encore, c'était une vampire, qui avait promis de me transformer ainsi que mon cadet, afin que nous puissions vivre notre romance tous les trois, jusqu'aux trompettes du jugement dernier. Nous, pauvres mortels, nous restions pantois devant cette offre généreuse qu'était l'immortalité et l'amour d'une si merveilleuse créature. Malheureusement, comme toutes les mauvaises histoires d'amour, elle nous avait été prise. A cause de Stefan. Et de notre père. Les vampires ne supportent pas la verveine. A l'insu de mon frère, notre géniteur en avait introduit dans ses aliments, ses boissons… Et, lorsque Katherine avait voulu se nourrir sur lui, après lui avoir donné son corps, son sang l'avait empoisonnée, la privant momentanément de sa force, de ses pouvoirs. On avait condamné alors la damnée et ses comparses à brûler vifs, dans l'Eglise…

Stefan et moi, nous étions arrivés trop tard.

Je n'avais pas pu la sauver.

Pire, je m'étais fait abattre, de sang froid par mes concitoyens.

Et puis après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire de m'assassiner ? J'étais l'amant de celle qui avait tué leurs enfants, leurs femmes, leurs frères ou leur époux. J'étais l'allié du diable. Et vous qui m'écoutez, qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Oui j'ai aimé quelqu'un.

Oui quelqu'un m'a aimée.

Comme les enfants qui s'aiment simplement savent aimer. Avec déraison, avec ferveur, oubliant les conséquences. Ils s'aiment et sont capables d'aller jusqu'au bout pour conserver un peu de la beauté de leur premier émoi. Les enfants qui s'aiment s'embrassent debout, contre les portes la nuit, à n'importe quel moment. Ils ne se rassasient jamais de l'autre et dès qu'elle s'enfuit on manque d'air… Les passant les désignent du doigt avec mes railleries. Mais les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont là pour personne. Leur bonheur insouciant excite la rage des passants. Leur rage, leur mépris, leurs rires, leurs envies. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ou sinon ils sont jaloux. Et moi, entrain de me vider de mon sang, je m'en moquais. Je mourrais pour Katherine, je mourrais pour mon amour. Je ne la sauvais pas alors je ne méritais pas de vivre. Mon père en serait dévasté, apprenant le trépas de ses deux enfants et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il avait condamné Katherine, il méritait de souffrir. Je ne regrettais pas. Devant moi du rouge partout et des cris. Des flammes. C'était Katherine qui brûlait, Katherine qu'on tuait. Alors je cessais de lutter. Mon cœur battait fort, mes poumons me brûlaient, la mort arrivait… Je revis le visage de Katherine avant de ne plus rien entendre. La fin était là, toute proche. Un dernier regard. Un dernier souffle. Et puis le noir. Oui, les enfants qui s'aiment ne sont plus là pour personne. Ils sont ailleurs, bien plus loin que la nuit, bien plus haut que le jour dans l'éblouissante clarté de leur premier amour.

J'étais mort et pourtant… La mutation avait opéré, Katherine nous ayant déjà fait boire de son sang, première étape de la transformation en vampire. Quand j'avais ré-ouvert les yeux, le silence absolu régnait autour de moi. La nuit aussi. Je m'étais réveillé sur une nouvelle vie, plein d'amertume, d'angoisses, de désespoir. J'avais perdu Katherine. J'avais donc tout perdu. La folie avait obscurcit mon esprit et j'avais saccagé tout sur mon passage. J'avais enterré tous les sentiments humains, exacerbant les autres qui caractérisaient les monstres. J'étais devenu un monstre. Un vrai. Pour ne plus ressentir ce déchirement lorsque je pensais à elle. Cette solitude. Ce sentiment d'abandon. Je m'étais raccroché à la seule émotion qui valait encore la peine ; la haine.

J'avais haï, méprisé, détesté. Et celui que je tourmentais depuis plus d'un siècle s'avérait être mon imbécile de frère, Stefan. Il cristallisait mon désespoir.

Il avait rejeté sa nature. Il avait voulu trouver la rédemption, passer à autre chose. Il se nourrissait de répugnants écureuils ou autres lapins, on aurait dit Louis dans _Entretient avec un Vampire_. Moi, j'étais Lestat. Sans morale, insatiable de sang humain, cruel. Je ne voulais pas que mon cadet trouve le repos. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas le droit d'être heureux alors que moi je souffrais, encore, toujours. Je voulais qu'il endure ce que j'avais enduré. Je voulais qu'il soit détruit, comme moi. Alors je le poursuivais, l'empêchant de mener cette existence « humaine » à laquelle il semblait tant aspirer.

Oui, c'était sans doute aussi à cause de ça que je me retrouvais coincé ici, dans cette maison aussi sordide que vaste, avec lui.

Ma haine m'avait aveuglée tout d'abord. Puis il y avait eu une apparition. Une éclaircie dans tout ce noir ambiant. La noirceur des abysses avait volé en éclat. La lumière s'y était installée. Et moi, Damon Salvatore, je faisais tout pour qu'elle ne se ré-empare pas de mon âme. Je voulais rester celui que j'avais toujours été depuis ma transformation, luttant contre la bonté qu'on avait réveillé en moi. Je souhaitais rester l'éternel cynique, conserver cette carapace confortable et sûre. Et pourtant, elle s'effritait. Je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis que j'avais croisé l'humaine…

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je ressentirais de nouveau de la compassion ou même n'importe quoi d'autre que la soif face à cette stupide race, je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais l'humaine de Stefan avait réveillé un peu mon ancienne personnalité. Je voulais lui plaire. J'en avais besoin. Un besoin incroyable qui m'irritait. Je n'aimais pas cette dépendance, ce souci que j'avais pour sa sécurité. Et pourtant, force était de constater que je ne restais pas indifférent à cette fille. Elle avait une façon adorable de hocher la tête, un regard d'où suintait l'intelligence, une voix souple et musicale, des mains fines de pianiste, un corps gracile et longiligne. Je l'avais observée, elle et sa mine triste, au cimetière, alors qu'elle écrivait son journal intime. Lugubre et romantique. D'abord, j'avais voulu la tuer.

Et puis, j'avais trouvé dans son visage torturé un reflet du mien. L'analogie m'avait frappé, si bien que je n'étais pas passé à l'action.

Cette hésitation qu'elle avait su provoquer en moi fut son salut : Stefan était arrivé, m'empêchant de parvenir à mes fins. Il avait sauvé son humaine, cette humaine qui m'irritait autant qu'elle m'intriguait.

Elena.

Ce qui m'avait stoppé dans son élan était certes cette reconnaissance de moi-même en elle, mais surtout sa ressemblance avec Katherine. Deux gouttes d'eau.

Sauf qu'elle était humaine.

J'avalais une gorgée de bourbon et observait avec minutie le plafond de la maison. Je me demandais où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Ce qu'ils se disaient. Ce qu'ils faisaient. Et toutes ces questions me torturaient. Je détestais l'admettre mais la petite humaine me grisait. Son contact, sa présence m'apaisait. J'avais envie de voir une seule fois, même l'espace d'un millième de seconde, dans ces prunelles chocolat la même adoration pour moi que celle dont elle gratifiait Stefan. Oui, je devais en convenir, nous étions partis sur de mauvaises bases : j'avais vampirisé la copine de son frère. Je m'étais nourri sur Caroline, sa meilleure amie. J'avais voulu la séduire en utilisant mon pouvoir sur elle. J'avais triché. J'avais menti. J'avais tué. Et je tuais encore. Et elle le savait. Elle savait tout. Mais malgré tout, elle ne me fuyait pas. Il y avait chez elle cet espoir que je puisse, un jour, devenir quelqu'un de bien. L'espoir…

J'éclatais de rire devant ce sentiment si… humain. Après tout, _« tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! »._ Mais moi j'étais mort et je n'en avais donc plus. Ma compagne s'appelait Habitude et sa meilleure amie répondait au doux nom de Résignation. Paradoxalement, il y avait quelque chose entre nous, qui n'appartenait qu'à nous et qui était unique. Elle me comprenait. Elle ne pardonnait pas mais elle comprenait. Nous jouions à un jeu dangereux, pour elle et pour moi. Elena répliquait à toutes mes piques, elle se rebellait devant ma froideur, elle n'avait pas peur de moi. De rien. Elena était capable de tout. Même de me trahir. Parce qu'elle savait que moi aussi, si mon éternité en dépendait, j'étais capable d'une telle bassesse. C'était le cas, au début. Maintenant, je ne savais plus. Et ne plus pouvoir répondre de moi-même m'irritait. Je n'aimais pas cette faiblesse que l'humaine avait pernicieusement fait naitre en moi. Elle en ignorait tout, évidemment, tout comme Stefan. Je prenais bien soin, je mettais un poing d'honneur à continuer mon jeu de « méchant vampire ». Il le fallait, il en allait de ma réputation et de ma santé mentale !

Vous-mêmes qui lisez ces lignes, vous devez vous dire que je suis fou. Sans aucun doute et je revendique ce luxe. La folie est mon amie, elle me permet de vivre une journée de plus. Je suis comme je suis, je suis fait comme ça, quand j'ai envie de rire et bien oui, je ris aux éclats. Mais mon rire glace le sang, il accompagne toujours le trépas. J'aime celle qui m'aime, mais est-ce ma faute à moi si ce n'est pas la même à chaque fois ? Je suis comme je suis, je suis fait comme ça. C'est ma nature, mon essence, je m'abrutis de fêtes, d'alcool, de danses et de futilité pour oublier la vacuité de mon existence. Plus rien n'a de gout, plus rien ne vaut la peine. L'immortalité m'a enlevé un certain plaisir de vivre. Cynique. Lubrique. Manipulateur. Implacable. Je suis comme je suis, je suis fait comme ça. Que voulez vous de plus ? Que voulez vous de moi ? 

_**POV Elena**_

Stefan se trouvait à mes côtés, chez Grams. Nous devions faire un choix. Pour moi, il était évident qu'il fallait rendre à Damon sa chère Katherine. C'était le seul moyen de le faire quitter la ville et de trouver de nouveau la paix. Nous devions nous plier à son caprice. Il en allait de notre vie.

Mon amoureux me couvait du regard, il voulait me protéger. Je lui en étais reconnaissante d'ailleurs, c'était assez rassurant de le savoir là, à mes côtés. Mais à cet instant précis, nos différences étaient exacerbées. Il ne comprenait pas la quête de son frère pour ce souvenir, il n'arrivait pas a accepter qu'il puisse tuer, massacrer afin de se satisfaire et d'être heureux.

Moi si.

Damon souffrait. Et, il le faisait payer. Il voulait que le monde entier souffre avec lui. Il n'acceptait pas le bonheur, il l'écartait encore et toujours. Pourtant, lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, après cet accident de voiture, qu'il m'avait « enlevée » pour 24 heures à Atlanta, j'avais découvert une facette d'humanité derrière le masque du monstre. Damon était ténébreux, maléfique, intrigant et mystérieux. Il était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Je le savais. Et, curieusement, une voix en moi criait que jamais il ne pourrait me faire de mal. Je veux dire attenter à ma vie. Autrefois sans doute, mais plus aujourd'hui. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous lors de cette escapade. Nous nous détestions et nous nous estimions tout à la fois. Nous étions dissemblables et pourtant nous avions un point commun : l'amour.

Car la cruauté de Damon, paradoxalement résidait dans sa passion dévorante et destructrice pour Katherine. Toutes ces atrocités qu'il avait commises, je le devinais, c'était au nom de son amour pour elle. Une bien étrange et macabre façon d'aimer… Ou peut être d'abandonner ? Car le vampire toujours tout de noir vêtu tuait afin de se venger, j'en étais persuadée. Les humains ignorants et froussards avaient assassiné Katherine. Il leur faisait payer. J'avais découvert cette évidence par hasard, après un rêve où il m'était apparu. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Damon était capable d'aimer. Je veux dire d'aimer d'amour vrai. Et c'était cet amour qui lui avait fait perdre toute son humanité, terminant de le transformer en monstre.

Bonnie ma meilleure amie observait sa grand-mère, apeurée. Ramener à la vie vingt-quatre vampires ne la bottait pas tant que ça. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Grams quant à elle échangeait quelques paroles avec Stefan. Il fallait agir au mieux. La colère de Damon serait une tornade, nous ne pourrions plus le maitriser puisque nous avions perdu sa confiance en le flouant une première fois. Mais, si Katherine revenait, il partirait sans doute, cesserait de pourchasser Stefan et les meurtres s'arrêteraient à Mystic Falls. Il fallait espérer que les autres vampires les suivent. C'était un pari risqué. La vieille dame souffla alors, sentencieuse, mettant fin à notre conflit :

_-« J'ouvrirai le tombeau, puis, toi Stefan, tu iras chercher l'amie de ton frère… Et tu brûleras tous les autres… Ainsi, tout sera terminé »._

Le plan était simple, limpide. Il me plaisait. Mais il y avait un os (sans mauvais jeu de mots !) Stefan le souligna avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche :

_-« Il nous faut l'accord de Damon._ »

Erf, c'était là que tout risquait de se corser. Damon. Cette tête de mule ne serait pas facile à convaincre. C'était même mission impossible. J'osais quand même :

-« _Il a déjà été d'accord une fois._ »

Mais la conviction n'y était pas. Il nous faudrait un petit miracle.

_-« Ouais, Elena. Il a été Okay… et puis on l'a doublé, tu t'en souviens ? »_ Répliqua Stefan avec morgue. Yep, on n'avait pas été très fin pour le coup. Mais bon… Mon amoureux continua : _« Et de ce fait, il est en colère. Tu sais, une de ses colères… NOIRE ! »_

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Sans savoir pourquoi je défendais une ordure, je rétorquais avec véhémence :

_-« Il est blessé. C'est différent. » _

Je me sentais très nerveuse. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour le faire se soumettre à nos volontés. Alors, mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine avec férocité. Tellement fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je flageolais. Je savais. Mes mains tremblaient, je me sentais fiévreuse. Mais au moins j'avais la solution. Et elle était toute simple. La clé du problème, ce qui pourrait faire basculer Damon dans notre camp c'était…

Moi.

Stefan fit un pas pour me réconforter en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me reculais d'autant. Etonnement je ne voulais pas de lui. J'avais besoin d'agir seule. Toute seule. De me sentir de nouveau forte et normale. Je respirais profondément avant d'asséner d'une voix que je voulus calme et posée.

_-« Je pense que je sais quoi faire. »_

_**POV Damon**_

Je m'apprêtais à sortir pour prendre l'air quand j'entendis son pas léger. La pièce qui quelques instants plus tôt m'étouffais me sembla idéale. Je respirais de nouveau. Et pourtant, cette fureur, cette colère, cette amertume ne s'en allait pas. Oui j'étais en colère contre elle, contre Stefan. Ils avaient joué avec mes sentiments. Jamais je n'avais accordé ma confiance à quiconque depuis ma transformation, mais, il y avait quelques jours, j'avais cru en eux… Et ils avaient tout gâché. Je me sentais bafoué, trahi. Incapable. Mes muscles se contractèrent, j'étais prêt à la tuer. Son sang battait dans ses veines avec force, ses pulsations cardiaques effectuaient un son élégant.

C'était tentant. Vraiment. Je me pris à m'imaginer la douceur de sa peau, le fumet de son sang. Mes dents pénétrant dans la chair de son cou comme dans du beurre. Ses petits gémissements. Sans doute se débattrait t'elle… Ce serait d'autant plus excitant et amusant. Et ça ferait souffrir Stefan. Oui, j'aurais eu tout à gagner en m'abreuvant à sa jugulaire. Cependant quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas me laissait cloué sur place, m'obligeant à l'observer dénouer son écharpe avec sensualité.

Par les dieux ou l'enfer, qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ici ? Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'on m'envoie pareille harpie à ma poursuite ? Car cette fille ne pouvait avoir été crée que pour mettre mon âme noire au supplice ! Savait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi ?

A en juger pas sa mine désolée, pas du tout. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revienne encore et toujours ? Ne pourrions-nous pas rompre définitivement ? Ne pouvait-elle pas me détester, comme Stefan y parvenait si bien ? Et moi, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me détacher d'elle ?

Tout ceci était… irritant. Et incompréhensible !

Afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre son bavardage, je terminais de mettre mon blouson en cuir noir, tentant de détacher mon regard d'elle. En vain ! J'étais contrarié de cette nouvelle. Quand allais-je redevenir le Damon cynique et froid ? J'en avais plus qu'assez de me ramollir ! Maudite humaine va !

_-« Je vais devoir faire changer les serrures, histoire que tu ne puisses pas rappliquer à toute heure, surtout quand je n'ai aucune envie de te voir, petite fouine._

_-Tu es toujours aussi accueillant ? »_ Ironisa t'elle malgré les battements irraisonnés de son cœur. Elle avait peur. Tant mieux, j'allais pousser ma chance, la terroriser et elle me foutrait la paix !

_-« Seulement avec les menteuses, trompeuses et tricheuses. Et malheureusement pour toi, Elena, tu rentres dans les trois catégories !_ » Répondis-je calmement, avec un ton très distant. Je lui balançais un sourire narquois pour appuyer ma pique et continuais de vaquer à mes occupations. Un lourd silence c'était installé dans le hall. Chouette, finalement, je n'avais même pas eu à l'effrayer ! Ma méchanceté naturelle avait fait tout le travail. Finalement je ne m'étais pas trop amollit ! J'en jubilais presque.

Mais ma joie fut de courte durée. Elle toussota. Okay, elle n'était pas partie comme je le supposais. Mais pourquoi s'accrochait t'elle, comme un bernique à son rocher ? Je n'avais rien demandé moi !

_-« Tu as organisé une évasion pour venir me voir?_

_-Non Stefan sait et..._

_-Ah, frérot. L'amour fraternel, tout ça… »_ Me moquais-je, cinglant. Elena sursauta et se tordit les poignets, mal à l'aise. Tant mieux ! Je m'accoudais avec nonchalance au canapé en cuir et attendis qu'elle me déballe la raison de sa visite puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Dieu que cette humaine pouvait être… Irritante !

_**POV Elena**_

Damon n'était pas dans un de ses bons jours, il ne me rendrait pas la tâche facile. D'ailleurs je pouvais le comprendre. Mais tout de même, il n'était pas très fair-play. Après tout, lui aussi avait manipulé, manigancé. J'étais un agneau face au grand méchant loup. Quoique là, il me faisait plutôt penser à un lion. Pourquoi avait-il pris cette position ? Ainsi, tout en noir, de ce noir qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa chevelure, il était divin. De toute façon, Damon était toujours beau. C'était presque agaçant. Ses iris d'un bleu limpide me toisaient. Je pouvais y lire de l'amusement devant mon hésitation mais aussi de la curiosité et de l'étonnement. Ma respiration se fit quelque peu erratique. Je ne savais pas comment amener la chose. Après tout, il fallait que je me la joue subtile, il pouvait tout de même se mettre en colère. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. J'avais peur. Atrocement peur. Il ressemblait vraiment à un vampire ainsi, immobile, avec cet air victorieux et sadique. Alors, je cherchais en lui des détails pour reprendre courage, pour me le rendre un peu plus humain. Sa fossette provoquée par son sourire narquois. Sa mèche ébène qui lui retombait devant les yeux. Sa chemise dont il avait laissé ouvert les deux boutons du haut. Son blouson avec ses Ray Ban coincées dans la poche. Son jean un peu délavé et ses All Stars noire. Ainsi vêtu on aurait dit une star de cinéma. Et voilà, il redevenait un peu plu réel, un peu moins…

-« _Stefan ou le Chevalier Servant. Comme toujours…_ » Ricana t'il, amer.

Oups, j'avais attendu sans doute pris un peu trop de temps pour me calmer… Car pointait derrière cette remarque d'apparence anodine une petite pointe d'agacement. Okay, il n'avait apparemment pas envie qu'on se parle. Et cette vérité me blessa, à mon grand étonnement. Je n'avais pas envie que Damon ne m'apprécie plus. Nous n'avions jamais été proches, pas même amis, mais tout de même… Il y avait ce truc et…

_-« J'ai convaincu Bonnie de t'aider._ »

Je m'étonnais de ma propre audace. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, évidents. C'était sans doute le mieux que je pouvais faire. Lui dire la vérité, platement. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit du tac au tac :

_-« C'est faux._

_-C'est vrai !_

_-Non._

_-Si !_

_-Elena, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile. Une fois est amplement suffisante, donc maintenant…_

_-Mais puisque je te dis que…_

_-Je n'ai pas envie que…_

_-Maieuuh_

_-Avril ! » _Lâcha t'il, pince-sans-rire. C'était quoi cette réplique pourrie ? Et pourtant, malgré moi, je me sentis sourire. Très vite je me repris et le toisais de toute ma hauteur. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et lui aussi me sondait. Nous nous défiions du regard et je lâchais, revêche :

_-« Ecoute Damon, je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée qu'on t'ait doublé, qu'on ai pris ce foutu grimoire de sorcière qui appartenait à l'ancêtre de Bonnie, parce que je ne le suis pas. »_

J'avais avancé et descendais calmement les escaliers. Je n'avais plus peur. On allait crever l'abcès. Après tout, c'était aussi pour ça que j'étais là, seule avec un vampire dont le met préféré était le sang d'adolescente. Damon avait croisé ses bras, barrant son torse. Ce geste faisait deviner ses muscles noueux mais bien dessinés. Sa mine renfrognée soulignait la finesse de ses traits et le creux de ses pommettes, si caractéristique de sa personne. Arrivée en bas, je poursuivis :

_-« En fait, je n'ai vraiment aucun regret. »_

Il sourit et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Amusé mais aussi acerbe, il se contenta de répondre, ancrant ses prunelles acier dans les miennes :

_-« Au moins tu es honnête .Pour une fois. Je ne peux rien attendre de plus de toi, Elena»_

Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, devinant qu'il voulait mettre fin à cette conversation sans m'avoir comprise ni pardonnée, je ressentais l'urgence de tout lui expliquer. J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne.

_-« Je protégeais les gens que j'aime, Damon. »_

Il se stoppa net, choqué par mes propos.

Sentant une faille, je m'y engouffrais, forçant ma chance.

_-« Mais toi aussi, à ta manière, tu agis de la sorte. Et aussi difficile que ça paraisse, on est tous du même côté. On veut tous la même chose... »_ Continuais-je tout en essayant à nouveau de m'approcher de lui. Il se tendit, contracta sa maxillaire, signe de contrariété chez lui et lâcha, revêche :

_-« Pas intéressé. » _

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il s'était détourné de moi et s'apprêtait de nouveau à me quitter. Damon avait tourné les talons et s'en allait pas une porte à l'opposée de moi.

Il me fuyait. Il m'abandonnait. Il ne m'écoutait pas. Il me reniait.

Avec toute la fureur du désespoir et de l'impuissance, je répliquais :

_-« Si, tu l'es. Tu voulais bien travailler avec nous hier. »_

Le vampire se retourna et me toisa comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, ce qui sans doute était le cas. Puis, il eut cette moue ironique et machiavélique dont il aimait tant user en ma présence.

_-« Tu m'as dupé une fois, Elena, honte à toi d'ailleurs. »_

Je n'y arrivais pas… Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour l'arrêter pour qu'il reste pour que je puisse le convaincre pour que… Oh, idée !

_-« Damon, quand on était à Atlanta, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me contrôler ? »_

_**POV Damon**_

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question venant de sa part. J'étais tellement sous le choc que les livres que je venais de ramasser m'échappèrent des mains.

Atlanta.

Ca me semblait si loin désormais. J'avais failli y être tué par le petit ami d'une vampirette que j'avais assassiné pour rester moi-même en vie. J'avais « kidnappé » Elena peu avant suite a son accident de voiture produit pas d'autres vampires dont j'ignorais encore l'identité.

Atlanta.

J'avais emmené cette fille, inconsciente dans mon périple. J'aurais très bien pu la ramener à Mystic Falls, nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres. Mais non.

J'avais ressenti ce besoin de la garder avec moi, pour moi. De la connaitre. De comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et en plus cela avait fait enrager Stefan. Pour moi, c'était tout bénef.

Atlanta…

Je me tournais vers elle, complètement perdu. Cependant, je n'en laissais rien paraitre et conservais mon air suffisant, intouchable et ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma faiblesse à cet instant. Faussement amusé, je répondis :

_-« Et qui te dis que je n'ai pas essayé, à Atlanta, de te faire faire tout ce que je voulais ?_ »

Elena allait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise soudain. Elle réfléchissait. Puis, victorieuse, elle répliqua :

_-« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. »_

_**POV Elena**_

Damon m'offrit une mimique qui en tant normal m'aurait fait éclater de rire. Il venait de faire tourner sa tête à la manière « L'Oréal » avant de tordre sa bouche dans un effet théâtral irrésistible. Mais il ne pouvait plus me tromper. J'en avais l'intime conviction.

Je repris, sereine :

_-« Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait. Que tu ne t'es pas introduit dans mon cerveau pour me contrôler comme une poupée. Je le sens. Mais tu aurais pu. »_ Concédais-je, de mauvaise grâce. Je détestais ce pouvoir là chez les vampires.

Damon sembla contrarié que je ne le déteste pas au point ou il s'y attendait. Ce type était vraiment masochiste !

J'avançais d'un pas. Il ne broncha pas. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Après avoir fermé les yeux une seconde, je poursuivis mon propos :

_-« Toi et moi… On a quelque chose… »_

Je le vis frémir. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'avais encore dit de mal ?

_**POV Damon**_

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Elle ne pouvait pas penser exactement comme moi. Elle ne pouvait pas !! Et pourtant si, je l'avais entendu de mes propres oreilles. Alors elle aussi, elle sentait ce lien, puissant et pourtant insaisissable qui nous unissait ? Incontrôlable même. J'étais scié. Vraiment, je ne pensais pouvoir être étonné, au bout de plus de 150 ans d'existence. Et bien si. Elena pouvait encore me surprendre…

L'humaine s'était glacée. Sans doute craignait-elle ma réaction. Malgré la folle envie que j'avais de lui foutre une nouvelle fois la frousse, je me fis violence pour tenter de l'encourager à poursuivre. J'aperçus dans le miroir mon visage contracté par l'effort, boursouflé et comique tentant de sourire cordialement et de faire un petit signe de tête agréable. Elle ne rit pas et lui en fus reconnaissant, car c'était pitoyable. Décidément, je n'avais plus l'habitude de me comporter en homme. Je déglutis avec peine. J'étais content qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour moi. C'était tellement étrange de ressentir un nouvelle fois le bonheur. Pas celui qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on attrape une proie après quelques jours de jeun qui s'apparente plus à de la satisfaction, mais celui, brulant et simple de sentir qu'on compte pour quelqu'un. Mon cœur mort se réchauffa quand il comprit que je comptais pour Elena.

_**POV Elena**_

Il me semblait perdu, déboussolé. C'était étrange de voir Damon ainsi. J'attendais une pique trempée dans de l'acide sulfurique, une remarque désobligeante, mais rien de vint. Alors je continuais :

_«-On se comprend. Et oui, je sais, j'ai conscience que ma trahison t'a blessé. Peut être plus que je ne puis l'imaginer. Et je sais aussi que tu ne me tiens pas autant rancune de toute cette histoire que tu veux bien le montrer. Je t'ai fais mal, d'une façon différente de Stefan. Je sais que pour toi c'était important qu'il t'aide parce que vous l'aimiez tous les deux, mais je te le promets, moi je t'aiderai à retrouver Katherine. »_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ne me croyait-il pas ? Etait il passé à autre chose ? Je ne saisissait pas cette ironie, ce détachement. Damon n'était pas dans son état normal. Il aurait du se précipiter sur mon offre, il…

_-« J'aimerai pouvoir te croire, Elena… »_

Oh ! C'était donc ça. Il n'avait plus confiance en moi. Il voulait que je lui prouve que j'étais de bonne foi ! C'était tellement évident !

D'un coup sec, je tirais sur mon pendentif, rempli de verveine, qui me protégeait du pouvoir télépathique des vampires. Ainsi, Damon pourrait s'introduire dans mon cerveau et juger de mes paroles. Je le posais sur le guéridon et le toisait, sure de moi. Le vampire n'avait pas froissé un muscle. Il attendait de voir ou je voulais en venir.

_-« Bien, maintenant demande moi si je mens. »_

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il m'offrit un regard sombre et envoutant. Si le diable avait un visage, c'était sans doute celui de Damon Salvatore. Déjà, rien que son nom indiquait son côté diabolique. Il était sans doute le rabatteur des âmes de pauvres jeunes filles en fleur, dans mon genre. Il avança d'un pas, puis de deux, et toujours ses yeux incandescents ne quittaient pas les miens.

Alors qu'il était tout proche de moi, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, des tremblements incontrôlables montèrent en moi, Il souffla :

_-« Rien ne m'arrêtera peu importe ce que je ferais… Tu seras ma poupée, ma marionnette. »_

J'aurais du me hérisser, j'aurais pu me saisir de nouveau de mon collier protecteur, j'aurais du répondre quelque chose… Mais les tremblements me clouaient sur place. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les voit. Etait-ce de la peur ? Ou autre chose ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était incompréhensible. Pourquoi ce besoin de le sauver, de le voir heureux ? Pourquoi ?

Il attendait une réponse. Une nouvelle joute verbale, comme les dizaines que nous avions déjà eues. Je n'en avais pas la force. Je m'entendis répondre d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas comme étant mienne:

_-« Je prends le risque. »_

_**POV Damon**_

Ca y est, j'avais trouvé le but du pourquoi du comment Elena était arrivée sur ma route. Pourquoi on l'avait mise dans mes pattes. Pour me torturer. Pour m'énerver. Pour me faire fauter. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir conscience de l'invitation qu'elle venait de me lancer à moi le vampire. J'avais soif. J'avais faim d'un corps de fille. J'avais envie de faire enrager Stefan. J'avais envie de Katherine. J'avais devant moi le double de Katherine. J'avais devant moi une fille que je ne comprenais pas, que je ne cernais pas. J'avais envie de comprendre ce qui nous unissait. J'avais envie de bien des choses, et bon nombre n'étaient pas très catholiques.

Un pas.

Un souffle. Un regard maladroit. Un battement de son cœur.

Un pas.

Un soupir. Une moue. Un battement de cœur.

Un pas.

Mon sourire qui ne la quitte pas.

Un pas.

Le collier sur le guéridon. Son visage. Katherine. Elena.

Ne plus bouger. Tout arrêter, même la course de la terre.

L'odeur de la verveine. La brulure sur ma main. Plus rien. La chaleur de son cou. Ses grands yeux callot-marron qui me regardaient, inquiets. Son souffle affolé. Mon sourire confiant qui se reflétaient dans ses prunelles. Mes mains qui glissaient le long de son cou, renouant avec le plus de douceur possible le bijou. Un moment de grâce et de sensualité pure. Elle était belle, comme ça, perdue et déboussolée, Elena. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais et je devais avouer que moi non plus. Je ne voulais pas la contrôler. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais que ce qui nous arrive soit naturel, réel. Je caressais avec ma main sa peau veloutée, prenant en coupe son doux visage entre mes paumes. J'étais bien de nouveau. Calmement je repris la parole.

_-« Elena, si je n'ai pas pris possession de ton esprit à Atlanta, c'est parce que nous nous amusions. Je n'avais pas envie de te transformer en poupée. Je voulais que tout soit réel. Vrai. Je voulais que tu m'apprécies comme j'étais. Pas en avoir l'illusion. »_

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement touchée et émue. J'avais prononcé ces paroles naturellement. Comme si c'était une évidence. Ca n'avait pas été trop dur finalement de lui dire ce que je ressentais, même si c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Je poursuivis :

_-« Je te fais confiance. Ne me fais pas regretter de l'avoir fait, Elena. Je ne suis pas le gentil vampire. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais._

_-Tu mens, je le sais._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu dis ça pour éloigner les gens de toi, pour leur faire peur. C'est un masque qui te permet de t'enfermer dans ta tour d'ivoire et de rester seul. Là, tu ne peux plus souffrir, tu ne ressens plus rien. C'est triste que tu en sois arrivé là. »_ Avoua t'elle en tripotant son médaillon, rougissante. Elena était belle naturellement mais s'il y avait bien une chose plus belle qu'Elena, c'était Elena lorsqu'elle rougissait. Je me pavanais :

_-« Ce qui a de bon dans la solitude c'est que personne ne jacasse tout le temps. _

_-Tu adores que je te parle._

_-Erreur !_

_-Menteur !_

_-Voilà pourquoi je te préfère endormie : tu la boucles ! » _

Elle rit, de son merveilleux rire, si rare. Je ne l'avais entendue rire ainsi que lorsqu'elle était avec Stefan. Mais pour une fois, ce son cristallin m'était destiné. Je restais néanmoins glacial.

_-« Avons-nous un accord, petite fouine ? »_

Elle cessa instantanément de rire et observa ma main tendue. Elena allait la serrer quand je la prévins :

_-« Si tu ne donnes ta parole, tu ne pourras jamais la reprendre. Ou, si tu le fais, je jure que je te tuerai. »_

Elle frissonna et elle avait raison. Je le pensais. Je ne serais pas capable d'affronter une nouvelle désillusion. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Assurée, elle termina le geste qu'elle avait amorcé.

_-« Tu auras Katherine, Damon. Tu auras de nouveau droit au bonheur. Et tu me laisseras vivre le mien. Je te le jure. »_

La poignée de main était franche, directe. J'aurais dû me réjouir, exulter. Or, rien de tout cela. J'avais cette impression d'être vide. J'allais retrouver Katherine et je me rendis compte que ça m'importait peu. J'étais sans aucun doute sous le choc. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à mon manque de réaction.

Elena me souriait tranquillement et passa ma main sur mon visage, dans ce geste identique au mien, quelques minutes auparavant.

_-« Tu es quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, Damon._

_-Tout tend à nous prouver le contraire._

_-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi. J'ai confiance en toi. Un jour tu agiras avec un peu d'humanité. Sans haine. Sans rancœur. Tu voudras savoir ce que ça fait. Savoir quel gout ça a… »_ Sussura t'elle avant de se détourner de moi. Son mouvement fit voler sa crinière brune et m'offrit sa gorge. L'avait t'elle fait exprès ? Sans doute. Et cette folie ne me la rendait que plus étrange et attrayante. Elle minauda et battit exagérément des cils en riant. Entrant dans son jeu, je soufflais, oubliant mes craintes, mon incompréhension face à mes actes, Katherine même. J'enroulais mes mains autour de ses hanches, pressant son dos contre mon torse et effleurait de mes lèvres sa jugulaire, profitant de la douce torture de sa chaleur. Elena ferma les yeux avant de sourire.

Joueur et profiteur, je murmurais avec sarcasme et douceur :

_-« J'ai très envie de savoir quel gout ça a. »_

Alors mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque et le monstre reprit sa lutte avec l'ange.


	2. Chapter 1: Le baiser de Judas

_Ca aurait du être un OS. Finalement je poursuis parce que je n'arrive pas à me sortir tout ça de la tête._

_Un très très très long chapitre, désolée, et il va y en avoir d'autre du même acabit._

_Bonne lecture_

_Mille Morsures_

_Ce chapitre est dédié à mon neveu qui ne va pas tarder à se pointer à mon avis !_

_Chapitre 2 : Le baiser de Judas._

_**POV Elena**_

Je ne bougeais plus, adossée contre le mur de la cave des Salvatore. J'osais à peine respirer. La douleur, la culpabilité me submergeaient. J'étais un monstre. Différent des vampires mais tout aussi dangereux. J'avais ramené mes jambes le long de mon buste et les maintenais en place avec mes bras. Je me recroquevillais afin de prendre le moins de place possible mais aussi pour chasser cette désagréable impression de me déliter. Damon m'observait, sans dire un mot. Ses yeux glacés me firent frissonner. Il ne me jugeait pas. Il attendait tout comme moi que le moment fatidique du sevrage commence. Mais ces prunelles froides me mettaient mal à l'aise. Avant, je me sentais capable de les défier et de leur faire ravaler leurs moqueries. Plus maintenant. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un contact « humain » avec lui. Je ne sais pas moi, juste un sourire tendre, une main pressant la mienne… Mais rien. Tout en Damon Salvatore m'évoquait la distance, le dégout, la haine presque. J'aurais tout donné ne serait-ce que pour entendre une de ses piques acerbes. Parce que ça signifierait que tout était encore un peu comme avant, que tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais rien. Le silence total. Depuis des heures.

J'avais froid. J'avais faim. L'aube n'allait plus tarder. Heureusement que nous étions un dimanche, j'aurais une excuse pour expliquer à Jenna ma mine déplorable quand je rejoindrais la maison : une fête arrosée, une after après l'élection de Miss Mystic. Elle me passerait un savon et puis oublierait.

J'éternuais bruyamment et me mouchais dans ma manche. Damon ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il semblait concentré et… inquiet. Oui inquiet. Si je ne me sentais pas si coupable j'aurais été capable de rire. Quoiqu'il en dise, le vampire brun aimait son cadet. Il le protégeait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait « cafté ». Qu'il m'avait plongée dans l'affliction et le désarroi. Parce que Stefan était en danger et qu'il n'avait presque plus d'influence sur lui. Alors que moi oui. Après tout, j'étais sa petite amie. Oui, Damon Salvatore était venu me demander mon aide, de façon déguisée, dans cette chambre du manoir des Lockwood.

J'éternuais pour la seconde fois consécutive, misérablement. Mon compagnon soupira bruyamment. Lorsque je relevais la tête, il se tenait à proximité de moi et agitait un mouchoir blanc devant mes paupières lourdes, comme un pompon au dessus des manèges à la fête foraine. Sarcastique, il lâcha :

_-« Mouche toi, la morve ne te vas pas du tout au teint. Et en plus, s'il t'arrive ne serais-ce qu'une écharde, Stefan serait capable de me le faire payer. Et vu que depuis quelques temps je suis à la diète et pas lui, je n'ai aucune envie de…_

_-Je confirme, vu la raclée que tu t'es prise quand tu as voulu sauver Amber._

_-Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes._

_-Ouais, si tu le dis. _» Ricanais-je. Il grimaça n'appréciant apparemment pas que je remette en cause ces capacités physiques. Il avait toujours été le plus puissant des deux. Il contrôlait le brouillard, les corbeaux et même les grenouilles, si c'est pas un art ça… Je continuais cependant :

_-« Quoique j'aurais bien aimé qu'il continue, histoire de pouvoir te voir réduit en morceaux…_

_-Ce n'est pas très fair play, Elena. Ni très réglementaire. _

_-Qui a dit qu'on jouait avec des règles ? » _Assenais-je durement. Il me dévisagea, étonné, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à tant de répartie de ma part. Mais rapidement il reprit ses esprits et répliqua :

_-« Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas de jouer un peu avec tes nerfs durant « l'absence » de Stefan._

_-Et toi tu comprendras que je te mène une vie impossible. »_ Répliquais-je en me mouchant bruyamment. Damon se releva, ancrant ses prunelles glacées dans les miennes.

_-« Adorable petite sotte suicidaire._

_-Ignoble vampire arrogant ! _

_-Ne mens pas Elena…_

_-Comment ça, tu vas oser me dire que tu n'es pas arrogant ?_

_-Je pensais plus à l'adjectif « ignoble » qui ne me correspond pas du tout»_ S'amusa-t-il en tournant les talons après m'avoir adressé un sourire éblouissant. Il quitta la cave sans un mot de plus à mon endroit et de nouveau l'ambiance qui m'entourait de sembla lourde, m'écrasant. Je tentais de me relever lorsque je sursautais.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, je croyais que t'étais retourné à la vie « civile » ?_

_-Je venais vérifier que tu ne faisais pas de bêtise, j'ai eu raison. Tu restes à distance Elena. C'est un ordre._

_-Et si je refuse ? »_ Le défiais-je.

Il me contempla longuement, de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur mes courbes, amateur. Il pencha légèrement sa tête, appréciant apparemment ce qu'il observait puis répliqua avec une folle désinvolture :

_-« Je t'en empêcherai. Je peux être très convaincant quand je veux._

_-Je porte de la verveine, Damon. Ca ne va pas marcher. »_ Dis-je tranquillement. Il se tourna vers moi et me toisa avec amusement :

_-« Qui te dit que j'aurais besoin de mon pouvoir pour que tu te plies à mes désirs ?_

_-Qui te dit que tu y arriveras ?_

_-Qui te prouve le contraire ?_

_-Que… quoi.. je… »_

Je m'énervais de me voir sans aucune réplique à lui donner. Son sourire « damoniaque » s'élargit encore plus et il m'adressa un clin d'œil moqueur. Je trépignais intérieurement, maudissant mon manque de répartie et lorsque je relevais les yeux dans la direction de mon… compagnon d'infortune, je constatais qu'il m'avait faussé compagnie, sans un bruit.

Cette fois ci j'étais seule, définitivement seule, horriblement seule. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais morte de trouille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on veille un vampire non sevré, ce vampire étant votre petit ami, ledit petit ami que vous avez mis KO toute seule, comme une grande.

Je retrouvais ma position fœtale le long du mur et fermais les yeux, tentant en vain de m'évader de cet enfer. J'étais coincée avec mes remords qui me torturaient.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme lorsque Stefan était rentré de la fête. Il avait changé, je ne le considérais plus comme avant. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un monstre. Un monstre tout droit sorti de mes pires cauchemars, qui avait manqué de vider Amber de son sang, cette fille mièvre et insignifiante mais pourtant bonne camarade de classe, que j'appréciais pour sa discrétion. Il lui avait donné des faux espoirs, la laissant « s'échapper » pour mieux profiter de la traque. Mon amoureux était redevenu un prédateur. Et ce, par ma faute. A moi, la misérable humaine. Moi qui n'avais pas compris que Stefan luttait contre sa nature. Moi qui lui avais mis sous le nez mon sang, qui le lui avait offert.

Moi ! Moi ! Moi !

J'étais une calamité. Je me faisais horreur. J'étais l'investigatrice de toute cette folie. Je devais donc prendre sur moi, arrêter de me morfondre. Mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Dès que je fermais les paupières, la scène qui m'avait poussé à enfermer Stefan se rejouait dans ma tête…

_**//Flashback//**_

Stefan rentrait de la soirée, le regard torve et fou tout à la fois. Du sang gouttait sur son marcel blanc. Ses yeux étaient noirs, ses crocs sortis. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, tout à fait… dangereux. La seule fois où je l'avais aperçu « vampire » nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça. C'était le désir qui me l'avait révélé, pas la soif. Je me rendis compte à cet instant qu'il pouvait de tuer d'une pichenette. Il avait tout dévasté sur son passage, pire que la tempête Katrina. Puis il s'était stoppé net. Je devinais que Stefan avait aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir. La partie était lancée, il faudrait jouer serré. Il en allait de ma vie.

-« _Tu ne devrais pas être là. »_ Commença-t-il. Je répondis simplement:

_-« Je sais. »_

Stefan revint vers moi, titubant comme un homme ivre. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma lèvre, histoire de me donner du courage et de m'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Parce que même ainsi, même en monstre, je cherchais son humanité que j'aimais. Et si j'en découvrais, ne serait-ce qu'une infime trace, mon plan tombait à l'eau car je ne serais pas capable de l'accomplir. Mon amant feula :

_-« Tu sais tout… à propos du sang. De moi. »_

Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. J'étouffais un sanglot et répliquais, avec urgence :

_«-Ca n'était pas toi. »_ Non, il n'était pas ce monstre. Je refusais de le croire. Il réfuta mon propos avec dédain :

_-« Oh si Elena, crois moi, c'était tout à fait moi. Je suis un prédateur. C'est ce que je suis, Elena. _

_-C'est ce que le sang fais de toi mais…_

_-Le sang ne fait ressortir que ce qui est EN MOI ! »_ S'énerva t'il. Ses muscles saillaient, il respirait fort, ses pupilles de dilatèrent. Il allait attaquer. Et je me glaçais, ultime instinct de survie de mon corps face à son pire danger. Stefan m'assena le coup fatal :

-« _Si tu penses autrement, Elena, c'est que tu es une idiote ! »_

Il était convaincu. Moi aussi. Et pourtant, je ne voulais pas comprendre sa véritable nature. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer en personne néfaste. Je le refusais.

_-« Ce n'est pas toi Stefan. _

_-Je voulais boire chaque goutte de sang de cette gamine !_

_-Non… » _

Il me faisait mal. Cette vérité me détruisait, peu à peu, pernicieusement. Et pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison. C'était ce qu'il avait vécu. Pensé. Et c'était terriblement angoissant.

_-« C'est ce que je suis… Mais pourquoi es tu là ? »_

La question était anodine. Pourtant elle failli me faire m'évanouir. Avait-il senti le piège ? Dans ce cas là, comment allait il réagir face à ma tromperie ? Me tuerait-il ou serait-ce Damon qui prendrait ? Ou peut être Alaric ? Je dis, précipitamment :

_-« Je me sens coupable. C'est moi qui ai crée tout ce… _

_-Tu n'as fait que m'exposer à ce que je suis vraiment. _

_-Ce n'est pas toi._

_-ARRETE DE DIRE CA ! »_ Beugla t'il en envoyant voler dans la pièce une chaise qui se brisa sur le parquet. Je sursautais et reculais d'un pas, avant de me reprendre et de tenter de le consoler. Il était redevenu un peu plus « calme » même s'il restait agité, comme un junkie en manque.

_-« Ne t'approche pas de moi Elena._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ce que tu crains d'être._

_-Arrête._

_-Je crois en toi…_

_-ARRETE ! »_ Hurla t'il en me repoussant contre les lambris de bois qui tapissaient sa chambre. Je m'y écrasais dans un bruit mat et gémis de douleur. J'allais avoir des bleus horribles. Je tremblais comme une feuille et portais une main devant mon visage, de peur qu'il ne me frappe. Ma réaction l'adoucit immédiatement, car il s'écarta un peu, et reprit sa tête de type sous Prozac comme s'en moquait Damon.

_-« Je suis… désolé. Tellement désolé. » _Avait il murmuré tendrement en m'observant comme si j'étais la 8eme merveille du monde. Stefan à cet instant était redevenu le Stefan que j'aimais. Je l'accueillis dans mes bras, doucement :

_-« Ca va. Ca va aller, je te le promets. On va s'en sortir, tous les deux, ensemble. »_

Mon amoureux cala sa tête dans mon cou, comme le font les petits enfants, et commença à sangloter.

_-« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je…_

_-Shhhhttt, ça va aller… »_ Murmurais-je, confiante, en caressant sa nuque.

J'endormais sa confiance. Il le fallait. Ma menotte qui ne s'était pas posée sur sa peau tremblotait mais s'approcha pernicieusement de son dos. D'un mouvement sec, j'y plantais la seringue pleine de verveine et appuyais. Stefan me dévisagea, happant l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux exorbités. J'eus l'impression fugace d'être la meurtrière de l'homme que j'aimais de toute mon âme. Mon vampire s'écarta de moi quelque peu et ancra ses prunelles onyx dans les miennes avant de s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit mat. Echevelée, paniquée et anéantie, je l'observais au sol tout en lâchant l'instrument de mon crime, ouvrant mécaniquement la paume. Je passais une main sur mon visage, remettant en place une mèche qui barrait ma vue. C'est là que Damon était arrivé, serein. Il était clean, c'est moi qui avais fait le sale boulot. Pourtant, il avait le visage d'un gamin pris en faute. Il me demanda, d'une voix atone :

_-« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?_

_-Je le suis. Oui. »_

_**//FIN FLASHBACK//**_

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Miss Mystic Falls, l'élection. Rien que ça, ça valait le coup. Je suis certaine que c'était pour reluquer les candidates que Damon s'y était rendu. Stefan aurait du être mon cavalier… et puis l'appel du sang l'avait éloigné de son devoir. Quel n'avait pas été ma surprise quand j'avais vu son frère, le noir Damon s'approcher de l'escalier pour jouer le rôle de mon cavalier. J'avais failli faire une attaque. D'abord j'en voulais à Stefan de ne pas être là, alors que ça me tenait à cœur. Enfin ça tenait à cœur à ma mère, elle disparue, c'était un dernier hommage. C'était important pour moi. Il aurait du comprendre. Et de deux, je n'avais aucune envie de danser avec Damon Salvatore. Ca me rebutait. Et pourtant, je devais avouer que j'avais adoré ça. Mon amoureux avait eu tord lorsqu'il avait assuré que _« la promiscuité était surestimée »._ J'avais apprécié sentir les paumes de Damon frôler les miennes, se rapprochant de plus en plus et son regard joutant avec le mien, m'envoutant presque. Et puis lorsque nous avions valsé… Je m'étais sentie toute chose. J'avais eu l'impression de voler, d'être incroyablement séduisante, d'être rare, unique. Mon cœur s'était accéléré. Mes jambes flageolaient. J'étais à l'aise, conduite avec assurance par un beau garçon. Damon avait donné un accent de perfection à cet instant unique qui m'importait tant. Il avait compris, lui. Il avait été là. Vraiment là. Il m'avait sourit avec tendresse et un million de papillons avaient volés dans mon ventre. Je m'étais troublée, plus que de raison. Quelque chose naissait en moi et cela m'effrayait. J'étais attirée par Damon Salvatore, prête à succomber. Je luttais cependant car il ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Pourtant, tout tendait à me prouver le contraire. De plus en plus. Ses yeux pétillaient, il semblait heureux d'être mon cavalier. Mais était-ce moi ou Katherine qu'il voyait se mouvoir entre ses bras ? Je me plaisais à penser qu'il n'avait été heureux que grâce à moi et par moi. Un souffle de vent glacial suivit d'un râle bestial m'arrachèrent un cri. J'entendis une voix sourde me mettre en garde :

_-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance ! Elena, laisse-moi sortir ! Crois en moi ! S'il te plait, crois en moi ! ELENA !»_

Stefan se précipita contre la porte, voulant la faire plier. Je me recroquevillais encore plus, laissant des larmes amères s'échapper. Chaque mot de mon amoureux m'avait tailladé le cœur. Je cessais alors de lutter et sombrais dans l'inconscience, salvatrice.

_**POV Damon**_

C'était les cris de mon frère qui m'avaient poussé à me précipiter de nouveau à la cave. On aurait cru ceux d'un dément. J'avais pensé qu'Elena le calmerait et n'avais pas cru bon d'intervenir. Après tout, ils avaient aussi des comptes à régler, elle l'avait tout de même drogué à la verveine, Stefan pouvait être furax. A sa place je le serais. Mais les hurlements et les appels au secours s'étaient faits trop véhéments pour que je les ignore de là où j'étais, c'est-à-dire ma chambre. J'avais accouru et découvert allongée sur les dalles froides Elena, inconsciente. On ne pouvait pas la laisser une minute sans qu'il ne lui arrive un truc. Décidément je faisais tout de travers avec l'humaine, je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle. Je la soulevais, passant une main derrière ses genoux et l'autre autour de sa taille afin de la faire basculer en amazone. Elena pendait lamentablement entre mes bras, les traits tirés. On aurait dit une poupée désarticulée. Une morte. Je tonnais à l'encontre de mon frère :

_-« Elle a fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi._

_-__A d'autres ! Elle a fait ce que tu voulais qu'elle fasse pour moi. Elle est de ton côté !_

_-La ferme, Stefan.»_ M'époumonais-je, complètement furieux après lui. Il l'avait blessée alors qu'elle méritait tout sauf ça. Je ne supportais pas de la savoir malheureuse, allez savoir pourquoi. Narquois, mon frère répliqua :

_-« Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ton sevrage ?_

_- Vampire pathétique bouffeur d'écureuils. »_ Déblatérais-je, coupant court à sa crise.

Mon frère me regarda avec intensité, vaincu. Le nom d'Elena avait calmé sa crise. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de la taille gracile de l'humaine et humais son parfum enivrant. Il se tendit, instantanément :

_-« Ne la touche pas !_

_-Il y a un truc génial qui différencie ton côté du mien, petit frère. Moi, je suis libre, je suis avec Elena. Toi tu es ici et tu l'imagines ce que je fais avec elle. » _Le narguais-je. Il grogna et se roula en boule. Mon cadet était au supplice en raison du manque et de sa petite amie entre mes bras. Je jubilais, mais en même temps je culpabilisais. Elena avait-elle raison ? Aimais-je vraiment Stefan, celui qui m'avait tout pris? Je devais admettre qu'il me faudrait considérer avec attention cette idée. Et ça me déplaisait. Car l'amour implique des attaches et des limites, choses que je détestais. Mécontent de mes réaction, je tournais les talons afin d'amener Elena en lieu sûr.

C'est avec mille précautions que je l'étendis sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais m'en aller, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux et haleta, regardant dans tous les sens comme une bête traquée, sans doute suite à un mauvais rêve. Elle aperçut mon visage et papillonna des cils épuisée. Placide, je tentais de la calmer :

_-« Je suis là, Elena. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas dormir tranquille. Je m'en vais._

_-Reste… Damon, s'il te plait… reste. »_

Si j'avais voulu lui refuser cette faveur, je m'aperçus bien vite que mes mouvements étaient entravés. L'objet du délit était la petite main de l'humaine, qui s'accrochait à mon pull comme une noyée en pleine tempête. Et c'est à ça que me faisait penser Elena, à une pauvre fille qui luttait pour remonter à la surface et que la vie n'épargnait pas. Ce contact réveillait dans mon cœur mort et glacé une douce chaleur qui l'avait bien longtemps déserté. Elena me redonnait un peu de mon humanité. Cela m'effrayait tout autant que cela m'attirait. Avec elle je pouvais me laisser aller, redevenir quelques fugaces instants le jeune homme que j'avais été. Pas de masque, pas de mensonge. Je lui faisais confiance. Je caressais ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux et découvris des mèches blondes. Ainsi Elena était une fausse brune ! A noter pour les joutes verbales à venir : les blagues sur les blondes sont autorisées !

La jeune compagne de mon frère se lova contre mon torse froid et je me figeais instantanément. Elena rêvait sans aucun doute et posa sa tête là où aurait dû batte mon cœur. Comme Katherine autrefois. J'étais bien content que cette fois ci mon palpitant ne puisse pas trahir mon trouble. Car je devais l'avouer, Elena ne m'indifférait pas. Ca me faisait mal de l'admettre mais j'éprouvais quelque chose pour elle qui m'empêchait de la tuer, de la contrôler ou de me nourrir sur elle. Et ça n'était pas la verveine, dont elle était pleine, comme une outre ! Stefan la gavait – à son insu sans doute- de cette plante, histoire que je ne prenne pas d'ascendant sur elle. Ce que mon frère pouvait être stupide quand Elena pesait dans la balance !

Je me fis donc à l'idée que j'allais finir la soirée, dans le même lit qu'Elena, veillant Elena, respirant Elena, touchant Elena, tellement proche d'Elena… Sans pourtant qu'elle s'en souvienne. C'était ça le plus triste dans toute cette histoire. Moi, je garderai un souvenir impérissable de cette nuit. Et elle aussi. Sauf que pour moi ça serait un fragment de paradis et pour elle d'enfer. La vie est cruelle et ironique n'est ce pas ? Et c'est encore plus injuste quand on est… mort. Elle arrive encore à nous pourrir l'existence !

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurais les joues crème, les lèvres pleines et rondes de ma belle endormie. Ainsi, Elena était idéale, sereine, divine.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à la contempler…

Je me renfrognais instantanément en voyant mon cœur de pierre fondre comme neige au soleil face à la pureté des traits de la fiancée de Stefan. Et pourtant, je n'éprouvais pas de honte à convoiter ce qu'il possédait. C'était un truc entre nous, les frères Salvatore : on désirait ce que l'autre avait.

Je sentais ma vie qui basculait, vers une terre inconnue. J'avais peur et en même temps je percevais vaguement l'excitation réchauffer mes veines. Elena était différente, unique. C'était l'humaine de Stefan mais de plus en plus souvent je me prêtais à rêver d'elle comme de mon humaine. Et je savais qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Une fois, elle avait crié mon nom dans son sommeil. Et nous luttions, elle comme moi, contre ce lien que nous ne maitrisions pas et qui nous poussaient l'un vers l'autre. La jeune fille me troublait, m'inquiétait. J'avais l'impression que le désarroi qu'elle provoquait chez moi était éclatant. Je voyais la foule se reculer lorsque je marchais dans la rue. Avant je savais que c'était par peur ou par respect. Mais aujourd'hui, étais-ce en raison de mon secret que je conservais jalousement ? Que je masquais à tous, même à moi-même ?

J'étais Damon Salvatore.

J'étais le monstre insensible, froid, vaniteux, vantard. Pas un chic type, capable de sentiments humains. Je luttais de toutes mes forces contre ce qui m'arrivait. Et pourtant je savais déjà que c'était trop tard. Mais je n'oserai jamais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. La vérité, c'est qu'ainsi j'avais peur de la perdre. Et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de la goûter, juste une fois. J'étais un homme mis à nu. Un homme mis à nu…

La respiration d'Elena me parvenait, profonde et calme. Aussi étonnant et saugrenu que cela puisse paraitre, elle dormait du sommeil du juste, entre mes bras, alors que je luttais contre mes instincts primaires. J'étais dangereux pour elle, même si elle semblait l'ignorer avec application. Sans doute la vision de Stefan en mode « vampire assoiffé » avait penché un peu en ma faveur. J'étais moins monstrueux. Moi, elle ne m'avait jamais vu en traqueur. Elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer ma cruauté. Et sans doute son imagination ne serait pas assez fertile pour lui donner un assez large panel des atrocités que j'avais commises, les meurtres, les hurlements de mes victimes, mon détachement face à tout ça. Je n'avais aucune pitié, aucun répit. Oui, si l'humaine avait eu connaissance de tout ça, je suis certain qu'elle hurlerait à cet instant en se débattant avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Mais non. Au contraire, elle sommeillait paisiblement. Sa paume chaude s'était détendue et reposait désormais bien à plat sur mes pectoraux. Le ventre d'Elena se collait de plus en plus sur mon flanc, je percevais son os iliaque contre ma hanche, me déclenchant un délicieux frisson. Sans que j'y prenne garde, mon bras s'enroula autour de ma compagne et je la pressais tout contre moi. Mon cerveau criait « attention danger » mais je faisais la sourde oreille. Une nuit ne pouvait pas changer le cours d'une existence, surtout de la mienne. J'étais aussi fébrile parce que je n'avais plus désiré et soumis une fille depuis des mois. Elena réveillait l'homme qui se cachait sous le monstre. Voilà tout. Demain elle recommencerait à pleurer sur le sort de Stefan et je trouverais de nouveau cela répugnant, pathétique et affligeant. Il fallait juste attendre que jeunesse se passe.

Pourtant, un océan de passion déferlait dans mes veines, causant ma déraison, ma déroute, ma déveine. Et doucement, mais surement j'y plongeais. Je ne me débattais pas, ou plutôt plus. Tant pis pour elle. Tant pis pour moi. Nous étions perdus et damnés. Le démon ne devait, ne pouvait pas s'éprendre de l'ange. Et pourtant…

Mais qu'est ce que je disais moi ? Je me serais giflé pour débiter de telles sornettes. L'amour. Je détestais l'amour, les sentiments hésitants, les promesses jamais tenues, l'hypocrisie des regards larmoyants des amants après l'amour. Ca me donnait envie de vomir. Non, l'amour était un sentiment pour les faibles… Les humains et les vampires sous Prozac. Genre Stefan. Moi, moi j'étais tout sauf ça. N'importe quoi plutôt que ça. J'étais foncièrement et terriblement méchant et cruel. Ca, c'était mon credo. Une âme aussi noire que la suie. Je m'étais fait avoir par l'amour, avec Katherine. Je n'allais pas remettre le couvert avec son double !

Mais le contact d'Elena commençait à me la teindre en gris clair. Il fallait que j'y remédie, vite. Parce que ma « gentillesse » toute nouvelle –et relative- me tapait sur le système et me rendait la vie impossible ! La petite humaine ne pouvait-elle pas accepter ma méchanceté et me laisser me complaire dans la cruauté ? J'étais bon à ce jeu là. A vrai dire, je n'en connaissais pas d'autre. Plus d'autre. Elle allait me détruire. Elena ébranlait toutes mes certitudes. Je la maudissais. Je la détestais. Je la détesterai jusqu'à la fin de mon éternité. Mais dès le premier jour, dès la première nuit je m'étais douté que cette écervelée me mènerait la vie dure. Qu'elle changerait tout. Je n'avais simplement pas imaginé à quel point !

Lentement, je me noyais, j'étais perdu, déboussolé. Elena ébranlait mes certitudes. C'était ça, le plus dangereux. Comme Stefan, je commençais à agir pour elle et par elle. L'imbécilité me semblait contagieuse à Mystic Falls et se transmettait via l'humaine Elena Gilbert.

C'est alors que je remarquais que ma comparse pleurait. De fins sillons argentés humidifiaient ses joues. Son visage redevint peu de temps après lisse, mais il m'apparut plus dur, fermé. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à Katherine. Elle resserra sa prise autour des boutons de ma chemises et je grimaçais en imaginant, phase 1 : que j'allais devoir la nettoyer car la morve n'était pas un atout de drague ou de chasse et phase 2 qu'il me faudrait ensuite repasser, mission encore plus périlleuse que de trouver le chemin d'une laverie. Dieux, elle ma la pourrissait vraiment la vie, celle là.

Pourquoi ?Qu'avais-je fait de si condamnable pour me coltiner un frère insipide et sa petite amie désespérante ? Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je lui en veuille, malgré son nom que j'abhorrais depuis des décennies parce qu'il était cause de la perte de mon amour, malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose chez Elena qui encourageait mes sentiments ambivalents à son égard. Par le sang, c'était à en avoir la migraine !

Le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon. Je grognais et enlaçais sa taille, la maintenant contre mon torse. Elle sourit tranquillement et poussa un soupir d'aise. Elle me souriait, dans son rêve, et des papillons voletèrent dans mon ventre. C'était étonnant et agréable. Tétanisé et horrifié cependant par ma réaction qui m'en rappelait une autre, bien plus ancienne, mon instinct de survie se remit en service, m'amenant à rejeter Elena le plus loin possible de moi, histoire que je reprenne mes esprits. L'humaine s'écrasa au pied de mon lit dans un horrible craquement. Un vagissement de Stefan vint à mes oreilles… ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur rouille. Du sang. Son sang. Et brutalement je me souvins que j'avais soif. Et plus d'écureuils, non. Je voulais de l'humain.

Mes canines sortirent.

J'allais la mordre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je me précipitais sur elle, prêt à la vider de son sang quand elle geignit. Un flot vermeil s'échappait de son crâne. Une plaie béante s'y était formée. La voir ainsi brisée, par ma faute, me doucha instantanément et je repris mes esprits. Calmement je la portais dans la salle de bain. Là, je la déposais le plus délicatement du monde dans la baignoire, prenant soin de bloquer ma respiration, histoire de ne pas tenter le diable. Je la dévêtis habilement – chaussures, chaussettes, jean, t-shirt blanc, - et ouvris le robinet. Je m'assis sur le rebord du bain et testais l'eau sur ma peau, pour savoir à peu près si je risquais de la transformer en glaçon ou encore l'ébouillanter. J'allais déjà la rendre à Stefan un peu cassée, alors autant éviter des dégâts collatéraux supplémentaires ! Quand je fus à peu près sûr de moi, me dirigeais la paume de douche vers son crâne. Elena, inconsciente, ne maintenait pas sa tête en place. Mécontent de ne pas parvenir à mes fins, je la rejoignis dans la baignoire et la calais entre mes jambes, son dos reposant contre mon buste. L'eau coulait désormais sur son corps quasi-parfait, nettoyant peu à peu la plaie. Stefan grogna. La formule « eau-sang-bain-Elena et moi » ne lui convenait pas. Personnellement, je n'y trouvais rien à redire même si j'avais le ventre en feu et le venin aux lèvres. Je la voulais. Elle était si belle, ainsi offerte et cassée entre mes bras. Elena. Je la désirais, avec une violence extrême. Plus que Katherine même. Différemment. La blessure était nette et le sang continuait pourtant de poisser ses cheveux : l'entaille était trop profonde. Je décidais donc de la faire boire de mon sang histoire que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Elena ne pouvait plus rien avaler, il allait falloir lui donner la béquée. Je mordis mon poignet, aspirais le liquide et le conservais dans ma bouche. Puis, je la retournais avec mille précautions, maintenant sa tête avec le plus de douceur dont j'étais capable. Son visage blafard que la vie désertait peu à peu me bouleversa. J'approchais mon faciès du sien, calmement, profitant de cet instant inespéré. Je l'avais. Son souffle lécha ma peau, se mêlant au mien, que je savais désormais erratique. Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes et j'ouvris ma bouche afin d'y glisser mon sang pour qu'elle s'en abreuve. Le réflexe de déglutition agit et je soupirais de soulagement. Je réitérais le processus une bonne dizaine de fois tandis que l'humaine guérissait à vue d'œil.

Bientôt, trop tôt à mon gout, je dus m'écarter d'elle. Je m'étais enivré de la proximité de nos bouches, de cette sensualité naturelle. Elle était mon péché, mon obsession. Je la voulais, à moi, pour moi. Ce désir fou que je ne parvenais plus à réfréner me tourmentait. C'en était ridicule. Ces sentiments absurdes me tournaient en dérision, me déchiraient et me hantaient. J'étais au pied du mur. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je devais faire avec. Avec ce que l'humaine m'inspirait, même si ça me révulsait, même si je me détestais moi-même et ne me reconnaissais plus.

Elena ouvrit les yeux et s'agita. Elle semblait perdue et fâchée de se retrouver toute mouillée avec moi. C'est vrai que ça n'était pas très… convenable. Mais bon, je lui avais sauvé la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir non plus ! Mais, plus j'observais la fiancée de mon frère, plus je voyais dans son regard, derrière le mécontentement la gêne, la maladresse. Elena rougit mais n'entama pas le moindre geste pour me masquer sa nudité, Et si elle appréciait mon regard sur elle ? Et si…

Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?Okay Damon, tu dois avoir toi aussi pris un coup sur la caboche pour déblatérer pareille inepties…

Je fis un pas vers elle, afin de la rassurer. J'ouvris la bouche, réfléchissant à vitesse grand V pour trouver un mensonge. Finalement j'optais pour lui dire une partie de la vérité et mentir par omission. Même si ça me déplaisait. Mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je pouvais être gentil. Je devais rester un monstre à ces yeux. Il en allait de notre santé mentale, à tous les deux.

_« -Bonjour Elena. Comment tu te sens ? »_

Elle m'avisa, complètement dépassée par ma question. Elle semblait hébétée et souligna sa tenue « légère » d'un geste évasif, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-« Comme une fille quasi nue devant le frère de son petit ami qui ne sait pas comment elle a pu se retrouver dans cette situation… »_

En même temps c'était compréhensible. Reprenant un ton détaché et serein, j'assurais :

- « _Pas d'os cassés, j'ai vérifié. Ni de sang vu que tu es encore en vie._

_-Mais… et tout ce rouge ? Et pourquoi es-tu dans cette baignoire avec moi, tout habillé ?»_ M'interrogea t'elle, suspecte et écarlate. Elena croisa ses bras et me défia attendant une réponse de ma part. Elle s'était relevée tandis que je pataugeais encore dans l'eau. Je soupirais, vaincu et dépité :

_-« Okay okay, j'avoue. »_

Je me redressais pour lui faire face, d'égal à égal. L'humaine eut un mouvement de recul qu'elle réfréna. J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade et souris, content de mon petit effet. J'étais si proche d'elle que nos fronts se touchaient presque désormais. Elena commença à jouer avec ses doigts signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Pourtant elle ne me remettait pas en place. Nous jouions à un jeu dangereux, elle et moi, et nous poussions notre chance. Un peu trop même. Après un instant où le temps me parut comme suspendu, je poursuivais :

-_« Je t'ai blessé, Elena. »_

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et happa l'air, comme si je venais de la gifler. Des larmes montèrent à ses prunelles, elle commença à trembler. Je me précipitais de continuer, afin qu'elle ne meure pas d'apoplexie avec mon sang en elle, même si l'humaine était une très bonne candidate au vampirisme selon moi.

_-« Ecoute, tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras, j'ai… j'ai eu soif et tu étais là, toute proche, ton poignet quasi-offert. Je t'ai repoussé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je voulais… J'ai… Tu es tombée. J'y suis allé trop fort. Tu es tombée Elena et tu as saigné. Et j'ai vu ce trou dans ton crâne et… »_

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, arrêtant net mes excuses. Ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les miens. Elena n'avait plus peur, son cœur battait régulièrement. Elle m'adressa un sourire franc.

_-« Et tu m'as soignée. »_

J'hochais la tête, un peu piteux. Sans savoir pourquoi je faisais ça, je murmurais :

_-« Désolé. Pour tout. Pour ça. Pardon.» _

L'humaine éclata de rire et s'écarta un peu de moi.

_-« Bah on va dire que tu es pardonné ! Tu m'as blessé et tu m'as guérie le tout en quelques minutes je suppose. Mais pourquoi diable sommes-nous dans cet état ? »_ Questionna t'elle en indiquant mon jean trempé et ses cheveux humides. Je grimaçais :

_-« Si je te dis que je pensais qu'avec un peu d'eau tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, tu me crois ? » _

Hilare et rayonnante Elena me répondit :

_-« Parfois les vampires peuvent se montrer d'une grande stupidité ! _

_-Elena, ne sois pas désobligeante. » _La prévins-je. Elle changea donc de sujet :

_-« Où est mon portable ? Personne ne sait où je suis. Jenna va me tuer d'avoir découché. Damon, tu me ramènes chez moi. »_

Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil. Elena sortit de l'eau et manqua de se rompre le coup. D'instinct, je retrouvais toutes mes facultés et la saisis dans mes bras alors qu'elle allait basculer. Elle enroula son bras gauche autour de mon cou et je frissonnai à son contact. L'humaine laissa s'attarder ses doigts au niveau de ma nuque avec une sensualité folle, ses prunelles chocolats oscillant entre mes paumes qui la touchaient à un point que je n'avais jamais espéré atteindre avec elle, mon visage et le couloir. Je la transportais calmement, la faisant traverser la salle d'eau, tandis qu'elle trépignait, battant ses petits poings contre mon torse de marbre :

_-« Repose-moi tout de suite, Damon ! Sinon je vais crier ! »_

Je ricanais. Comme si Elena pouvait me faire peur ! Et en plus, elle criait déjà ! Sans ménagement je la reposais sur la tomette glacée et elle frissonna.

_-« Tu pourrais me passer une serviette ? J'ai froid. »_ Me dit-elle.

_-« J'ai l'air d'être à ton service ? » Ricanais_-je. Elena respirait fort et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_-« Je dirais à Stefan que tu…_

_-Oh, j'ai peur… »_ Me moquais-je. Elle me donna le coup fatal, qui me fit plier :

_-« Je pourrais aussi demander à Bonnie de…_

_-Okay, okay, j'y vais. »_ Maugréais-je. Je me précipitais donc dans la salle de bain, manquant moi-même de tomber misérablement. C'était d'un comique fini. Je revins quelques secondes plus tard. Le corridor était vide, mais l'odeur de l'humaine m'indiqua ma chambre. Elena ne m'attendais pas si tôt et avait entamé de se dévêtir et quand elle s'aperçut de ma présence, tenta de couvrir sa poitrine avec un chapeau qui trainait. Je déposais la serviette éponge, m'approchait d'elle a vitesse vampirique, reprenant MON couvre chef et me rinçait l'œil au passage.

_-« Joli »_ commentais-je. Elena hoqueta de stupeur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Drapée dans son orgueil, elle se détourna de moi, prit la serviette et s'enferma dans la chambre de Stefan sans un mot. Oups, je venais de l'énerver. C'était tout moi ça, j'avais le chic pour toujours tout foutre en l'air !

Stefan feula au sous-sol. Je lui répliquais avec morgue :

_-« Okay, je n'ai pas fait exprès, alors tu te calmes ! Retourne à tes écureuils, veux-tu ? »_

Je me sentais lésé. Une fureur incroyable se déversa dans mes veines où le sang stagnait depuis 145 ans. Elle me rejetait, elle aussi. Comme Katherine, elle me préférait Stefan. Elle avait toujours su qu'on serait tous les trois. Et par amour pour elle, j'aurais accepté. J'aurais fait son instruction pendant que Katherine attirait nos proies. J'aurais dû être le seul, elle l'avait promis. Et nous étions deux. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à écarter Stefan. Elena ne parvenait pas à m'inclure dans sa vie. J'étais l'éternel second et cette injustice me rendait fou.

L'humaine me sortit de mes noires réflexions. Elle venait de déverrouiller le loquet de la chambre de son petit ami, prit de nouveaux vêtements qu'elle avait entassés ici pour ses nuits de fol amour avec mon frère et relevé ses cheveux humides en une queue de cheval qui dégageait sa superbe nuque, que j'adorais. Elena grinça :

_-« J'ai dit ramène moi chez moi ! Damon ! Je suis sérieuse ! »_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et haussais les épaules, reprenant mes distances. La trêve nocturne s'était enfuie, tout comme mon bonheur. Je l'avais toujours su. Et pourtant, cela me laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Blessé dans mon amour propre, je lâchais :

_-Tu étais plus marrante quand tu étais KO. Je comprends Stefan. A croire qu'il n'a du bon sens que lorsqu'il est junkie ! »_

Elena frissonna, sorti de la chambre avec son paquet de vêtements trempés et se précipita dans le salon, laissant une trainée d'eau derrière elle. Je grinçais :

_-« Je n'ai pas de femme de ménage !_

_-Tu serais si sexy en petite jupe noire et tablier blanc » _Se moqua t'elle d'en bas. Je répliquais, du tac au tac, la rejoignant à vitesse vampirique :

_-« Si je n'avais pas la certitude que toi et Stefan vous jouez régulièrement au « Scrabble », je pourrais croire que tu fantasmes sur les filles. A moins que ça ne soit sur… moi !» _Me pavanais-je. Ce ne fut pas au gout de l'humaine. Mordante elle cracha:

_-« Je dois rentrer à la maison. Ce que tu fais c'est… du Kidnapping. »_

Je la dévisageais, amusé. C'était tout de même exagéré. Je ne l'avais pas forcé à piquer son chéri à la verveine puis à passer la nuit scotchée à mon torse comme une palourde à un rocher. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

_-« Tu n'es pas un peu mélodramatique ? »_

Elena me lança mes clés de voiture à la figure et me dit d'une voix monocorde :

_-« Je t'attends dans la voiture. »_

Elle quitta le manoir précipitamment, sans se rendre compte que son précieux collier plein de verveine tombait au sol, le fermoir s'étant brisé. Sans doute à cause de mes frasques. Je le ramassais et le glissais dans ma poche de veste, avant de lui emboiter le pas.

_**POV Elena**_

Je m'assis du côté passager de sa voiture, noire faut il le préciser, et attendis. Il me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Sans décrocher une parole, il mit le contact, fit vrombir le moteur et nous quittâmes le manoir sur les chapeaux de roues.

_-« Tu le laisses seul ? Est-ce bien prudent ?_

_-C'est toi qui veux que je te raccompagne. Personnellement je trouve ça… égal. Dans les deux cas il va y avoir des gémissements, des cris… Bref l'un ou l'autre, vous allez me taper sur le système._

_-Ce n'est pas drôle. _

_-Tout dépend du point de vue. » _Dit-il tranquillement. Je me tournais vers lui. Lunettes noires sur le nez, impassible, Damon me donnait froid dans le dos ainsi. Je hasardais :

_-« C'est tout de même ton frère. _

_-Qui pourrait le croire en nous voyant l'un est l'autre. Blond vs brun, ange contre démon…_

_-C'est sur… »_ Ironisais-je. Ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer quand il se branchait en mode « imbu de sa personne» ! Et pourtant c'était tellement Damon. S'il n'agissait pas ainsi, il ne serait plus tout à fait lui-même, plus cet individu que j'appréciais et que je craignais tout à la fois. C'était le « bad boy », sombre et terriblement attirant. Il me toisait toujours et avec une folle assurance, il assena :

_-« Je suis hautement plus sexy._

_-Si tu le dis… » _Maugréais-je, frissonnante. Damon ricana. Evidemment qu'il avait remarqué ma chair de poule ! Ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer celui là ! Quel vampire de… Okay, je me calme, il est cool, il me ramène, il m'évite 10 km à pied. Il baissa un petit peu ses lunettes, tourna son visage parfait vers moi et me dit dans un divin sourire :

_-« Ta mère ne t'as jamais dit que c'était très vilain de mentir ?_

_-Laquelle ? » _Répliquais-je, cassante. Il continua de sourire tranquillement :

_-« Touché ! »_

Je lui rendis sa mimique –après tout il avait transformé ma mère biologique- et repris de regarder le paysages et les maisons qui défilaient.

_-« T'inquiète pas pour le sevrage. Stefan a juste été assez stupide pour imaginer qu'il pouvait nier son état pendant des lustres…_

_-Damon, je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! Je te… »_

Mon conducteur pila sec et me toisa avec hauteur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et il semblait malheureux. Okay, je l'avais vexé. Blessé même. Il baragouina entre ses dents : _« Stefan. Encore et toujours Stefan. »_

Super Elena, vachement bien mené, beaucoup de tact. Je me serais donnée des baffes pour être aussi stupide. Mais avec Damon je ne savais jamais comment réagir. Tout pouvait déraper en une minute. Quelque chose en lui m'attirait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, à mon gout. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, j'avais aimé qu'il me regarde comme il l'avait fait. Qu'il me touche comme il m'avait touchée. Pas comme Stefan qui voulait toujours s'assurer de mon confort. Non. Damon m'avait regardée, touchée comme une femme, objet de fantasmes et de désirs. Comme une friandise doublée de merveille. Et ça m'avait plu. Plus que ça ne m'avait gênée. Et si… Si notre amitié, ou plutôt ce lien que je pensais être de l'amitié était entrain de déraper ? De devenir tout autre ? J'enfouis cette idée saugrenue dans un pan de mon esprit, à grand peine cependant au vu de l'éclatante beauté du plus âgé des frère Salvatore, avec son sourire charmeur et sa plastique qui feraient pleurer d'envie tous les Apollons. Damon jouait avec moi, comme avec toutes les autres. Nous n'étions que des humaines à ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais rien ressentir pour lui. Pourquoi je ne devais pas trop m'attacher à lui. Parce que sur un coup de tête, il pouvait me trahir. Et pourtant… Pourtant j'avais envie de penser qu'un restant d'humanité demeurait encore en lui et que je pourrais le découvrir. Parce que je voulais qu'il devienne mon ami. J'avais besoin de mettre un mot sur ce sentiment qui nous liait, lui et moi. Quelque chose qui était arrivé comme ça, sans que je ne le voie venir. Il ancra ses prunelles glacées dans les miennes et se pencha vers moi. Je me tétanisais. Son sourire s'agrandit :

_- Elena, tu es ici, seule, avec moi… et sans ton superbe collier talisman. »_ M'indiqua t'il en me le faisant miroiter. Je frissonnais. J'étais démunie devant lui désormais. Une nouvelle fois bien malgré moi. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Mes craintes semblaient d'ailleurs fondées, quand il poursuivit :

_-« Je peux facilement te rendre… comment dirais-je… Plus aimable ?_

_-Tu essayes de me prouver quoi ?_

_-Qu'est ce qui te presse à partir ? _

_-Le soleil ? Tante Jenna ? Stefan qui est en sevrage de sang humain ? Toi qui es en manque ? J'ai mille raison de quitter le manoir et aucune de rester. »_

Damon racla sa gorge. Il n'était pas d'accord avec mes propos. Ca m'aurait étonnée aussi qu'il lâche le morceau facilement. Il allait encore falloir tergiverser. SUPER !

_-« J'en vois au moins une. Peut être même deux._

_-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?_

_-Stefan. Et moi, évidemment » _Dit il en se désignant avec emphase. Je ris, franchement.

_-« Tu te moques de moi, hein ? Pourquoi je voudrais passer du temps avec toi ?_

_-Je suis drôle. _

_-Tu es un sadique._

_-Aussi. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! »_ Susurra t'il avec bonne humeur. J'hochais la tête, incapable de résister à sa joie. Elle était tellement communicative, bien que trop rare. Ainsi il me semblait presque « normal ». Et aimable. Il poursuivit :

_-« Franchement, Elena, fais un break. Temps mort. Reste avec moi, sans ta tante, ton frère, les autres vampires et même les attaques des extra-terrestres. Crois moi, tes problèmes seront toujours là quand tu rentreras. Eloigne toi de ta vie pendant allez… 5 minutes. 5 petites minutes… »_

Je soupirais mais cédais. Je n'arrivais pas à lui dire non, ça en devenait maladif. Il faudrait que j'y remédie ! Ce vampire pouvait me détruire. Il le ferait. C'était une certitude. Il me conduisit sans un mot en dehors de la ville puis encore plus loin, sur les hauteurs. J'y découvris une cabane en ruine. C'est là qu'il s'arrêta. Je le dévisageais, attendant une explication. Il soupira :

-_« Sors de la voiture Elena. Je te jure que je ne vais pas te mordre ! »_ Il rit de son bon mot. Je grinçais mais obéis. Nous fîmes quelques pas jusqu'à la Mystic puis Damon s'assit tranquillement sur la berge. Le vampire annonça :

_-« C'est là que nous nous sommes réveillés après. »_

Je n'osais plus bouger. Je ne connaissais rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu endurer. Il pensa que mon silence était dû à mon incompréhension de ses paroles et il précisa :

_-« Après qu'on nous a tué. Et avant de devenir des vampires. »_

Une bourrasque de vent me fit frissonner. Il ne m'offrit pas sa veste trempée encore par notre « bain ». Je soufflais :

_-« Ca a du être terrible. _

_-Pardon ?_

_-La mort. »_

Damon sourit, paisible. Il ne me regardait plus mais seulement l'horizon. J'attendis. Je savais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Je le sentais. Et j'appréciais cette compréhension mutuelle. De plus, je lui étais reconnaissante de me faire partager cette expérience de sa « vie ». Il dit :

_-« Le plus étonnant c'est de ne plus sentir ton cœur battre. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention vraiment quand j'étais en vie… Et puis il y a la peur aussi._

_-Pourquoi ? Tu as eu peur ? Toi? » _Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer Damon ainsi. Il hocha la tête et je posais la mienne sur son épaule. Il soupira :

_-« Tout était nouveau. Et puis…je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait Stefan avec moi. J'aurais dû être le seul à me transformer. Elle me l'avait promis. Et nous étions deux. _

_-Tu as cru qu'elle le préférait à toi ? Ou qu'elle t'avait manipulé ? _

_-Je ne sais plus. J'étais tellement en colère que… » _Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-_« Katherine m'a trahie. Par une morsure. Une sorte de baiser de Judas. »_

Damon me semblait faible, déboussolé. Et moi j'étais touchée par ses aveux, lui qui se mettait si rarement à nu, qui avait construit une carapace autour de lui.

_-« Je ne te trahirai pas Damon. Je ne suis pas Katherine._

_-Je sais. » _Souffla t'il._ « C'est pour ça que tu m'intrigues Elena. Pour ça que je te fuis. Pour ça que je reste à tes côtés. Pour ça que je suis perdu. »_

Je ne comprenais pas ses propos et ne m'en formalisais pas, le laissant me contempler. « _-Je voulais devenir un vampire pour rester avec elle, pour toujours. Comme toi bientôt tu le demanderas à Stefan._

_-Non, je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. » _Lui apprenais-je. Il sembla étonné_._

_-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse hein ? » _Un temps_. « Si ? Tu accepterais de vieillir, de mourir, alors qu'il restera figé dans l'éclatante beauté de ses 17 ans ? Tu veux succomber à la cougar attitude ?_

_-Yerk, non ! Mais c'est ma vie Damon, je n'en aurais qu'une. L'éternité me semble plus être un fardeau qu'autre chose. » _Lui assurais-je. Il ricana :

_-« Tu as la trouille ! Le concept « boire du sang humain » dérange, au début. _

_-Mais tu l'as fait. Puisque te voilà vampire. _

_-Certes. On va dire que Stefan m'a donné la béquée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais mourir. Parce qu'avec lui, Katherine avait toujours joué, il était sous son contrôle. Mais pas moi. Elle et moi c'était… différent. Pour moi c'était réel. On s'aimait. »_

Je compris alors pourquoi Damon était aussi cruel, froid, distant. Il se protégeait. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et la pressais légèrement :

_-« Je suis désolée. Pour tout. »_

Il répondit à mon étreinte avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir. Mon cœur fit un bon comme si j'étais au bord d'un grand précipice et sur le point d'y tomber, tête la première. Mon ami me demanda :

_-« __Mais qu'est ce qui peut expliquer que les seules qu'on veille pourchasser et aimer sont celles qui s'enfuient ? » _Je le regardais avec condescendance et amusement :

_-« L'immaturité ? »_

Il hocha la tête, vaincu et convaincu, passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

Longtemps nous demeurâmes silencieux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les berges de la Mystic. J'avais téléphoné à Jenna lui disant que je passais la journée avec Stefan, pour ne pas qu'elle se ronge les sangs. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire, pensant que j'évitais mon oncle John que je n'appréciais guère. Damon faisait des ricochets. Le temps avait suspendu son vol. J'aurais aimé que ces instants de paix et de joie durent toujours. Ca me faisait culpabiliser, car Stefan devait vivre un enfer. Comment pouvais-je ressentir du bonheur alors qu'il affrontait un châtiment pire que la mort ? Lorsque Damon fut sec, je m'allongeais, posant ma tête sur ses jambes, qu'il avait repliées en tailleurs, afin de contempler les nuages, y devinant des formes bizarres. Le vampire brun passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tout en fredonnant une chanson que je ne connaissais pas.

-_« Terre de l'Ours et terre de l'Aigle, tu nous as porté et béni. Terre dont le chant berce nos nuits. Nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons, nous rentrerons par delà les montagnes. Nous rentrerons… »_

Il s'arrêta brusquement, rompant la monotonie et l'harmonie qui régnait ici.

_-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Ton cœur… Ta respiration… n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. J'ai cru que tu me faisais une crise cardiaque ! »_ Se moqua t'il. Je ris doucement :

_-« Aurais tu oublié ce qu'était de faire le bonheur d'une fille ? Et d'éprouver du bonheur avec elle ? »_Il me dévisagea, catastrophé et amusé :

_-« Quoi ? Moi ? Ca va pas ou quoi ? Elena, soyons sérieux ! »_

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas du tout satisfaite de cette réponse.

_-« Allons Elena, soyons sérieux, les femmes et moi c'est une mécanique bien huilée! » _

Comment pouvait il aussi facilement tout gâcher ! Je me relevais vivement. Il me rattrapa par le poignet, m'obligeant à me rassoir. Mon visage frôlait le sien dangereusement. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais inonder par cette étrange plénitude. Le vampire poursuivit d'une voix délicieusement trainante et tentante :

_-« Tous les désirs, tous les plaisirs, je les connais. Je suis un amant excellent. Demande à Caroline si elle a eu à se plaindre de mes services. » _Je souris tranquillement :

_-« Sa parole n'est pas d'or. Tu la contrôlais. _

_-C'est une vilaine manie, j'avoue !» _Rit-il, et je l'accompagnais.

Qui aurait pu présager qu'un jour je pourrais me moquer de cette cruauté ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je me tenais désormais à genoux devant lui, qui avait relevé ses jambes de parts et d'autres de mon corps. Je posais alors mes mains sur son visage, à l'instar de mes premiers gestes avec son frère. Quand Damon se mit à agir de la même façon, je pris peur. Nous allions trop loin, nous oublions qui nous étions, ce que…C'est alors qu'un objet glacé se posa sur ma peau. Je criais de surprise et le vampire sourit, semblant s'amuser follement. Je portais ma main à ma poitrine et découvrit que, pour la seconde fois, Damon m'avait rendu ma protection alors qu'il aurait pu très bien tirer parti de la situation. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il se contenta de me dire :

_-« Tu es libre Elena. De chacun de tes choix. _

_-Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi._

_-Tu ne devrais pas. Vraiment pas. Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon. »_ Soupira t'il en effleurant de ses doigts froids ma mâchoire. Ma voix se brisa quand je lui répondis :

_-« Tu ne me feras jamais de mal._

_-Non. Je suis capable de faire bien pire… »_

Je fermais les yeux, basculant ma tête en arrière, lui offrant ma nuque. Oui, il y a pire que la mort, pire que la douleur. Il y a ce feu qui me dévore alors que je ne devrais rien ressentir. Cette envie de l'avoir alors qu'il ne peut être à moi. Son souffle se perdit dans le mien. Mes mains affermirent leur prise autour de son cou, l'attirant toujours plus à moi. Damon me toisa, perdu et inquiet. J'avais lutté, tellement fort, tellement longtemps. J'avais refusé, nié en bloc qu'il puisse me plaire. On ne peut pas être attiré par deux hommes aussi différents que Stefan et Damon. Et pourtant. Pourtant l'histoire se répétait. J'étais comme Katherine. Un Salvatore à chaque bras. Et ça, j'aurais pu le prédire, dès le premier jour, dès la première nuit. C'était mal. Et pourtant… Pourtant j'avais envie. Savoir quel gout ça avait. Une seule fois. Damon m'obligea à le regarder cherchant à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien. Le vampire avait cessé de respirer. Une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre nous.

Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, mon corps agissait indépendamment de ma volonté, Je rejetais mon visage en arrière, mais alors qu'il me sentit me tortiller et m'échapper, Damon d'un geste brusque m'obligea à le retrouver un contact visuel avec lui. Nous nous toisâmes l'espace d'une seconde, nous défiant comme si nous étions des adversaires mortels. Puis il sourit, un sourire radieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses prunelles brûlaient d'un feu inconnu et je vis s'y refléter le mien, animé pareillement. Il murmura avec douceur, en caressant mes cheveux:

_-« Tu n'auras pas de regrets?_

_-Aucun._

_-Une seule fois._

_-Une seule fois. »_

Il eut une mimique que je ne lui avais jamais vue. On aurait dit un sourire. Un vrai. Pas ponctué de sarcasme. Je repris, suppliante :

_-« Juste un baiser. Un vrai. Comme si j'étais elle. Aime-moi… comme elle.»_

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il s'empara avidement de ma bouche, la dévorant presque. De mon côté, je heurtais ses lèvres avec fureur et envie. Il hoqueta de surprise mais ne me ménagea pas. Il referma autour de moi ses bras, me faisant prisonnière, de peur que je ne lui échappe. Je m'agrippais à sa tignasse désordonnée et sombre. Ce fut lui qui passa une langue gourmande sur mes lèvres, les entrouvrant aisément. Sans attendre, je l'accueillis, le laissant approfondir notre baiser. Il m'embrassait comme jamais on ne m'avait donné de baiser. Avec cette urgence et la certitude que ça ne se reproduira jamais. Nous étions bercés par des émotions plus fortes que nous. Nous faisions une erreur, j'en avais conscience et pourtant ne faisais rien pour y remédier.

Damon délaissa mes lèvres pour s'attarder le long me ma mâchoire, de mon cou.

Puis il me fit chuter dans l'herbe et je trouvai ça follement cliché. Mais pas dérangeant pour autant. J'étais bien, avec Damon. Et tout ceci me semblait naturel. Evident. Il attrapa alors mes poignets et me recula.

_- « Non pas comme elle… Elena. _

_-Pourquoi ? » _M'enquis-je, inquiète, les larmes aux yeux. Ca y est, il allait me rejeter. Il s'apprêtait à me dire que je n'étais pas celle qu'il aimait, seulement son reflet.

-« _Tu n'es pas Katherine. »_ Souffla-t-il en me contemplant. Mon cœur se brisa. Il poursuivit : _« Je te veux toi, Elena. »_

J'arrêtai de respirer. Il avait bien dit ce que je venais d'entendre. Cette fois ci, ma poitrine allait exploser de joie. Je… Je n'étais plus « le double de Katherine ». J'étais Elena. Il déposa sa bouche sensuelle sur mes paupières et répéta :

-« _Je te veux Elena. Juste toi. Comme tu es, toute entière. Pas un mirage ni un fantôme. Mais que je ne serais jamais le meilleur. Pas le gendre idéal. Je ne suis pas Stefan__._

_-Je te veux, Damon. Je ne vous confonds pas. Jamais. Tu es la tempête et Stefan est le port auquel m'ancrer. Tu es mon péché, mon tourment et Stefan ma rédemption. _

_-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, où en étions nous ?»_ Se moqua-t-il en me regardait intensément. J'attendis, sachant qu'il allait profiter de cet instant que je lui offrais. Et demain, demain je ne serais qu'une humaine de plus parmi ses conquêtes.

Pas grave !

Il tenait fermement mes poignets de telle sorte que je ne puisse plus le toucher. Moi, je me consumais. Tout était différent avec Damon Salvatore, enivrant. Ses yeux se firent glacés et une flamme y brillait, m'indiquant qu'il venait de prendre une décision irrévocable. Soudainement il revint à moi et colla ses lèvres au miennes. Violemment. Brutalement. Furieusement. Fougueusement. Elles capturèrent les miennes avec avidité, brûlant d'un désir refoulé. J'aurais aimé m'agripper à lui et le toucher mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. Je perdais pied. Je me noyais. Et je m'y complaisais. J'enroulai alors mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer à moi. Il cessa alors de m'embrasser. Un regard entre nous, de nouveau. J'aimais ça, cette lutte mêlée à la dévotion. Il frôla ensuite de son souffle glacé ma joue, ma mâchoire et finalement, mon cou. J'haletai un peu, essayant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. Il murmura tout contre ma jugulaire:

_- Est-ce que tu as peur?_

_- Oui. »_ Soufflais-je. Un sourire narquois de sa part. Un battement de mon cœur. _« Et non, tout à la fois._ »

Je l'entendis alors rire doucement. La fraicheur de sa peau calmait quelque peu mes ardeurs, a noter comme avantage de sortir avec un vampire : alors que la température monte, il vous prévient contre la combustion immédiate. Mais s'il tardait trop, je ne répondais plus de rien !

_- « Ton cœur bat si fort, Elena, ça va me rendre fou. J'ai l'impression désagréable que tu vas mourir entre mes bras ! _

_-Je survivrais, je te le promets. Mais seulement si tu continues. Sinon tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !_

_-Une de plus ou une de moins… »_ Babina t'il.

Je lui donnais un petit coup de poing, mais ma colère s'envola dès qu'il reprit possession de ma bouche. Il avait relâché mes poignets, me laissant de nouveau maitresse de notre unique expérience commune. Il caressa mon ventre, asticota ma clavicule, sillonna ma poitrine. Je m'accrochais à n'importe quoi, les yeux presque révulsés, esclave de ses mains expertes. Nous étions tous les deux pris à notre propre piège, à notre propre jeu. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son omoplate sans que je n'y puisse rien. Il grimaça :

-« _Tu deviens violente, Elena. Il va falloir sérieusement que je recommence à me nourrir correctement. Ca fait mal. _

_-Oups, désolée. »_ Rougis-je. Il se moqua tendrement.

_- « Oh ne tu ne devrais pas… tu sais que ça me plait ? »_

Un baiser sur ma bouche. Un sur mon cou. Un sur mon os iliaque. On se rapprochait dangereusement du point de non retour. Alors que je le sentais moins alerte, je pris le dessus, le faisant rouler sous moi. Je m'écartais de lui, doucement. Assez proche pour le sentir, mais trop loin pour lui appartenir. Il ricana :

_- « Bon sang, Elena, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?_

_-Tu es déjà mort, Damon ! »_

J'étais déchirée. J'aimais Damon. C'était une évidence, c'était éclatant. Et pourtant je ne le devais pas. Parce que le vampire brun était incapable de pareils sentiments, il ne les connaissait plus. J'avais cédé. Je lui avais cédé. Et bientôt nous ne serions plus que des amis, il faudrait oublier. Mais comment ? Comment oublier ces instants incroyables ? Comment oublier ce bonheur ? Je l'aime. Je le hais. Je n'aurais plus un instant de paix. Mon existence allait devenir infernale. L'étreinte se termina, et nous demeurâmes muets, enlacés. Curieuse, je le questionnais à ce propos :

_-« A quoi penses-tu ?_

_-A la trahison de Judas._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Il désigna le Christ à ses détracteurs en lui donnant un baiser. »_ Souffla t'il. Je soupirais, caressant sa tignasse sombre :

_-« Je ne te suis pas… »_

Damon se releva et m'invita à le rejoindre. Il caressa de ses doigts glacés mon visage :

_-« Nous sommes des Judas, Elena, réunis par un baiser… un baiser qui nous met tous les deux en danger. J'ai peur que tu le regrettes, comme lui. »_ Il avait peur pour moi. Sans raison. J'avais voulu ce baiser. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre et le rassurer, mon vampire avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 2: Les avions de papier

_Ah ahhh les vacances sont finies et me revoici devant le PC… J'espère que tout va bien pour vous mes petits lecteurs…_

_Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements._

_J'vous embrasse fort fort fort…_

_Bonne lecture_

_Morsure !_

_Votre dévouée auteur._

_Eléa Telmar._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 3 : Les avions de papier_

_**POV Elena**_

J'étais revenue au manoir en voiture, encore déboussolée par ma journée en compagnie de Damon. Chamboulée. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Ca n'était tellement pas moi, de me jeter dans les bras d'un garçon sans réfléchir. Avec Damon je ne me contrôlais plus, à chaque instant je pouvais basculer. J'étais une équilibriste tentant en vain de ne pas tomber dans le vide… Et aujourd'hui, j'avais raté le fil. Je me mordis la lèvre, arrivée sur le perron, espérant que le vampire brun ne m'y attendrait pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'étais pas fière de ce que j'avais fait. Je survivrais mais mon orgueil en avait pris un coup. Moi qui je croyais tellement au dessus de ça… Une fille publique aurait eu plus de retenue que moi. Finalement j'agissais comme toute personne normale, banale au contact de l'ainé des frères Salvatore. Mais, ce qui m'horrifiait c'était cette absence de remords. Je savais que c'était amoral et c'est ce qui me chagrinait. Mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir embrassé Damon. C'est ma faiblesse qui m'ennuyait le plus. J'avais trompé Stefan, je l'avais oublié pendant quelques heures alors qu'il devait tant souffrir. Quand je passais le pas de la porte, je grimaçais : évidemment mon charmant tortionnaire était rentré au bercail. Damon hocha la tête en ma direction sans prendre vraiment garde à moi. Après tout, notre accord se résumait à une close toute simple: une seule fois et puis on passe à autre chose. Le vampire brun ne devait pas être au premier « deal » de ce genre. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu' il était capable de tout mimer, même l'amour histoire de perdre ses victimes. J'avais succombé, il avait obtenu de moi ce qu'il voulait, je n'avais plus la moindre valeur à ses yeux. Savoir que je n'avais été qu'une fille de plus me noua la gorge et des larmes perlèrent. Je les ravalais et emboitais le pas de l'ainé des frères Salvatore.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de voir qu'il s'était joué de moi, que j'avais été faible et que je ne pourrais jamais tenir ma promesse. Je ne pouvais pas agir comme si rien ne c'était passé entre nous aussi vite.

Moi je n'étais pas comme lui.

Moi, quand j'embrassais quelqu'un, c'était parce qu'il avait une alchimie, un trouble. Il y avait quelque chose quoi. J'avais voulu ce baiser, je l'avais rêvé et désiré. Et maintenant que je l'avais obtenu, par jeu, je n'arrivais pas à oublier son gout sucré. Mais Damon si. Je n'avais échangé avec lui qu'un baiser parmi tant d'autres qu'on lui avait donné. Sauf que moi, je lui avais donné un petit bout de moi… Alors, pour lui cacher ma faiblesse, je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'étais en colère aussi. Contre moi. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires m'assaillaient et je supposais qu'ils allaient me torturer pendant de longues semaines. Le prix à payer pour ce baiser était bien lourd. Je poussais un profond soupir et descendis à la cave, entendant Damon parler à son frère qui délirait. Le brun grommelait, tout en ouvrant le freezer où il conservait des poches de sang « animales » pour Stefan Je faillis rater une marche et dévaler les escaliers mais il me retint. Foutus réflexes vampiriques ! Ma peau me brûla à son contact. Il resta indifférent. Il gâchait tout. Je me détournais de lui, refoulant mon désespoir et ma fureur. Je les canalisais toutes les deux vers le seul qui ne me traiterait jamais comme une moins que rien, comme un mouchoir : Stefan. Douloureusement, je soufflais en observant la porte qui retenait mon amoureux prisonnier:

_-« C'est si dur de le voir enfermé. »_

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je voulais juste que MON vampire m'entende, qu'il comprenne que j'étais là pour lui, que je l'attendais, que je le voulais. Voilà tout. Ca arrive les erreurs, les moments d'égarements. Damon ne serait que ça. Une tempête dans ma vie. Maintenant j'étais de nouveau là pour Stefan et seulement pour lui. Je le choisissais. Et on serait heureux tous les deux quand il serait redevenu le gentil vampire que j'avais connu. J'avais besoin de lui. Je voulais Stefan. C'était très égoïste, mais j'avais besoin de lui pour ne plus souffrir et pour retrouver un peu de dignité envers ma personne. Mais, comme dans mon enfer personnel se trouvait Damon, celui là alla de sa petite pique mesquine et sournoise :

_« -C'est toi qui l'a mis derrière les barreaux._

_-Tu as aidé. »_ Répondis-je du tac au tac, glaciale.

La hargne qu'on pouvait distinguer dans ma voix m'étonna moi-même et arracha un grognement aux deux vampires. La tension était montée d'un cran. Stefan avait peur que je lui échappe sans doute… Comprenait qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre son aîné et moi. Après tout je ressemblais à Katherine…

Je chassais cette idée très vite. Je ne voulais pas penser que nous puissions être semblables aussi dans nos amours. Ca serait impensable. Non. Katherine avait aimé le brun et s'était servi du blond. Maintenant ça serait l'inverse. Et TOC !

Damon restait figé, ses yeux glacés me transperçant de part en part. Le vampire le plus dangereux en ville semblait craindre que je puisse lui tenir tête. Il avait pensé gagner avec moi ? Et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier et quelque chose me disait que c'était l'humaine qui vaincrait cette fois ci le vampire !

Mais, comme Damon ne supportait pas de perdre une joute verbale, surtout contre moi ou son frère, il s'empressa de répondre avec une folle désinvolture qui me donna l'envie de l'empaler sur le champ :

_-« Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser mordre des gens alors que la ville est sur les dents pour trouver des vampires. »_

Mais bien sûr… et il espérait que j'allais être assez stupide pour gober ça. J'étais peu être assez idiote pour succomber à ses charmes et pour me faire jeter comme une malpropre l'heure d'après mais quand même, j'avais toujours bien réussi à cerner les relations entre les gens qui m'entouraient. Et quoi qu'en dise le « Mister Vampire 3 S » (pour sexy, sardonique et sadique) il aimait son frère. D'ailleurs, je posais la petite question mesquine qui le mettrait en difficulté et l'énerverait. Car ce que Damon détestait plus que les humains qui avaient enfermé Katherine c'était qu'on puisse le comprendre et anticiper ses coups et/ou émotions.

_-« Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu te fasses du souci pour lui ?_

_-C'est ton truc, pas le mien. » _Se contenta t'il de répondre en un haussement de tête. Ce qu'il pouvait m'exaspérer à m'ignorer !

Enervée au plus haut point, je me précipitais à l'étage, non sans avoir murmuré à Stefan que je l'aimais. Je passais en trombe dans le salon ne prenant pas garde aux bruits de pas de Damon derrière moi. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je n'avais plus envie de le voir. Ca aurait pu être différent s'il y avait mis du sien. On aurait pu avancer s'il ne m'avait pas traité plus bas que terre. Mettre en pratique le « deal ». Mais là, je ne pouvais pas dire « Amen ». C'était trop me demander. Alors je pris la fuite… Tout du moins le tentais-je… Je me trouvais sur le porche et farfouillais dans mon sac à main. Je voulais mettre le plus d'espace possible entre cette maison et moi tant que Stefan n'y vivrait plus en liberté que je devrais côtoyer Damon seule. Mais où étaient ces maudites clés ?

_-« C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ?_ » Me nargua le vampire brun en faisant tournoyer mon porte clé « Mon voisin Totoro ». Je sautillais pour le récupérer, en vain.

_-« Redonnes-moi les clefs de ma voiture »_ Piaillais-je misérablement. Damon haussa les épaules avec dédain et demanda, narquois :

_-« Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Après tout, tes exercices de contorsion pour me les reprendre sont très divertissants… En tout cas plus que les râles de Stefan. »_ Compléta t'il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

N'y tenant plus, j'ouvris les vannes et lui lançais à la figure toute la rancœur que j'accumulais depuis qu'il m'avait plantée, seule dans cette foutue clairière au bord de l'eau. Ca marchait peut être avec cette gourde de Bella dans Twilight, mais je n'étais pas cruche et je ne m'appelais pas Isabella Swan, donc avec moi ça ne passait pas.

_-« Peut être parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir ?_

_-Insuffisant »_ Se contenta de répondre mon tentant tortionnaire.

_-« Parce que je te tape sur les nerfs._

_-Ne t'accorde pas tous les honneurs. Stefan risquerait d'en prendre ombrage. »_ Ricana t'il paisiblement en faisant sauter mes clés dans sa main droite.

_-« Parce qu'on s'est embrassé et que tu m'as planté comme si j'étais une…_

_-C'est ce qui fait mon charme! »_ Murmura t'il, un sourire éblouissant toujours accroché aux lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça ! Si seulement j'avais la force de le lui faire ravaler je ne m'en priverais pas !

_-« Rends-moi mes clefs ! Tout de suite Damon ! Je ne plaisante pas ! »_

Damon prit une mine de vierge effarouchée et piailla d'une voix de fausset qui en d'autres circonstances m'aurait sans doute fait mourir de rire

_-« Oh, que j'ai peur ! Elle va me donner une gifle ou me tuer… Oh mais j'y pense… c'est pas grave, je suis déjà mort ! »_ Jubila t'il.

_-« J'ai lu quelque part que la verveine et le sapin étaient parfaits pour en finir avec les gens de ton espèce. »_ Assenais-je en retrouvant mon calme avant de me précipiter sur le vampire et de le frapper de plein fouet. Damon pendant quelques secondes fut désarçonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tant mieux. Je parvins ainsi à récupérer mes clefs. Alors que ma main frôlait la sienne avant que je ne m'échappe, il l'emprisonna. Je tentais de la retirer.

_-« Tu ne fais pas le poids._

_-Peut être pas. Mais je peux crier. »_ Fis-je tranquillement. Il éclata de rire et poursuivit de sa voix nonchalante et blasée

_-« Allez, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je fais ça pour simplifier les choses._

_-Pardon ? » _M'étonnais-je sincèrement, arrêtant pendant quelques instants mes tentatives pour « récupérer » ma main.

_-« Si tout avait été parfait tu aurais été amenée à regretter ce baiser. A culpabiliser._

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu te comportes comme le dernier des goujats aide._ » Notais-je avec acidité avant de reprendre : « _Maintenant laisse moi partir._

_-Rohh non, Elena, pas cette mine renfrognée, ça ne te va pas du tout. On dirait Maître Yoda. Tu connais Maitre Yoda hein ? C'était ta génération ou pas ? J'avoue que je m'y perds un peu pour le coup, avec ces sagas à rallonge. _

_-Je sais qui est Yoda…_

_-Moi je suis « le côté obscur de la force »_ -murmura t'il en singeant la voix de Dark Vador_- Je suis ce qui tente, ce qu'on ne peut posséder sans se perdre ou se compromettre… Allez Elena, pas de mesquinerie. Là, c'est à Katherine que tu ressembles. Arrête de bouder. En plus ça te fait une ride, « so » met en stand by le mode « Elena-je-suis-une-agent-secrète-en-mission-supra-confidentielle »._

_- Comment peux-tu êtres aussi arrogant et désinvolte après tout ce que tu as fait ? » _Dis-je en lui retirant finalement ma main, le toisant de toute ma hauteur, sans peur. Il hocha tranquillement la tête et m'offrit un sourire enjôleur et amusé :

_-« Et comment peux-tu être aussi courageuse et stupide pour dire à un vampire qu'il est arrogant et désinvolte ? »_

Sure de moi je répondis du tac au tac acide et acerbe :

_-« Si tu voulais ma mort, je le serais déjà._

_-Tu apprends vite mon ange. »_ Répliqua le démon qui me faisait face, ancrant ses prunelles glacées et charmantes dans les miennes. Avec effronterie je lui répliquais :

_-« Mais je ne le suis pas._

_-Pas encore. »_ Précisa t'il avec désinvolture. Il semblait follement s'amuser. Je lui tournais le dos, excédée de n'avoir rien à lui répondre, pris le volant de ma voiture, mis le contact et quittait le manoir dans un vrombissement de moteur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'avais roulé à tombeau ouvert, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais perdue et je n'avais qu'une envie, me reposer afin de tout tirer au clair. Je détestais Damon. Je l'aimais. Et j'aimais Stefan. Différemment. Et ça ne me convenait pas car ça n'était pas possible d'aimer deux garçons aussi différents. Non, je me plantais. Je détestais Damon et j'étais attirée par lui. Pas d'amour. De la pulsion, des phéromones. Ma vie serait un enfer. J'allais être clouée au pilori. Tant pis, je l'avais cherché. Tant pis pour moi. Tant pis pour Damon. Oui, après tout, ce baiser catastrophique et ses conséquences ne devaient plus me toucher. Sinon ça montrerait son importance. Et ça n'était pas un événement. Ce ne méritait pas que je m'attarde dessus. Fatiguée par les montagnes russes qu'avaient faites mes émotions dans la journée, je dis à Jenna que j'allais dormir. Elle ne fit pas d'histoires, pensant que j'avais eu un week end occupé suite à l'élection de Miss Mystic et me laissa m'affaler sur mon lit moelleux. Jeremy pénétra dans ma chambre et s'assit face à moi sans prononcer une parole. Il m'adressa un sourire compatissant et attendit.

_-« Jer… »_ Hoquetais-je, désemparée. Mon petit frère m'indiqua de me taire en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Il souffla :

_-« Te biles pas Elena. Tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. Mais on est frère et sœur. Si tu as un souci alors j'ai un souci. Okay ?_

_-Okay. Merci Jer' »._ Me contentais-je de lui répondre. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin. Je me laissais aller contre son torse d'ado de 15 ans et ce contact simplement humain me fit du bien. Mon secret nous éloignait plus que jamais et pourtant à cet instant j'eus l'agréable impression que nous étions revenu un an en arrière, quand papa et maman vivaient encore et que nous étions encore très proches lui et moi. La peine me revint à la figure et me gifla avec une violence que je ne soupçonnais pas. J'avais été trop brisée en quelques mois. Mon cœur rafistolé ne supportait pas un nouvel impact. Jeremy m'allongea et se cala contre moi avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

_-« Dors Elena. Tout ira bien. Je suis là. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'enfonçais avec délice et volupté dans un sommeil réparateur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un bruit strident m'agressa les oreilles quelques (trop courtes) heures plus tard. Mon réveil matin. On était Lundi. J'avais cours. Nouvelle semaine. _**Chouette !**_ Maugréais-je mentalement en envoyant valser ledit réveil matin et en remettant ma couette sur mon visage, pas du tout motivée pour quitter mon cocon protecteur où je me complaisais dans la déprime et la fureur. On a toujours une drôle d'impression le matin, au réveil. Comme si l'on voulait encore glisser, s'échapper à notre journée et glandouiller sous les draps. Ne pas retrouver le boss ennuyant ou pervers ou encore les deux à la fois, ne pas passer ce stupide contrôle de maths où l'on est sûr de se planter même si on a travaillé comme un fou (désolé, y'a du traumatisme !) ne pas s'avouer qu'aujourd'hui il va falloir quitter la personne que vous aimiez… et affronter sans doute celle que vous avez cru aimer. Une minute. Car sans doute serais-je amenée à croiser Damon. Et ça, ça serait au dessus de mes forces. Alors, je fais comme tout le monde, je me protège. Parce que lorsqu'on veut fuir, on ferme les yeux, on baille et on refout la tête sous la couette en dodelinant et en poussant un profond soupir de contentement. C'est jouissif de faire quelques secondes la nique à l'autorité du réveil. C'est surtout le cas en hiver et que votre mère, votre père, votre épouse, votre mari où que sais-je encore, vous réveille en disant :

_-« Debout tu es en retard, et couvres toi bien aujourd'hui, il fait froid. » _

Je ricane. Jenna. Evidemment. Il n'y a qu'elle pour prononcer ces mots qui marquent l'autorité parentale. Rien qu'en entendant cela, moi comme vous, vous comme moi, on sait d'avance que votre journée sera pourrie. J'en ai eu la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard, quand je loupais une marche pour me rendre aux toilettes. Rebelote avec le petit déjeuner qui était trop froid si on considère le café et trop chaud au vu de la mine carbonisée de mes tartines de pain grillé. Sans compter que ma voiture n'avait pas voulu démarrer. Okay okay, j'ai saisi le concept, je suis maudite. Ava !

Il se passe décidément beaucoup, beaucoup de chose le matin au réveil…

Je courrais pour ne pas être en retard. Je me souvins de ma maîtresse en maternelle qui m'attendait en regardant sa montre mimant la sévérité, de la douceur de maman qui nous réconfortait quand on paniquait devant cette mine renfrognée et qui nous faisait des bisous magiques quand un bobo survenait sur notre route et des glaces offertes les dimanches sur une plage, à l'été… J'avisais ma montre. Je serais encore à la bourre à moins d'un miracle. Un coup de Klaxon. Je relevais les yeux, cherchant mon salut.

Un regard bleu clair.

Pas de salut pour moi. Bienvenue en enfer, Elena !

OoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Damon**_

Elena m'en voulait. C'était ce que j'avais recherché. La pousser à bout. Je voulais qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, définitivement. Cette misérable humaine s'avérait dangereuse pour moi. Je me souciais d'elle. Je faisais attention à elle. Je ressentais des choses depuis que je la connaissais. Je redevenais humain. Je réapprenais la joie, le désir, la confiance. Ca c'est vrai, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mais avec ces bonheurs futiles et dérisoires venaient la jalousie, la peur, la rage, la haine, la déception. Et ces émotions me renvoyaient en pleine figure ce que j'avais cherché à fuir pendant près de 145 ans. Elena était mon poison. Mais paradoxalement ce quelque chose en elle m'intoxiquait certes mais aussi me rendait complètement accro. On aurait dit un camé qui cherche sa dose. Car c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Que j'avais passé la soirée à me les geler (façon de parler) dehors sous ses fenêtres, voir si elle allait bien. Que j'avais sauté dans ma voiture quand je m'étais aperçu que la sienne avait rendue l'âme. J'étais pathétique comme tous ces humains. Il faudrait que je m'en aille, que je me ré-endurcisse. J'aimais Katherine. Pas Elena. Katherine qui était toujours en vie, quelque part. Que je retrouverai dans l'immensité de l'éternité. Il ne fallait pas que je me fourvoie. Mon erreur nous avait blessé tous les deux, profondément (dans les deux sens du terme) hier. Alors je n'allais pas remettre le couvert. Après tout, on se souvient de notre premier vélo comme de notre première amante. Katherine avait été celle-ci. Mon émerveillement. Mon péché, mon obsession. Un désir fou qui m'avait tourmenté des nuits entières. Je me souvenais de tous mes gros chagrins en pensant qu'elle me préférait Stefan et de toutes mes joies, les plus vives de mon existence quand elle m'avait choisi moi. Quand elle ne m'avait pas utilisé mais traité comme son égal. Quand elle m'avait reconnu en elle. Je se souvenais aussi de nos pérégrinations et de nos interrogations quand à notre vie future, après ma transformation. De nos grandes décisions. De nos rêves d'avenir. Et puis de ce qu'il en était advenu par la suite…

Je n'avais pas encore 21 ans quand je l'avais rencontrée. Et 23 quand ma vie « humaine » c'était terminée. J'étais encore un gamin qui cherchait à vivre paisiblement alors que je devais affronter un cap dans mon existence. J'allais devenir un adulte, en pleine guerre civile. Un adulte… Age à la fois maudit et béni. C'est là que tout passe ou casse.

Je parle des rêves. Certains en ont des plus réalistes que d'autres, comme avoir un bon travail, une famille aimante et des amis. Ceux là, se sont des gens sans histoire. Ou plutôt leur histoire est tellement banale qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être racontée. Et puis il y a les autres… Il y a les gens comme moi. Les autres se sont ceux qui courent après leurs rêves les plus fous, qui s'y raccrochent comme à une bouée jetée à un homme qui se noie. Ce sont les poètes, les artistes, les idéalistes. Ce sont des êtres qui ne tournent pas rond dans notre société qui ne pense qu'à l'enrichissement personnel au détriment du bien être collectif. Ce sont tous ceux qui ne pensent pas au train train quotidien. Ce sont ceux qui en se levant, le dernier jour de leur vie ne regretteront rien. Ils auront vécu tout ce qu'ils voulaient vivre. Ils peuvent partir tranquille. Oui, il y a longtemps de ça j'avais été ce genre d'homme. De cette espèce bizarre et romantique qui peuvent tout endurer pour celle qu'ils aiment. Même mourir. Et ça avait été mon cas. Et encore aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à regretter mon « moi » d'alors. Ca avait été bon, cette humanité. Ces plaisirs qui prenaient toute leur importance car je pensais que j'étais un être fini. J'avais voulu vivre mon rêve, mon idéal : passer l'éternité avec celle que j'adorais. Et l'éternité était atteignable.

J'étais mort ce jour là, abattu par un des habitants de Mystic Falls et j'en avais été heureux. Heureux de mourir au nom de mon amour, en voulant la sauver. Ne pas lui survivre. J'avais voulu renoncer au vampirisme aussi. Et puis Stefan m'avait mis sous le nez cette pimbêche. Forcément, l'instinct avait repris le dessus. Je m'étais nourri. J'étais devenu un vampire, irrémédiablement. Voilà pourquoi je haïssais mon frère. Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque ce que c'était de n'exister plus pour soi mais pour une autre. Maintenant, avec Elena il expérimentait ce que j'avais vécu avec Katherine. Et je l'enviais pour ça. C'était pour ça que j'avais embrassé son humaine. Pour le faire souffrir comme j'avais souffert. Katherine avait fait de moi un être de la nuit. Stefan avait fait de moi le monstre que je suis.

Elena s'est arrêtée, un instant. Elle m'a vu. C'est figée. Et a recommencé sa course.

Toute notre vie mortelle, nous courrons après le temps, sans jamais pouvoir le rattraper. Comme Cendrillon court après le carillon qui sonne les douze coups de minuit et dont le rêve s'évanouit avec le douzième, qui perd sa chaussure et qui n'ose s'arrêter dans sa course de peur que l'on découvre son vrai visage, celui d'une souillon. Il y a ceux qui ne s'arrêtent jamais de courir après le temps, parce qu'il représente un bus, une réunion ou dans le cas d'Elena l'école, le moyen de s'échapper de mon emprise. Elle me fuie. Elle a peur de moi. Elle me déteste. Elena est de ces gens là qui se battent toujours contre tout, même contre l'impossible.  
Moi je fais partie des autres. Les autres, ils quittent le train en marche et s'accommodent avec lui. Le temps n'a plus une valeur vitale, ce n'est plus un ennemi, mais un camarade, un compagnon avec qui il faut palier. Les jeunes gens ont souvent cette vision du monde. Et puis le regard change. L'adolescent devient adulte. L'adulte devient souvent grande personne. C'est là, à cet instant précis de notre évolution, que la vie devient triste. Comme disait James Barrie, _« devenir adulte oui, mais une grande personne non ! »_ L'adulte c'est la personne responsable. La grande personne c'est l'individu responsable qui a oublié qu'un jour, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était lui aussi quelqu'un d'insouciant. Je suis une grande personne.

Désabusé. Froid. Calculateur. Ma vie est terne et monotone mais aussi trépidante et fantasque… pour une si petite ville j'entends. Je m'en contente. Je ne peux pas être heureux puisque je ne peux plus être malheureux. Je suis sans cœur. Je me protège. Plus d'émotions, plus de faiblesse. Devenir un monstre me rend plus fort. J'assume ce que je suis. Et si ça déplait à quelqu'un et bien tant pis pour lui !

Dans la vie, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le désirerait. Certains font des études pour plaire à leurs parents, allant à l'encontre de leur souhait de carrière. Pour d'autres c'est le contraire. Certains apprennent que leur conjoint qu'ils chérissent tant les trompe. D'ailleurs, si Stefan apprenait pour Elena et moi, que ferait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser après tout. Mais quel baiser ! Un baiser qui aurait pu prendre une toute autre tournure… Le connaissant, il se montrerait magnanime… L'imbécile ! En tout cas je suis certain que ce coup là il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Un peu de ma cruauté me revint. Je jubilais face à cet exploit qui m'étonnait encore. Avoir détourné du droit chemin la vertueuse Elena Gilbert ça n'était pas rien. Et en plus d'être distrayant ça c'était avéré agréable, ce baiser. Comme quoi… La vie est imprévisible. C'est ce qui la rend belle. C'est ce qui la rend triste. Mêmes histoires, différentes versions et elles sont toutes justes pourtant. Mais, celui qui souhaite la contrôler ne sera jamais heureux. Stefan ne pourra jamais l'être. Celui qui au contraire accepte la vie telle qu'elle est n'aura pas une existence pleinement heureuse, mais les malheurs ne seront que de petites tâches sombres dans sa mémoire et pas des pans entiers. Je fais partie de ce camp là. Elena a trébuché. Elena s'est étalée sur l'asphalte. Je pile, sors de voiture et n'écoute aucune de ses protestations. Désormais elle est dans ma voiture, que ça lui plaise ou non.

_-« Tu n'as pas d'autres gens à qui tu pourrais pourrir la vie ? _» S'énerva-t-elle d'entrée de jeu. Je hochai la tête, magnanime :

_-« Si je te disais que tu es la seule qui me distraie ? _

_-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? A droite. _

_-Prends ça pour ce que tu veux. _» Lâchais-je, revêche en tournant à gauche. Moqueuse, Elena souligna :

_-« Souffres-tu de dyslexie, Damon ?_

_-Pourquoi je sens que ta pique va tomber à plat et m'ennuyer profondément ? »_ Ricanais-je et mon sourire s'élargit à mesure que le sien disparaissait. Elle osa tout de même :

_-« Le lycée est à droite._

_-Je ne sais pas pour qui tes stupides camarades votent. »_ Plastronnais-je. Elle me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et répliqua :

_-« Je veux te dire qu'il fallait tourner à droite. __« As I said »_

_-Je sais. » _Dis-je platement. Elle piailla :

_-« Quoi ? »_

Je grimaçais et répondis :

_-« Oui je savais. Et non tu ne vas pas en cours. Et oui je ne vais pas te dire pourquoi. Et oui je suis à côté de toi donc tu peux baisser le volume vocal. »_

Elena se contenta de croiser ses bras et de me tourner le dos en marmonnant un truc du genre _« Jenna va me tuer_ ». Je continuais de rouler, en silence. De toute façon elle se remettrait bien à crier tôt ou tard. Je ménageais donc mes oreilles. Pas fou non plus le vampire. Je la vis ouvrir grand les yeux et elle se remit à brailler. Quand je vous disais que ça n'allait pas tarder, hein ?

_-« Damon, franchement !_

_-Moui ?_ » Fis-je, faussement innocent.

_-« Ca ne marche pas deux fois les balades en voitures dans un lieu enchanteur. Au moins ne me ramène pas dans la même prairie ! Youhouuu toi pas être Edward. Moi pas être aussi désespérée et débile que Bella. De toute façon j'aurais choisi le loup garou alors…»_

Je pilais sec et failli la projeter contre le pare-brise. Elle s'écria, folle de rage :

_-« Non mais t'es malade ?_

_-Le vampirisme induit la mort. Je ne peux pas être malade, Elena. C'est juste technique. »_ Répliquais-je, amusé.

_-« Nan mais tu veux nous tuer. T'aurais pu…_

_-J'suis un macchabée, un cadavre, une momie… Je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? Et comme ma condition est ainsi, j'm'en fous de m'envoyer dans le décor. Puis… si je me souviens bien tu m'as lancé une invitation hier…_

_-Pour me tuer ? _

_-Attends, que je me souvienne, comment avais tu dis déjà… Ah si je me le rappelle : « Mais je ne suis pas morte… » »_ La singeais-je. Elle se rebiffa mais ne commenta pas. Je poursuivis, sérieux de nouveau :

_-« Elena, on est pas obligé de se faire la guerre. _

_-C'est toi qui l'a cherché._

_-Ne fais pas l'enfant, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à ces jeux là. _

_-Grand père !_

_-Ne sois pas désobligeante, Elena._

_-Je fais ce que je veux._

_-Tu vas bouder ?_

_-Si j'en ai envie, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! » _S'énerva t'elle avant de se murer dans le mutisme. Un besoin mortel de la protéger, de lui faire comprendre mon comportement déferla en moi. Je commençais :

_-« Souvent quand rien ne va, on a l'impression d'être tout seul entrain de courir dans un long corridor... Tu venais d'apprendre que ton parfait Stefan ne l'était pas tant que ça. Moi je venais de perdre Katherine et tu sais que toi et elle… Enfin tu vois. On s'est mis en danger. Et celui là on ne peut pas l'affronter… »_

Elena releva son beau visage vers moi, attentive désormais. Je poursuivis, paisiblement :

_-« A chaque fois qu'on est presque sûr d'atteindre la porte à l'opposé de nous pour l'ouvrir, le couloir a augmenté de dix mètres. On pense qu'on se noie. Et on perd. Voilà ce que je ne veux pas pour nous, Elena. Je ne veux pas qu'on aille mal. Qu'on se déçoive. Alors mieux vaut parfois gâcher certains souvenirs pour ne pas être enfermé dans le passé et souffrir dans le présent. »_

Elle médita mes paroles et souffla ensuite :

_-« Pessimiste. Intéressant._

_-Je ne suis pas un rat de labo, Elena. _

_-Non, ils sont mignons, eux._

_-Tu mens une nouvelle fois ! C'est mal. Finalement tu n'es pas si « sainte nitouche » qu'il n'y parait… » _Ricanais-je en m'étirant. C'est l'humaine qui reprit la parole après une bonne minute de silence :

_-« Tu te trompes, Damon. Il y a une lumière qui nous retient presque toujours avant de commettre l'irrémédiable. Et qui nous permet d'avancer. Ce peut être un ami, un amour, une chanson, un film, un livre, un tableau ou un voyage. Ceux qui malheureusement flirtent avec la mort sont ceux qui ne veulent pas saisir cette lueur d'espoir ou ceux qui malheureusement ne la discernent pas tellement ils ont des idées noires. »_

Un nouveau silence entre nous.

_-« Tu as fait un choix. Je ne le cautionne pas. Je ne le pardonne pas. Mais je peux comprendre. Pour moi aussi c'était étrange. Mais si tu avais agi normalement…_

_-On ne peut pas dire… Avec des « si » on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Et puis j'ai agi vraiment à ma façon. Je ne suis pas Stefan. Je n'ai pas de conscience, pas de tabou. Je suis ce que je suis, je suis fait comme ça. Je suis Damon, le méchant dans ce « ménage à trois ». C'est Stefan le chevalier blanc. En plus cette couleur lui va mieux qu'à moi. »_

Elena sourit de ma remarque débile et plate. Au moins je serais parvenu à quelque chose. Elle chuchota ensuite :

_-« Ma mère me disait cet adage français « On sait ce qu'on laisse, on en sait pas ce qu'on trouve. » »_

Elena ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âne. On prenait une pente glissante. On allait parler de choses intimes. Et ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Alors, le réflexe de cruauté et de protection me fit revenir à la réalité. Je devais reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer, ironique :

_-« Elle est très con cette expression parce que c'est justement parce qu'on sait ce qu'on laisse qu'on le laisse, sinon on le laisserait pas…_

_- Mais pourtant c'est ce qui nous fait rester en vie parfois. C'est ce qui fait qu'on réfléchit à deux fois avant de prendre de grandes décisions. C'est ce que Pandore à laissé dans cette fameuse boîte qu'elle a ouverte par curiosité et qui a déversé tous les maux sur terre. C'est l'espoir. Parce qu'est ce qui nous empêche de tout envoyer en l'air après tout ? »_

Franchement je n'en avais aucune idée. Pourquoi Vicky n'avait pas eu l'idée de se suicider ? Après tout, elle était malheureuse et avait objectivement une vie complètement pourrie. A croire que vivre ça n'était pas si mal tout compte fait. Ou sinon que les mortels sont des trouillards, à eux de choisir leur option. Moi je ne pouvais plus en parler. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Je ne savais même plus ce que ça faisait. L'immortalité nous fait revoir nos priorités. Non, moi je n'étais jamais plus proche de l'humanité que lorsque je plantais mes crocs dans les veines palpitantes d'une pauvre victime. Voilà où se trouvait mon humanité. Elena n'attendait d'ailleurs pas de question. Ni de réponse. C'était son truc à elle, cette empathie sirupeuse et vomitive.

_-« La vie, on en sait jamais vraiment quand elle commence ni quand elle finit. Moi je crois qu'elle n'a pas de début ni de fin. C'est un cercle, une ronde à l'infini. La meilleure preuve c'est vous les vampires. Vous recommencez toujours des vies quelque part, loin de votre précédente résidence. _

_-Point de vue si tu veux mon avis terriblement ennuyeux. »_ Fis-je en baillant théâtralement. Elle poursuivit :

_-« Des gens bien plus savant que moi nous expliqueront que la vie commence dès que le gamète masculin ou spermatozoïde féconde le gamète femelle ou ovule et qu'elle s'achève avec un électro-encéphalogramme plat. Triste conclusion._

_-Conclusion quand même. »_ Assenais-je en remettant le contact. Je notais tout de même à ma passagère perdue dans ses élans de philosophie, avec beaucoup d'ironie :

_-« Mais tout ceci ne prend pas vraiment en compte la vie. La vie ce n'est pas seulement un cœur qui bat à 120 pulsations minutes, des poumons qui se gonflent bien, des jambes et des bras. Ca tout être humain le possède ou l'a possédé un jour. Même moi j'ai toutes ces conjonctures… Bon à part le cœur hein, faut pas pousser non plus. Mais ce qu'est la vie en réalité, c'est la joie, la peine, les souvenirs, les rencontres, les autres… »_

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de ma phrase. Elle resta en suspend. Je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus. Je ne voulais pas. Non. Rompre avec elle. Redevenir le moi d'avant. Voilà. Renier l'humaine et son influence. Ne plus lui donner d'emprise sur moi. Oublier ce qui venait de se passer et ce lien toujours plus ténu qui semblait se consolider à chaque fois que je voulais le rompre. Je remis le contact et je repris ma course. Elena n'aurait raté qu'une heure de cours. Le lycée. Elle claqua la porte et se pencha vers moi. Inquiète elle me _demanda :_

_-« Comment va Stefan ? »_

Je grimaçais rien qu'à songer que j'allais devoir encore m'appuyer du baby sitting. C'était officiel, je détestais mon frère pour m'obliger à rester cloitré alors que l'oncle d'Elena, John Gilbert un fou vampirophobe avait pour but de nous réduire en charpie. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je parle à Alaric. Comme quoi, une question ennuyeuse peut faire avancer. Je répondis, acide :

_-« Déprimé. Soporifique. Plein de droiture. Stefan quoi. Ton truc, pas le mien. Bienvenue dans le monde réel, il est redevenu normal. Dommage, je le préférais en mode « fun ». _

_-Il mange ?_

_-Non. Déprime j'viens de te dire. Il s'auto-flagelle. C'est son hobby du moment. Je préférais quand c'était le football. »_ Me moquais-je, masquant une pointe d'angoisse. Il fallait qu'il boive s'il ne voulait pas bruler comme un feu de la Saint Jean. Or il refusait catégoriquement. Ca marche les intraveineuses pour nourrir les vampires anorexiques ?

Elena restait très tendue. Je n'aimais pas ça, on avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre, c'était agaçant.

_-« Vas y, craches le morceau._

_-Que… Comment tu le sais ?_

_-Je le sais. J'vais pas non plus te dire tous les trucs qu'ont les vampires pour décoder les humains sinon tu sèches toute la journée de cours. Et là, ta tante me tue –du moins tente-et Stefan me trucide pour « t'écarter du droit chemin ». _

_-Est-ce qu'il sait ? Pour toi et moi ?_

_-Je suis vexé que tu penses que je suis aussi stupide, Elena._

_-Aucun affront à ta « suprême intelligence », Damon. Je me fiais plus à ton loisir favori : « comment pourrir la vie de Stefan jour après jours »._

_-Touché. »_ Me moquais-je. L'humaine m'étonnerait toujours. Elle prenait son envol, devenait intéressante. Je répondis :

_-« C'est ton mec. Tu feras ce que tu voudras. Mais saches que j'adore notre « ménage à trois »… J'espère que tu ne ruineras pas tout. _

_-Pourquoi cette remarque me fait penser à une autre, avant qu'on ne découvre le grimoire d'Emily ? »_ Me questionna t'elle, narquoise.

_-« J'ai été clément cette fois ci après vos frasques. Mais prends garde Elena… Stefan n'est plus là pour te protéger… Et la clémence n'est pas tendre avec mes victimes. »_

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle s'accouda à ma vitre et ancra ses prunelles dans le miennes. J'y lu toute la détermination du monde.

_-« Voici les règles, Damon. On n'est pas amis. On se tolère. Tu ne fais pas de sous entendus. Tu arrêtes de charmer tout ce qui bouge, y compris moi. Et je m'installe chez vous en attendant que mon oncle parte parce que je le déteste. Entendu ? »_

Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable et amusante quand elle tentait de prendre le dessus sur ma personne. Si seulement elle savait à quel point je pouvais la maitriser, la blesser… Elle serait moins effrontée. Après tout, qu'est ce que je risquais à l'avoir dans mes pattes ? Déjà elle baby-sitterait son chéri. J'aurais les mains libres pour contrer les plans de Gilbert. Ca me servait en un sens.

_-« Okay, marché conclu. Maintenant vas en cours. A ce soir. »_

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, passait la première et démarrais en trombe. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Je voulais m'éloigner de cette humaine qui m'affaiblissait et je venais de lui ouvrir la porte du manoir ! Damon, ressaisis-toi, que diable.

C'était officiel, j'allais vivre un enfer….

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Elena**_

La journée s'était passée, monotone et ennuyeuse. Je ne cessais de repenser à mon escapade avec Damon. Quelque chose en lui me touchait. Cette ambivalence que je ne comprenais pas. Un instant il pouvait abaisser toutes les barrières et la minutes d'après se montrer plus farouche qu'un léopard. Il y avait une faille chez le démon. Et cette faille m'émouvait, sans que je puisse découvrir où elle se trouvait. La haine était partie. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir parce que je comprenais ses actions. Il voulait avoir Katherine. Comme moi je voulais Stefan. Nous étions prêts à tout pour eux et pour avoir l'illusion d'être en leur présence. Même à nous retrouver ensemble sans l'avoir jamais réellement désiré.

J'avais inventé une explication vaseuse pour m'excuser de mon absence en cours du matin. Caroline m'avait regardée soupçonneuse. Matt non plus ne paraissait pas convaincu. D'ailleurs à midi, ils m'avaient questionné.

Mon meilleur ami avait débuté par un :

_-« Stefan a changé de voiture ? »_

Désarçonnée, j'avais répliqué sans y penser :

_-« Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Alors qui t'as accompagnée, ce matin ? »_

Je m'étais mordue la langue. Triple buse ! Je me serais donnée des claques pour ma franchise et ma débilité profonde. J'étais mal. Il allait falloir que je joue serré.

_-« Damon. Stefan se sentait mal, donc…_

_-Ah, tu as passé la nuit chez les Salvatore ? »_ Me questionna Caroline, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage. Elle gardait de mauvais souvenirs –biens que rares, revus et corrigés- de sa relation avec Damon. A juste titre d'ailleurs même si elle n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. J'avais juste hoché la tête. Ma meilleure amie profitait aussi par là même pour indiquer à Matt que j'avais tout à fait tourné la page et qu'il soit tout à elle. Je leur souhaitais beaucoup de bonheur d'ailleurs, ils le méritaient. Je dis :

_-« Oui, Stefan m'a raccompagnée après l'élection et on a bullé le reste du week-end. »_

Ce fut tout car Bonnie c'était jointe à nous. Or, vu les tensions qui nous animaient l'une et l'autre, je quittais la table et partis rejoindre la salle de cours. Et maintenant que la journée était finie, je rentrais à pieds à la pension. Là, j'y trouvais un petit mot tracé de la belle écriture de Damon :

« _ Salut Elena,_

_Je suis avec Alaric, des affaires vampiriques, encore, toujours. Que veux-tu, la rançon de la gloire... Il y a de quoi grignoter pour toi dans le frigo. Ne t'approche pas de Stefan, il commence à être sérieusement en manque, je n'ai pas envie de faire le ménage après qu'il t'a vidée de ton sang. En plus de devrais refaire les peintures blanches, alors sois gentille et écoute moi pour une fois. Je rentrerai tard._

_Damon._ »

Toujours le mot rassurant. Je montais à l'étage et me calais dans le lit de Stefan. Sa bonne odeur me rassurait. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. On irait bien et on recommencerait, comme si de rien n'était. On s'en sortirait, ensemble. Je l'aimais. Cette certitude me calma instantanément et éloigna de mon esprit les doutes qui me tiraillaient depuis 24 heures. Enfin j'éprouvais une sorte de paix intérieure. Je posais ma tête sur son oreiller, ne pris pas la peine de me déshabiller et me laissait aller dans les draps de mon amoureux. Le cauchemar allait prendre fin. Ca n'était plus qu'une question de temps…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner et me réveilla. Je me dressais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre ouverte. Alors que j'allais la fermer, un avion de papier voleta. Etonnée, j'observais son vol. Puis il y en eut un autre, et un autre encore. Je me penchais pour voir le petit malin qui s'amusait à faire des pliages à cette heure tardive de la nuit. C'est alors que je remarquais que quelque chose était écrit dessus. Je tendis la main et attrapais un de ces Concordes miniatures. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture de ce galant. Ca ne pouvait pas être Damon, s'il était parti avec Alaric il devait se trouver loin d'ici. Et puis avec l'objet que mon oncle voulait récupérer et dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'utilité, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ca n'était pas Stefan non plus. Alors qui ? Ami ou ennemi ? Aucune idée.

Je peux monter ?

Une demande d'invitation à entrer. Etonnant. La maison des Salvatore n'avait pas la close « je dois être invité à entrer » car il n'y avait pas d'humain qui y résidait de façon permanente. A moins que ma présence désormais ait changé la donne ? Non, ça devait être plus complexe que ça. Et puis tout le monde n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Alors je me pris à tracer :

Qui es-tu ?

Il me répondit que je devais deviner. Pendant de nombreuses heures nous avions communiqué ainsi. Par avions de papier. Ils voltigeaient dans tous les sens et peu à peu je me convaincu que ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. A part Stefan, seul Matt pouvait se montrer aussi attentif, aussi romantique et aussi original pour me faire passer des petits mots. La discussion était simple. Intime sans l'être vraiment. Mon inconnu était un fan incontesté de Tim Burton et d'Orson Wells. Il détestait Reagan et se pâmait devant Clint Eastwood. Il aimait lire, surtout des romans d'aventures, même si depuis quelques temps il n'en avait plus le temps. Matt… Je me sentais un peu honteuse qu'il agisse de la sorte envers moi. Nous avions rompu. C'est à Caroline qu'il aurait du faire cette sorte de cour.

Elle aurait adoré ça.

Elle avait cette esprit romanesque, cette envie que tout se passe comme dans les films, la rencontre fortuite, la cour assidue, les poèmes et enfin la demande en mariage à genoux. Oui c'était un truc de Caroline et Matt était aussi capable de tout ça.

Moi… moi désormais tout m'était égal. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, mais ce à quoi j'aspirais le plus ce n'était plus à cette vision de l'amour. J'avais besoin d'un ami, d'un père, d'un frère, d'un amant, d'un amoureux, d'un confident. De tout ça à la fois.

Stefan était un bon congloméra de pas mal de ces inspirations. Je comprenais tellement Caroline et sa jalousie envers moi quand le vampire m'avait choisi moi. Et pourtant désormais, j'étais prisonnière de cette cage dorée, je m'y morfondais. Comment expliquer sinon mon écart de conduite avec Damon ? Et mes gamineries avec mon ami d'enfance et chéri de surcroit de ma plus fidèle compagne avec Bonnie ?

Moi, sa meilleure amie, je la trahissais en correspondant avec lui. Je savais par Caroline que Matt n'avait pas tourné la page, qu'il espérait qu'il y ait encore un « nous » possible. Je lui donnais de faux espoirs… C'était affligeant.

J'étais descendue bien bas. Mais en même temps, ça faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas parlé aussi simplement lui et moi, sans aucune barrière. C'était très égoïste mais j'avais besoin de mon meilleur ami en ces instants de solitude et d'attente.

Trois heures sonnèrent à l'église évangélique de Mystic Falls. Et lorsque le dernier coup retentit, un nouveau petit avion vint se poser délicatement sur le rebord de ma fenêtre comme si elle s'était transformée en piste d'atterrissage. Avec mille précautions, je l'ouvris et mon cœur rata un battement. Là, en toutes lettres, la vérité sortait du puits:

Je t'aime.

J'ouvris en grand ma fenêtre, tentant d'apercevoir le visage de mon « inconnu ». En vain. Je m'y attendais un peu, de toute manière. Je poussais un profond soupir et froissais le papier avant de la jeter, à l'aveuglette dans la corbeille.

Le bruit mat qu'il émit me fit me retourner. Anormal.

Damon se trouvait sur le pas de ma chambre. Enfin de la chambre de Stefan. Mais comme Stefan est à la cave en cure de désintox et que j'ai un oncle qui me courre sur la grappe c'est officiellement ma chambre. La pension des Salvatore en est redevenue une finalement. Le brun me toise, narquois, la boule de papier dans sa main…

_-« Tsss, c'est très vilain, Elena. Tu devrais être couchée à cette heure là, tu as cours demain au lycée si je ne m'abuse. Anglais. Début de la leçon à 8h30._

_-Et qui es tu pour me faire la morale et me réciter mon emploi du temps ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Après tout, tu n'es pas mon père ! »_ Lâchais-je, revêche. Damon ne se départit pas de son sourire amusé et souligna fort à propos :

_-« Ton père, heureusement non. Quoique, ça me donnerait certain droits non négligeable sur toi… Mmm c'est tentant. Genre te rembarrer tout le temps sans que tu mouftes… _» Fit il, faussement rêveur. Je répondis avec effronterie :

_-« Allons, allons, Damon, je sais que tu adores nos joutes verbales ! »_

Il dodelina de la tête, pas très convaincu, fit une moue et fronça son nez :

_-« Okay, j'avoue tu marques un point. A charge de revanche ! Bon revenons à nos moutons, je pense que le fait que j'ai l'âge de ton arrière arrière arrière grand père peut aider, non ? Je suis assez « vieux » pour que je puisse te donner des conseils ? »_

Je haussais les épaules, vaincue. Intéressé de nouveau à ce qu'il avait en sa possession, il me demanda :

_-« Alors, tu me dis ce qui est écrit sur ce petit papier et sur tous les autres qui sont bien entassés dans la poubelle ou je t'offre le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ta vie ? »_

Je restais muette. Son sourire sadique s'élargit :

_-« Va pour l'embarras donc. Stefan ne sera pas content d'avoir perdu son pari._

_-Qui était ?_

_-20 dollars sur le fait que tu étais maso ou autre truc déviant. J'ai gagné !» _se pavanoa –il tandis qu'il commençait à déplier la page. Peureuse je lui demandais :

_-« Depuis quand…_

_-Depuis quand quoi, Elena ? »_ S'impatienta t'il avant de reprendre, ironique. « _Stefan déteint vraiment sur toi. Tu étais vraiment plus drôle à Atlanta. Maintenant tu es comme lui : tu parles par énigmes et tes phrases sont toutes dégoulinantes de bonne volonté et de droiture._

_-Comme toi. _ Répliquais-je du tac au tac. Damon singea l'étouffement.

_-« Pardon ? Allez, Elena, pas de ça avec moi, on est entre adultes… Bon, je suis adulte depuis des plombes, je te passe quelques années. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu viens de dire est éhontément faux._

_-Non. Tu parles par énigmes et tu es le maitre des joutes verbales et des tours de passe passe. Tu as de la bonne volonté quand tu as quelque chose à y gagner. Et de la droiture puisque tu as voulu te sacrifier pour Katherine._

_-C'était « l'ancien moi ». L'humain. »_ Assena t'il, platement, continuant de défroisser mon pli. _« Je sais ça fait très schyzophrène. Avant je l'étais d'ailleurs un peu. On l'est tous quand on apprend qu'on est devenu le monstre de nos pires cauchemars. Maintenant, nous allons mieux »_ Ricana t'il. Je soufflais :

_-« Je crois que malgré tout ce que tu dis, il reste toujours une part de ce « toi » dans l'être que tu es devenu Damon, après ta transformation. _»

Le vampire brun n'avait pas prêté attention à moi et entamait déjà de parcourir un autre de mes petits mots. Je m'étais glacée, incapable de les lui arracher, morte de honte sans doute. A mon grand soulagement il se contenta de piques envers mon correspondant :

_-« Pathétique. » « S'abaisser à ça ». « Aucune originalité ». « Imbécile. »_ Ponctuaient sa lecture.

Puis il revint à mon tout dernier avion de papier, lui rendit sa forme originelle et le fit se consumer grâce à une chandelle qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Narquois, il me dit :

_-« Il faut vraiment que Stefan redevienne Stefan à 100%. Au moins tes fans cesseront de m'importuner avec leurs jacassements débiles, d'une platitude sans nom qui feraient pleurer tous les poètes. J'ai beau être ce que je suis, je reste tout de même sensible aux belles choses et là, c'est du brouet quand on attend des crèmes. Ca ne valait pas le coup de que vous laisse continuer. »_

Eberluée par sa révélation, je lui demandais :

_-« Tu entendais les avions ? Tu es rentré plus tôt, tu…_

_-Oh, ça va, ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Vampires ont superpouvoirs très chère Elena. C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, ils ont pas la capacité de décibel d'une hélice de Boeing. Mais quand même… On aurait dit une craie sur un tableau. Tu sais, le crissement horrible ? »_ M'annonça t'il tranquillement. _« Assez désagréable quand tu veux dormir. J'ai été patient, remarque. J'aurais pu mettre fin à cette mascarade stupide bien avant, comme je le disais._

_-Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »_ M'enquis-je, voulant lui tenir tête.

_-« Parce qu'au moins tu arrêtais de chouiner. A tout prendre je préfère dormir par séquences que l'insomnie. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante après une nuit blanche, j'ai une certaine tendance au sadisme ces jours là._

_-Ca ne doit pas beaucoup changer des autres. »_ Fis-je, acide. Il hocha la tête avec désinvolture et nonchalance. Quand mon billet eut fini de se consumer, il chuchota :

_-« Et voilà. Tout ceci n'a jamais existé. »_

C'est alors que je pris conscience que si Damon avait entendu mon échange de lettres avec Matt, Stefan…

_-« Te bile pas Elena, Stefan est trop absorbé à s'auto-flageller pour prêter attention à ça. Maintenant dors. Sinon j'utiliserai ma force vampirique pour te sonner assez pour que tu arrêtes de parler quelques heures. Le seul souci c'est que je n'ai pas vu de châle pour masquer une certaine blessure à ton cou. Suis-je assez clair ? »_

Je frissonnais bien que certaine qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Il montra des dents et un horrible feulement passa ses lèvres… Okay okay… dans le doute, mieux vaut obéir, surtout que mon vampirique petit ami ne pourrait pas me sauver la mise. Damon retrouva sa mine affable et quitta la pièce, toujours en marmonnant :

_-« S'envoyer des mots d'amour via avions en papier… Ils m'en auront fait voir de toutes les couleurs… C'est plus l'aéropostale… Les origamis… »_

Je me retournais dans mon lit et fermais les paupières…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Soleil. Oiseaux qui piaillent. J'ouvris un œil. Un nouveau jour commençait. Un hurlement. Stefan sans doute. Je me redressai vivement. Plus rien. Damon a dû le calmer. Et je m'apaisais et me recouchais. La tête me tournais de m'être levée trop vite. J'attirais la couette à moi. Il faisait chaud. J'étais dans ma bulle, mon cocon. Comme hier. Sauf qu'hier je me sentais mal et j'avais peur d'affronter le monde. Désormais je suis forte. J'ai Matt et Stefan. Et Caroline. Et Jenna. Et Jer'. Et Bonnie. Ils me protègeraient de moi-même et de Damon. Je pouvais dormir en paix.

Il s'en passe des choses dans notre cerveau sous la couette, avant de se lever pour recommencer une journée de travail. Quoi que nous en pensions, quoi que nous rêvions la nuit, au petit jour tout redevient comme avant et tout est à recommencer. Et en même temps tout est différent et tout est à créer. Une journée nous éloigne encore un peu de notre berceau. Une journée nous rapproche toujours plus de notre tombe. Une journée nous fait tous courir après le temps, même ceux qui ne veulent pas lui courir après. Comme moi. Le temps ne m'avait jamais posé problème avant que je rencontre des immortels, figés dans l'éclatante beauté de leur prime jeunesse. Mais désormais, chaque seconde je vieillis. Chaque seconde je meurs. Et je n'ai pas envie que mon amour pour Stefan relève de l'éphémère… Aujourd'hui n'est pas si ordinaire. Aujourd'hui, une envie folle s'est emparée de moi. C'est démentiel. C'est impensable. Chaque journée nous transforme en Cendrillon.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé l'irrémédiable. Je change ma destinée, je change ma vie.

Je ne serais pas Cendrillon.

Je serais Mina.

Je battis des cils et m'étirais. Ma main frôla un objet fin mais rêche. Je tournais la tête, étonnée et découvris un petit déjeuner complet.

Et un avion de papier.

Dessus, l'écriture de Damon :

-Vas en cours jeune délinquante sinon j'aurais plaisir à goûter le bouquet de ton sang.

Damon.

Je regardais par la fenêtre et aperçus le vampire brun, dos à moi, observant l'horizon, sans doute entrain de concocter un nouveau plan diabolique pour rejoindre Katherine.

Rêveuse, je lançais l'avion de papier qui effectua des circonvolutions charmantes dans la pièce avant de retomber avec élégance sur mes genoux.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	4. Chapter 3: Une Rose au Paradis

Bonjour amis lecteurs, après une LONGUE pause, je m'y suis remise. Alors je tiens à préciser que je vais suivre la trame jusqu'à la fin de la saison 1 scrupuleusement mais après, je vais prendre des libertés avec la saison 2 qui n'est pas assez Damonesque à mon gout sauf quelques minuscules passages de brillance.

Merci pour les petites reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues et très touchantes. Merci pour les remarques de style, pour souligner les efforts (et aussi les erreurs) que j'ai faite. Merci de vous accrocher alors que la fic a été très peu mise à jour, je vais y remédier, j'ai un chapitre d'avance désormais !

Vous l'avez attendu patiemment, je vous le livre et il valait le coup, vu sa longueur ! vous allez vous gaver de lecture !

Bonne lecture

Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 4: Une rose au paradis_

_**POV Elena**_

Lorsque je rentrais ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs, je m'attendais à voir Stefan. Et comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, il ne m'attendait pas sur le canapé du manoir. Ses hurlements de dément raisonnaient dans toute la demeure, glaçaient mes os et faisaient couler mes larmes. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je ne parvenais pas à m'éloigner de cette maison qui me tourmentait tant. A croire que j'avais une certaine tendance pour le masochisme. Bon, il y avait aussi la case « Oncle John à la maison » qui me donnait une autre bonne raison de déserter l'habitation de ma famille. Je détestais cet homme, il m'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. Quand il me regardait, j'avais toujours cette impression qu'il m'attendait. Qu'il y avait un secret entre lui et moi que nous étions les seuls à connaitre. Mais non. Cet œil perçant qui m'enveloppait me soulevait le cœur depuis la plus tendre enfance. Je le rejetais sans qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait pour me déplaire, tout au contraire. Il m'avait toujours comblée de présents. Mais à tout bien y réfléchir c'était sa volonté de se faire aimer de moi à tout prix qui m'avait encouragée à le détester. Pensive, je me servis un grand verre d'eau agrémenté de sirop de menthe. J'étais fatiguée, la journée de cours avait été éprouvante, surtout avec ma quasi nuit blanche. Les leçons avaient passé à vitesse d'escargot, Matt m'avait superbement ignorée et j'avais planté un devoir surprise en biologie : c'était officiel, il me fallait un Edward Cullen pour que je puisse copier sur lui la prochaine fois. Je souris à cette remarque anodine et stupide, fouinant dans les placards afin d'y débusquer des biscuits que j'avais découvert en Espagne avec mes parents, quelques années auparavant, les « Oreo ». Après quelques minutes, je mis enfin la main dessus et me calais dans le canapé. J'avais une montagne de devoirs à faire et je m'en moquais totalement. On était vendredi soir et j'allais profiter de mon week end. Je pris la zapette et mis l'émission de télé réalité la plus stupide possible afin de me détendre. La débilité profonde des candidats me remontait le moral, c'était déjà ça.

Un nouveau feulement retentit dans le manoir suivit d'un autre, plus rauque. Damon venait de nouveau de remettre son frère en place. Je renonçais à descendre les voir : de 1 je ne voulais pas le voir dans cet état et de 2 je n'avais pas envie de croiser Damon.

Lorsque j'étais passée les voir à la pause de midi, Stefan m'avait effrayée au plus haut point. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Encore. Et cette fois ci, je frappais mon poing sur la table, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Au moins désormais j'avais une raison de pleurer….

**/ FLASHBACK/**

J'étais descendue, malgré les recommandations de Damon. L'ainé des Salvatore vaquait à ses occupations, fouinant partout pour découvrir quel maléfice l'objet mystérieux pouvait produire. Et surtout pourquoi John voulait tellement mettre la main dessus. Je me reprochais d'aller en cours, le laissant seul dans cette quête. Certes, Alaric le prof d'histoire l'aidait un peu, mais je ne supportais pas de me sentir mise à l'écart. Je ne lui étais d'aucune aide et cela m'angoissait encore plus. Stefan aurait pu canaliser les colères de Damon lorsqu'il ne trouvait rien. Il aurait pu aussi veiller sur lui. Car quoi qu'ils en pensent tous les deux, ils formaient une équipe. Alors, craignant pour leur éternité, j'avais bravé mes incertitudes et mes craintes. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avais fait face à ma plus grande peur : le regard fou de Stefan en sevrage.

Il paraissait calme, malgré cette lueur malsaine qui dansait dans ses yeux. Son visage si harmonieux et tendre était tendu. Ses muscles saillaient. On l'aurait cru bon pour l'attaque. Dans son marcel qui autrefois avait été blanc, il ressemblait plus à un monstre échappé de l'enfer qu'à l'ange que j'avais croisé à la rentrée. Le vampire blond redressa sa tête et huma mon odeur. Il sourit, et je ne pus savoir si c'était de joie ou d'envie. Sans doute un peu des deux. Après tout, j'étais son plat favori, une pochette de sang géante. J'enroulais mes mains autour des barreaux qui le gardaient prisonnier et murmurait avec autant d'assurance et de douceur que je le pouvais :

-« Bonjour Stefan. »

Aucune réponse.

-« Comment tu te sens ?»

De nouveau, aucun bruit de répondait à ma question. Je vis qu'une bouteille de sang animal se tenait entre lui et moi. Elle était pleine. S'il voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait supporter la tentation, il avait nettement fait ses preuves. D'un ton encourageant, je poursuivis en lui indiquant la bouteille de plastique :

-« Damon dit que tu dois boire ça. »

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite afin de m'indiquer son renoncement à cette nourriture. Je continuais pourtant de l'encourager à boire.

-« Tu en as besoin, Stefan. »

Mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi ne se battait-il plus ? Pourquoi ? Voulait-il abandonner ? Ne jamais plus se nourrir d'animaux ? De plus, de jours en jours il s'affaiblissait. Bientôt il serait si faible que…

-« Tu ne peux pas vivre sans. » Arguais-je. J'étais certaine que l'annonce de sa mort le ferait réagir. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce que ça soit dans ce sens…

Stefan releva son visage vers moi. Cette fois ci, il semblait plus calme et plus serein. Il m'adressa un triste sourire et contempla le plafond de longues minutes. Incapable de bouger, folle de joie de voir que l'homme que j'aimais existait encore sous cette enveloppe granitique, j'attendis qu'il s'adresse à moi. Sa voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs et mes jambes faillirent se dérober sous moi. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'à quel point il m'avait manqué.

-« Je ne veux pas survivre. » Prononça-t-il, posément. Son timbre assuré m'alarma. Ma réponse fusa, d'une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas comme mienne, aigue :

-« QUOI ? »

Il avait détourné son regard de moi, ne nouveau muré dans ses certitudes et sa douleur. Mon cœur saignait, j'avais l'impression qu'on me l'arrachait méticuleusement.

-« Ne… ne dis pas ça… Stefan… s'il te plait… »

Stefan murmura doucement, de sa voix feutrée que j'aimais tant :

-« Je suis désolé, Elena. Je sais que ça te blesse. Mais c'est assez tout ceci.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas. » Balbutiais-je.

Il sourit, amusé.

-« Non, tu ne veux pas comprendre. Après ce que j'ai fait, ma… « vie » doit se terminer.

-Tu n'as rien fait d'aussi grave Stefan. Pas qui puisse mériter la peine de mort. » M'écriais-je, abimant mes mains sur le bois rêche et les barreaux rouillés de la porte. Je voulais tout envoyer valser afin de le rejoindre. Il devait changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser toute seule. Ca n'était pas juste. Stefan chuchota :

-« Ne pleure pas, Elena. Je veux que ça se finisse. »

Je n'en avais pas entendu plus. Face au choc de cette nouvelle mon corps m'avait poussé à m'enfuir le plus loin possible. J'avais gravi les marches quatre à quatre. Damon était rentré et m'adressa un regard plein d'incompréhension.

C'est alors que tout devint noir.

Lorsque je revins à moi, Damon semblait inquiet. Je me redressais vivement et il s'écarta à vitesse vampirique, rejoignant l'autre bout du salon. J'avais mal à la tête, elle me tournait toujours. Le vampire brun se cala tranquillement contre le mur et attendit que je revienne tout à fait parmi les vivants. Dès qu'il jugea que j'étais de nouveau « apte », il prit la parole.

-« Je t'avais dit de ne plus t'aventurer en bas.

-Je sais. »

Mes mains tremblaient. D'autres m'auraient prise dans leurs bras, mais pas Damon. Il se contenta de m'observer de son regard glacé. D'une voix tranchante et moqueuse, qui rompait tout à fait avec la douceur de celle de Stefan, il assena :

-« Il est juste dramatique. Il va pas se laisser dépérir. »

Face à cette assurance, j'eus envie d'y croire. Sans y parvenir.

-« Mais pourquoi il dirait ça ?

-Il se sent juste mal d'avoir blessé cette fille. C'est typique de Stefan de s'ériger en martyr. Ca passera. »

Une nouvelle fois, le ton n'appelait aucune remise en question. Et malgré tout, je continuais à douter. A avoir peur.

-« Vraiment ? Parce qu'il semble souffrir beaucoup »

Je ne pouvais pas enlever de ma tête le calme absolu que j'avais vu apparaitre sur le visage de Stefan quand il avait évoqué sa mort prochaine. De nouveau, l'ainé des frères Salvatore avait la parade.

-« Ca lui passera aussi. Dès qu'il se sera nourri.

-Je ne parlais pas simplement de douleurs physiques…. »

Damon baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise d'un seul coup et murmura :

-« Je sais de quoi tu parles. »

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

Damon remontait de la cave, jurant dans sa barbe, d'humeur exécrable. Stefan avait du encore lui tenir tête et j'allais sans doute payer les pots cassés. Fatiguée, ne souhaitant pas subir une nouvelle joute verbale éreintante, je tournais la tête et fermais les paupières. Peine perdue, ma misérable condition d'humaine et la lenteur qui allait avec ne dupèrent pas le vampire. Amusé par ma vaine tentative, il murmura :

-« Ca marche peut être avec Stefan, mais pas avec moi Elena. Je suis un peu trop sournois et manipulateur pour qu'une apprentie me roule dans la farine.

-Je pouvais toujours essayer. Ca aurait pu fonctionner » Répliquais-je avec humeur. Damon éclata de rire avant de répondre :

-« J'oubliais votre plus précieux cadeau à vous, les mortels : L'espoir. C'est vrai qu'il fait vivre…

-Je ne veux pas te paraitre un tantinet revancharde mais…

-Oh t'inquiète Elena, je sais déjà que tu es revancharde… »

Il m'obligea d'un sourire éclatant tandis que je bouillais de fureur. Cependant je ne parvins pas à contenir ma pique :

-« Toi aussi ça t'a fait vivre l'espoir. Parce que ton espoir c'était de retrouver Katherine. Tu n'es pas si différent de ces humains que tu détestes tant ! »

Le brun hocha la tête avant de dire tranquillement :

-« Tu te fourvoies Elena. Je ne déteste pas les humains.

-Première nouvelle ! » Ricanais-je.

-« Je suis sérieux. Comment pourrais-je détester mes plats préférés ? »

Je claquais la langue avec humeur et bougonnais :

-« Tu es infernal !

-Oui. Je sais. C'est ce qui fait mon charme » Déclara t'il avec une folle désinvolture.

Pendant un long moment nous demeurâmes silencieux. Il avait entrepris de tripoter l'objet que Pearl nous avait remis et moi je regardais Brandon se consumer d'amour pour Carla mais cette dernière avait couché avec Nick et découvrait qu'elle était enceinte de son ex, Mitch. Les soaps sont décidément d'une débilité profonde mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait relaxer. Le cliquetis métallique m'insupportait au plus haut point mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Il jouait avec mes nerfs et je n'avais aucune envie de lui montrer ne serais-ce qu'une fraction de seconde qu'il pouvait me faire ressentir quelque chose. Alors que l'épisode se terminait, je repris la parole, n'y tenant plus :

-« Tu as trouvé ce que c'était ? »

Damon releva son regard glacé tenant l'objet non identifié du bout des doigts comme s'il pouvait le blesser. Je me mordis la langue. Je m'étais promise pourtant de l'ignorer mais quelque chose m'avait poussé à lui parler. Le vampire fit une moue dont il avait le secret et marmonna :

-« Nope ! Mais quoi que ce soit, ça ne marche pas. »

J'hochais la tête, pas tellement convaincue mais espérant que mon compagnon ne se plante pas. Je notais :

-« C'est peut être mieux ainsi. Un ennui de moins à gérer.

-J'avoue que toi tu les accumules. » Me taquina le vampire avant de replonger dans son mutisme.

-« C'est ce qui fait mon charme » Grinçais-je et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Touché » Commenta le brun puis il recommença à manipuler l'ONI (objet non identifié).

-« Pearl n'a pas dit un mot de plus à propos de cette chose ?

-Elle pensait voler la « boussole à vampire ». Elle n'a pas demandé son reste à ton arrière arrière et je sais pas combien de fois arrière grand père, Elena. Jonathan Gilbert était un savant fou, mais savant quand même. »

Un nouveau temps. Damon qui revint à moi. Il ne se perdait plus dans ses souvenirs, dans ses pensées. Il s'ouvrait à moi sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Une lueur de folie embrasait ses yeux. Désormais me parler l'intéressait.

-« Tu as parlé à ton oncle récemment ?

-Pourquoi pense tu que je passe ma vie ici, coincée avec un vampire en instance de sevrage et un autre complètement sadique ?

-Parce que t'aime les trucs étranges ? » Soupçonna t'il avec une parfaite naïveté.

-« Je l'évite. » Grognais-je. « Donc je squatte ici.

-Tu seras là encore cette nuit ? » Me questionna t'il d'une voix suave.

-« Damon. Arrête. Le deal.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Les règles. Mais qui a besoin de règles hein ? » Se moqua t'il, plongeant son regard hypnotisant dans mes prunelles. « Non, je pensais plutôt à tes « égarement nocturnes »… » Murmura t'il en m'envoyant un clin d'œil entendu. Je rougis violemment. Ma gorge devint sèche et je sifflais :

-« Ca n'arrivera plus. Et les règles sont là pour être suivies.

-Ou transgressées»…

Nouveau silence. Deux lacs d'une profondeur incroyable me fixaient. Son sourire emballait mon cœur. Il me charmait contre mon gré et ses sous entendus salaces n'aidaient pas à m'apaiser. Je n'aimais pas me sentir aussi… tendue. Avec Damon ça avait été souvent houleux mais toujours évident. Aussi simple que respirer. Là il me rendait nerveuse. Et lui aussi me cachait quelque chose. Un nouveau progamme sur HBO. Rediffusions de « True Blood », saison 1. J'aimais bien cette série, avant. Quand les vampires n'étaient que des monstres imaginaires. La nuit avait bien avancée. J'avais faim, mais aucune envie de me lever. J'étais bien, dans mon canapé, Damon à côté de moi. Même s'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, j'avais peur de quitter la pièce. Mon odeur pourrait parvenir à Stefan et le torturer de nouveau. Je n'en avais aucune envie. L'épisode que je connaissais pas cœur défilait devant mes prunelles sans que je ne prononce une parole. D'ailleurs, nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot depuis des heures. Le vampire brun se redressa et quitta la pièce quelques secondes avant de revenir et de me tendre un sandwich. Je l'avisais, déboutée.

-« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, Elena. Crois-moi, si j'avais à te tuer, ça serait d'une autre façon…

-C'est sensé me rassurer ? » Le questionnais-je, narquoise.

-« Non. C'est juste un fait. Je ne gaspillerai pas ton sang. » Anonna le brun avant de se rassoir à mes côtés en poussant un profond soupir. Puis, il prit un verre sur la table basse devant lui et se servit une lampée de Vodka. Ce petit détail me fit frémir. Damon aimait le Bourbon. Il en buvait tout le temps au bar et même ici après des longues journées de traques ou de manipulation, pour se détendre. Jamais de Vodka. A Atlanta, il m'avait confié qu'il détestait le gout. Alors pourquoi…

-« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Damon ? » Je levais les yeux au ciel, maudissant ma curiosité et ce je ne sais quoi qui faisait que Damon, quoi qu'il fasse, m'importait. Je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de lui alors que c'était le mieux à faire. Le vampire haussa les épaules et s'écarta de moi tranquillement. Il n'aimait pas que je puisse le comprendre. A chaque pas qui nous rapprochait, il reculait de trois.

-« Déjà tes gouts pour les séries. » Ricana t'il. Je ne rentrais pas dans son jeu. Le vampire se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me calais contre lui et papillonnais des cils, fatiguée. Ma tête roula. Ma respiration se fit plus lente. Un bruit métallique du verre qu'on repose sur la table. Je souris, contente qu'il n'éprouve plus le besoin idiot d'avaler un truc aussi infâme que de la Vodka pure. Un autre crissement, celui du plastique. Je rouvris mes yeux et avisais avec horreur qu'il buvait toujours, mais une chose brune. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était du sang humain qu'il aspirait consciencieusement tandis que je me laissais aller entre ses bras. J'avisais le liquide avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Quoi ?

-Rien. Pendant deux minutes j'ai cru qu'on était normaux. Et puis il y a eu… ça ! »

Damon haussa les épaules et répondit :

-« La diète est terminée pour moi. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser tout ce sang frais se perdre…

-Ca serait dommage en effet… » Ris-je doucement.

Damon passa sa main dans mes cheveux, paisible. Sa respiration était lente, profonde. Les mouvements de son torse me berçaient doucement. J'étais dans mon cocon, protégée. A nouveau, à son contact, c'était comme si aucun drame ne s'était passé dans ma vie. Les blessures de mon cœur se refermaient en sa présence.

L'épisode se terminait. Sookie avait retrouvé son vampire après la mort de sa grand-mère et courait dans une robe de mousseline au devant de lui. Damon soupira ostensiblement :

-« Et là, elle se foule la cheville, fait un rouler-bouler et s'écrase dans les jambes de Bill le vampire au faciès de chien écrasé.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu as contre ce pauvre Bill et Sookie ?

-A part que leur histoire d'amour est dégoulinante de bons sentiments et de sucre ?

-C'est une histoire d'amour. » Arguais-je.

-« Oui, j'avais saisi le concept. Mais pour moi toutes les histoires d'amour n'ont pas pour obligation d'être à pleurer de gnangnantisme. »

Il m'intéressait désormais. Jamais nous n'avions parlé d'amour tous les deux. Je me redressais et le regardais intensément.

-« Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

-C'est quoi pour toi aimer, Damon ? »

Sa superbe vacilla tout d'un coup. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part. Mais, rapidement, il se recomposa un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas, Elena. On ne peut pas aimer, nous autre, les vampires.

-Stefan m'aime.

-Non. Ce qu'il apprécie en toi, c'est ton sang, ta voix, ton corps. Peut être même tout ça à la fois. Mais il ne t'aime pas. Parce qu'un vampire n'est omnibulé que par une chose : la soif et l' instinct qui le poussent à se nourrir.

-Ca fait deux choses donc… et puis, tu mens. Ou tu te voiles la face. »Murmurais-je à son oreille, sûre de moi. Il s'écarta de moi et répondit avec dureté :

-« Et toi, tu es une romantique, Elena. Je peux te jurer, main sur le cœur qu'un vampire peut désirer mais pas aimer, et là réside toute la différence. Je pense que tu l'as déjà expérimenté, dans ta vie d'humaine. Ne serait-ce qu'hier soir. »

J'allais répliquer mais ma phrase ne fut qu'un faible gargouillis. Je mis quelques temps à retrouver mes esprits avant de dire :

-« Matt… Je suis sortie avec lui donc…

-Ah, c'était donc Matt le Casanova d'opérette… » Sourit il, amusé. Je rougis violemment.

-« Qui voulais tu que ça soit d'autre ? »Le taquinais-je. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance :

-« Ma foi, j'en sais trop rien, après tout tu as l'art et la manière pour envouter tous les pauvres imbéciles qui t'entourent… »

Son regard croisa le mien pendant une micro seconde. Je lui faisais désormais face, sur le canapé en cuir noir, aussi noir que sa tignasse désordonnée. Il semblait tout à fait calme et serein, pas gêné le moins du monde.

-« Je tiens à te signaler que tu fais partie de mes proches, Damon.

-Tiens donc, je suis revenu en grâce ? » Fit-il, acide cette fois.

-« On a jamais eu une relation facile, toi et moi. On se blesse, on se déchire et puis tout rentre dans l'ordre…

-Jusqu'au jour où l'un de nous en aura assez et quittera la partie. » Avisa t'il tranquillement. Cette remarque me souffla. Penser qu'il ne puisse plus faire partie de mon monde me blessa mortellement et il n'en imaginait rien.

-« Avec Katherine non plus tu n'as jamais eu une vie facile…

-J'étais humain, à l'époque Elena. J'étais faible, fragile, déboussolé. Elle m'a asservi, détruit, dévasté. J'ai perdu des années à courir après un fantôme.

-Tu étais amoureux… »

Il ricana avant de reprendre :

-« Au bout de quelques années ça n'est plus qu'une habitude. Tu te répètes que tu « aimes » cette personne. Je pense que l'amour ne devrait pas être un sentiment valorisé, que tout le monde cherche à éprouver. En effet, c'est ce qui nous perd.

-C'est ce qui nous rend heureux aussi.

-Non. Jamais les histoires d'amour ne se passent comme on le voudrait. Regarde cette série. La fille se fait dépuceler par son vampire. Okay, je suis. Mais franchement, y'a très peu de premières fois qui se passent sur une fourrure avec un feu de cheminée en arrière plan. C'est tellement cliché. On aime des images, pas l'essence même de la personne. 1998, Titanic : Jack Dawson meurt en Atlantique Nord sous les yeux de milliers de jeunes filles en fleur, en voulant sauver Rose.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Pour toi c'est le sacrifice ultime. Mais au contraire, cette fin soit disant « sublime » n'est que le résultat d'un égoïsme incommensurable.

-Damon… » M'énervais-je, n'appréciant guère qu'il dénigre l'un de mes films préféré.

-« Enfin, Elena. Il meurt de froid. N'as-tu jamais pensé que si Rose était restée dans son canot, Jack aurait pu être en vie ? Qu'ils se seraient retrouvés ? C'est « l'amour » et l'intérêt personnel qui les ont menés à leur perte. Mais on ne voit que la beauté du geste ultime, du sacrifice. Pathétique ! Et après ça devient des valeurs, et on rêve sa vie plutôt de la vivre tout simplement. Prenons un autre exemple… Ah voilà, j'y suis. Elena, ta première fois, ça donnait ça ? Ce truc infâme qu'on voit à l'écran ? Où quelque chose d'imparfait qui en réalité faisait de ce moment un instant proche de la perfection, paradoxalement.»

Il attendait une réponse. J'aurais du vouloir me défiler, tenter par tous les moyens de lui faire oublier cette question. Et pourtant, je ne le fis pas. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne et finalement c'était un soulagement d'en parler à quelqu'un. Jamais je n'avais évoqué cet épisode de ma vie de femme. Même pas avec Bonnie. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion.

Et encore moins avec l'intéressé puisque tout avait changé dans ma vie peu après.

-« C'était avec Matt. Le jour où mes parents sont morts. A la fête. Dans la chambre d'amis. Et c'est vrai, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. » Souris-je, tendrement. Je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde ce moment là de cette journée. J'avais choisi. Ca avait été parfait à sa manière. Damon avait raison. On s'était frôlés, désirés. Il y avait eu de la maladresse, de la tendresse, de la fièvre. Il s'était empêtré dans son pantalon, n'avait pas réussi à dégrafer mon soutient-gorge. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à déboutonner son Jean, je m'étais tordue la cheville avec mes talons vertigineux. Et ça n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'importance. Au contraire, ça avait rendu tout beau. On était amoureux et ça m'avait semblé naturel. On aurait pu faire ça dans les bois ou sur un cactus que ça aurait toujours été bien. Après tout c'est toujours bien quand on aime la personne, non ? Me forçant à me tirer de mes rêveries, je le questionnais à son tour.

-« Et toi, la première fois ?

-Une catin. J'avais quinze ans. Cadeau de mon père. Ce fut…

-Traumatisant ? Inattendu ?... Court ? » Ricanais-je. Il grimaça et me lança un « très drôle, très spirituel Miss Gilbert » avant de reprendre son sérieux :

-« Non c'était… dérangeant. Justement parce que je n'avais jamais imaginé ça comme ça. Je savais comment ça « marchait » si on peut dire, mais je n'avais pas eu tellement de plaisir. Avec le temps et la pratique, j'ai découvert certaines choses plus agréables. Et puis il y a eu Katherine… » Souffla t'il et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

Il murmura avec douceur, une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas :

-« Elena, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est très important…

-Tu as aimé Katherine. C'était celle qui allait te transformer. Ton « maker ». Le lien qui vous unit, elle, Stefan et toi…

-N'utilise pas des mots que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Elena.

-Damon, tu as aimé, tu aimes et tu aimeras, quoi que tu en penses ou en dises.

-N'utilise pas des mots que je ne peux pas comprendre ». Me répondit-il, un peu trop brutalement. Au bout d'un moment, il souffla :

-« Ca va aller si je m'en vais ? Je dois faire une course avec Alaric…

-Tu le fréquentes pas mal en ce moment… Est-ce...

-Le jour où je virerai gay Elena, promis tu seras la première avertie.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Vous êtes… amis ? » Le questionnais-je, vraiment étonnée. Il ricana puis reprit son sérieux et susurra :

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, Elena » Il se détourna de moi, enfila son blouson en cuir noir, poursuivant sans se retourner « Bonne soirée avec Stefan le dépressif. »

Il quitta la pièce avec une rapidité qui m'étonna. Il rompait l'harmonie et la douceur qui s'était instaurée entre nous. Damon fuyait le bonheur. Et il était difficile d'aimer quelqu'un qui avait une si piètre opinion de lui-même. Car sous le masque froid et calculateur, sous la rancœur, la colère et la cruauté, il y avait un jeune homme bien. Il se parait de tous les artifices pour ne plus se rapprocher des autres. Sa misanthropie soulignait sa pire phobie la peine. Damon ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne voulait plus rien sentir. Il avait glacé son cœur quand il s'était senti trahi avec Katherine, avec Stefan même. Et avec moi. Car j'avais bien le pressentiment qu'à mes côtés, il goutait un peu à la simplicité de la vie d'humain. Le vampire criait haut et fort qu'il aurait adoré planter ses crocs dans ma jugulaire. Je souris face à cette affirmation. Damon me mordrait peut être un jour, mais jamais il ne me tuerait : je possédais quelque chose qui lui appartenait. J'avais fait renaitre en lui un objet qu'il avait enterré et ignoré de longues années durant. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Qu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter. Je repoussais tranquillement la poche de sang et quittait le canapé. Tranquillement je descendis les marches qui me conduisaient à la cave de la maison des Salvatore. J'avais réussi à faire ressurgir du vampire le plus sanguinaire du coin un peu de bonté. Alors je n'aurais sans doute pas trop de difficultés, maintenant que je savais ce que je voulais, à remettre Stefan dans le droit chemin. Car, quoi qu'ils en disent tous les deux, j'en étais certaine maintenant. J'étais celle qui leur avait révélé leur bien le plus précieux. Damon le fuyait, Stefan courrait après.

Leur humanité.

Stefan rit quand il sentit mon odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Je rassemblais tout mon courage pour lui parler. Pour le faire changer d'avis. Je ne pouvais pas me rater. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand mon amoureux m'arrêta.

-« Tu sais que Damon ne m'a pas donné de verveine depuis un sacré bout de temps. »

Un temps. Les battements irraisonnés et irraisonnables de mon cœur. J'ai peur. Je l'aime. Et l'un dans l'autre ça me rend folle. Je respire profondément mais je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Je ne peux pas changer mes sentiments. Je dois faire avec, tirer profit de ces faiblesses. Je vais y arriver.

-« Je pourrais être à ces barreaux en moins d'une seconde et te vider de ton sang. »

Malgré moi je frissonne. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, très très très loin de cette sinistre cave et pourtant je tins bon. Ca serait trop facile. Il doit savoir qu'il fait le mauvais choix. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser l'aimer et de s'enfuir juste après. C'était égoïste et injuste. Alors je reste, j'ancre mes pieds dans le sol, je reçois les coups, les encaisse mais ne fuis plus. Je grinçais entre mes dents :

-« Oui, tu pourrais. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

-Elena, s'il te plait, pars. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. » Murmura t'il, douloureusement. Il faiblissait. Il craignait que je puisse le faire changer d'avis. Je m'accrochai à cette certitude comme une noyée à son bout de bois.

Le loquet me tendait les bras. Sans réfléchir, je l'ouvris. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais: l'aider. Je voulais qu'il vive. Je voulais qu'on s'aime et qu'on soit heureux, tous les deux. Alors tant pis, si je devais le perdre autant me perdre avec lui.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Glapit Stefan. Il se recroquevilla, masquant à mes yeux son corps d'éphèbe. Dominatrice, j'ordonnai :

-« Sors d'ici. »

Stefan commença lui aussi à s'échauffer. La réponse cingle :

-« Non. Je pourrais te blesser. »

Je haussais les épaules avec effronterie et m'agenouille devant lui.

-« Alors je suis une folle stupide et suicidaire. »

Je me saisis de la bouteille pleine de sang et m'approchais de Stefan, la lui tendant. J'étais déterminée. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de boire. Quitte à ce que je m'ouvre les veines devant lui. Mon envie de le garder vivant pouvait m'entrainer à faire des choses incroyablement stupides.

-« Elena…

- J'ai dis BOIS ! » Dis-je en haussant le ton.

Un éclair de colère embrasa les prunelles chocolat de Stefan et il se redressa avec une vitesse impressionnante, envoyant valser le sang et moi avec. De nouveau j'étais confrontée à la violence du Stefan vampirique. J'étais anesthésiée, mais préparée, contrairement à la première fois. Plus de peur. Seulement de la détermination. Qu'il advienne de moi ce qu'on voulait, Stefan devait reprendre sa vie.

-« Et moi j'ai dit dehors !

-NON ! » Dis-je froidement. Je reculais d'un ou deux pas et croisais paisiblement le bras. Mon air farouche et déterminé déstabilisa quelque peu mon vampirique amoureux. Sa colère fut tranchée net. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Ses crocs se rétractèrent. Ses muscles se détendirent. Nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes puis il rendit les armes. Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre. J'avais envie d'éclater de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois. J'avais gagné la partie, il me laissait lui parler.

Je souris, tendrement, certaine que Stefan verrait le jour se lever en dehors de sa prison ferrée.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Damon**_

Alaric était un type bien. S'il n'était pas un chasseur de vampire et si je n'avais pas transformé sa femme en vampire, je suis certain qu'on aurait pu s'entendre. Devant nous gisait le cadavre d'un des miens. Il s'était allié à John. J'avais désormais la certitude que l'oncle d'Elena agissait dans l'ombre afin de me nuire, ainsi qu'à Stefan. Dans cette grande maison vide, mon comparse s'assit et prit une bière dans le frigo, sans doute destinée à John. Il la décapsula avec calme et avala une gorgée du liquide avant de s'assoir sur un tabouret de la cuisine.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Damon ?

-Je me disais que ta femme avait peut être eu tord de devenir un vampire. »

C'était méchant de lui rappeler que j'étais l'instrument du plus douloureux moment de sa vie. Mais après tout, je n'étais que ça. De la cruauté à l'état pur. Il se rembrunit mais ne commenta pas. Je poursuivis :

-« Si elle avait vu que t'étais une sorte de « Blade » je suis certain qu'elle serait restée. Les filles adorent les super-héros.

-Et toi les poupées gonflables. » Ricana le professeur d'histoire. Je grognais, indiquant mon mécontentement face à cette blague minable.

-« Damon, on est dans une impasse. John est futé, il verrouille tout. Chaque personne est une composante d'un puzzle mais on n'arrive pas à voir le dessin final. »

Quand je vous disais qu'il avait quand même un sacré bon sens. Navarro et Derrick à lui tout seul !

-« Bah, on trouvera. Je m'en voudrais pas à ta place pour ce cuisant four. C'est pas comme si t'étais pas habitué aux enquêtes… » Me moquais-je. « Après tout, tu pensais qu'on trouverait quoi ici ? Isobel en nuisette avec de la crème fouettée et des fraises ? »

Alaric cherchait toujours sa femme. Sa femme qui était la mère d'Elena. La mère d'Elena que j'avais transformée en vampire. La vampire qui avait écartée sa fille quand celle-ci avait voulu lui téléphoner. L'irlandais avait pisté le numéro et était remonté à cet endroit où finalement j'avais fait la seule chose que je faisais bien : détruire des vies.

Alaric partit dans un petit rire nerveux et couvrit son visage. Il semblait gêné. Gêné d'avoir espéré. Espéré qu'elle puisse encore l'aimer. Mais Isobel ne reviendrait jamais. J'en avais l'intime conviction. Parce qu'on était des vampires et que la seule chose qu'on pouvait offrir c'était un cœur sans vie, un corps glacé et la mort, tout simplement, au bout du compte.

-« Oh, tu sais, je crois que je devrais arrêter tout ça.

-Tout ça quoi ? » M'enquis-je, inquiet qu'il me laisse dans la panade. Parce que s'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il me mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au cerveau. Même si je devais le droguer à mort, il m'aiderait à sauver Elena, Stefan et toute la ville du plan que je soupçonnais diabolique de John.

-« Je ne peux pas continuer à la chercher… »

L'ironie et le sarcasme, mes deux plus fidèles amies revinrent au galop et je lui répondis :

-« Sérieux ? Tu jettes l'éponge, après quoi… Deux ans de recherches. C'est un peu court… et modérément sain…

-Dit celui qui a cherché une fille pendant plus de 145 ans. » Ricana le professeur. J'hochais la tête. Le sous entendu me rappelait ma conversation avec Elena à propos de l'amour. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à penser que je pouvais être amoureux ? Il fallait que je songe sérieusement à redevenir méchant. Je n'aimais pas Katherine. Je la voulais. C'est différent. Avec détachement, je poursuivis la mauvaise blague :

-« Je m'étais dit que 200 était un bon chiffre. »

Un nouveau rire plus détendu de la part d'Alaric. Un regard confiant. Je n'étais pas un homme à faire confiance, mais ce type n'était pas du genre à trahir.

-« Ta femme… Elle m'avait charmé. Isobel… Elle était intelligente. Vive. J'aurais du voir qu'elle était différente. »

Je ne mentais pas pour lui faire plaisir. Isobel avait éveillé de l'intérêt dans mon cœur (et dans mon corps) mort. Alaric coupa court à mes réflexions, se levant prestement et regagnant sa voiture. Je le suivis, sans jeter un dernier regard à la maison.

Après de longues minutes de silence opaque, l'humain reprit la parole :

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas transformé Elena ?

-C'est à Stefan de le faire.

-C'est faux. Il ne voudra jamais.

-C'est sa copine.

-Mais tu adores faire enrager ton frère. Et là, tu le ferais sortir hors de ses gonds. »

Alaric n'avait pas tord. J'avais voulu la tuer tout d'abord, cette misérable petite fille. Puis je l'avais convoitée parce qu'elle appartenait à Stefan. J'avais songé à la transformer avant de rejoindre Atlanta. Je l'aurais d'ailleurs fait si elle avait été gravement blessée. Et puis, cette virée, là où elle avait choisi de sauver ma vie… Ca avait été un électrochoc. On était devenu ce jour là, amis à la vie à la mort. Et Elena avait cessé d'être seulement l'enjeu ultime d'une guerre fratricide. Elle avait pris une toute autre ampleur. Mais ça, personne, pas même elle, pas même moi ne devait en avoir conscience.

-« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me faire dire, Alaric ?

-Rien. J'essaye de te comprendre. De savoir quelles sont tes motivations. Sauver Elena peut être ?

-C'est le truc de mon imbécile de frère. Le rôle du chevalier blanc n'est pas pour moi. » Crachais-je, dégouté. Alaric haussa les épaules, paisible :

-« Tu as choisi le mauvais rôle. Celui du mauvais garçon.

-Le côté obscur de la force.

-Y'a de ça, oui. » De nouveau l'habitacle resta silencieux quelques minutes. « Damon, pourquoi avoir choisi ce camp ? »

Je voulus lui répliquer que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Que ça avait été plus fort que moi. Mais non. J'avais tout anticipé, tout manigancé. Si j'étais immortel alors autant faire ce que tous les gens immortels peuvent faire : en premier lieu s'abolir de la justice et de la morale des hommes qui ne nous atteignent plus.

-« Le mal, c'est quelque chose de toujours possible. Et le bien, c'est quelque chose d'éternellement difficile. »

La voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir. J'étais de nouveau à la maison. L'odeur d'un feu de cheminée chatouilla mes narines. J'avisais la cour et aperçus qu'Elena n'avait pas déserté cette nuit encore. Un sourire stupide aux lèvres, heureux sans en comprendre réellement la cause, je passais le perron de la porte. L'odeur violente et lourde du sang de la petite humaine me donna le tournis. Je me recomposais un faciès détaché et froid. Cynique aussi. Jamais je ne pourrais être normal avec Elena parce que ça la conduirait à sa perte. Et à la mienne par la même occasion. Elle écrivait tranquillement son journal intime. C'était bien un truc de filles ça ! Quoique Stefan lui aussi en tenait un… Au temps pour moi, je ne m'étais pas trompé : un truc de filles. Modulant ma voix pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre que j'étais content qu'elle soit là, je dis, cassant :

-« Bon sang ! T'es toujours là ? Je vais devoir investir dans une tente !

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? » Lâcha t'elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-« Oh, une ou deux strip teaseuses auraient pu m'enchanter. Mais à défaut, je suis certain que je pourrais me contenter de tes talents » Me moquais-je, tandis qu'elle piquait du fard. Je la rejoignis sur le canapé du salon qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait refermé son journal avec humeur :

-« Dans tes rêves Damon »

Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, faisant miroiter par la même occasion mes quenottes. Elle m'observait sans frémir. Assis à côté d'elle, sentant son odeur enivrante, je décidais de parler afin de me détourner de la tentation qu'étaient sa jugulaire et sa fémorale. Badin, je demandais :

-« Stefan à mangé ?

-Je pensais que tu t'en moquais. » Remarqua t'elle durement. Je fis une moue de pauvre petit gamin triste et répliquais :

-« Mets ça sur le compte de ma désormais célèbre curiosité morbide.

-Je pense que je l'ai convaincu. Mais il se sent coupable. Et le fait que tu l'aies puni pendant plus d'un siècle et demi n'aide pas les choses… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Elena**_

Damon me dévisageait comme si je venais de le gifler. Enfin comme si un vampire venait de le gifler parce que moi avec ma misérable puissance d'humaine, mon coup de poing se serait avéré être une caresse. Enfin, bref, je lui avais coupé le sifflet et il semblait trouver que j'étais injuste. Ses sourcils s'étaient courbés, il avait penché sa tête sur le côté comme un cerf blessé.

-« Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ? » Cracha-t-il, s'écartant de moi avec violence. Je l'avais blessé. Et je m'en voulais, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui le froissait. Je n'avais fait qu'évoquer une réalité Souhaitant me rattraper j'enchainais :

-« Non, ce n'est de la faute de personne. Je dis juste que tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette affaire. »

Damon semblait tomber des nues. Serait-il possible qu'il ait un bon fond ? Que jamais il n'ait voulu cela ? Qu'il voulait juste avoir son frère pour lui tout seul ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit, formant un « O » d'indignation. Je poursuivis, avant qu'il ne me coupe.

-« Tu t'es donné pour mission de le rendre malheureux. »

Cette fois ci, Damon ne tint plus. Il se redressa et décida de me faire face. Il semblait menaçant. J'avais appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Très mal d'ailleurs. Tant pis. Je voulais savoir pourquoi l'ainé adorait pourrir la vie du cadet. Glacial, Damon me demanda :

-« Laisse moi te poser une question, Elena. Dans cette recherche d'âme et ce nettoyage des démons du passé de ce charmant et oh combien parfait Stefan, t'as déjà essayé d'avoir toute l'histoire ? »

Les mains de Damon tremblaient. Sa voix trahissait une violente émotion. Il était hors de lui, d'une colère froide et venimeuse que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Un déclic se fit dans ma tête.

-« Il a dit qu'il y avait… plus ? »

Victorieux, Damon se tendit, comme s'il allait passer à l'attaque. Un sourire maléfique s'accrocha à ses lèvres et avec une lenteur calculée, me glaçant sur place, il reprit :

-« C'est un euphémisme. »

Puis, il tourna les talons et je compris qu'il allait de nouveau fuir la conversation. Je me jetais sur lui, courant pour le rattraper. Je le retournais, l'obligeant à me faire face. Il affichait une nonchalance qui m'énervait au plus haut point mais je me gardais d'en faire le moindre commentaire.

-« Dis moi, Damon. Dis moi l'histoire ».

Le regard du vampire brun devint vitreux. Il ne m'écoutait plus, se plongeant dans des souvenirs douloureux, muré dans le mutisme. Puis vint l'explication.

C'est avec horreur que je vis dérouler comme dans un film la fin de la transition de Damon. Stefan revenant avec la fille. Stefan encourageant son frère à la boire. Stefan arguant les bienfaits du vampirisme. Le sang. La lutte. Et enfin le renoncement.

C'était Stefan qui avait poussé Damon à devenir un vampire. Je comprenais la culpabilité de mon amoureux : il avait engendré un monstre. Et je comprenais aussi Damon : il avait du vivre sans celle qu'il avait aimé et pour laquelle il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Il n'y avait pas de gentils ou de méchants dans cette histoire, seulement des victimes innocentes. La voix de Damon me sorti des méandres de mon imaginations.

-« Je devrais peut être le remercier. Après tout, ce fut un trip d'enfer. »

Damon s'était versé un verre de Bourbon. Il le porta à ses lèvres paisiblement, geste qui m'était devenu coutumier.

-« Oh mon dieu…

-Il n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Damon, s'il te plait, sois sérieux. Stefan a dit qu'il voulait mourir. »

Le vampire brun venait de vider cul sec son verre et s'en servait un autre, indifférent à la tragédie qui se tramait autour de lui. Ses prunelles couleur brumes étaient ailleurs et tranchaient comme des couteaux. Il était redevenu un prédateur, un être vil et sans cœur. Il me lança un regard réfrigérant et assena :

-« C'est son choix. S'il est assez stupide pour le faire, alors… »

Un nouveau verre. Une nouvelle rasade. Un tintement de verre sur la table de noyer. Ses yeux dans les miens et cette atroce vérité :

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

J'étais énervée. Je voulais lui faire ravaler sa superbe. Acerbe, je répliquais :

-« Ne fais pas ça, ça marche plus avec moi. Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en fichais.

-Et toi cesses de penser que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. Parce que je ne le suis pas Elena ! » Tonna t'il en envoyant valser son verre en cristal contre le mur. J'hoquetais de stupeur. Damon restait un fauve. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Dès que le choc fut passé, je m'époumonais :

-« Excuse-moi d'avoir été stupide ! Excuse-moi d'avoir cru en toi ! Excuse-moi de m'être attachée à toi. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu bâtir quelque chose avec toi ! A près tout, tu as tout gagné. J'en ai fini, Damon. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on se détruise, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit après ce foutu baiser. Et bien tu es tombé à côté. »

Je quittais le salon, les larmes aux yeux, cherchant du réconfort auprès de l'autre frère Salvatore.

Arrivée devant la porte de la cave, je vis qu'elle était ouverte et que Stefan avait déserté. Folle de frayeur, je remontais précipitamment à l'étage, pensant y trouver de l'aide, en la personne de Damon. Car malgré mon coup d'éclat, j'étais certaine que pour son frère il me viendrait en aide. Le brun était aux abonnés absents. Je poussais un abominable juron et allais en toute hâte à ma voiture. Si Stefan voulait en finir il le ferait là ou tout avait commencé. Damon n'avait pas tord, son frère aimait la théâtralité. Et je savais où je devais me rendre grâce au vampire brun. J'y fonçais donc, vérifiant si j'avais bien sa bague en Lapis dans ma poche. Le trajet me sembla durer des heures. La musique de Lady Gaga vrombissait dans mes oreilles, entêtante . J'accélérais. Tant pis pour les flics, si j'en croisais un je poursuivrais ma course. Je devais sauver Stefan. Il ne pouvait pas rencontrer le soleil et brûler comme un feu de la saint Jean.

Je l'aperçus sur le rivage. Morte d'inquiétude, je claquais la portière et dévalais les coteaux. Je me pris les pieds dans une racine et terminait ma course en roulant sur le côté. Mon amoureux s'était retourné, étonné et alerté par mon attitude. Les genoux en sang, les bras écorchés, je me redressais aussi fièrement que possible et lui soufflais tendrement :

-« Damon m'a raconté la fin de l'histoire. J'ai pensé que je te trouverais ici. Je n'ai pas eu tord, apparemment. » Avançais-je timidement.

Stefan me dévisageait. Il était divin ainsi sous le clair de lune et j'eus l'impression qu'un ange m'apparaissait une nouvelle fois. L'éphèbe murmura :

-« J'aurais du mourir cette nuit là. C'est ce que j'avais voulu… Et j'aurais dû laisser mourir Damon » Termina t'il, douloureusement. Sa respiration s'était faite plus hachée, il avait fermé ses yeux comme pour fuir la réalité. « Chaque vie perdue, chaque personne blessée… c'était ma faute. »

Je regardais avec minutie mes pieds, mal à l'aise. Puis, décidée à lui sauver la vie coûte que coûte, dans le but purement égoïste de le garder à mes côtés, je lui avouais :

-« La nuit où mes parents sont morts, j'avais lâché une fête de famille pour aller à une soirée entre copains. Sur le retour, je me suis égarée en voiture et je suis tombée en panne. Ils sont venus me chercher. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé sur ce pont. Et qu'ils sont morts. »

Des larmes perlèrent sur le bord de mes yeux. Jamais je n'avais dit à personne ce qui m'avait tellement rongée les premiers temps. La culpabilité.

Stefan m'observait, visiblement désolé pour moi, mais aussi très touché. Sa détermination semblait vaciller. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de continuer ma démonstration. Lui prouver à quel point il avait tord.

-« Ce sont nos actions qui mettent en route toutes ces choses, mais on doit vivre avec. Si tu étais mort ce soir là, alors moi aussi j'aurais péri avec mes parents. Tu as peut être enlevé des vies, Stefan. Mais tu as sauvé la mienne. » Soufflais-je avec tendresse. Il me couva du regard et sourit, apaisé. Puis il fuit mon regard et inspira profondément. Il allait me donner son point de vue sur les événements.

-« J'ai fait un choix, Elena. Et ce choix est une torture. Ne pas boire d'humains, ça me ronge. Ca m'affaiblit. Et j'ai craqué. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, je recommence à nouveau. Sauf que là il n'y aurait personne pour m'arrêter. Un jour, je ne serai plus capable de résister à la tentation, Elena.

-Tu y arriveras. » Répliquais-je, du tac au tac, assurée.

-« Tu n'en sais rien » Murmura mon amoureux. Il avait raison mais je refusais de baisser les bras. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser toute seule. Pas après m'avoir aidée à me reconstruire, pas après toutes ces épreuves que nous avions endurées ensembles ! Je sortis sa bague «magique» de mon Jean et la déposais à plat dans ma main. Emue aux larmes, je dis :

« -Ce que je sais, c'est que tu peux prendre ça, la jeter dans la rivière et attendre que le soleil se lève. Ou, avec du courage, tu peux prendre cette bague, la mettre à ton doigt, te battre comme un forcené et vivre. »

Tremblante, je lui remis sa bague protectrice et attendit qu'il me fasse part de sa décision. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, tellement fort que j'en avais mal. On aurait cru qu'il voulait sortir de mon corps. Stefan affichait sa tête de garçon qui souffre. Je déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres afin qu'il comprenne que quoi qu'il fasse, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais que je l'aimerai toujours et que j'avais besoin de lui. Néanmoins, je trouvais la force de murmurer :

-« C'est ton choix. Pas le mien. Agis selon ta conscience. »

Stefan me contemplait, plus perdu que jamais. Il apprenait une dernière fois mon visage, mes courbes. Ses prunelles tristes semblaient ne pas se rassasier de ce qu'elles voyaient. Aux portes du trépas, malgré les affres de la douleur, Stefan me semblait tellement vivant. Déchirée, je décidais enfin de m'éloigner de lui. C'est sans me retourner que j'allais rejoindre ma voiture, les larmes aux yeux. J'allais de nouveau perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

J'avais gravi presque la moitié de la pente lorsqu'il m'arrêta :

-« ELENA ! »

Je me retournais vers lui et vit avec bonheur qu'il enfilait sa bague. Il semblait déterminé et une bouffée de joie s'empara de moi. Pas de deuil en ce jour, Miss Gilbert.

En quelques enjambées, Stefan fit voler en éclats l'intolérable distance qui nous séparait et c'est avec toute l'énergie du désespoir mêlé à la passion qu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser tumultueux et enfiévré, comme il ne m'en avait jamais donné. Et étonnement voluptueux. C'est avec un plaisir incroyable que je le reçus, certaine que désormais le pire était derrière nous.

OoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Damon**_

J'avais suivi l'odeur d'Elena et elle m'avait menée tout droit à la clairière. Après notre dispute, j'avais couru chez un fleuriste, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était bien trop tôt (ou trop tard) pour acheter un bouquet. Je sais, c'est tellement cliché. Et vieux jeu. Mais ce qui fait que les choses deviennent des clichés, c'est qu'ils ont très bien marché. Bref, des fleurs et un mea culpa s'imposaient. Les paroles d'Elena m'avaient touchées. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre elle et moi, mais ça nous poussait à nous détruire. On se déchirait autant qu'on s'appréciait. Elena n'était pas simplement une humaine. C'était aussi une… « amie »?

J'avais confiance en elle. Je me confiais à elle. Elle m'importait.

C'est alors que je les vis, ensemble. Ils se bécotaient. D'abord il y eut du soulagement. Stefan allait boire, donc vivre. Et puis, une douleur fulgurante dans tout mon être. Une vague de haine et de désespoir que je n'avais pas vue venir et qui me coupa les jambes. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi avais-je l'envie mortelle de trucider mon frère ? Pourquoi me sentais-je désormais vide et de trop ? Pourquoi n'avais-je qu'une envie, celle de fuir et de mettre le plus de distance entre ce couple trop parfait et moi ? Ils avaient toujours été ensembles, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et j'adorais notre ménage à trois tumultueux. Alors pourquoi étais-je ainsi ?

Un feulement s'échappa de ma poitrine. La rose blanche que j'avais cueillie au manoir pour Elena tomba à mes pieds. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Mon échappée au paradis venait de prendre fin. Demain je retournerai dans mon enfer personnel. Seul. Je redeviendrai ce que j'avais toujours été. Et même si longtemps j'y avais aspiré, désormais je n'arrivais pas à me contenter de ce retour à la normale. Elena avait pris de l'importance dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à elle. Pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'échappe. Et pourtant je devais renoncer. Je tournais les talons, dépité et commençais à courir. Dans les bois, l'ombre fugace d'une femme ressemblant étrangement à Elena attira mon attention avant que je ne chasse cette image de mon esprit. La petite humaine me rendait fou et faible. Je redoublais de vélocité, souhaitant oublier cette douleur qui brûlait ma poitrine et dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Je ne reviendrai plus à Mystic Falls. Elena avait retrouvé son vampire, elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Elle pouvait aimer mon frère et reprendre le fil de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident tous les deux de sauter le pas et de devenir deux immortels. Oui, je courrais en espérant ce dénouement heureux pour eux, loin des tracas.

Un rire argentin tinta à mes oreilles m'obligeant à me retourner. J'aperçus l'ombre de tout à l'heure se pencher et humer la rose. Pensant que j'étais décidément devenu fou, je filais sans me retourner, sûr de la sécurité d'Elena.

Je n'aurais pas du.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie, n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	5. Chapter 4: Faire le premier pas

Bonjour amis lecteurs, en attendant la fin du Hiatus de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries, je vous livre le chapitre 5 de cette fic (sachez que le 6 est écrit et que je suis entrain de me mettre très sérieusement au 7, dont le canevas est bien avancé). La fic au total, ça y est compte donc 1 prologue, 10 chapitres et un épilogue.

Je tiens encore à remercier les reviewers (et les lecteurs) pour leurs petits mots, leurs encouragements qui sont le seul salaire de nombreuses heures d'écriture et aussi de décortication des scènes de la série. Je suis touchée de voir que vous suivez toujours malgré les mises à jours très… espacées.

Bonne lecture (ATTENTION CHAPITRE LONG)

Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 5 : Faire le premier pas_

_**POV Elena**_

Les derniers jours avaient été mouvementés. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été en apnée pendant tout ce temps. Et me noyer en plein cauchemar. D'abord, il y avait eu Isobel… Ma mère. Enfin ma mère biologique. Elle avait débarqué, du jour au lendemain, pour me voir. Ca c'était ce qu'elle avait présenté, officiellement. Et j'avais voulu la croire. Vraiment.

Quelle cruche !

Pour une fois, j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter la « voix de la conscience » en l'occurrence Damon Salvatore. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, je parle bien du même gars toujours habillé en noir, cynique, cruel, sadique. Et donc qui donne aussi de bons conseils. Si c'est pas un scoop ! Monsieur Saltzman m'avait convoquée dans son bureau alors que nous préparions les chars pour la fête de fin d'année. Dès que j'avais croisé son regard, j'avais su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et j'étais bien loin de me douter des catastrophes que tout ceci allait occasionner.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Nous étions, tous les 4 dans une classe vide. Damon, Stefan, Alaric et moi. On aurait cru un sommet de l'ONU. Damon avait réagi avec beaucoup plus d'empressement que d'habitude. Il semblait furieux et réellement inquiet. Si un vampire sadique et dingue a peur de quelque chose, je pense que je devrais aussi m'inquiéter. Non?

Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause de cet emportement. Il avait toujours adoré ces tractations qui le rapprochaient de Katherine. Et Isobel devait savoir quelque chose sur elle, vu qu'on lui ressemblait, qu'on était ses descendantes.

Alors pourquoi être aussi en colère, maintenant ?

Isobel lui donnerait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin…

Je l'entendis demander d'une voix grave :

-« Isobel est venue te parler… Tu lui as demandé si elle avait quelque chose à voir avec l'oncle John ? Ils bossent ensemble ? »

Alaric avec grimacé avant d'enfoncer encore plus ses mains dans ses poches.

-« Non. »

Le vampire brun réagit à l'unisson avec moi. Sauf que lui pouvait prendre la parole. Pas moi. J'étais trop soufflée par la nouvelle. Inquiète, angoissée et aussi paradoxalement heureuse. J'allais rencontrer ma mère. Ma vraie mère. Enfin je veux dire la biologique. Ca me faisait quelque chose quand même.

« Non ils sont étrangers ou…

-Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

-Et pour l'invention ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé… »

Alaric semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, tandis que Damon tournait autour de lui comme un fauve en cage sur le point de devenir complètement fou et de fondre sur sa proie. J'avoue que son état d'énervement me mettait moi aussi les nerfs à vif. Cependant je me gardais bien de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un pouce. Quand il était comme ça, le vampire brun m'effrayait au plus haut point.

-« Est ce qu'elle sait pour la tombe ?

-Je ne sais pas… » Avoua le prof d'histoire, assez penaud. Le vampire explosa alors littéralement, comme une cocotte minute :

-« Les mots t'ont échappé ? Mais bon sang qu'est ce que… »

Ce fut au tour d'Alaric de sortir de ses gonds. Il répliqua avec acidité :

-« Désolé pour tes plans, Damon, j'étais un peu distrait pas ma femme vampire et morte, que je n'avais pas revu depuis des années. J'ai donc pas pu poser tes fichues questions ! »

Damon se détourna de l'enseignant, sans doute pour éviter de lui arracher la gorge dans un accès de colère. Je m'étonnais à ce qu'il lâche le morceau aussi facilement, mais c'était mal connaître Damon. Avec vélocité, il revint à son interlocuteur et posa la question ultime. Celle qui scellait nos destins :

-« Et qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? »

Je crus qu'il était temps de prendre la parole. D'une voix assurée mais aussi emplie de douceur, du plus que j'en avais en tout cas, je lui répondis :

-« Moi. Elle veut me voir, Damon »

_**POV Damon**_

J'avais failli m'étrangler face à la nouvelle. Ok ok, je savais que cette fille était dérangée pour accepter de sortir avec un vampire mais là, on avait tiré quand même le pompon! Accepter de rencontrer sa mère vampire, sadique et amie de Katherine, j'aurais décidément tout entendu de la part d'Elena.

Cette gamine devait avoir des penchants suicidaires...

Déjà j'aurais dû m'en douter quand Alaric m'avait envoyé ce SMS. Ca puait l'entourloupe. Mais comme avec tout ce qui touchait Elena, j'étais venu comme un toutou. Mon dieu, je suis certain que c'est à force de me gaver de Bambis que je deviens aussi mou du genou et larmoyant.

Il faudrait y remédier.

Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Je ne vais pas en plus pleurnicher, sinon je ne serais qu'un Stefan bis et franchement je pense que ça créerait des meurtres. Ou des suicides. Ou les deux, quitte à (ne pas) choisir…

J'avais eu une nuit affreuse à ruminer toute ma rancœur envers les deux tourtereaux les plus assortis et amoureux de monde. Même Roméo et Juliette me semblaient moins cucul la praline que Stefan et Elena. Mais peut être ne suis-je pas objectif. Quoique, sait-on jamais. Peut être que c'est la présence de cette petite humaine qui ressemble a Katherine qui me fait perdre la boule. Après tout je viens de renoncer définitivement à elle (ou devrais-je dire « à elles »), il y a de quoi avoir mal.

J'étais parti loin, avant de me calmer et de me souvenir que la chérie de Stefan avait quand même l'art et la manière de s'attirer les pires ennuis du monde. Et j'étais donc revenu. Si la situation, dans cette salle de classe n'avait pas été aussi tragique, si Elena ne risquait pas de mourir et si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on me broyait le coeur, je suis certain que j'aurais pu trouver ça très drôle. Même distrayant. L'ancien moi aurait fait feu des deux pouces et aurait patienté tranquillement pendant les pubs. Mais là, je me sentais fébrile, inquiet.

-« Alaric est sensé arranger une rencontre » Renchérit Stefan. S'il n'avait pas été mon frère, je crois que je l'aurais éviscéré. Quoique non, laisser le moi, je vous le rend dans 2 minutes, quand il aura retrouvé son cerveau… « On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là, ni ce qu'elle veut »…

Rohh Stefan, ou l'art d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui hein ? J'me le demande.

Elena avait une respiration saccadé et semblait incapable de bouger, sans doute en raison du choc. On aurait dit un joli petit poisson hors de l'eau. Son cœur battait au rythme d'un passo doble mais elle s'efforçait à conserver une apparence sereine. Elle ne me trompait pas cependant. Cherchant à être aimable (pouah pouah pouah) je m'entendis dire (d'une voix mièvre et désespérément désespérante) :

-« Tu n'as pas à la voir si tu ne le veux pas. »

Okay, je retire tout ce que j'ai balancé sur Stefan et les portes ouvertes. Je fais pas mieux. Pire, je suis cliché.

Vie de Merde.

La petite humaine de Stefan haussa les épaules et murmura juste :

-« Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Damon… »

Gné ? Vraiment, parce que je vois pas ce qui t'y oblige, sweetheart. Temps mort, retour en arrière, j'ai loupé un épisode !

-« Elle a menacé de tuer tout le monde. »

Tiens, enfin un VRAI vampire en ville. Un vampire qui voulait vampiriser. Mais que c'est étonnant que les monstres veulent du sang et des massacres et pas des glaces à la vanille ! Un vampire vampirique ça semblait pas aller de soi. Par contre un vampire gentil comme un toutou, pas de problème, on signe où? Mais ils sortent de quelle planète? Celle de Twilight ou quoi?

J'imitais la position d'Elena; un haussement d'épaules et un froncement de sourcils avant d'ironiser :

-« Et je suppose que vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Right ?

-Damon, je veux le faire. Je veux la rencontrer. »

Elena, si tu connaissais ce qu'est un VRAI vampire, surtout le genre auquel appartient ta mère et dont je fais encore partie même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre, ce monstre infernal qui a mis en off toute émotion, tu n'irais pas voir cette… chose.

-« Si je ne le fais pas, je le regretterai »

Pauvre petite poche de sang… si seulement tu savais. Au contraire, c'est en la rencontrant que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir réfléchi à deux fois avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup… Ou plutôt du vampire.

**/ FIN FLASHBACK /**

_**POV Elena**_

Nous avions ainsi mise en place une sorte de souricière. Damon et Alaric dehors. Stefan et moi à l'intérieur. Damon s'était violemment opposé à l'idée, évidemment. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le mette sur le côté, son caractère sanguinaire ne le permettait pas. Dieu que c'est compliqué de gérer des vampires, moi je vous le dis. Faudrait instaurer un permis à passer, ou je sais pas moi, un livre «Comment-survivre-quand-des-vampires-sont-à-vos-trousses-et-veulent-vous-tuer.» Vous voyez le genre?

**/ FLASHBACK/**

J'allais devoir jouer de tous mes charmes, de toutes mes astuces et le manipuler encore une fois afin qu'il me cède et par la même, passer maitre en la matière face à un si brillant professeur et victime aussi.

«-Damon, sois raisonnable pour une fois.»

Il m'avait regardé avec son sourire en coin caractéristique.

«-Et si je n'ai pas envie?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Damon.» Il avait rit, ce qui m'avait encore plus mise en rogne:

-«Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans toute cette histoire!»

Il avait eu du mal à reprendre son sérieux puis il avait enchainé, encore sous l'emprise du fou rire:

«-Parce que tu sais comme si j'avais de l'importance et que c'est désopilant. Tu as juste la trouille que j'attire un peu trop l'attention sur le secret des Salvatore!

-Y'a de ça, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'est pas la raison principale.» Avais-je affirmé. Et là, le brun perdit toute sa superbe. Je poursuivis:

«-Si je ne veux pas que tu viennes Damon, c'est parce que tu es trop important. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'Isobel s'en prenne a toi.

-Tu sais que Stefan t'entend?» Ricana t'il avant de repartir:

- «Petit frère, je compatis, mais dis toi que c'était la déclaration d'amour la plus pourrie de tous les temps.

-Damon, stop! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Mais je tiens à toi. Stefan vient avec moi parce que Je sais qu'il ne fera rien de stupide.

-Ah parce que je le suis, stupide? Toujours agréable de l'entendre. Genre tu y crois à cette excuse bidon? Vraiment? Allons, Elena, ne sois pas si perfide, j'ai fais deux trois trucs assez intelligents depuis mon arrivée.

-Pour faire le mal.

-Pour m'amuser.

-Ca revient au même.

-Tout est une question de perspective.»

Rah ce qu'il m'énervait à avoir toujours le dernier mot! Je trépignais de mécontentement. Bon, relax, continues comme si de rien était.

«-En tout cas, elle a dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à tous ceux auxquels je tiens. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi. Avant Atlanta, avant toute cette histoire avec Katherine, avant même l'addiction de Stefan et les vampires de la tombe ça ne m'aurait rien fait que tu te mettes en danger. Je n'aurais pas cherché à te protéger. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Damon.» Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux. Le manipuler en mettant en avant ce truc à nous, en le lui disant clairement.

En le traitant comme un ami.

Il ricana avant d'assener:

«- Je ne me priverai pas d'une petite bagarre avec un vampire qui ne mange pas d'écureuils. Ca promet d'être distrayant et en plus...»

Je n'y tenais plus et m'énervais:

«-Pourquoi les hommes sont ils si égoïstes.

-Parce que les femmes sont des hypocrites manipulatrices. Et techniquement, je ne suis pas vraiment un homme.

-Ah bon, Damon? C'est rare que les garçons parlent de leurs petits problèmes.» Répliquais-je, acide. Il pouffa doucement, en ajustant une mèche de cheveux sombres.

«-Je voulais dire que je suis... mort. Mais toi par contre, tu es un joli petit bout de femme.» Conclut il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. Okay, je suis grillée, il a saisi «l'hypocrisie» et me le souligne. Grrr. Alors que je pensais avoir perdu, il soupira, prit son manteau et fit mine de partir du Grill. Je le retins par le bras, afin de m'en assurer.

«-Pas d'entourloupe. Parce que moi aussi, je peux y passer.

-Elena je vais te poser une devinette: quel est le coup le plus rusé que le Diable ait réussi?» Je fis une moue, pas certaine de suivre sa pensée.

«- Il a convaincu tout le monde qu'il n'existait pas. Dis toi qu'Isobel est tout le monde. Et que je suis le Diable.»

Je lui souris, c'était un peu comme ça que je le voyais avant. En démon. Je compris qu'il avait saisit qu'il serait plus utile plus tard. Il tapota sur mon épaule et murmura:

«- Bonne chance, Elena. Tu sais, si j'avais eu une gosse comme toi, je ne l'aurais pas abandonnée. Et quoi qu'il arrive, dis toi que rien que pour ça, Isobel craint.»

Nous nous esclaffâmes et sa main frôla la mienne. Puis il s'éclipsa, tel un chat, tandis que Stefan prenait son poste au billard. Je pris une grande inspiration. C'est parti!

Elle était arrivée, comme ça d'un coup. Et mon dieu, qu'elle était belle. Malgré ce petit air hautain et suffisant. Je reconnus beaucoup de ma personne en elle. Je veux dire physiquement. La couleur de mes yeux, de mes cheveux, la forme de ma bouche et même la tâche de naissance que j'arborais au dessus du mon sein droit.

Elle prit en premier la parole.

-« Bonjour, Elena… Tu es son portrait craché. De Katherine. C'est étrange. »

Okay okay, temps mort. J'ai mal entendu ou…

-« Vous avez rencontré Katherine ?

-C'est elle qui m'a trouvée après mon.. changement. Elle serait fascinée par ta personne. »

Je remarquais son bijou. Elle compris, et me raconta comment Katherine l'avait aidée à l'obtenir. J'avais cherché à savoir qui était mon père. Isobel était restée muette comme une tombe. Elle n'avait aucun respect de la vie humaine contrairement à…

-« Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. » Murmura t'elle, narquoise, à mon endroit. Puis elle reprit, penseuse. « Pourquoi Stefan ? Pourquoi pas Damon ? »

Je sursautais, craignant qu'Isobel puisse découvrir ce que nous avions fait Damon et moi, cet unique baiser qui m'avait tellement bouleversée. De plus, sa question m'ébranla. Je n'avais jamais voulu considérer avec sérieux l'idée Damon comme un homme possible à conquérir. Il n'avait pas de cœur à offrir, j'en étais certaine.

-« Ou peut être apprécies tu les deux ? »

Beark ! C'est moi ou ma mère biologique vient de me demander lors de ma première rencontre avec elle si je me fais des plans à trois le samedi soir avec les frères Salvatore? Un coup d'œil rapide vers Stefan m'indiqua que lui aussi était très mal à l'aise avec ces insinuations.

-« Je veux l'invention de Jonathan Gilbert. » Annonça t'elle de but en blanc. C'est moi ou cet objet est une obsession ces derniers temps ? D'un ton abrupt et très impoli (pas grave, je n'ai pas à l'être) je répondis :

-« Je ne l'ai pas.

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors qui ? » Demanda t'elle, intéressée. Je pris un petit air hautain et suffisant (un peu comme elle d'ailleurs) et répliquais d'une vois doucereuse :

-« Damon. Et il ne me donnera jamais cet objet. »

Isobel eut une mimique que je ne compris pas. Un petit soupir et un sourire en coin, comme si je venais de faire une blague. J'ai raté un morceau de la conversation ou pas ? Puis elle ancra ses prunelles glacées et déterminées dans les miennes et dit simplement :

-« Nous verrons bien, Elena. Tu as 36 heures. »

_**POV Damon**_

Rick et moi nous faisions les cent pas dehors, espérant que tout se passe bien. J'avais les nerfs à vifs de me sentir impuissant et éloigné d'Elena si elle était en danger. Je savais que ce n'étais pas ma place mais quand même. J'étais impliqué. Beaucoup trop à mon gout, mais tant pis pour moi. Je bougonnais, furibond :

-« On devrait être à l'intérieur. »

Alaric tentait de me calmer. J'appréciais de plus en plus de type. Comme quoi j'allais vraiment mal. Je pactisais et m'entichais d'une poche de sang sur patte tueuse de vampires de surcroit. Cherchez la logique.

Vous n'en voyez pas ? Normal, il n'y en a aucune.

-« Isobel a été claire. On ne met pas un pied à l'intérieur si on veut que tout se passe bien pour Elena. »

Ou comment me faire prendre une douche froide, sans savon, sans eau. Je le savais, ce type n'était pas net. Rick n'est pas seulement un homme, c'est aussi un magicien !

-« Roh, Rick, je vais pas la massacrer dans un resto bondé !

-Tu ne vas pas la tuer, un point c'est tout ! » Répliqua mon comparse d'une voix glacée.

Je ricanais malgré moi, lui tournant le dos:

-« Elle a foutu vos deux vies en l'air et tu continues de la protéger ?

-C'est ma femme. » Je tiquais, il se reprit « C'était… C'était ma femme. Okay ? »

J'opinais du chef. Voilà quelque chose de bien véridique. Alaric se tordit les mains, il semblait vraiment malheureux.

Toute cette histoire faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux pour lui. J'eus pitié.

Il l'aimait toujours, passionnément, malgré tout. Même s'il était passé à autre chose avec Jenna. Il n'oubliait pas Isobel. Il y avait cette blessure, toujours suintante.

On aurait dit moi avec Katherine. Voilà pourquoi, peut être, je ne le détestais plus.

Il était mon reflet. J'eus ainsi le déclic : je ne voulais plus jamais revoir Katherine. Parce que sinon, je me retrouverai dans le même état que le prof d'histoire. Je devais tourner la page. Définitivement.

Rick me sortit de mes pensées :

-« J'ai longtemps cherché la personne que j'avais épousée, mais cette chose, là bas avec Elena… Ce n'est pas elle. Ca ne peut pas être elle.

-Elle a abandonné son humanité » Me contentais-je d'expliquer.

-« Je ne comprends pas ça. Stefan a son humanité. C'est un bon gars. Toi, t'es un con qui tue des gens pour le plaisir… et pourtant il y a aussi en toi ce je ne sais quoi, ce quelque chose qui te rend humain… »

Je sursautais. J'avais une humanité et Alaric, comme Stefan des mois auparavant, la sentait ? Oui j'avais retrouvé mon humanité. Parce que j'avais recommencé à ressentir des choses. Mon humanité avait des grands yeux chocolat, une taille fine et svelte et plus de courage qu'Hannibal, César et Alexandre réunis.

Mon humanité.

Elena.

Et à cause de ça, j'étais dans le pétrin.

Alaric semblait dépité face à ce corps sans émotions qu'était devenu Isobel. Je cherchais à lui expliquer ce qu'un monstre comme moi et elle possédait comme capacités.

-« Tu sais, tu peux éteindre tes sentiments quand t'es un vampire. C'est comme un bouton. On. Off. On. Off. A toi de choisir. Stefan… il est différent. Il VEUT cette expérience humaine. Ressentir tous ces sentiments à la Ted dans « How I Met Your Mother ». Il a pressé le bouton « ON ». Le problème est qu'en tant que vampire, ton instinct est justement de ne rien ressentir. OFF.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Elena m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait besoin de l'invention pour qu'Isobel parte. Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est qui qu'on prend pour un pigeon imbécile ? C'est bibiiii ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tout le monde veut ce stupide truc qui ne marche pas ?

Enfin que je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner, nuance.

Et donc comme je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour les vampires, ou si c'est mauvais. Donc, dans le doute, je garde le tout en ma possession.

Mais Isobel mettait de plus en plus de pression sur Elena.

D'abord avec Matt, puis Caroline et Tyler… Et il y avait eu une menace à peine voilée à propos de Jeremy. Ca commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles cette histoire.

Alors j'avais pris les choses en mains.

D'abord chercher dans les villas saisies la plus chère. Et m'y rendre. BINGO, elle avait suivi mes leçons. J'y avais trouvé son repaire et deux loques humaines qui dansaient langoureusement. J'avais fait partir l'homme qui n'avait aucun intérêt. J'avais passé énormément de bon temps avec cette humaine qui servait de « blood bag » à la mère d'Elena. Et en plus, elle était délicieuse sous tous rapports.

Quand Isobel était rentrée à la maison, elle n'avait pas parue surprise de me voir. Après tout, j'étais son maker, je lui avais appris comment bouger, à qui parler, comment s'abriter. C'était une copie de mon cerveau de tueur. En plus pâle.

-« Que fais tu ici, Damon ?

-Tu as fais sensation en arrivant en ville » Me contentais-je de lui répondre.

Elle m'enlaça avant de me faire plier brusquement (ah la fourbe):

-« Tu as l'appareil ? »

Au moins, elle était pas « bornée ». Ironie quand tu nous tiens…

Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller sur cette pente glissante. Je pressentais qu'Isobel nous cachait quelque chose. Et l'Oncle John aussi. Et vu que les fumiers s'attirent… Tout en reboutonnant ma chemise (que l'humaine d'Isobel m'avait aidée à enlever) je demandais :

-« Que manigances tu avec John Gilbert ?

-Oh, on est sorti ensemble, autrefois… »

Voyons ça… Mais c'est que ça devient intéressant toutes ces histoires de familles… John, Isobel… Dans leur jeunesse. Ca doit faire bien… 18- 20 ans non ? Rohh mais regardez moi ça, si je me souviens bien, quelqu'un a 18 ans… Mais c'est en fait passionnant. Mieux qu'un bouquin de Jack London…Mais je m'égare, revenons à l'invention.

-« Pourquoi veux tu la trouvaille de Gilbert ?

-Moi ? Pour rien. Je ne suis qu'une messagère. Tu sais, on est du même côté.

-Vraiment ? Lequel ? » Ricanais-je.

-« Celui de Katherine ». Murmura t'elle.

Je contractais mes mâchoires, nerveusement. Ou comment tirer sur la corde sensible. Je décidais cependant de me jouer à mon tour d'elle. Isobel était une jeune vampire, encore insatiable et instable. Elle se distrayait avec moi. Doucement, elle s'était approchée comme un fauve face a sa proie. Son corps frôla le mien. Elle était belle et désirable, comme autrefois.

Elle avait un visage d'ange, une peau douce comme la soie et lisse comme le marbre. Un regard de biche à brûler toute la calotte polaire. Lorsque son souffle se mêla au mien, j'étais sur le point de perdre pied. J'avais besoin d'assouvir cette pulsion de luxure qu'elle insufflait dans mon corps mort. J'ouvris doucement la bouche. Elle fondit dessus comme une louve. Elle m'embrassait avec ferveur et passion.

Quelle merveilleuse actrice !

Son baiser était brûlant, enivrant, épique. Sa langue jouait voluptueusement avec la mienne, ses quenottes mordillaient sensuellement mes lèvres. Tout en elle invitait le pauvre homme que j'étais à succomber à ses charmes… Tant pis pour Katherine, pour l'invention, pour moi et pour tout le reste. Alors que j'allais me noyer dans cet océan d'ivresse charnelle le visage radieux d'Elena lorsque je l'avais faite valsé à l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls m'apparut.

Alors, je redevins maitre de moi même et écrasais le crâne d'Isobel au sol. Ce dernier effectua le bruit d'une coquille d'œuf sur le marbre de la villa.

Oups, j'y étais allé un peu fort.

C'était un crime de briser un aussi beau marbre ! Furieux d'avoir failli faiblir, cruel et déterminé désormais, je crachais :

-« Maintenant que j'ai ton attention, écoute bien. Erreur numéro 1 : On ne vient pas dans ma ville menacer les gens auxquels je tiens. Erreur numéro 2 : s'attaquer à Elena. Mauvaise idée. Tu la laisses tranquille ou je te taille en morceaux. Parce que tu sais quoi, Isobel ? Je tue les messagers… parce qu'ils délivrent un message. Katherine veut quelque chose de moi ? Dis à cette garce d'oser venir me le demander et de venir le chercher. »

Sur ce, je laissais Isobel clouée au plancher et rentrait chez moi, plus perdu que jamais.

Je me servais un verre de bourbon, ne prenant pas garde à l'ombre derrière moi. Puis j'entendis un toussotement léger qui me fit bondir. Elena fixait obstinément le sol, comme une gamine prise en faute.

-« Que fais tu ici ? » M'écriais-je, paniqué soudain. Et si Isobel avait été plus rapide que moi, qu'on l'ai invitée à entrer chez Elena qu'elle…

-« Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop. Stefan m'a dit que tu sortais. Et je t'ai attendu. Voilà. » Dit elle en effectuant un geste vague, typique de quand elle était gênée. Je souris malgré moi.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Elena. On va s'en tirer. J'ai vu pire.

-Vraiment ? » Assena t'elle mi figue mi raisin.

-« Oui. Assurément. Je n'ai pas trop d'exemple à l'esprit mais…

-Espérons qu'elle ne tuera personne. » Soupira t'elle douloureusement. Je me retins d'aller la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas ce genre de type. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. Certainement pas. Je m'approchais cependant d'un pas histoire « d'agir en humain » et c'est elle qui se blottit tout contre moi. Je la laissais faire, empoté comme pas possible, tétanisé aussi. C'était d'un ridicule fini. Et désormais j'étais mal à l'aise. Je l'écartais de moi, avec (un semblant de) douceur et assenais :

-« Elena, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Si un problème a une solution, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Si un problème n'a pas de solution, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Il ne faut donc jamais s'inquiéter, CFD. »

Elle rit, doucement, rajustant sa frange derrière son oreille en souriant.

-« Merci Damon. J'avais besoin d'entendre un truc dans ce genre. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. Parce que tu es fou. Que tu oses tout.

-C'est à ça qu'on le reconnaît. Le fou.

-Bonne nuit. » Murmura t'elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue, ce qui me désempara encore plus. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et me recommanda :

-« Cache bien l'invention. Ca sent le coup fourré toute cette histoire avec Isobel. »

J'opinais du chef et la regardais partir. Dès que la porte se referma je jetais l'objet en l'air, pensif. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi le monde entier voulait-il cette invention ?

_**POV Elena**_

Damon finalement était un dingue, mais un doux dingue face à Isobel. J'étais morte d'inquiétude depuis que Jeremy était aux abonnés absents, que John était parti le chercher et que ma « mère » avait menacé Caroline, Tyler et avait occasionné l'accident de Matt. J'avais appris par Bonnie que l'invention était un moyen de démasquer voir de détruire les vampires, et que c'était Emily Bennett, son ancêtre qui avait jeté un sort à cet objet, histoire de protéger les humains des vampires. Cette découverte m'avait bouleversée. Si John ou le Conseil mettait la main dessus, Stefan et Damon couraient un danger de mort. J'étais « morte »d'inquiétude. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, au plus vite. Je devais les sauver tous les deux. De John, d'Isobel, de la ville et d'eux même. Mon cerveau analysait toutes mes options jusqu'à ce qu'il déduise qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : donner l'invention à Isobel pour sauvegarder la ville. Mais pour que Stefan et Damon survivent quand elle l'utiliserait, il fallait rendre l'invention inoffensive. Et c'était là que Bonnie entrait en scène.

Ma meilleure amie avait été difficile à convaincre. Son instinct de sorcière lui disait de ne pas m'aider. Avec ce qui était arrivé à Grams je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais mes soupirs, mes larmes avaient eu raison d'elle. On se connaissait depuis toutes petites, elle savait que je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Isobel avait raison. Je tenais à eux deux.

Désormais on en était à la phase 2 du plan. Convaincre Damon de laisser Bonnie toucher l'invention et en ôter toute sa magie. Et c'était mal embranché.

-« Damon, écoute moi juste.

-Je ne vais pas donner l'appareil à Isobel parce qu'elle le donnera à John et que John me tuera. J'aime être un mort vivant, ça a des côtés funs, genre à Halloween ». Répliqua avec véhémence le vampire en mimant un monstre. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, moi aussi je serais paniquée à l'idée de devoir me séparer d'un objet que je sais capable de me tuer. Surtout quand on est déjà mort. Je veux dire, ce paradoxe déjà à de quoi remuer plus d'un vampire. Et quand on est un vampire, on est libéré (normalement) de la mort elle même. Vu qu'on est déjà un cadavre. Vous me suivez ?

-« Mais il sera devenu inutile, Bonnie peut enlever le sort qui pèse sur lui. » Argais-je, désespérée.

-« JE. NE. LUI. FAIS. PAS. CONFIANCE ! » Tonna Damon en nous dévisageant.

Quand je disais que c'était mal parti ?

Bonnie décida qu'il était temps de prendre la main. Elle sauta du bureau et toisa de toute sa hauteur le vampire, sans faillir. Elle m'aida a convaincre Damon en faisant quelques tours de passe passe.

-« On va le faire Damon. On va régler ça à ma façon ». Avais-je conclu.

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'ai voulu la tuer. Pourquoi elle me rendrait pas la pareille ? Hein ? CQFD ! » Dit il, en pointant ma meilleure amie du doigt presque paniqué. Bonnie en rajouta une couche.

-« T'as raison, tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, les sorcières sont un tantinet revanchardes »

Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer...

-« Mais tu peux me faire confiance, Damon. » Argumentais-je, cherchant à le faire fléchir. Jeremy avait été enlevé par ma mère biologique. Et vampire. Sans cœur. Un peu l'alter ego de Damon quand il était arrivé. Il risquait de mourir. Et ça, je ne pourrai jamais le supporter. Il fallait faire quelque chose, au plus vite. Et qu'importe le prix à payer. Damon me regarda avec une telle intensité que j'en eu les jambes tremblantes. Ses yeux azurs me transperçaient, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi. Il avait avec moi un lien indescriptible. Nous étions des aimants l'un pour l'autre. Complémentaires et pourtant impossible à lier. Le ying et le yang. L'alpha et l'oméga. Je le désirais. Je le fuyais. Je tenais à lui. Je le haïssais.

Il fit une de ses petites moues caractéristiques (celle qui me fait instantanément sourire et rougir) et rendit les armes en déposant l'objet dans ma paume. Et ce, avec une incroyable sensualité.

Ses doigts, lorsqu'ils touchèrent ma peau, lui procurèrent des minuscules décharges électriques. Ils l'effleurèrent un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu, dans un geste tendre. Damon était capable de tendresse avec moi. Il pouvait aussi tomber les masques et sourire, rire. J'avais remarqué qu'en ma présence il était le plus souvent détendu. Peut être même heureux. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Damon était un homme auquel je tenais. Malgré toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commise. Quelque chose en moi me disait que c'était un homme bon qui s'était perdu. Qu'on avait corrompu. Et que cette chute avait entrainé la perte de son âme et de sa sensibilité. Mais je la lui rendrai. Il méritait de ressentir. Il en valait la peine.

Je répondis à sa caresse par une légère pression sur sa main et un regard qui en disait long quant à ma gratitude. En effet, la vie de Jeremy était dans la balance, Isobel me faisait chanter, j'étais paniquée et tétanisée. Pourtant, avec ce geste, insignifiant de Damon, je repris espoir. Je me calmais. Je retrouvais confiance en moi. Bonnie rompit notre communion en se saisissant de la pierre. Après quelques incantations dans une langue qui m'était inconnue, les flammes des foyers de la maison crépitèrent affreusement et des langues de feu sortaient des cheminées. Puis plus rien. Ma meilleure amie se contenta de dire, affichant le visage d'un gamine faussement innocente et humble :

-« C'est fait ».

Damon ne put retenir un sarcasme :

-« Super ! Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On le donne à Isobel ». Me contentais-je de lui répondre avant de composer le numéro sur mon portable.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est à dire en pleine nuit, (quand diable pourrais-je dormir tout mon soul et me faire une nuit de sommeil complète ? Sans doute quand je ne sortirai plus avec un vampire. Et merde, c'est mal barré cette histoire !) je poireautais dans le parc. Il faisait froid. Je piaffais d'impatience, chaque minute comptait. Peut être que Jérémy était déjà mort ? Pitié, faites qu'il ne le soit pas ! Pitié, pitié pitié. Je faisais les cent pas. Une bourrasque me fit sursauter et lorsque je me retournais, celle qui était ma mère me toisait de ses yeux noirs onyx et glacés.

-« Où est l'appareil ? » Me demanda t'elle de but en blanc sans autre entrée en matière.

-« Où est mon frère ? » Répliquais-je du tac au tac, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire par un vampire sadique.

-« Elena, tu es peut être ma fille, mais ça n'est pas une négociation. -J'ai dit : « où est mon frère » ? » M'énervais-je. Isobel ricana avant de répondre :

-« Tu penses que je suis venue seule ? »

Ses deux acolytes humains se dressèrent derrière moi, menaçant. Mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Narquoise et guillerette, je répondis :

-« Et toi, tu pense que je suis venue seule ? »

Stefan et Damon apparurent un peu en retrait, menaçants et prêt à en découdre au moindre faux pas de ma mère. Et vu qu'ils avaient un siècle de plus qu'elle, elle n'avait vraiment vraiment pas intérêt à les mettre de mauvais poil.

Lorsque j'eus la confirmation que Jeremy était à la maison sain et sauf (et l'oncle John aussi était entier, ça par contre, Isobel l'aurait mis en pièce que ça ne m'aurait pas tiré une seule larme) j'entrepris de lui remettre l'invention tout en annonçant :

-« Vous avez pris des risques pour avoir ceci. Quelle valeur cela a sur vous ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir Elena. »

J'accusais le coup, mais je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire.

-« Damon aurait pu ne pas me ne remettre. Vous savez comment il est. »

Isobel sourit. C'était la première fois que je la voyais vraiment sourire, pas un rictus mauvais. Et elle irradiait ainsi. Je comprenais comment un homme tel Alaric avait pu s'éprendre d'elle. Et elle me ressemblait. Tellement que j'en eus mal. Elle souffla :

-« Oui, je sais.

-Alors comment avez vous su qu'il me le donnerait ? » Demandais-je, curieuse désormais.

Ma mère leva les yeux au ciel, comme si j'étais la dernière des abruties et se contenta de lâcher la pire bombe de ma journée :

-« Parce qu'il t'aime ».

Me jambes faillirent me lâcher et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à demeurer debout. Je sentis que Stefan et Damon s'étaient eux aussi tendus. D'instinct, je cherchais le regard de Damon. C'était le plus susceptible. On aurait dit qu'il voulait disparaître dans un trou de souris. Ses yeux de brume inquiets firent battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Il était mal à l'aise et croisait mon regard par intermittences. J'avais la folle envie de planter ma mère là et d'aller me jeter dans ses bras. Parce que si c'était le cas…

Mon cerveau bouillait. Je cherchais à le comprendre, à capter ses pensées et son attention.

**-Tu m'aimes? Vraiment ? Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien ? **

**-Non. Oui. Peut être. L'écoute pas, c'est une menteuse, manipulatrice, crois moi j'm'y connais bien.**

**-Alors moi, est ce que je peux avoir des sentiments pour toi? Maintenant que toi tu en as. Est ce qu'on pourrait avoir une chance, tous les deux ? Qu'en penses tu Damon ? Dis quelque chose ? Réponds quelque chose. S'il te plait... **

Stefan surprit notre « conversation » et baissa la tête, dépité. J'aurais voulu le consoler, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Glacée.

La nouvelle, cet aveu sur les possibles sentiments de Damon à mon égard me bouleversait. J'étais apeurée, mal à l'aise, comme lui. J'aimais Stefan. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter. Il était le genre de garçon que j'avais toujours voulu rencontrer. Damon… Damon était le côté obscur, le danger, l'instable. Et malgré moi, une part de ma personnalité était attirée par cette autre vie qu'il me proposait de vivre. Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec Damon, il était éreintant, prise de tête, soupe au lait, menteur, meurtrier, resquilleur, cruel, tendre, imprévisible.

Stefan et Damon étaient ma vie, comme la nuit et le jour. Personne ne pouvait me condamner à choisir entre eux deux.

Je ne les aimais qu'à deux. Choisir serait nous trahir.

Isobel se gaussait de son petit effet. Ah, je l'aurais bien empalée celle là.

-« Alors, l'appareil ? »

De mauvaise grâce cette fois, je déposais l'objet dans la paume de ma mère. Je voulais qu'elle sente par mon geste que j'étais en colère contre elle, que je la reniais, que j'espérais ne jamais la revoir. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sans cœur ? Comment pouvait-elle arriver et envoyer valser toutes mes certitudes. Alors qu'elle refermait son poing sur l'appareil, je dis d'un ton sec et abrupt.

-« Merci. »

Pendant une centième de seconde je vis Isobel hésiter (et perdre sa superbe et vlan, dans les dents !) avant de me questionner :

-« Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour être une si grande déception ». M'entendis-je lui répondre avec dédain. Voilà c'était dit. Ca m'avait fait du bien. Une personne normale aurait souffert et c'était ce dont j'avais envie. Etre humainement cruelle. Même si ça ne lui fera rien. Elle n'avait plus de coeur, plus d'âme, plus rien.

-« Au revoir, Elena. » Souffla mielleusement ma mère.

Voilà, on s'était tout dit.

Quel pitoyable gâchis.

J'avais tellement espéré cette femme. Je veux dire, quand j'avais su qu'elle était vampire, je me l'étais imaginée un peu comme Stefan, douce, prévenante vis à vis de moi. Parce qu'elle était ma mère. Ou comme Damon, froide et distante, mais incapable de me faire souffrir par plaisir. Mais Isobel était une autre trempe de vampire, ceux que je détestais, les vampires comme Katherine: des êtres vils, égocentriques qui ne savaient que faire le mal et s'en délecter. Ils voulaient détruire. Mais moi, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Tant pis pour elle, tant pis pour moi. Alors qu'elle allait quitter Mystic Falls pour toujours, elle se retourna :

-« Un conseil, Elena : tant que tu auras un frère Salvatore à chaque bras, tu seras condamnée. Katherine était maligne et elle s'en est sortie. Mais toi, tu n'es pas elle. »

Non, je ne suis pas elle, en effet. Parce que moi je connais des sentiments que mon sosie de connaitra jamais: l'adoration, l'amour pur et sincère d'un homme, le dévouement. Quand à Damon, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir corroborer les propos de ma génitrice. On ne s'aimait définitivement pas. On avait quelque chose de spécial. Mais rien d'une relation amoureuse. Peut être de l'amitié. Et encore. Une amitié à sens unique. Moi je le considérai comme un ami. Damon me voyait comme «la copine de Stefan que je me coltine» ou «une poche de sang» ou un passe temps capable d'entendre sans moufter ses réflexions sadiques et pleines de luxures. Je voulu répondre à Isobel et me retournais. Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent. Puis plus rien.

Stefan s 'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Stupides, stupides, stupides larmes! Elle n'en valait pas la peine! Définitivement pas. J'aurais voulu me donner des gifles pour hoqueter bêtement. Il me berçait doucement mais mes pensées vagabondaient vers Damon, toujours en retrait et immobile.

Par dessus l'épaule de son frère, je cherchais à capter son regard. Pour qu'il voie à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante. Pour être là. Pour l'avoir toujours été. Il m'observait sans réellement le voir, choqué. On aurait cru qu'Isobel était une gorgone et l'avait transformé en pierre.

Une brusque envie me prit de le rejoindre aussi, mais je la réfrénais en humant le parfum de mon amoureux, qui me serrait à m'étouffer. Il était énormément inquiet. En même temps je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Damon et moi nous nous étions rapprochés. Lui, le vampire sournois avait accepté de me faire confiance. D'agir dans mon intérêt. Je pouvais avoir une certaine influence sur lui, alors que son frère n'avais rien. Je ressemblais à Katherine...

J'embrassais ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie, qu'il sente tout l'amour, toute la reconnaissance que j'éprouvais à cet instant. Il me rendit mon baiser avec fièvre, précipitation même. Il me serrait tellement fort que j'eus peur à un moment qu'il ne me brise tous les os. Il murmura à mon oreille:

«-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?»

Je lui souris tendrement et prit son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Ses prunelles brûlaient d'inquiétude. Je souris paisiblement. Nous allions bien. Personne n'avait été blessé, l'invention était hors d'usage.

«-Stefan, cesse de te faire du soucis. Même si je sais que froncer les sourcils ne te donnera jamais de rides, ça nuit à ton sex appeal.» Tentais-je. Ma blague lui arracha un sourire timide.

«-Isobel a dit tout ça pour nous monter les uns contre les autres. Je sais ce qu'il en est. J'espère que toi aussi. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, Stefan. Je ne me serais pas battue pour toi si je n'avais pas été sincère.»

Il s'excusa doucement, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il souffla, penaud.

«-Je sais. Désolé.

-Je vais rentrer à pieds. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, après tout ça. Ca m'a pas mal chamboulée, tu vois.»

Stefan sembla blessé sur le coup, puis il sourit, de son joli sourire de gamin qui me fait fondre, celui qui me fait croire qu'un jour, lui et moi ça sera simple. Quand on aura géré les vampires, les oncles mal léchés and co.

«-Bonne nuit, Elena. Tu m'appelles quand tu es rentrée?

-Oui, oui, histoire que tu vérifies si un puma ne m'a pas croquée.» Ris-je doucement.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Stefan puis lui tournais le dos afin de rejoindre la maison.

**/ FIN FLASHBACK /**

Ca, c'était le plan à l'origine. Celui que MOI j'avais mis en place. Parce que je savais que Stefan était un garçon à flipper pour le moindre truc. Et aussi parce que je n'étais pas si innocente après tout. Oui j'aimais mon vampire blond. C'était tellement évident.

A chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, il me faisait de l'effet. Lorsque je ne le voyais pas pendant une journée, j'étais paniquée. J'avais besoin de sa voix, de son visage, de son odeur.

Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Damon. Et avec lui, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser. Ni ce que je voulais de lui. D'ailleurs, voulais-je quelque chose?

Aucune idée.

Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais irrésistiblement attirée vers lui.

Et que je ne faisais rien pour m'en détacher.

Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas m'en détacher. C'était là tout notre drame.

**/ FLASHBACK /**

_**POV Damon**_

Elena avait repoussé gentiment Stefan, mais je sentais émaner d'elle énormément de confusion. Elle éprouvait à l'unisson avec moi. La révélation d'Isobel avait été un cataclysme pour moi. Elle avait mis des mots sur ce que je n'osais penser. Non, je ne pouvais pas aimer Elena. Parce qu'Elena était Elena, avec ses grands yeux chocolat tellement sensibles et humides comme ceux d'un cocker, ses valeurs, sa droiture. Rien ne nous rassemblait. On ne s'appréciait que pour mieux se déchirer par la suite. Et lorsqu'elle m'émouvait, qu'elle baissait sa garde avec moi, ça débouchait toujours sur une catastrophe.

Mais quand Isobel avait répondu «Parce qu'il t'aime», Elena avait tourné la tête vers moi, interrogative. Son coeur s'était emballé. De peur? De joie? De dégout? D'espoir? Elle m'avait dévisagé avec insistance, elle avait attendu quelque chose de moi. Peut être tout simplement que je démente. Impossible, j'étais trop désarçonné par cette réplique que je n'avais pas vu venir... parce que je n'étais pas prêt moi même à entendre qu'il puisse exister un «nous» entre la petite humaine et moi. Et pourtant, je devais avouer que même si ça me semblait bien étrange, ça ne me révulsait pas. Au contraire...

Elena donc était partie. Stefan, en bon prince avait accepté son petit caprice de solitude. Mais comme cette fille à l'art et la manière de s'attirer tous les ennuis possibles, (les six plaies d'egypte se seraient abattues sur elle que ça ne m'aurait étonné qu'à moitié) moi je ne l'avais pas lâchée d'une semelle. Nan mais, Isobel pouvait être n'importe où. Et quelque chose me disait que l'appareil n'était pas le seul motif de sa réapparition. Peut être une vengeance. En tout cas, la maman d'Elena m'avait dans le collimateur et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle pensait de sa fille. Alors, à tout hasard, mieux valait lui jouer les gardes du corps.

Je la suivais, comme une ombre, glissant sur le bitume, sans un bruit. Elena ne fit pas attention pendant de longues minutes et je pus admirer tout à loisir la finesse de ses attaches, le galbe de ses jambes de pompom girl et de danseuse. Il n'y avait pas à chiquer, Elena était rudement bien balancée, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Quoique même un aveugle l'aurait perçu... avec ses mains. Est ce que je peux me la jouer aveugle pendant 5 minutes?

Je ricanais face à mes divagations et je vis l'humaine frémir. Ni une ni deux, elle se retourna, pieu dressé, en position d'attaque.

Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire face à notre Elena en mode Rocky Balboa. Lorsqu'elle me reconnu, elle parut bien embarrassée et baissa son arme, piteuse. Je la rejoignis en deux secondes et commençais:

«-Tu sais que tu rendrais jalouse Buffy avec ton petit pieu tout choupinou.

-Tu veux voir de quel bois il se chauffe le petit pieu tout choupinou?» Répliqua t'elle avec humeur.

«-Elena, le sarcasme ne te va pas.

-Vraiment?

-Tu ne fais pas partie du côté obscur, tu ne peux pas avoir ce petit côté suffisant que nous les vampires nous arborons.

-Arrête d'être arrogant, Damon.» Conclut-elle en serrant son pieu un peu plus fort.

«-Oh, mais c'est que tu me ferais presque peur!» Me moquais-je. Elle me donna un petit coup dans les côtes, amusée, puis redevint sérieuse.

«-Merci d'être venu avec moi. D'avoir été compréhensif toute la journée. Même si on a joué avec ta vie.

-Faut bien jouer avec quelque chose. Et puis, c'est plutôt ma non-vie.

-Oui, bon, on se comprend.» Bougonna t'elle, mal à l'aise.

-»On se comprend» murmurais-je avant de reprendre fort: «Bah, t'inquiète Elena, tout le plaisir était pour moi.»

Elena ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Elle savait que j'étais un genre de mec instable, elle n'osait pas reparler d'Isobel, de peur que je n'assume pas ou que je fasse une bêtise. Je lui en fus très reconnaissant. Nous arrivâmes devant sa maison. Elle me remercia poliment de l'avoir raccompagnée. Tout ce qu'elle esquissa comme geste fut une sorte de caresse sur ma joue, d'une infinie tendresse.

Alors, je la regardais avec une intensité toute repensais en la voyant fragile et calme face au monstre que j'étais à toutes les filles que j'avais connu, avec qui j'avais couché, sur lesquelles je m'étais nourri, ou même que j'avais seulement désiré. Je me dis qu'elles étaient comme des poupées russes. J'avais passé ma vie entière (et aussi ma mort, sinon ce n'est pas drôle et triste) à jouer à ce jeu. J'avais toujours été curieux de savoir qui serait la dernière, la toute petite qui y était cachée dès le début. Je n'avais pas pu l'attraper directement, ce n'est pas du jeu, j'avais été obligé de suivre une voie, un chemin de croix de plus d'un siècle et demi. Je les avais ouvertes, les unes après les autres en me demandant à chaque choix «Est ce que c'est elle la dernière?»

Et pour la première fois, je me pris à espérer que se fut elle.

J'avais couru de par le monde, pour aller partout, mais je ne croyais pas pour autant que ça me mènerait quelque part.

Et certainement pas là.

Elena me souriait et déposa sur ma joue un baiser, tout doux avant de faire un petit signe de la main pour me dire bonsoir. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte et que je tournais le dos à la villa, elle m'interpella:

«-Damon!»

Je me retournais vers elle, comme un tournesol face au soleil. Un aimant. Elle bougeait, je bougeais, c'était plus fort que moi.

«-Yep, Elena?»

Elle tordait ses doigts, signe de nervosité de sa part. Je patientais.

«-J'ai une question à te poser, réfléchis bien avant de répondre.»

Okay, je suis vraiment intrigué là.

«-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Quand deux personnes s'aiment vraiment mais qu'elles ont toujours l'impression que ça ne colle pas, à quel moment elles s'aperçoivent qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour elle? Que quand c'est fini, c'est fini?»

Je passais maladroitement une main dans mes cheveux afin de me donner contenance. je n'étais pas doué pour ce genre de conversation, c'était bien ma veine! Je choisi de répondre avec mon coeur. (enfin avec la pierre qui me sert de coeur)

«-Jamais, Elena. Jamais.»

Elle haussa des épaules et ferma la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'étais rentré au manoir et me servais un verre de Bourbon bien mérité. C'est moi où la journée avait été épuisante et riche en rebondissements? J'étais EPUISE.

Les pas de Stefan rompirent mon moment de solitude et de réconfort. Bon sang, mais ce gamin n'a t'il voué sa vie qu'à me taper sur le système? Alors que je devinais son regard inquisiteur sur moi, je décidais de l'inviter à prendre la parole. Plus vite il le ferait, plus vite je serais peinard.

«Vas y, Stef. Quoi que ce soit, vas y, balance.»

Stefan prit une grande inspiration. Mauvais signe, il est très sérieux. D'ailleurs son faciès l'est aussi. Et contrarié en plus.

«-C'est à propos de ce qu'a dit Isobel.»

Je savais que j'aurais du vider cette femme de son sang. Ou que j'aurais du l'éviscérer dans la journée. Je suis devenu trop gentil, ramollo et mou du genoux, pétri de guimauve et de tendresse au contact de Stefan le névrosé et de son humaine!

«-Quoi?» Dis-je avec une fausse décontraction. Mon cadet sembla marcher (l'imbécile fini! Je devrais lui demander s'il n'a pas postulé pour jouer un petit rôle dans les lapins crétins, je suis sûr que ça lui irait comme un gant la bunny attitude)

«-Et bien je sais que toi et Elena vous vous êtes rapprochés. Et je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, et que toi aussi, de ton côté tu tiens à elle.»

J'avais envie d'exploser de rire face à l'absurdité de la situation. Comment Stefan pouvait il avoir peur de ma relation (instable et compliquée) avec Elena alors que lui était le genre d'homme idéal. Je n'aimais pas non plus la pente que nous prenions parce que c'était m'obliger à démêler mes sentiments et je n'étais pas prêt pour ça.

Alors, circulez, y'a rien à voir.

Utilisant ma meilleure amie de langue, l'ironie, je répliquais:

«- Oh oh, mais c'est que cette conversation prend une direction... intéressante, dis moi!

Je suis inquiet. Je ne veux pas qu'Elena soit blessée» Répondis Stefan avec une légèreté feinte. Et VLAN Damon, prends toi ça dans la figure! Aoutch. Stef était tombé sur un écureuil teigneux ou quoi? 1 pour le blond, 0 pour ma pomme. Il allait falloir y remédier. Il poursuivit:

«Elle te considère comme un ami.»

Non mais c'est qu'il commence à me chauffer lui avec ses sous entendus à la c*n!

«- Pareil pour moi. Elena est une très bonne amie. En fait, je pense même qu'on peut dire qu'elle est ma seule amie. Ca explique pourquoi je boycotte facebook! Mais bon... J'vois pas où est le problème.

-Au risque de passer comme le gars qui...pour le petit ami jaloux» Avança t'il, mal à l'aise que je le prenne «cool» et «détaché». Sarcastique à souhait je lâchais

«- Oh, aucun risque. Tu l'es.»

ET DAMON SALVATORE EGALISE! 1 partout, balle au centre dans le petites piques assassines entre frères quand à leur relation avec Elena Gilbert.

«- L'histoire ne va pas se répéter, en ce qui concerne Elena. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?»

Nan, ducon, je suis tellement vieux que j'entends plus rien. Scoop, les vampires ont besoin d'un sonotone! Non mais il me prend pour qui l'asticot végétarien?

Je répondis vaguement, trop amusé par toute cette histoire. Rejoignant le guéridon et mon verre de bourbon, je vis mon frère se placer devant moi et répéter ses derniers mots de sa voix grave, sombre et «menaçante».

Franchement, qui se dévoue pour lui dire que sa paranoïa le rend un brin pathétique? (et encore, je suis gentil)

«-Stef, relax. Take it easy comme dirait Mika. Vraiment. On est juste amis. Bon, en plus ça me soulage tout ça parce qu'en tant qu'ami je ne prévoyais pas de lui dire la vérité de toute façon. Je te laisse faire, perfect boyfriend.» Assenais-je, sarcastique.

Se fut au tour de baby brother de faire des yeux de merlan frit. Je m'y ferais jamais, mon petit frère a vraiment des expressions bizarres.

«-De quoi tu parles?»

C'est moi où il est vraiment vraiment vraiment... BLOND. A, autant pour moi, il l'est. Et c'est 100% naturel.

«-De John. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Là je parle avec Elena. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que tu sors avec John et je trouverai ça très étrange. Quoiqu'avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Où veux tu en venir?»

Okay, le cas Stefan est vraiment désespéré. Quelqu'un pourrait il mourir histoire qu'on lui fasse une greffe de cerveau? Je pense que le régime végétarien a grillé les derniers neurones qu'il lui restait.

«-Je suis le seul par ici qui sait ce que 2+2 font? Isobel. Allo, la terre? Elle sortait avec John quand elle avait 15 ans. Elle est tombée enceinte. Oh, et elle a accouché avec l'aide du Docteur Gilbert, le frère de John. Atta, atta... Soit Isobel est une nouvelle immaculée conception et tu sors avec la petite soeur de Jésus. Ou sinon tu es rationnel pour une fois et tu poses la bonne question: quel est le rôle de John dans cette histoire, à ton avis? Vas y cherche... Oh, une étincelle dans tes yeux torves! T'as saisis? T'y es, maintenant? Ou t'es une girafe et ça met du temps à atteindre ton cerveau?

-Donc tu penses que John est le père d'Elena.»

BINGO little bro! Afin me parfaire mon ironie et mon sarcasme j'imitais les loupiotes des casinos quand le Jackpot tombe ainsi que le bruit des jetons.

«-Tu vas être génial. T'es doué pour lâcher des bombes avec tact. Dors bien.» Dis-je avant de me retirer. Stefan soupira, dépité. Avant de le quitter, je précisais, histoire de le faire bisquer un peu (oui, je ne suis pas très fair play, et alors?)

«-Oh, et quand tu le diras à Elena... et qu'elle aura besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... dis lui que je suis là pour elle.»

Je m'affalais sur mon lit et observais le petit jour pointer. Je sentis alors quelque chose dans ma poche et y fouillais. J'y découvris une lettre et reconnu instantanément l'écriture ronde d'Elena.

_«Fais un voeux et place le sur ton coeur._

_Tout ce dont tu as envie, tout ce que tu veux. _

_C'est bon? Bien. _

_Maintenant croies que ça peut se réaliser. On ne sait jamais quand un miracle peut arrive, un sourire ou un souhait qu'on a longtemps imaginé et qui se réalise. Mais si tu crois que ça peut t'arriver au détour d'une rue et que tu ouvres ton esprit à cette possibilité, à cette certitude, il se pourrait qu'il se réalise. Le monde est plein de magie, qu'on nomme le hasard, le destin. Il suffit d'y croire. Alors, tu le fais ton voeux? Tu y es?_

_Maintenant, crois-y de tout ton coeur. _

_Parce que moi, j'y crois._

_XOXO, Elena.»_

Je froissai le papier et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et si on s'aimait, pour de vrai? Je voulais dire de l'amour vraiment vrai. De celui qui me donne des sueurs froides rien qu'à l'imaginer. Le soleil brillait et j'avais l'impression de sortir moi aussi des ténèbres. Aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle vie pour moi. Elena avait osé faire le premier pas. A moi de la rejoindre. Et je savais exactement ce que je devais faire...

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie, n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	6. Chapter 5: Rendre les armes

Bonjour amis lecteurs, en attendant la fin du Hiatus de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries ce soir (et ça va dépotter moi je vous le dit, j'le sens !), je vous livre le chapitre 6 de cette fic (sachez que le 7 est écrit et que je suis entrain de ploger dans le 8).

Je tiens encore à remercier les reviewers (et les lecteurs) pour leurs petits mots, leurs encouragements qui sont le seul salaire de nombreuses heures d'écriture et aussi de décortication des scènes de la série. Je suis touchée de voir que vous suivez toujours malgré les mises à jours très… espacées.

Bonne lecture (ATTENTION CHAPITRE LONG)

Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 6: Rendre les armes_

_**POV Elena**_

Aujourd'hui nous fêtions les fondateurs. Je me préparais à assister aux cérémonies en grande pompe puisque aujourd'hui je défilais sur le char de Miss Mystic dont j'étais la dauphine, en costume d'époque. Je suffoquais dans ma robe, trop lourde et chaude pour cette belle et suffocante journée d'été. J'étais définitivement certaine que seuls des hommes devaient créer des vêtements à cette époque, car ils étaient hautement inconfortables. Superbes sur un cintre, ils torturaient la malheureuse qui les portaient. Jenna serrait toujours plus le corset et j'hoquetais à chaque laçage. Dieu, ils veulent tous nous tuer. Pourquoi donc Caroline adorait Autant en Emporte le Vent? Car c'était elle qui avait tout choisi pour le char, dans les moindres détails, et donc aussi les robes à crinoline. Avec tendresse, ma jeune tante caressa mes cheveux que nous avions passé des heures à discipliner et à boucler, dans un geste maternel qui me désarma. Longtemps je l'avais considérée comme une amie, maintenant je me prenais à l'aimer plus que tout. Jenna ne remplacerait jamais ni maman ni papa, mais elle remplissait son rôle avec douceur et générosité. De jeune femme insouciante et irréfléchie, elle était devenue une femme mûre, assurée. Elle avait grandi suite à ce drame, comme Jeremy et moi. Elle embrassa ma joue tout en passant par dessus ma taille un immense ruban de soie verte. J'ajustais la ceinture en souriant, tandis qu'elle nouait le tissu dans mon dos dans une énorme papillote. Satisfaite du résultat, elle m'obligea à tournoyer sur moi même pour admirer le résultat, qui était tout à fait charmant, bien que cocasse. Je n'avais jamais eu un postérieur si volumineux et ma tante me conseilla de prendre garde quand je bougerai de ne rien renverser. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire joyeux à nous faire pleurer avant qu'elle ne me laisse seule pour quelques retouches maquillage. Je devais convenir que la jeune fille que j'observais dans le miroir me devenait de plus en plus étrangère, à mesure que je détaillais ma tenue. Droite comme un i, gracieuse et en même temps pleine de noblesse, le cou dégagé, il ne restait plus grand chose de l'adolescente timide et tourmentée que j'étais devenue depuis la mort de mes parents. Cet attirail me redonnait de l'éclat et de l'assurance. Ma robe dans les tons d'automne me convenait parfaitement, en accord avec ma carnation et mes cheveux bruns. J'esquissai un petit sourire en coin et hoquetai de stupeur. Là, dans le miroir, ce reflet étranger me parut le temps d'un court flash être celui de mon sosie, Katherine.

Un battement de coeur, un froissement de muscle et l'illusion se dissipa. Mais pas la gêne. J'avais l'impression de ne plus m'appartenir. Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus Elena.

Aujourd'hui j'étais elle.

Katherine.

_**POV Damon**_

Il faisait beau en cette matinée de Mai et une folle agitation régnait sur la ville. On se serait cru dans une ruche. La journée des fondateurs, rien que ça. Personnellement j'en étais un peu blasé, étant moi même un des Fondateurs. Il y avait un char pour la pseudo bataille de Willow Creek où «Stefan et Damon Salvatore» avaient perdu la vie tout comme d'autres civils comme «Pearl». Si ça n'est pas ironique cette petite histoire! Jeremy le frère d'Elena ajustait les derniers accessoires du char et m'adressa un sourire sombre. C'est moi ou aucun petit frère ne m'apprécie? D'ailleurs, en parlant de frère, où était mon boulet?

Stefan prenait bien soin de m'éviter depuis plusieurs jours. Il ruminait l'idée d'annoncer à Elena qu'elle était la fille naturelle de John. Et craignait que je lâche l'info. Malgré 145 ans de vie vampirique, mon frère ne me connaissait tellement pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à Elena. Réellement pas. Il était sur les dents. Ou plutôt crocs. Ok, ok, ce n'est jamais très agréable de découvrir que son père n'est pas ce qu'on imagine. Cependant, je sentais qu'Elena en avait besoin. Elle était du genre à vouloir savoir d'où elle venait pour mieux se construire. Nous avions oublié ce trait d'humanité, nous autres vampires.

Bonnie passa sans me voir, me dévisageant d'une façon bien peu affable. Aoutch, s'être mis une sorcière à dos, ce n'est pas très intelligent. Mais je ferais avec.

Alors, où était Stef? Après le jeu «Où est Charlie» voici «Où est Stefan». Mais c'est beaucoup moins amusant. Si au moins j'avais une Elena pour m'aider dans cette quête du Graal, ça deviendrait tout de suite bien plus drôle. Parce que la petite humaine avait ce don de transformer même les trucs les plus barbants en trucs potentiellement fun.

«- Que fais tu ici, Damon?»

Ah, j'ai trouvé Grincheux. Finalement, quand on pense à sa chérie, il rapplique. Aurait il des pouvoirs surnaturels genre médium? Ca demande confirmation...

«-Damon, je suis sérieux, pourquoi es tu là?»

Hummm c'est moi ou il pose encore des questions bêtes et inintéressantes?

«-Si je te dis que je suis là pour manger de la barbe à papa...

-Je te traiterai de menteur. -Je n'ai pas précisé de quelle genre de barbe je parlais.» Ricanais-je et je le vis se tendre. Ce qu'il était prévisible et prude! Plus sérieusement je repartis:

«-Je suis venu te chiper ta chérie.

-Ne commence pas Damon.

-Oh, mais c'est toi qui a commencé, Stefan avec ton petit speech genre «j'me sens menacé, laisse Elena tranquille etc etc». Ca m'amuse énormément.

-Tant que tu m'écoutes.» Assena mon petit frère. La menace était à peine voilée et cela me fit sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être possessif quand il le voulait!Il voulait jouer. On allait jouer, non mais.

«-Mais je te comprends, petit frère. Je suis le plus sexy, le plus sauvage, le plus in-cernable de nous deux. Tu as peur que maintenant que Katherine ne compte plus je me retourne vers le double. Mais Elena n'est pas Katherine.»

Je venais juste de prononcer ces mots quand ladite Elena s'avança vers nous. Et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Enfin, métaphoriquement, c'est ça le désavantage de la mort, c'est qu'on ne peut même plus faire de compliments grandiloquents.

Elle avançait à petits pas menus, malhabile dans sa lourde robe. Elle soulevait le bas comme si elle avait peur de se prendre les pieds dans l'ourlet. De ses yeux chocolats, elle toisait la foule, cherchant sans doute son prince charmant, j'ai nommé Stefan. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle se figea instantanément. Nous, les deux frères chamailleurs nous étions aussi devenu muets. La ressemblance avait toujours été frappante avec Katherine, mais là, elle éclatait au grand jour. Elle avait le même charme, la même prestance, le même charisme. Il émanait d'elle cette impression de puissance et de faiblesse qui m'avait désarmé chez la vampire quand elle était arrivée à Mystic Falls. Elle souriait de la même façon que Katherine aujourd'hui. Un peu trop fièrement.

J'allais pour faire un pas vers elle, mais mes jambes avaient décidé de ne pas m'obéir. Je me contentais donc de l'observer avec adoration.

Elena hocha la tête, humblement, et nous fit la révérence.

Si j'avais été en vie, mon coeur aurait cessé de battre.

_**POV Elena**_

Damon s'était figé. On aurait cru qu'il s'était transformé en statue en m'apercevant. Je me rembruni, comprenant que le voile que j'avais vu passer sur ses yeux clairs était sans doute dû à ma ressemblance avec sa chère Katherine. Il se reprit et m'adressa un sourire narquois et tapota dans le dos de son frère, comme pour l'encourager. Pincez moi je rêve, Damon qui montre à son frère de la sollicitude!

J'avançais au devant d'eux cherchant à ne pas grimacer au moindre pas. J'avais l'impression d'être la petite sirène d'Andersen: afin de se faire aimer du prince, elle vend sa voix contre des jambes. Mais la cruauté de la sorcière ne s'arrête pas là: la pauvre jeune fille devait ressentir la douleur des lames de rasoirs entaillant ses chairs à chaque pas. Voilà à peu près ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Damon s'approcha de moi et baisa ma main avec une élégance toute droite ressortie de son éducation de 1864. Il ne déposa pas ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main, plutôt l'effleura. Une infinie sensualité émanait de ce geste. Damon était un pécheur et représentait la tentation de chair ultime. Le moindre de ses gestes devenait noble et pur, malgré sa monstruosité.

«-Bonjour Elena.

-Damon.

-Profite bien de ton moment de gloire et fais attention à toi.

-Il n'y a plus rien à craindre de toute façon.» Soulignais-je doucement. Il opina du chef.

«-Avec toi on ne sait jamais. A chaque fois qu'il y a une accalmie à Mystic Falls, une nouvelle catastrophe arrive et tu es au coeur de tous ces drames. Tu es poisseuse.

-Merci du compliment.

-De rien, ça fait plaisir.» Ironisa t'il. J'étais furieuse contre lui et je m'empressais de retrouver mon amoureux. Il me stoppa cependant d'un trait:

«-En tout cas Elena, tu as tout d'une grande.

-C'est parce que j'ai mis des talons!» Repartis-je et il ne put retenir un sourire. Je le quittais alors, rejoignant Stefan qui n'avait pas loupé un mot de notre conversation, qui arborait une mine sombre, renfrognée.

Je déposais un baiser-fleur sur ses lèvres, prestement mais tout de même voluptueux. Il m'avait manqué ces derniers jours. Il me repoussa doucement ce qui me fit froncer les yeux. Ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Je détestais cette distance qu'il instaurait entre nous depuis les révélations d'Isobel. Certes, pendant un temps je m'étais oubliée avec Damon mais le seul qui pouvait m'aimer comme je le désirais, c'était Stefan. Il possédait toutes les qualités que j'attendais d'un hommes: la douceur, l'abnégation, la bonté, la sagesse, la tempérance. C'était un amant, un ami, un frère et un partenaire. Inquiète de sa froide réaction, je soufflais:

-»Qu'est ce qui se passe, Stefan?»

Il m'observa de ses yeux bruns et brûlants sans dire un mot, tout en caressant mon visage doucement. Il déglutit avec peine et murmura finalement:

«-Il faut qu'on parle, Elena.»

Mon coeur s'était glacé dans ma poitrine. D'instinct, mon esprit rejetait cette idée. Je percevais que ce qui sortirai de cette conversation ne serai pas bénéfique à mon endroit. J'avais envie de lui hurler «NON» mais rien qu'un gargouillis s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je tremblais qu'il ne mette fin à notre relation. Si tel était le cas, on aurait l'air bien sur le char tout à l'heure. Et puis je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Il faisait partie de moi. Frissonnante, malgré la chaleur du soleil au zénith qui mordait ma peau, je m'entendis lui répondre:

«-Viens, qu'on se trouve un endroit tranquille.

-Non, c'est bien ici». Assena t'il, abrupt.

Okay okay okay, ça sent de plus en plus mauvais cette histoire.

«-Elena, ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire mais...»

Ma respiration s'accéléra, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Non, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on a surmonté toutes ces erreurs, tous ces drames. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

J'attendis la sentence, patiemment, trop choquée pour chercher à me défendre. A nous défendre.

«Elena, j'ai découvert qui était ton père.»

Je faillis tomber à la renverse. Si je m'attendais à ça. Stefan enchaina:

«John Gilbert est ton père.»

Mon amoureux me laissa un moment afin de digérer la nouvelle. Incrédule, je sortis après de longues minutes de mon mutisme.

«-John? Mais.. c'est possible?

-Je n'ai pas de preuve, mais, il sortait avec Isobel quand elle était ado. Et c'est lui aussi qui l'a amené au bureau de ton «père» quand elle était sur le point d'accoucher.»

En effet, ça faisait quand même pas mal de coïncidences... Mais cette nouvelle ne me comblait pas vraiment comme je l'avouais à mon amoureux:

«-Durant toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais apprécié cet homme. Je...

-Je suis désolé, Elena. J'ai voulu te le dire avant que Damon ne te l'annonce, c'est lui qui a fait le lien et...»

Damon? Damon avait trouvé? Vraiment?

Paradoxalement je ne partageais pas la crainte de Stefan. Damon ne m'aurait rien dit de but en blanc, il m'aurait forcé à chercher, à fouiner. Il n'aimait pas les choses simples. Et ça m'aurait peut être même moins fait souffrir que cette vérité toute nue que me servait le cadet des Salvatore. Cependant, je rassurais et remerciais Stefan.

«-Je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies dit. J'ai juste... C'est tellement fou... et je suis supposée faire quoi? Me planter devant lui et le mettre face à ses responsabilités? Ou faire des insinuations? Ou tout garder pour moi?»

C'était une nouvelle tuile qui me tombait sur la figure. Jeremy, mon frère, me détestait ayant découvert que j'avais masqué le meurtre de son ex petite amie, Vicky, transformée en vampire par Damon et tuée par Stefan alors qu'elle s'attaquait à lui. Puis j'avais demandé à Damon de lui effacer la mémoire. Rien que pour ça, il pouvait me détester à vie et même au delà. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, mon vampire souffla:

«-Tout va s'arranger. C'est ton frère, Elena. Il comprendra. Pour le moment il est furieux parce qu'il est perdu. Ca passera.»

J'avais tellement envie de le croire. Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ça ne serait pas si facile.

D'ailleurs, au loin, j'aperçus mon cadet et m'empressais de le rejoindre.

J'appelais Jeremy, courant malgré les volants de ma robe. Cet objet était vraiment une atrocité. Je soulevais mes lourdes jupes afin de parvenir à effectuer de plus grandes enjambées.

«-Jeremy! Jeremy, s'il te plait, attends moi.» Criais-je tout en le rejoignant. Je posais ma main gantée sur son bras. Il se détacha de mon étreinte, brusquement.

«-Dégage Elena. Laisse moi tranquille.»

La haine que me vouait mon frère, avec lequel j'avais toujours été si proche me blessa. Je tentais maladroitement:

«-Jeremy, s'il te plait... Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça entre nous.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Damon d'effacer ma mémoire à nouveau?» Arga t'il, furieux. J'accusais le coup bien qu'il soit cruel et injuste d'une certaine façon. Il poursuivit «Comme ça je redeviendrai ton petit frère paumé.» Il chercha à me quitter et je l'en empêchais:

«Jer!

-Stop! Ce que tu as fais... ça ne se répare pas. Pas aussi facilement. Tu m'as trompé Elena. Tu as transformé mes souvenirs et que sais-je encore. Comment veux tu que je te pardonne ça? Toucher à mon intégrité. Franchement, mets toi à ma place.

-C'était pour ton bien...» Argumentais-je.

«-Et bien maintenant occupes toi de tes affaires et laisse moi tranquille.» Trancha t'il avant de rejoindre son char, sur les ordres d'Alaric.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La parade se déroula sans heur. Je souriais, masque de joie de circonstance, malgré la tempête qui grondait dans mon coeur. Alors que je faisais un petit signe à Bonnie, Damon sortit de nulle part et fit en sorte que Stefan croit que je le saluais. Je grimaçais et cherchais à rassurer Stefan. Il faudrait que je parle aussi en tête à tête avec Damon. Il devait cesser son petit jeu de séduction. Avec ces blagues, il blessait son frère, il me tourmentait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'avais envoyé un SMS à Damon lui demandant de me retrouver au Grill, après la parade. Je me changeais très rapidement afin d'arriver à l'heure à notre rendez vous. J'évitais Stefan que je sentais de plus en plus inquiet. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ceci. Je tombais sur Damon directement. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable de ma personne. Le brun n'avait que très rarement des contacts avec moi. Comme si ma peau pouvait le brûler. Pas de tendresse. Jamais il ne m'embrassait sur la joue pour me dire bonjour, jamais il ne me prenait dans les bras pour me consoler, sauf cas de force majeur. Il entama la conversation.

«-Je te préfère comme ça. En civil. Le look de cette période... ne t'allait pas vraiment.

-Serais-ce une insulte?

-En réalité, Elena, c'était un compliment de premier ordre.»

Je baissais les yeux, gênée par le velours de sa voix, le ton de la confidence. Il instaurait une sorte de proximité entre nous malgré les gens autour de nous. Il parvenait à nous isoler du monde. Plus rien n'existait que lui quand il était à mes côtés.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allait droit au but de notre entretient:

«-Damon, écoute... je sais que Stefan est inquiet à propos de notre amitié.

-Notre amitié?

-Bien euh... oui.

-Il t'as sermonné toi aussi?

-Non? Pourquoi? Il t'a dit quelque chose?» M'écriais-je. Parce que si Stefan avait dit à son frère de me laisser tranquille alors je devrais me montrer encore plus vigilante. Avec l'esprit de contradiction de Damon, il ne me laisserait aucun répit. Et si Damon se montrait vraiment raisonnable, la distance qu'il mettrait entre nous me serait insupportable. Oui j'étais comme Katherine finalement. Je les voulais tous les deux. J'avais besoin d'eux deux. Il me répondit tranquillement:

«-Non, non. Rien qui ne mérite d'être répété.

-Bien. Alors, je pense que tu devrais arrêter avec tes commentaires à double voir triple sous entendus. Et aussi ces regards que tu me lances.»

Il m'enveloppait d'un regard tendre et fou tout à la fois, caressant et terriblement troublant. S'il savait ce qu'il me coûtait de renoncer à cette tendresse rude. C'était un pan «amimoureux» que j'appréciais. Il me donnait un équilibre. Mais poursuivre cette relation ambigüe était égoïste de ma part. Je ne pouvais pas aimer les deux frères. Damon n'était pas pour moi. Ma raison me le soulignait à chaque instant. Mais mon coeur semblait se déchirer à chacune de mes paroles. J'avais peur de le perdre, définitivement.

«-Quel regard?» Demanda Damon, faussement innocent, tout en me regardant avec une telle intensité que j'en eus un frisson. BON SANG! Une dernière pique pour qu'il saisisse bien mon propos.

«-J'aime Stefan, Damon. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Ne me fais pas regretter d'être ton amie.» Soupirai-je avant de m'éloigner.

« -Je crois que le grand amour n'existe pas, Elena. C'est vrai quoi, on ne le retrouve que dans des films ou dans des chansons!

-Moi j'y crois, Damon. Et si tu avais un jour ressenti ça, tu serais de mon avis.» L'encourageais-je.

«-C'est impossible. Franchement, qui peut dire sincèrement «je t'aimerais pour toujours ?»

-Wintey Youston?

-Oui quand elle est défoncée au crack !» Ricana t'il et il m'arracha un sourire moqueur. Damon jouait, encore, toujours. Afin que personne ne le perce à jour. Il avait trop souffert pour se confier à quiconque, pas même à moi. Je repris mon sérieux et énonçait une vérité que j'avais expérimentée à la mort de mes parents jusqu'à rencontrer Stefan:

«-Tu sais, Damon, la souffrance peut occuper une telle place qu'on en oublie le bonheur. On l'oublie parce qu'on ne se rappelle pas avoir été heureux. Et puis, un jour, on ressent quelque chose d'autre, ça nous fait bizarre, seulement parce qu'on a plus l'habitude. Et à ce moment précis on se rend compte qu'on est heureux.»

_**POV Damon**_

Les paroles d'Elena résonnaient dans mon crâne. Comment pouvait elle si bien me comprendre. Sa douceur, sa tendresse me blessaient plus surement que des balles de bois. J'étais écartelé par sa fraicheur, son naturel poignant. Quel dommage que la vie ne soit pas comme un livre. J'aurais adoré sauter des chapitres, revivre des bons moments et lire la fin, histoire de savoir où tout ceci nous mènerait.

Elena aperçut son frère et alla le rejoindre prestement. Je savais la situation tendue entre eux. Je respectais la petite humaine. Elle cherchait toujours à réparer ses tords, elle ne fuyait jamais ses responsabilités. Elena commença:

«-Jeremy, je sais que je ne peux pas réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. J'ai menti et j'avais tord. Mais Jer', on est frère et soeur. Et je t'aime. Je dois arranger ça. Je dois essayer.

-Va en enfer, Elena.» Cracha son petit frère tout en quittant le Grill. Je serrais les poings afin de ne pas me précipiter sur lui et lui donner une correction. Elena accusait le coup, les larmes aux yeux. Et ces pleurs me broyaient mon coeur mort. Je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse. Alors, j'emboitais le pas à l'adolescent, ne sachant pas réellement ce que j'allais faire de lui...

«-Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, et je n'ai aucun moyen de les exprimer!» Pleurnichais-je ironiquement.

-«Tu n'es qu'un con.» Répliqua Jeremy.

Je le saisis par le bras et le retournais brutalement afin qu'il me fasse face. Le jeune homme avait peur de moi, son pouls s'accélérait. Mais il avait trop d'honneur pour l'avouer et cherchait à me masquer son trouble. Acide, je tonnais:

«-Tu ne me parles pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas ta soeur! Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, tu ne lui parles plus JAMAIS comme ça.»

Je sentais que je sortais de mes gonds et que je me dirigeais vers une pente glissante. Jeremy, insolent repartit:

«- Et quoi? Tu vas me tuer parce que j'ai blessé Elena?»

Oh, mais c'est qu'il me tentait le petit humain rebelle! C'est mal! Et je n'aimais pas le sous entendu de sa question, une sorte de «qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?» Cette question, je ne voulais pas y répondre moi même parce que j'en avais peur.

«-Laisse lui du mou.

-Elle a effacé mes souvenirs.» Argua l'ado. Je le corrigeais brusquement:

«-Errrrr, FAUX! C'était moi! Elle cherchait à te protéger le pleurnichard égoïste!

-Elle n'avait pas à décider pour moi.» Répondit il. Dieu, donnez moi la patience, je sens que sinon je vais l'envoyer vasler contre un mur puis lui rompre la nuque.

«-Lâche moi, Damon, avant que je ne te fasse remarquer.»

Mais c'est qu'il y croit le gosse! J'en tremble. Pfff!

«-Tu serais inconscient avant que tu ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Laisse le partir.»

Stefan. Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs pour une fois? Ou bien ils se sont ligués. Les petits frères qui font tourner en bourrique leurs ainés. Je ne voyais pas d'autre option.

«Ce que Damon essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas en vouloir à Elena...»

Oh, mais c'est que Stef' pensait que tous les gens qui nous entourent sont des mollusques sans cervelle! Franchement, j'avais été assez clair dans ma démonstration, non?

Le reste je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Stefan faisait son mea culpa et s'auto flagellait. Mon dieu que ce garçon était masochiste. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à sa passion de se voir toujours le fautif, en tout.

Je savais que mon frère était énervé contre moi. A cause de Jeremy, à cause d'Elena. Cherchant à détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je décidais de faire une petite blague:

«-Le bon et le mauvais flic. Ca marche. Miami Vice nous voilà!

-Que fais tu?» Demanda t'il, abrupt.

Okay, Stefan est donc vraiment vraiment énervé. Peut être même furieux.

«-C'est un voyou.

-La relation qu'a Elena avec son frère ne te regarde restes en dehors de tout ça.»

Mais c'est que Stefan aussi pensait qu'il pouvait me dicter mes faits et gestes! Espèce de poule mouillée, au moins moi je fais quelque chose pour éviter qu'Elena souffre au lieu de tourner le pieu dans son coeur!

«-J'oubliais, y'a qu'un rôle de chevalier blanc. Pardon. J'suis désolé d'empiéter sur tes plates bandes. Mais j'suis le seul à avoir eu le cran de dire ce que nous pensons tous les deux. Dommage.

-Pas de ça avec moi. Tu ne fais pas ça pour de bonnes raisons.»

Touché, coulé. Avantage Stefan. Ou comment me réduire au stade d'une larve. Franchement, quand il était en mode «revanchard», mon petit frère était imbuvable. Et en plus, Elena n'était pas une mauvaise raison. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Mais je me devais de la protéger. Parce que je ne supporterai pas un monde sans elle, pour le moment. Stef' me faisait enrager. Je décidais de le titiller encore un peu. Juste pour la forme.

«-Tu vois, tu redeviens jaloux. Et puis, c'est quoi les bonnes raison Stefan? Celles qui t'arrangent? Allez, éclaire ma lanterne, toi qui sais tout grand manitou.

-Et bien tu vois, Damon, c'est justes quand tu fais le bien de façon désintéressée. Et je sais que ce concept t'es tout à fait étranger.»

Je croisais les bras, prenant une posture arrogante et détachée. Finalement je trompais bien mon monde. Parce que pour une fois, j'avais agi exactement comme un gentil. J'avais agi comme Stefan. Mais j'avais trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Je n'oserai jamais avouer la vérité quand à mes actes. Mon frère me jeta un dernier trait avant de s'effacer, fier de lui:

«-Mais comme tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, je comprends très bien que tu ne puisses pas comprendre ce que je te dis.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

**/ 23h 45 /**

Je courrais partout. La nuit était tombée et Anna, la petite amie de Jeremy et de surcroit une des acolytes vampires de 1864 venait de tirer le sonnette d'alarme. Les vampires de la tombe allaient marcher sur Mystic Falls. Ils allaient massacrer ses habitants et en particulier les membres des familles fondatrices: Les Forbes, les Lockwood et les Gilbert. Donc Elena.

Les vampires sont des êtres vicieux, cruels. Ils avaient eu un siècle et demi pour ruminer leur vengeance. Ils avaient endurés les pires souffrances durant tout ce temps, des cruautés qui auraient rendu n'importe quoi fou. Ils s'étaient affamés, se transformant peu à peu en momie. Les veines après les années s'étaient affinées, elle avaient séchées et le sang n'avait plus correctement circulé dans leur organisme. Puis, ils avaient durant des années agonisé dans d'atroces souffrances, se transformant peu à peu à parchemin sur patte. Il y avait de quoi se rebeller.

Nous autres, vampires, nous n'avons pas d'équilibre. Tout ce que nous ressentons est exacerbé. Lorsque nous haïssons, c'est un sentiment furieux, insatiable que seul le sang peu calmer. Le sang qui coule, encore et encore, avec ce doux parfum de vengeance. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, moi même j'étais revenu à Mystic Falls pour assouvir pareil dessein, avant de rencontrer Elena. Si nous haïssons avec violence, nous aimons aussi de désespérément. Nous pouvons devenir n'importe quoi pour l'objet de notre dévotion.

La petite voix fluette d'Anna raisonnait dans ma tête, à l'infini, affolant mon coeur mort.

**«-Damon, les vampires de la tombe... ils veulent tuer les familles fondatrices... Ils attaqueront... quand le feu d'artifice commencera... Ils sont déjà là...»**

Ils ne feraient aucun quartier. Ils les saigneraient tous, comme des porcs. Le Shérif Forbes, Mme Lockwood, Elena... Tous ces gens qui peu à peu étaient devenu des «proches». Des gens dont je me souciais. Ceux qui avaient peu à peu ranimé mon humanité. Mon pire fardeau. Ma plus grande richesse aussi.

Il fallait que j'empêche ce massacre. Et pour ce faire, je me devais de courir après le temps. Espérons que pour une fois, je gagnerai. D'abord me devais de trouver Alaric, mon petit Blade privé. Nous avions jusqu'à minuit.

**/ 23h 47 /**

Je trouvais enfin le prof d'histoire. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de le voir. Si ce n'est pas marcher sur la tête ça! Le vampire qui court après le chasseur de vampire, non pas pour le massacrer mais pour lui demander de l'aide. Alaric aimait cette petite ville et il adorait chasser le vampire. Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Et moi aussi. Je me débarrassais des vampires de la tombe et Elena restait en vie. J'attrapais Rick par le bras et l'attirait un peu à l'écart, personne ne devait apprendre ce que nous savions. Mon acolyte attendait que je prenne la parole, tendu. Je voyais mon reflet dans ses yeux et ne m'y reconnaissais pas. Malgré ma volonté de contenir mon angoisse, elle transparaissait sur mon visage.

«-Rick... tes armes contre les vampires sont toujours dans ta voiture?

-Oui... Pourquoi?» Répliqua vivement le prof, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

«-Les vampires de la tombe ont décidé de s'inviter à notre petite fête... Sauf que pour eux, c'est open bar... Donc sans trop m'avancer, je peux te dire qu'on risque d'avoir besoin d'un ou deux pieux. Peut être même trois, qui sait?

-Compris.» Lâcha Alaric, me plantant là.

Bien, ça c'était fait. Maintenant, il fallait que je prévienne Stefan, Elena et les autres. Ils devaient fuir. Fuir et vivre, ou rester et mourir.

**/ 23h 49 /**

C'est alors que je les aperçus, Stefan et Elena. Ils riaient, main dans la main. Insouciants de tout ce drame qui se tissait dans l'ombre. Je décidais de leur laisser encore quelques instants de bonheur avant de les plonger dans l'horreur et l'effroi. Même si je détestais viscéralement mon frère, je ne me sentais pas le coeur de rompre le charme entre lui et sa petite amie. Ils étaient si bien assortis que s'en était une douleur de les voir.

La jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents, observant son petit ami avec adoration, douceur, confiance. Mon coeur se serra le temps d'un battement de coeur humain. Un flash dans mon esprit me renvoya l'image d'une Elena avec la même posture, la même tendresse. Sauf que cette fois là, ça m'avait été adressé. J'aurais été capable de n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me regarde ne serais-ce qu'une seule autre fois ainsi. Mais non. Elle avait obéit à mon commandement après notre baiser. Elle avait oublié. Oublié nos moments de complicité, de joie, de joutes verbales et même de douceur suite à notre baiser.

Je pensais que rien ne pourrait jamais m'ébranler. Même pas ce baiser.

Mais il avait tout changé.

Depuis lors, je n'avais plus confiance en personne, même pas en moi. J'avais toujours été attiré par les mauvaises personnes. Celles que je ne pouvais obtenir. Comme si j'étais condamné à éprouver des sentiments nous partagés. Le bonheur n'était pas destiné à des gars comme moi. Vous savez, il y a les filles dont on rêve et celles avec qui on dort, il y a les filles qu'on regrette et celles qui nous laisse des remords. Il y a des filles que l'on aime et celles qu'on aurait pu aimer.. Et puis enfin, il y a cette femme qu'on attendait.

Je frémis rien qu'à cette idée. Je n'osais désigner ces sentiments avec Elena sous le terme «amour». Parce que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Il y avait ce truc insaisissable et que je ne reconnaissais pas. Mais je tenais à elle. J'étais capable de tout pour qu'elle vive, heureuse et épanouie. Parce qu'elle le méritait.

J'avais la conviction que ma vie entière n'avait été qu'un chemin semé d'embuches qui m'avait mené tout droit à ce soir.

A sauver Elena.

Pour l'amour d'elle.

**/ 23h 54 / **

Lorsque Stefan m'aperçut, il serra plus fort Elena contre son coeur, m'indiquant une nouvelle fois qu'elle était sienne. Oui oui c'est bon Stef, on est au courant, change ton disque, il est rayé. J'avais l'atroce envie de lui envoyer une pique bien sentie, mais nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça. Il fallait sortir Elena de ce traquenard...

«-Damon, qu'est ce que tu fais?» Demanda la jeune fille étonnée de me voir là tandis qu'elle recherchait un contact physique avec moi. Tétanisé, je la laissais agir avant de me reprendre:

«-Je te sauve la vie. En quinze mots, les vampires sont là. Les familles fondatrices sont leur cible.»

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Stefan et me dit que c'était peut être la dernière fois de ma vie que je les verrais tous les deux. Malgré moi, j'éprouvais de la tristesse. D'une voix un peu tremblante, je lui ordonnais:

«-Sors la d'ici et protège la. Fais attention à toi.»

Stefan compris que je leur faisais des «adieux» possibles.

«-Où vas tu?»

Je n'avais plus le temps (ni le cran) de poursuivre et de regarder Elena, perdue et anxieuse. C'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais envie de la serrer contre mon coeur, de lui dire toutes ces folles idées que je ressassais dans mon esprit depuis des jours. Je décidais de m'en tirer par une pirouette.

«Ca fait plus de quinze mots, Stefan.»

_**POV Elena**_

**/ 23h 58 /**

Je vis Damon s'enfuir dans la nuit sans un regard pour moi. Avait il perçut ma main qui s'était agrippée à la sienne, mes doigts cherchants les siens et ses phalanges qui répondaient à mon étreinte?

Il me sauvait la vie. Il me protégeait. Et ses recommandations à son frère raisonnaient dans mon esprit comme des dernières volontés. J'étais ébranlée. Imaginer qu'il ne puisse plus faire partie de ma vie, de ne plus voir sa sombre silhouette et son éternel sourire ironique me blessa cruellement.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur mes émois. Il fallait prévenir le plus de personnes possible, les éloigner de cet enfer. Et commencer par ceux qui m'étaient le plus cher. Je me tournais vers mon petit ami:

«-Jeremy est quelque part ici.

-Allons le retrouver.»

**/ 00h 00 /**

Le maire venait de terminer son discours à propos de Mystic Falls, des Fondateurs, de leurs travaux et de leurs efforts afin de construire notre petite ville paisible. C'était risible. Stefan et moi continuions de chercher Jeremy. J'avais aperçu Caroline, Tyler et Matt quitter précipitamment le Grill et m'en étais rassurée. Eux ne couraient pas de danger. Le feu d'artifice commença. Nous étions arrivé au point de non retour. La fin venait de débuter.

Alors que nous allions traverser la rue, Stefan s'effondra, tenant sa tête. Je trébuchais avec lui, emportée par son poids. Paniquée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Comment un vampire peut il avoir une migraine aussi violente?

Je vis arriver un des adjoints du Shérif Forbes avec une seringue. Paniquée, je cherchais à soulever Stefan, en vain. C'est alors qu'Alaric vint à mon secours:

«-Je m'occupe de celui là, il y en a un autre un peu plus loin.»

L'adjoint lui obéit et détala.

«-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé, il a eu mal à la tête, il est tombé...

-Il n'est pas le seul. Les flics embarquent tous ceux qui s'effondrent... Et leur injectent de la verveine.

-Quoi? Mais.. c'est impossible.

-Ils vont tuer tous les vampires...»

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je compris que Bonnie nous avait joué, que l'appareil venait d'être déclenché et que cette nuit, la chasse aux vampires était réouverte. Rick chargea Stefan sur son dos et m'entraina avec lui, afin de nous mettre à l'abris des sbires du conseils. Dans la panique, le visage de Damon s'imposa à moi. Si Stefan avait failli être embarqué, alors lui aussi. Je n'acceptais pas cette fatalité. Je laissais mon amoureux aux soins d'Alaric et m'enfuis dans la nuit. Je devais sauver Damon.

_**POV Damon**_

Tout c'était passé très vite. Une douleur fulgurante dans mon crâne, à me faire tomber à genoux. Un homme sans visage, une piqure, la brûlure de la verveine.

Bonnie nous avait joué, elle n'avait rien enlevé du charme de l'appareil. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait être juste. On me chargea dans un camion, puis on me débarqua dans une cave. J'allais mourir. Mon seul regret était de n'avoir pas osé dire à Elena ce que j'éprouvais pour elle. D'avoir été aussi trouillard. Parce que ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de l'esprit c'était cette question: «Et si?» «Et si je lui avais dit?»

Je reconnus le pas de John Gilbert descendre les marches de bois. Il annonça à nos bourreaux qui disposaient nos corps:

«-Le dispositif est arrêté. La seule chose qui les retienne c'est la verveine.»

J'avais donc bien déduit. C'était la fin. Je fermais mes yeux afin de revoir le visage d'Elena. De Katherine. Des deux seules femmes qui avaient réellement compté dans ma misérable existence. Des sosies.

John trébucha, m'obligeant à ouvrir mes prunelles. Anna, pauvre petite Anna, lui tenait la jambe. Elle le suppliait du regard de l'épargner, parce que Jeremy l'aimait. Cela aurait pu émouvoir n'importe quel homme mais pas le monstre qu'était John Gilbert. L'oncle la reconnu aussi, immédiatement et ordonna à son sous fifre de remonter.

Elle se débattait pour survivre. Elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Malgré la verveine et son corps menu elle chercha à se relever. Alors, John s'approcha, pieu au poing.

Anna le supplia, courageusement. Elle gardait de la fierté et de la noblesse dans cette requête. Alors, John abattit son pieu et elle rencontra la vraie mort.

Le blond s'écarta de son cadavre sans aucun remords, persuadé qu'il était d'avoir accompli une mission divine. Il se saisit un jerricane d'essence et le vida à proximité des autres corps. Nous allions brûler comme un feu de la Saint Jean.

J'entendis l'allumette craquer. Puis j'aperçus les flammes courir et commencer à lécher les peaux des autres vampires. La chance avait voulu que je sois celui qui avait été déposé tout au fond de la cave, loin de l'origine du brasier. J'allais pouvoir vivre encore un peu. Et espérer. Sans trop le vouloir cependant.

Je tournais ma tête loin du sordide spectacle, cherchant à m'isoler de ce tableau de l'enfer...

_**POV Elena**_

Stefan m'avait rejointe, malgré tout. Je ne comprenais pas son obstination à ne pas vouloir me lâcher une seule seconde. Les vampires étaient hors d'état de nuire! Afin de le renvoyer auprès d'Alaric, je m'enquis de sa santé:

«-Tu es sûr que ça va, je ne voudrais pas que...

-Ca va. C'était comme si des aiguilles me transperçaient le crâne et puis ça c'est stoppé net.»

Rick qui nous suivait précisa:

«-J'ai vu 5 vampires tomber. On les emmène dans une maison abandonnée à la sortie de la ville.»

Stefan alors fit le lien avec l'éclatante vérité qui me broyait le coeur:

«-Le dispositif. Il a fonctionné.»

Bonnie nous avait tous trahi. Y compris moi. Alors qu'elle était supposée être ma meilleure amie. Elle me le payerait!

«-On a demandé à Bonnie de désactiver un dispositif qui pouvait protéger les gens des vampires.»

En pleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre, folle de chagrin:

«-Pour vous protéger. Damon et toi.

-Certes mais il y avait aussi les vampires de la tombe...

-On doit sortir Damon de là.

-On ne peut pas Elena.» Avança patiemment Stefan.

«-Et bien on va trouver un moyen!» Pestais-je, avant de reprendre mon chemin. «Tu vas peut être abandonner Stefan, moi pas!»

Je commençais à courir vers le nord ou se trouvait la villa en ruines où nous jouions gamins avec Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Matt, mais tombait nez à nez avec «L'oncle John». Abrupte, je lâchais:

«-Où est Damon?

-Avec le reste.» Annonça t'il avec un petit air suffisant et content de lui. Je me retins de le gifler. Il enfonça le clou :

-«C'est fini pour Damon. Il doit rôtir en enfer à l'heure qu'il est.»

Stefan déglutit avec peine. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, soufflée par l'annonce officielle de la mort de mon... ami? D'une voix aigüe je m'entendis dire:

«-Tu es fou? Pourquoi?

Parce que ça aurait du être ainsi il y a 145 ans. C'est le bien.»

Je regardais le sous bassement où l'on liquidait le vampire brun. Stefan semblait hésiter à intervenir. John argua:

«- Vas y. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Mais ça serait une épine dans mon pied en moins. Je n'aurais pas à te tuer moi même.»

J'indiquais à Stefan une alternative:

«-Il y a une porte de service. Elle est sur le côté. Je te rejoins.»

Il ne demanda pas son reste et me laissa seule devant l'homme que je détestais le plus sur cette terre. J'accourus pour retrouver Stefan mais John m'attrapa par le bras, me clouant sur place.

«-Fais encore un pas et j'appelle les flics, leur disant qu'on a oublié un vampire.»

Je décidais alors qu'il était temps que je lâche ma bombe. C'était le bon moment.

«-Je te demande de ne pas le faire.

-Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire pour moi.

-Vu que tu es mon père, ça devrait.»

Il y eut un long silence qui confirma mes suppositions (et donc celles de Damon et Stefan). J'enchainais:

«-Tu aurais dû vouloir mon bonheur et ne pas chercher à assassiner ceux qui m'ont redonné la vie après la mort de papa et maman. Maintenant laisse moi passer.»

Il s'écarta et je lui lançais un dernier trait:

«-Je vais aller chercher Damon. Et si je brûle avec lui, sache que tu auras assassiné ta propre fille. Alors, qui est le monstre maintenant?»

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et rejoignis Stefan qui semblait vouloir défoncer la porte. Damon était dedans et malgré tout, ils étaient frères. Mais en plus, je l'aimais beaucoup et Stefan ne supportait pas que je puisse souffrir. Alors que le verrou cédait, j'entendis quelqu'un lui crier:

«-Tu ne peux pas y aller, le feu te tuera.»

Je me plantais devant ma meilleure amie et cruellement lui dis:

«-Si tu n'avais pas menti, on en serait pas là. C'est son frère, Bonnie.»

Mon amie d'enfance m'observa, incrédule. Elle venait de comprendre que je lui en voulais, pire, que cela remettait en cause notre amitié. Son mensonge allait me faire perdre Damon et je ne pouvais pas passer l'éponge. Alors que Stefan allait se précipiter dans la cave en flamme, je le pris de cours et m'élançais dans le brasier.

J'entendis mon amoureux réagir tandis que Bonnie hurlait.

Mon amoureux cependant ne me suivit pas et je supposais que la sorcière l'en empêchait. Pour ça, je lui en était reconnaissante. Je trébuchai sur les planches de parquet avant d'ouvrir une porte. Les flammes léchèrent mes joues et je dus reculer d'un ou deux pas. Je leur dis:

«-Je ne peux pas entrer. Il y a trop...»

Et alors les flammes reculèrent, le brasier s'amenuisant, afin qu'un chemin m'apparaisse.

Je descendis quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de m'arrêter face à l'horreur. Des corps brûlaient, des hommes geignaient et agonisaient. Je cherchais parmi les morts les traits du seul que j'étais venu sauver. Ne l'apercevant pas, je criais:

«-DAMON! Où es-tu?

-Elena?» Me répondit une voix incrédule.

C'est alors que je le vis. Au centre de la pièce, à quatre pattes. Je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées et le prit dans mes bras. Oui, il y avait un milliard de choses plus intelligentes à faire mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Il avait refermé ses mains autour de ma taille et me serrait à m'étouffer, comme pour se prouver que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Je pleurais de joie, de soulagement. Il était en vie.

«-Je suis étonné de tant de chagrin pour un si petit détail.» Murmura t'il.

«-Tu n'es pas un détail, Damon. Tu ne l'a jamais été.» Lui répondis-je dans un souffle. «Ne meurs jamais, ok?

-Humm je le suis déjà en même temps alors...

-Damon!

-Et bien, «blood bag» si tu veux savoir si je tiendrai ma promesse, il faudrait qu'on sorte d'ici non? A moins que tu veuilles te dorer la pilule? Je te préviens, tu vas plutôt frire.»

Je me ressaisis et l'aidais à se relever avant qu'il ne m'utilise comme béquille.

«Viens. Dépêchons nous.»

Tandis que nous remontions, les flammes reprenaient leur droit et leur intensité. Nous arrivâmes à l'air libre et ce n'est qu'alors que je m'écroulais. La tension, la peur ne me tenaient plus debout. Damon s'effondra à mes côtés. Bonnie et Stefan quand à eux, entamèrent de nous réconforter et de nous soigner, nous entrainant vers le Grill.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je repris connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. Devant mon air confus, Bonnie m'expliqua que Damon allait s'en sortir et que Stefan l'avait ramené chez eux, afin qu'il «se restaure» comme elle l'avait dit, d'une mine dégoutée. Moi, je choisis de la confronter:

«-Pourquoi nous avoir menti, Bonnie?

-Isobel menaçait la ville. Je pensais bien faire. Je ne lis pas l'avenir, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que John...

-Regarde où ça a failli nous mener ce soir!» Explosais-je.

-»Je sais et je suis désolée. Ca n'arrivera plus. Elena, je t'adore, on a toujours tout fait ensemble... Mais là, nos chemins se séparent. Ton petit ami et son frère sont des tueurs, je ne peux pas passer outre.

-Et pourtant, ce soir, tous les deux, ils ont cherché à sauver la ville. Parce qu'ils allaient pourfendre les vampires de la tombe Bonnie.»

Ma meilleure amie m'observait, les yeux humides. J'étais en colère c'est vrai mais je ne pouvais pas me fâcher indéfiniment avec elle. J'avais trop besoin de ses conseils, de sa joie de vivre.

«-Je déteste quand on se dispute. Mais je ne peux pas tout oublier non plus. Tu as failli les tuer. Et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. En tant qu'amie tu aurais dû comprendre ça.

-Je sais. Saches cependant que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Elena.

-Je sais. Il va falloir qu'on trouve comment on va gérer tout ça, toutes les deux. Rentre chez toi Bonnie, repose toi. On en reparlera. J'ai besoin de digérer tout ça...

-Stefan arrive, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit, Elena.»

Bonnie s'effaça afin de laisser place à mon petit ami. Je le rassurais platement:

«-Le feu s'est éteint. On dit que c'est un vieux câble qui a mis le feu.»

Il me serra contre son coeur mais je perçus qu'il était contrarié. Je poursuivis:

«-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre.»

Mon amoureux soupira bruyamment et haussa les épaules:

«-J'ai essayé tellement de le détester. Damon.

-C'est ton frère, c'est normal qu'il compte à tes yeux. Il est aussi important pour moi.»

Stefan ricana et baissa la tête, blasé. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me reprochait.

«-Stefan je...

-Tu l'aimes.

-Pardon?» M'étranglais-je, ne sachant pas de qui il parlait... jusqu'à ce que ma lanterne s'allume. Oh. Damon. Qui d'autre. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de reprendre. «Non. Bien sûr que non. c'est ridicule!» Assurais-je.

«-C'est juste que... tu sais... je connais mon frère. Je peux sentir ce qu'il a dans le crâne...»

Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et le fit se taire en l'embrassant du mieux que je pouvais. Mais, malgré moi, quelque chose m'encourageait à déguerpir du Grill. Je devais prendre des nouvelles de Damon. Je tâchais de regarder avec le plus de douceur possible mon amoureux puis rejoignis le lycée et la maison. J'étais persuadée que Damon s'y était réfugié sitôt Stefan parti du manoir.

Mon portable vibra. Un SMS de Stefan.

«Prends soin de toi. Bonne nuit ma chérie. 3. S.»

Je l'effaçais et aperçus sous mon porche la silhouette de Damon Salvatore.

Il semblait inquiet, nerveux.

Le voir ainsi, sans son masque distancié me troubla encore plus.

Je respirai un grand coup et me dirigeais vers lui.

Les dés étaient jetés, les jeux faits.

Ne restait plus qu'à déposer les armes.

_**POV Damon**_

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Après qu'Elena m'avait sorti des flammes de l'enfer et Stefan raccompagné à la maison, je m'étais rendu chez l'humaine. J'avais besoin de lui dire tout ce qui m'était passé dans la tête cette nuit. Lorsque j'avais du faire face à la mort, c'était elle qui m'était apparue. Elena. Mon seul regret avait été de ne pas lui avoir dit... de ne pas avoir tenté... de ne pas avoir accepté cette idée qui me brûlait le coeur, qui me terrifiait: j'étais amoureux.

J'aimais Elena Gilbert. Et je devais le lui dire.

A la place, je rencontrais un Jeremy déboussolé, ayant compris qu'Anna était morte. Il farfouillait je ne sais quoi et sursauta lorsqu'il m'aperçut dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Normal quoi.

«-Que fais tu ici Damon?

-Je suis en visite avec un tour opérator.

-Sérieusement. Je n'ai pas envie de rire.» Souffla t'il, et sa souffrance me transperça.

«-Je sais que tu tenais à Anna. Et que tu es intelligent. Donc que tu avais deviné qu'elle était morte. réellement.» Tentais-je. Le petit frère d'Elena haussa les épaules, en piteux état et me répondit:

«-Quand ils l'ont emmenée j'ai su que c'était fini. Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Tu n'es qu'un humain. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir des faiblesses.»

Il y eu un moment de silence puis l'adolescent me demanda:

«-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?»

Franchement? Aucune idée. Puis je vis Elena malheureuse de voir son frère se refermer sur lui même. Et je sus pour quoi j'étais resté là. Pour quoi j'allais lui proposer ceci...

«- Je me suis emparé de ta souffrance une fois. Je pourrais recommencer. Sauf que cette fois ci, ça sera ton choix.»

Jeremy s'assit, sonné par ma proposition.

«-Tu sais, je sais que tu penses que tu me l'a enlevée mais c'est faux. C'est toujours là, même si je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi. Je me sens toujours vide. Seul.»

Je m'approchais du garçon dépressif. Il était sur le point de se tirer une balle que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il poursuivit.

«-Anna disait que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de ressentir la douleur. Qu'ils pouvaient tout arrêter en oubliant leur humanité. C'est vrai?»

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Je choisis de lui dire la vérité.

«Yep!

-C'est plus simple?

Qu'est ce qui serait plus simple?

La vie.» Souffla t'il, innocemment.

«La vie craint Jeremy. Quand t'es un vampire, tu peux éviter de te sentir mal si tu le désires.

C'est ce que tu as fais?

Oui, pendant très très très longtemps et la vie était bien plus facile. Mais j'avais aussi perdu quelque chose. Le droit d'aimer. Et après tout, c'est le but ultime de notre vie, Jeremy. Crois moi, j'ai assez vécu pour t'empêcher de faire cette erreur.»

**/ FIN FLASHBACK /**

J'étais descendus et attendais Elena sous la véranda. Les graviers crissèrent et je me retournais pour la voir, chargée comme un âne. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire quand elle manqua de trébucher. L'humaine m'aperçut, me sourit et rangea son smart phone dans sa poche. Elle gravit les marches afin de me rejoindre. Son parfum subtil et floral embaumait l'atmosphère. Elena ramena ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un bruissement de soie. A ce moment précis, vous voez, il y a six milliards quatre cent soixante dix millions huit cents dix-huit milles six cent soixante et onze personnes dans le monde. Il y en a qui pleurent, d'autres qui rentrent chez eux. Certains s'envoient en l'air avec leur secrétaires, racontent des mensonges. Et puis il y a des comme moi qui font simplement face à la vérité. Il y a six milliards de personnes dans le monde. Six milliards d'âmes. Et parfois, il ne nous en faut qu'une seule...

_**POV Elena**_

Il se tenait là, et comme un gentleman il me débarrassa de mon encombrant costume. Il ne m'adressait pas une seule parole. J'étais nerveuse rien que de le savoir si proche de moi. Nous devions parler de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. De ce feu qui nous dévorait. Nous étions des aimants, toujours à se repousser et pourtant éternellement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

«Que fais tu ici, Damon?

-J'essaye de faire quelque chose de bien. Pour une fois.»

Je ris doucement. Ses mains ses fermèrent sur les miennes et je voulus les lui retirer. Il m'en empêcha d'une pression de doigts et je cessais de lutter. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Il poursuivit, visiblement ému.

«-Tu sais, quand je suis revenu ici, je voulais la détruire. Aujourd'hui j'ai essayé de la sauver. Comment c'est arrivé?»

Je souris et pressais un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne, touchée. Il y avait cette faille chez Damon qui m'émouvait. Stefan malgré tout ne possédait pas cette blessure suintante, cette volonté de distanciation. Son frère restait secret pour ne plus souffrir. Et je voulais plus que tout au monde le rendre heureux.

A cet instant, sous le porche de ma maison, nous ne jouions plus. Nous étions arrivé à un point de non retour dans notre relation. Il fallait montrer les cartes et prendre des risques, comme au poker. Le bluff prenait fin, tapis et priions pour que l'on ait pas tout risqué pour rien.

«-Je ne suis pas un héros, Elena. Je ne fais pas le bien. Ce n'est pas... dans ma nature.

-Peut être que si.

-Nan. C'est réservé à Stefan ce rôle. Et à toi. Même à Bonnie.»

Il pouffa avant de reprendre, s'écartant de moi, rompant le contact de nos mains. Il fourragea dans sa tignasse sombre, mal à l'aise.

«-C'est ridicule. Tout ceci est complètement stupide. Je n'aurais pas du venir... je... Elena c'est tellement absurde tout ça.» S'énerva t'il tout seul, me désignant le vide.

-« Toi qui me sauve dans cette cave déjà...»

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontente de sa remarque. Blessée même.

«-Pourquoi prendre un air si surpris?

-Parce que je ne suis rien pour toi. Et pourtant, tu es venue... Bonnie t'a aidé. Ce qui veut dire que, finalement, quelque part, tu as décidé que je valais le coup d'être sauvé. Et ça me fait espérer. Et ça me rend complètement fou.»

Il tournait comme une toupie, parlant de plus en plus vite. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, il était sur le bord de l'implosion. Je restais clouée sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. De plus, j'étais déchirée. Que faire maintenant que Damon nous menait vers cette pente glissante de nos sentiments respectifs? L'amour, ce n'est qu'une question de timing, il faut beaucoup de chance pour trouver la bonne personne, au bon moment, au bon endroit. J'étais au croisement de ma vie. Un chemin blanc avec quelques pièges me conduisait à Stefan. L'autre, noir avec des ronces au sol vers Damon.

«-Damon, arrête, je...

-Je sais. Stefan est tout pour toi. Tu vis pour lui et c'est l'amour de ta vie.» Singea le vampire brun d'une voix aigüe. «Mais ça n'existe pas, ça. C'est ce qu'on raconte aux gamines mais l'amour unique, le prince charmant, il se barre toujours à la fin avec la Belle au Bois Dormant!» Cracha t'il, tapant du poing contre la rambarde des escaliers de la maison. Je sursautais et dans un geste d'apaisement posais ma main sur son avant bras.

«-Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi es-tu venue me chercher? Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour moi alors que c'est Stefan que tu aimes? Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être que tu as raison. Peut être qu'à force d'attendre comme ça le grand amour, on ne le voit pas, et on le perd.»

J'humectais mes lèvres et je vis dans ses prunelles glacées mon reflet avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Le vampire semblait tout aussi confus que moi.

«-Mais là, toi et moi, on confond tout. Je crois qu'on est encore sous le coup de l'émotion et que... Damon, si tu étais mort ce soir, ça aurait été une tragédie pour moi. Et toi, tu as eu peur et...

-Tu es une menteuse, Elena. Tu te voiles la face. Il se passe quelque chose entre nous et tu le sais.»

Je frémis et lorsque je fermais mes yeux une larme roula sur ma joue.

Douloureusement je soufflais l'évidence que j'avais voulu masquer au monde entier (et même à moi) depuis des semaines:

«- Damon... ne m'oblige pas à dire... ce qu'on sait déjà...

-Et qu'est ce qu'on sait Elena? On sait rien. On est paumé dans un labyrinthe et ça me tue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu es là, comment bouger, même respirer. Je ne me fais pas confiance à ton contact.

-STOP! Damon, stop.» M'écriais-je, posant ma paume sur son torse, là où son coeur aurait du battre.

Je murmurais, brisée:

«-Tu as gagné. Je rends les armes. Je te veux, Damon. Toi, et uniquement toi. Et je me déteste pour ça. Je me hais pour briser le coeur de Stefan, qui mérite d'être aimé. Je me hais de ne pas t'avoir enfoncé un pieu dans le coeur quand tu as tué Vicky. Je me hais parce que je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. Je me hais parce que je tiens à toi et qu'un jour tu te lasseras de moi. Voilà! Tu es content? Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais? Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait? C'est quoi la différence par rapport à avant?»

_**POV Damon**_

**«- Tu as gagné. Je rends les armes. Je te veux. Toi, et uniquement toi. Et je me déteste pour ça. Je me hais pour briser le coeur de Stefan, qui mérite d'être aimé. Je me hais de ne pas t'avoir enfoncé un pieu dans le coeur quand tu as tué Vicky. Je me hais parce que je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. Je me hais parce que je tiens à toi et qu'un jour tu te lasseras de moi. Voilà! Tu es content? Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais? Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait? C'est quoi la différence par rapport à avant?»**

J'étais littéralement scié. Elle m'aimait donc aussi. Je pris Elena dans mes bras, l'écrasais contre mon torse et la serrais contre mon coeur, à l'étouffer. J'embrassais le haut de son crâne avec avidité, humant son odeur fraiche et florale. Elle se débattait comme une folle et pleurait encore et toujours. Certains disent qu'on reconnaît le grand amour lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que le seul être au monde qui pourrait vous consoler est justement celui qui vous a fait mal. Il n'ont pas tord. Elle pensait que je jouais avec elle. Pourtant c'était l'exact inverse.

J'avais été à des années lumières de penser qu'un jour je pourrais lui plaire. Et ce jour, c'était aujourd'hui.

Alors, je me courbais afin de lui faire exactement face. Je pris son doux visage ovale dans mes mains, en coupe, comme si elle n'était qu'un oisillon blessé. Doucement, de peur de rompre de charme, de m'éveiller et de voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, je murmurais:

«-La différence c'est qu'avant ce soir je n'avais pas assez de cran pour te dire ce que je vais faire. Elena, l'acte d'amour le plus parfait, c'est le sacrifice, cacher ses sentiments pour pouvoir être bons amis. Je crois que je ressens tout ça pour toi depuis que nos regard se sont croisés, quand tu es tombée sur moi à la villa. Mais si ce que tu veux c'est que je laisse tout tomber, alors je vais le faire.»

Je pris tout mon temps pour déposer sur sa joue un baiser voluptueux. Nos souffles s'étaient accélérés, nous ne contrôlions plus rien. Elena releva ses prunelles incandescentes vers moi et son coeur rata un battement.

«- Damon, je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber.»

Seule la distance d'un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié. Je décidais de la briser et fondis sur ses lèvres. Ce fut d'abord des hésitations, de la maladresse. J'avais tellement souhaité cette caresse que j'en devenais malhabile. Et cette imperfection me donnait encore plus envie d'elle. Puis, la droiture d'Elena reprit le dessus et une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre nos deux bouches. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Stefan. C'était toute cette ambivalence qui faisait que je l'adorais. Je saisis ses mains qui cherchaient à me repousser et les nouait de force autour de mon cou. Quand elle sembla se laisser faire, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille fine, l'obligeant à se cambrer toujours plus, à épouser les moindres recoins de mon corps. Alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, elle se rattrapa en nouant autour de ma jambe sa cuisse, dans une position équivoque et sensuelle.

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique, elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux, m'attirant toujours plus à elle comme si elle souhaitait que nous fusionnions. Je sentais sa chaleur et la proximité de ses hanches rondes, de son ventre mille fois rêvé me rendait fou. Brutalement, je déplaçais mes paumes en haut de l'arrière de ses cuisses afin de la plaquer toujours plus à moi. Elle hoqueta de plaisir mais ne s'échappa pas. Au contraire, elle se hissait toujours plus sur la pointe de ses pieds, insatiable de notre étreinte. Elena était chaude, tendre, imprévisible, nouvelle. Mais son corps ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était celui de Katherine, j'en connaissais les moindres recoins. Et pourtant quelque chose en moi me disais que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser d'elle.

Je reculais d'un pas afin de m'assoir sur la balancelle, l'attirant avec moi. A califourchon devant moi, jambes écartées et presque offerte, elle oubliait l'indécence de sa position, toute occupée à l'ivresse de notre étreinte. Je passais mes mains sur ses cuisses longues et musclées, complètement perdu et émerveillé de pouvoir effectuer ces gestes milles fois rêvés. Je n'étais pas mécontent de ce que je trouvais. C'était cent, mille fois mieux que tout ce que j'avais espéré. La langue gourmande d'Elena jouait avec la mienne, de temps en temps elle asticotait de ses dents ma lèvre. Elle se montrait d'une incroyable sensualité, de la racine de ses cheveux à ses chevilles. Tout ondoyait en elle, c'était une flamme de l'enfer échappée pour que je me consume. A regrets, je vis l'humaine s'éloigner de moi afin de reprendre son souffle (l'inconvénient des mortels, c'est bien leurs besoins vitaux!) et de ramener une longue mèche de cheveux que notre coup de folie avait dérangé.

Je choisi ce moment propice pour lui confier ce qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis tant de mois:

«-Elena, si j'avais rencontré la vraie mort sans t'avoir embrassée, ç'aurait été mon plus grand regret.»

Elena avait le souffle court, elle cherchait à reprendre pied. Je déposais un baiser léger au creux de son cou et il lui arracha mille frissons. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, m'offrant encore plus sa jugulaire. Le monstre en moi reprenait peu à peu le dessus, je sentais les pulsations de son coeur et ce sang qui m'appelait. Alors que j'allais la boire, alors que mon souffle parcourait sa peau, lui arrachant mille frisson, elle soupira mon nom.

«-Oh, Damon...»

Le tueur s'envola, cédant sa place à l'homme. Avec toute la tendresse que je pouvais avoir, je répondis à sa question, celle d'avant notre baiser.

«-La différence, c'est que je sais que tu m'aimes, Elena. Et que je...

-Pourquoi moi?» S'enquit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix de gamine prise en faute.

«-Parce que tu fronces un peu les sourcils lorsque tu cherches à m'attendrir, parce que tu cites Camus alors que je n'ai vu aucun de ses livres dans ta bibliothèque...»

Elle éclata de rire et recommença à m'embrasser. Si j'avais eu un coeur à offrir, je me le serais arraché pour le lui donner. Et s'il avait battu, il aurait cessé de palpiter.

Je n'avais oublié qu'une seule chose, dans toute cette histoire.

Dans le jeu de la séduction, il n'y a qu'une seule règle: ne jamais tomber amoureux.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie, n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	7. Chapter 6: Il était une fois

Bonjour amis lecteurs, en attendant la fin de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries la semaine prochaine (je suis traumatisée par l'épisode d'hier perso) je vous livre le chapitre 7 de cette fic (sachez que le 8 est écrit et que je potasse mon chapitre 9).

Je tiens encore à remercier les reviewers (et les lecteurs) pour leurs petits mots, leurs encouragements qui sont le seul salaire de nombreuses heures d'écriture et aussi de décortication des scènes de la série. Je suis touchée de voir que vous suivez toujours malgré les mises à jours très… espacées. (oui j'aime faire des atténuations)

(ATTENTION CHAPITRE TRES LONG, 28 pages Word)

Bonne lecture aux courageux !

Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 7: Il était une fois_

_**POV Elena**_

Damon était parti comme un voleur après notre baiser, l'air inquiet après avoir reçu un coup de fil. Il m'avait stipulé de n'ouvrir à personne et de rester à la maison quelques temps. Avant de me quitter, il avait effleuré mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts, humant mon odeur. Le souffle était venu à me manquer quand il murmura:

«-Prends soin de toi Elena. Ne fais rien de dangereux, je ne sais pas ce dont je serais capable s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu comptes trop désormais. Ca nous mènera à notre perte. Où à notre bonheur.»

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il m'avait de nouveau embrassé avec fièvre, comme si nous ne devions jamais nous revoir. Cette urgence m'avait troublée et me laissait un gout à la fois fiévreux et amer. L'angoisse me tiraillait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais son visage m'avait ordonné de lui faire confiance et de lui obéir. Ma vie venait de basculer sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Tout m'apparaissait différent, même les bibelots familiers. Ils étaient plus beaux, plus chaleureux et aussi plus angoissants. J'avais voulu me voiler la face afin de ne pas souffrir. Parce qu'on était condamnés, lui et moi. Tôt ou tard il se lasserait de moi, j'en étais convainque.

Dans quoi m'étais-je encore embringuée? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tomber amoureuse d'un type banale dont le principal problème serait de faire changer sa roue de scooter et de décrocher une bourse pour l'université? Hein? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je jette mon dévolu sur un vampire. Le mauvais vampire de surcroit. Pourquoi avais-je choisi Damon alors que j'avais Stefan. Et pourquoi ne regrettais-je pas ce choix, même si je savais que c'était la pire erreur de ma vie? Je maugréais contre mon cerveau en ébullition qui ne me laissait aucun répit et montais les marches quatre à quatre.

Je rejoignis Jeremy, et aperçus qu'il avalais une substance rouge sombre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je devinais qu'il essayait de se transformer en vampire.

MAIS QU'IL EST STUPIDE!

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui afin de lui de lui arracher la fiole. Jeremy roula sur le côté et le récipient répandit son contenu sur le tapis. Mon frère se débattait comme un tigre, lapant encore et encore. Il me mordit pour me faire lâcher prise. Je glapis mais ne cédai pas. Parce que si je baissais les bras, je renonçais à son humanité. Il vagit, furibond:

«-Elena, mais pour qui tu te prends?»

Franchement mais il osait de demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond? Il est fou ou quoi? C'est pas moi qui suis entrain de tenter de me suicider afin de vivre je ne sais quelle expérience. Alors que j'allais répondre, un courant d'air passa à côté de moi et arracha Jeremy de mes bras. Le temps d'un clignement de paupière je vis Stefan, la main assurée posée sur la gorge de mon frère. Il cracha:

«-Je croyais qu'on avait été assez clairs avec Damon. Tu laisses ta soeur tranquille.»

Hein? Gné? On rembobine? Qu'est ce que les frères Salvatore ont bien pu dire à mon frère? Mais j'leur ai demandé un truc moi? Mince, qu'ils se mêlent de leurs oignons! Des vrais commères ces garçons, pire que les mamas italiennes! Jeremy peinait à reprendre son souffle tellement Stefan serrait son cou. Je me redressais et forçait mon «petit ami» à lâcher mon cadet.

«-Stefan, je pense qu'il a compris. Vraiment. Lâches le.»

Le vampire s'exécuta et Jer tomba de toute sa hauteur, avalant l'air à grands traits comme si on avait cherché à l'étouffer. Je le rejoignis, paniquée que Stefan ai pu, dans sa colère le tuer et donc le transformer vampire. Tandis que mon frère toussait et que je lui passais la main dans le dos dans un geste réconfortant, j'expliquais la situation à Stefan:

«-Je l'ai vu boire du sang de vampire. J'en ai déduit qu'avec ce qui s'était passé cette nuit avec Ana, il allait chercher ensuite à mettre fin à ses jours pour se transformer. Mais je ne veux pas...» J'étais au bord des larmes «Jer, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es mon petit frère, je...»

Jeremy releva la tête et je vis qu'il était aussi vide que le jour où papa et maman étaient morts. Je le pris dans mes bras et continuais:

«-Ne me laisse pas, Jer. Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de mon frère. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser choisir ce destin...

-J'suis désolé Elena. Pour tout. Pour les disputes. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire le mal, t'as jamais été ce genre de fille.»

Il effectua une légère pression qui me fit cependant mal. Je piaillais et mon frère me dévisagea d'un air ahuri.

«-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je t'ai à peine touchée!» S'écria t'il. Je répliquais:

«-Tu rigoles, Jer! T'es devenu Hulk en une soirée pour ne pas...»

Mon visage se décomposa à l'unisson de celui de Stefan. Ni une ni deux il fondit sur mon frère et l'examina avec attention.

«-Jeremy, regarde moi.»

Mon frère obéit. Il suivit du regard le doigt de Stefan, réagit à ses gifles, se plia à l'inspection minutieuse des différents signes qui aurait pu trahir sa transformation involontaire par Stefan.

«-Il va bien? Je veux dire, toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien et tu es... toi... est ce qu'il...?» Demandais-je, morte d'angoisse. Mon amoureux m'assura:

«-Il est définitivement toujours humain.»

Puis il se tourna vers mon frère et prit son air sérieux, son air de prof arrogant:

«-Jeremy, tu dois bien comprendre que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Maintenant le sang se dissipe dans ton système sanguin. Si tu essayais de mourir à présent, tu pourrais réellement ne jamais revenir. Pigé?»

Mon cadet hocha la tête, boudeur. Puis il se tourna vers moi. Nous allions avoir la conversation que j'avais chercher à déclencher toute la journée:

«-Elena, moi aussi je déteste quand on se dispute, mais là, tu avais dépassé les bornes.

-Je sais, Jeremy. Encore une fois, je suis désolée, je pensais bien faire.

-Cesse de penser toujours aux autres. Nous sommes aussi forts que toi. Je suis aussi fort que toi. Je mérite de vivre et pas d'en avoir l'illusion, tu ne crois pas?» Me demanda t'il doucement. J'opinais du chef, mal à l'aise. Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et demanda de sa voix de gamin:

«-On fait la paix?»

J'embrassais sa joue et il sourit. Stefan, adossé au mur observait notre réconciliation d'un oeil bienveillant et souriait doucement. La sérénité régnait de nouveau dans la maison et je me sentais libérée d'un poids énorme. J'allais rejoindre mon «amoureux» quand Jeremy fit la gaffe du siècle.

«-Au fait, Elena, t'as vu Damon? Je crois qu'il était venu te voir à la base. J'lui ai un peu tenu compagnie en t'attendant.»

Stefan se tendit et je mordis ma lèvre. Il fallait que je trouve un mensonge rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas quitter Stefan comme ça. Pas si mal. Il n'y a jamais de «bonne façon» de dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments pour lui mais je ne pouvais pas rompre comme ça, après tout ce que je lui avais dit au Grill. Je prit une grande inspiration et répondis:

«-Yep, mais tu sais il a du repartir de suite. Un appel du shérif Forbes si j'ai bien entendu.»

Un craquement se fit entendre, nous faisant tous les trois sursauter. Stefan fronça les sourcils tandis que je prenais Jeremy dans mes bras, comme si c'était un gosse. Maudits réflexes! Mon «chéri» s'approcha et murmura à mon oreille:

«- Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Histoire qu'il n'y ai pas de squatteur indésirable dans ton jardin. Genre Damon.»

J'eus envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à se donner cette peine mais la sonnerie de mon portable m'en empêcha. Je décrochais, intimant l'ordre à Stefan d'attendre avant de s'en aller. Par chance, le vampire m'obéit. De l'autre côté du combiné j'entendis:

«Allô, Elena?

-Damon?» M'étranglais-je, tandis que Stefan se raidit. Le Salvatore brun avait-il des penchants suicidaires qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Je répliquais, cinglante:

«-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?»

Il y eut un rire sarcastique mais glacé à l'autre bout du fil.

«-Tu sais à quel point je raffole de nos petites joutes verbales «blood bag» mais je vais devoir écourter ce délicieux moment. Elena, il faut que tu viennes me rejoindre.»

J'écarquillais les yeux de plus en plus. Damon avait-il perdu les trois neurones qui lui restait ou quoi? Ne se doutait il pas que Stefan était là et qu'il entendait tout. J'hoquetais, mal à l'aise:

«-Damon, tu as perdu l'esprit si c'est pour...

-Je suis à l'hôpital.» Assena t'il. Je hurlais:

«-Ah non, tu ne vas pas voler du sang humain! Damon t'abuses! Des gens ont vraiment besoin de sang pour survivre!

-Moi aussi je te signale.

-T'es mort, Damon, ça compte pas.» Déblatérai-je du tac au tac.

«-Sérieusement Elena. Tu devrais venir. C'est Matt, Tyler et Caroline...»

La voix de Damon s'était teinte de sérieux. Presque de peine. Je retrouvais tout de suite ma voix normale et l'écoutais attentivement.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ils ont eu un accident. Caroline est dans un sale état.»

L'image du coup de fil en bas repassa dans ma tête. Ainsi le Shérif l'avait prévenu et il ne m'en avait rien dit. J'aurais voulu faire un esclandre mais c'était avouer aussi que nous avions parlé un certain temps, lui et moi. Et ça, Stefan devait l'ignorer. Je m'entendis répondre:

«-Okay, je dis à Jenna de me déposer. A plus tard. Bye.»

Je me tournais vers Jeremy et lui annonçais:

«-On va à l'hôpital.»

Mon frère grimaça et répondit de mauvais poil:

«-Mais j'te dis que ça va, j'vais pas me tuer.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça. Caroline a eu un accident. On doit y aller. Et je ne veux pas te laisser ici.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de baby sitter.» Dit-il, grincheux.

«-Visiblement si. Maintenant en route, tu arrêtes de geindre et tu demandes à Jenna de nous déposer.»

Ni une ni deux, mon frère m'obéit. Sans doute avait il senti la pointe d'angoisse m'étrangler. Stefan s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

«-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes?

-Ce bruit dehors... Ca me fait flipper. Tu ne peux pas vérifier si tout est Ok? Je ne veux pas de nouveau truc surnaturel dans ma vie, pas ce soir en tout cas.» Répondis-je doucement. Voyant sa déception, j'embrassais légèrement ses lèvres (trop froides, trop timides, trop prévisibles) avant de reprendre:

«-Mais viens me rejoindre après. S'il advenait quelque chose de terrible à Caroline, je pense que je serais contente que tu sois là, à mes côtés.»

Il sourit, de son petit sourire de gamin triste et opina du chef tandis que je quittais la maison sans me retourner afin de retrouver l'autre frère Salvatore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ma tante me déposa devant les portes de l'hôpital avant de chercher à se garer. Je me précipitais à l'intérieur et me dirigeais vers les soins intensifs. Des images me revenaient pas flashes: j'avais parcouru ces mêmes couloirs, une année auparavant. Ma tête se mit à bourdonner et le parallèle devenait de plus en plus obsédant.

J'aperçus une jeune femme qui me ressemblait étrangement.

Mon parfait double.

Brune, longiligne, aux yeux chocolats.

Elle m'observait à la fois nerveuse et paisible. Elle arborait les mêmes vêtements que moi lorsqu'on avait transféré papa et maman après notre accident de voiture. Elle rongeait ses ongles et faisait les cent pas. Comme moi ce soir là, sauf que Jer et Jenna se trouvaient à mes côtés, annihilant la crise de panique et de nerfs qui couvait dans mon esprit.

Les «Bip Bip» sinistres et angoissants des monitorings résonnaient dans mon cerveau comme le glas d'une église. Je déglutis avec peine. J'affrontais de nouveau mes démons. J'avais peur.

Un monde où Caroline n'existait pas serait beaucoup moins drôle, moins vivant. Mon amie d'enfance blonde était gentiment naïve et écervelée, mais elle possédait un coeur d'or, n'avait pas son pareil pour émettre des gossips et faire des soirées de rêves. Caroline méritait de vivre. Elle était la vie à elle toute seule. Imaginer que toute notre insouciance soit révolue me tiraillait.

Caroline c'était l'humanité dans mon monde qui peu à peu avait plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle m'avait permis, sans en savoir rien, de garder la tête froide, de garder un aspect «normal» d'adolescente avec ses crises de jalousie quant à ma relation avec Matt, avec

ses sorties shoppings et ces palabres interminables à propos de Léonardo Di Caprio ou encore de George Clooney et Taylor Lautner. Non, Caroline ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était trop... injuste.

Mais la vie est injuste, voyez vous...

C'est alors que je vis l'espace d'une seconde, mon double me sourit, d'une façon que je ne me connaissais pas. Comme si il préparait un mauvais coup. A la façon d'Isobel. J'hoquetais de stupeur. Le temps que je cligne des yeux, la vision s'effaça. Je chassais le trouble que j'en éprouvais, sans doute dû au stress et aux souvenirs douloureux que cet endroit faisait ressurgir. C'est alors que j'aperçus la mère de Caroline, le Shérif Forbes, en pleine conversation avec Damon. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Il semblait lui aussi contrarié. Il croisa mon regard l'espace d'un instant furtif, me sourit d'une façon quasi imperceptible (un sourire damonesque quoi), cherchant à me réconforter un tantinet. Cependant il respectait une distance, une froideur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il ne bougea pas pour me consoler.

Un reniflement ignoble me sortit de ma torpeur et je vis Matt, affalé sur un banc, la tête entre ses mains. Je m'assis à côté de lui et embrassais sa joue avant de caler ma tête sur son épaule et poser ma main sur sa jambe, tapotant tout doucement afin de le calmer un peu.

«-Ca va aller Matt. Tu connais Caroline, elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour se faire remarquer. Elle va devenir folle quand elle va apprendre qu'elle est passé aux infos locales et dans le journal». Cherchais-je à blaguer.

Le visage de mon ex petit ami se froissa d'un sourire. Il releva ses grands yeux azurs où je m'étais tellement perdue gamine. J'avais aimé passionnément Matt, et je l'adorais toujours. On avait tout fait ensemble, c'était mon frère de coeur. L'arrivée de Stefan nous avait peu à peu éloignés en raison de tous les secrets que je devais garder mais notre relation restait paradoxalement inchangée. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état et le pris dans mes bras. Il me serra contre son coeur, et ses larmes roulèrent dans mon cou. Après un long moment il se décida de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

«-On partait, le père de Tyler nous a fait flipper et nous a quasi jeté hors du Grill.»

Ainsi, le maire Lockwood savait lui aussi. Il avait donné l'ordre. Au moins, il avait cherché à les protéger, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Matt semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses pupilles roulaient dans leurs orbites, il était prisonnier des horreurs qui étaient subvenues par la suite.

«-On écoutait de la musique... Et puis... Tyler a entendu un bruit. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était. Moi j'entendais rien, Caroline non plus. Il est devenu dingue. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus garder le volant. Alors, Caroline a pris la main... Enfin, elle nous a envoyé dans le décor...» Rit-il piteusement et douloureusement. Je souris aussi de manière misérable. Il poursuivit.

«-Le reste... ça c'est passé si vite. On nous a sorti de là, Caroline allait bien. Elle voulait aider, comme toujours, tu la connais...

-Ouais, Caroline qui faisait sa Caroline quoi.» Soupirais-je, amusée. Le visage de Matt était plein de tendresse à l'évocation de sa petite amie et du bonheur ordinaire qu'il vivait à ses côtés.

-«Bref, a un moment je me suis écarté d'elle et puis elle s'est effondrée. Et maintenant elle est là, et...»

Sa voix s'étrangla en un sanglot. J'allais le reprendre dans mes bras quand Bonnie surgit. Elle tenait dans ses mains deux cafés. Elle en offrit un à Matt qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. La mère de Caroline s'approcha du petit ami de sa fille. Sans doute cherchait elle des réponses. Je pris le parti de m'éloigner, entrainant dans mon sillage ma meilleure amie. Sans doute serait elle plus à même de m'expliquer tout ce qui se tramait.

Lorsque nous fûmes à une distance raisonnable pour que nous puissions parler sans tabou et langage codé, je stoppais et me tournai vers elle. Je savais que Bonnie ne pourrait pas me mentir et je lui posais la seule question qui m'intéressait, celle qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que j'avais débarqué ici:

«-Bonnie, comment va Caroline? Vraiment.»

Il y eu un moment de malaise. Sans doute voulait elle le dire de la façon la moins abrupte possible, sachant ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Je la vis reprendre sa respiration puis dire à toute vitesse:

«-On ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir. Elle est très faible.»

J'en eus les jambes coupées. Tout ce que j'avais craint était sur le point de se réaliser. C'était tout bonnement impossible, je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on prononce le décès de Caroline. C'était trop injuste surtout quand on se sait entouré de vampires et de sorcières. Oh, mais j'y pense... Et si...

«-Tu... tu ne peux rien faire genre une incantation ou je sais pas quoi?

Elle ignore comment. J'me trompe?»

Je me retournais et failli m'écraser contre le torse du vampire le plus horripilant, arrogant, narcissique, sadique et sexy du monde. Damon Salvatore. Qui d'autre pourrait être assez bête pour entretenir une guerre ouverte avec une sorcière?

Je lui lançais un regard furieux afin de le calmer un peu. Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de Bonnie lui répondre:

«-Non , en effet, je ne sais pas.

-Normal, ça a pris des lustres à Emily de maitriser tout ça.

-Mais je peux affaiblir un vampire arrogant.

-Tu devrais arrêter les menaces, tu commences à y croire...» Railla-t'il tandis que je le gratifiais d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Caroline était mourante et tout ce qu'on faisait c'était se chamailler. Ca ne faisait pas avancer le chmilblique. Je vis le visage de Bonnie se fermer, ses yeux se voiler et presque instantanément Damon plia comme Stefan l'avait fait quand l'appareil s'était déclenché. Je cherchais un moyen de les faire arrêter quand un infirmier la bouscula, rompant le charme. Damon se redressa sur ses pieds et avança menaçant. Je m'interposais, mécontente:

«STOP! Tous les deux! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour Caroline!

-Elle a commencé.

-Pff tu l'avais cherché.

-Gamine.

-Momie.»

Quand ils eurent fini de s'envoyer des noms d'oiseau à la figure (et sans doute aussi devant mon air ennuyé) ils décidèrent qu'il était peut être temps de trouver des solutions. Damon se plaça sur mon côté, sa main pressa la mienne l'espace d'un instant et je l'entendis me proposer:

«-Elena, je peux donner mon sang à Caroline.»

Errrreur! WRONG! Il a perdu l'esprit ou quoi? Je m'entendis répondre, abrupte:

«-Non, non. C'est hors de question.

-Ca pourrait la guérir. D'ici 24 heures elle pètera le feu et bon, on est dans un hôpital donc si elle risque de mourir c'est le meilleur endroit pour tenter ce genre d'expérience. Ils auraient trop la frousse d'avoir un procès pour la laisser claquer sans avoir tout essayé.»

Présenté comme ça c'était tentant mais mon instinct me disait que quelque chose clochait. Rien ne pouvait être aussi magique. Je me souvins de Vicky, la soeur de Matt quand Damon l'avait transformée en vampire. Quand j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne s'adaptait pas. Qu'elle était condamnée. Je ne voulais pas de cette fin pour mon amie d'enfance. S'il fallait la perdre, autant la perdre tout à fait. Ce serait moins douloureux sur le long terme.

«-C'est trop risqué.

-Fais le!» Répliqua Bonnie avant que Damon ne puisse m'envoyer un contre argument à la figure. J'étais sciée et alternait entre le vampire et la sorcière. Quelle mouche piquait Bonnie? Damon choisit de prendre un petit air supérieur afin de répondre:

«-Comme quoi, même une sorcière peu avoir du bon sens.»

Pourquoi me suis-je évertuée à mettre leurs querelles en mode stand-by? Si ma relation avec Damon est amenée à en devenir réellement une, ça va être fun les soirées entre copines. Et si je décide de faire ma vie avec lui, j'vous raconte pas l'ambiance. VDM. En attendant je continuais de penser que c'était une erreur:

«-Bonnie je...

-On parle de Caroline là, Elena.»

Merci, je le savais. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est Caroline que l'on doit vendre son âme au diable. Je vis dans les yeux de Damon que ses convictions flanchaient. Il était prêt à renoncer à sa fausse bonne idée parce que je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais Bonnie enfonça le clou:

«-Elena, s'il y avait eu une chance de sauver tes parents. Et que ça soit cette chance, tu n'aurais pas hésité. Comment peux-tu ne pas voir que c'est la même chose ici? Caroline c'est comme ta soeur, on se connait toutes les trois depuis toujours. Comment ne peux tu pas lui offrir cette chance même si elle contient des risques? La Elena que j'ai toujours connue ne ferait pas la fine bouche!»

Je devais avouer qu'elle marquait un point et ébranlait mes certitudes. Bonnie se tourna vers Damon et assena:

«-Tu vas le faire.

-Qui te dis que...

-Pour Elena. Et parce que tu l'as aussi brillamment proposé.» Ricana Bonnie.

Le vampire brun m'adressa un regard à la fois apeuré et tendre. Un mot de moi et il pouvait tout. Les larmes aux yeux je soufflais:

«-Fais le.»

Il opina du chef. Sur ces entre faits, Matt héla Bonnie qui nous laissa seul à seule. Ma nervosité grimpa d'un autre cran. Damon m'observait avec tendresse et recul en même temps, comme s'il avait peur de perdre pied et de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de m'approcher, de me toucher... ou de me tuer.

«-Tu devrais y aller. Stefan ne va pas tarder». Dis-je, mal à l'aise. Il tiqua mais ne releva pas. Le grand brun repartit en prenant mes mains dans les siennes:

«-Il faut qu'on parle. De tout à l'heure.

-Damon, on a pas le temps de tout ça..» Soufflais-je, inquiète que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre. Faire un esclandre n'était pas dans mes options ce soir. Damon dit d'une voix certes basse mais exaspérée:

«-Allons Elena, on s'est quand même embrassé!»

J'avais envie de lui hurler que je n'avais qu'une envie c'est que nous recommencions, là, de suite, que j'avais besoin de ses bras, de sa présence, de son humour pour que je m'évade de ce monde cruel, violent, dur et injuste. Paradoxal quand on sait que Damon est un vampire sadique et cruel, n'est ce pas? Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que chaque minute comptait pour Caroline:

«-Damon vraiment...

-Si tu veux oublier, libre à toi. Mais moi je ne peux pas.»

Il passa à côté de moi en frôlant mon corps de la façon la plus sensuelle du monde, m'arrachant mille frissons avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de mon amie. Je fermais le yeux et murmurais:

«Moi non plus, je ne peux pas Damon.»

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je sentis des bras se refermer sur moi: ceux de Jeremy. Il entama de me bercer, doucement. Je lui confiais:

«-Quelque chose cloche dans toute cette histoire.»

Il embrassa mon front et chuchota, réconfortant:

«-Ca va aller Elena. Ca va aller...»

Si seulement j'avais su ce que notre décision allait produire... Je pense que j'aurais arrêté Damon sur le seuil de cette chambre d'hôpital. Mais comme nous ne sommes que des mortels, nos choix influencent le destin. Le mien me précipita dans les ténèbres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Stefan**_

J'avais fouillé de fond en comble le jardin d'Elena ainsi que le petit bois qui jouxtait sa maison sans découvrir le moindre rôdeur. Mon esprit vagabondait, inquiet du comportement d'Elena.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, quelque chose avait changé entre nous.

Et aussi entre elle et Damon.

Ma petite amie ne s'en rendait pas compte mais elle était différente avec lui. L'indifférence avait cédé la place à l'intérêt. A l'amitié. Et Damon était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Elena ne s'en était pas aperçue (à dessein ou juste parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que mon frère puisse s'intéresser à elle) et cela me tuait à petit feu. Métaphoriquement. Elle n'instaurait aucune distance entre eux et me mettait sans le savoir au supplice.

Et puis il y avait eu Isobel.

Quand sa mère avait avoué à Elena l'éclatante vérité à propos de Damon, j'avais vu un éclair passer dans ses yeux. De la colère? Ou de l'espoir? Elle s'était tourné vers lui. Avait attendu quelque chose de lui. N'importe quoi, un signe, un démenti. Oui. Pendant une minute elle s'était demandé si Damon et elle c'était dans le domaine du possible. Et depuis, cette incertitude de son amour me tenaillait.

Je l'aimais comme un fou.

Je l'avais choisi.

Avec Katherine, ce n'avait été qu'une distraction pour elle. Là, j'étais libre de mes choix et Elena aussi. Damon dans cette histoire s'amusait avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas réellement l'aimer. Ni la mériter comme moi. Je donnais un coup de poing dans un arbre, dépité. Elena s'éloignait et plus j'essayais de la retenir auprès de moi plus elle m'échappait. C'est alors qu'un rire léger retentit à mes oreilles.

«-Stefan, te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que jamais je n'allais y arriver.» Tinta une voix. Je me retournai et vit Elena, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Je m'approchais d'elle afin de l'embrasser. Inquiet de l'effet que je pouvais encore lui insuffler, j'écoutais son rythme cardiaque. C'est alors qu'éclata la vérité.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris par la taille. Elle m'adressa un sourire resplendissant et se lova contre moi, comme une chatte. Je fondis sur elle et mordit sa jugulaire. Tant pis pour elle. Tant pis pour moi.

Elle piailla avant de m'envoyer valser. Je m'écrasais dans les fourrés et accusais le coup.

«-Tu t'es relâchée, Katherine. Je me souvenais d'une meilleure comédienne.

-Ne sois pas désobligeant, Stefan.» répliqua mon «maker» d'une voix tranchante et froide. Elle soupira et s'assit sur une souche en observant les paysages une petite moue d'enfant gâtée aux lèvres:

«-Ca n'a pas changé ici. C'est toujours mortellement ennuyeux.»

Un temps. Je me redressais et demandais:

«-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Du shopping?» S'amusa t'elle avec son petit sourire qui m'avait tellement fait rêvé, lorsque j'étais humain.

«-Katherine...» M'impatientais-je. Elle bougonna:

«-Tu étais bien plus enthousiaste quand tu me voyais autrefois.

-En 145 ans de l'eau est passé sous les ponts. J'ai changé.

-Pas en ce qui concerne tes goûts pour les femmes si j'en juge par ton choix de petite amie» se moqua t'elle négligemment avant de repartir:

«-Elle n'est pas moi, Stefan. Pourquoi l'as tu choisi? Pour revivre notre passion à travers elle?»

Je serrais le poings afin de ne pas m'énerver:

«-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Dans un sens si. Je suis son arrière et je ne sais pas combien de fois arrière grand mère. Ca compte.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Katherine.» La menaçais-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil, narquoise, genre «tu crois que tu me fais peur», avant de sortir son poudrier et retoucher quelques imperfections:

«Stefan, pas d'héroïsme. On sait tous les deux que je pourrais t'arracher le coeur et me faire les ongles en même temps.

-Katherine, ce n'est pas un jeu.

-C'est là où tu te trompes. La beauté de l'immortalité, c'est que tout est un jeu. Je suis certaine que tu adorerais rejouer avec moi.» Argua t'elle, tentatrice, s'approchant sensuellement de moi. J'étais perdu. Elena, Katherine. Katherine, Elena. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Je cherchais à retrouver une contenance en avançant:

-«Non, je ne crois pas. Pas tant que je ne connais pas les règles.

-Stefan, souviens toi de ce que je vous avais dit, autrefois. Il n'y en a pas.

-hum, avec toi, il y en a toujours. Alors, pourquoi es tu revenue?

-Parce que tu m'as manqué?

-Menteuse!» Répliquais-je acide. Elle fronça les sourcils, cette fois contrariée que je ne lui obéisse pas au doigt et à l'oeil. Et bah NA! Elle se contenta de souffler:

«-Aoutch»

Elle grimpa à un cerisier et se mit à déguster les fruits rouges tandis que je l'observais d'en bas de l'arbre fruitier. Katherine était imprévisible. C'était ce qui m'avait plu en elle. Enfin je crois. Elle semblait rêveuse, ailleurs. Elle murmura alors, en observant les étoiles dans le ciel:

«-Tu sais Stefan, aucune créature au monde n'est plus ridicule et déplaisante qu'une fille amoureuse.»

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

«-J'ai croisé Elena aujourd'hui. Cette gamine est soporifique.» Se plaignit-elle. Je bombais le torse et avec fierté assurais:

«-Tu ne connais pas l'amour, Katherine, alors tu t'en moques.

-Erreur, Stefan. Je le reconnais quand je le croise. C'est tellement pathétique.» Soupira t'elle, comme dégoûtée. Je repartis faussement affable:

«-Alors nous ne voudrions pas t'indisposer, ni elle ni moi.

-Oh, mais votre relation ne m'indispose pas du tout, Stefan.» Rit-elle. Je pus contempler ses quenottes étincelantes puis le lui répondis:

«-Je ne vois pas...

-Allons, allons, Stefan. Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime. C'est Damon. Et vu le baiser qu'ils ont échangé sous la véranda pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures, je peux te dire que ça ne laisse aucun doute. Même moi j'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur.» M'expliqua t'elle d'une voix ironique et détachée.

Alors que j'allais pour l'étrangler, elle s'envola et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue en criant:

«-On se reverra bientôt Stefan!»

Ensuite, je pris ma voiture de sport et fonçais vers l'hôpital.

Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

J'avais besoin de savoir. Même si je ne pourrais pas m'éloigner d'elle.

Parce que j'y étais addict. Et quand on est accro, même si ça fait mal... parfois ça fait encore plus mal de décrocher.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Caroline**_

J'avais mal partout, c'était comme si mon corps tout entier s'était ligué pour me blesser.

La douleur anihilait mon esprit, j'avais l'impression d'en être prisonnière.

J'avais repris connaissance un court instant et avais aperçu Damon à mon chevet. J'avais eu envie de me redresser et de m'écarter de lui, le plus possible. Un je ne sais quoi me disait qu'il était le mal incarné. Peut être parce que j'étais sortie avec lui, l'espace de quelques mois. Je ne savais plus très bien si ce qui avait suivi était le fruit du délire ou la réalité. Ses yeux avaient changé. Ou plutôt son regard. Des veines y étaient apparues et des petites dents pointues sortirent de sa bouche, tels des crocs. Il avait caressé doucement mon front et avait murmuré d'un façon très tendre:

«-N'aie pas peur, Caroline, ça va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Je ne pourrais jamais racheter tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais pour une fois, je vais faire un truc bien. Calme toi et obéit moi.»

Il avait amené son poignet à sa bouche puis il y avait eu un bruit de succion des plus dégoutant. C'est alors qu'il me le tendit et j'aperçus avec effroi sa main sanguinolente qu'il amenait vers ma bouche. Je m'agitais. Ce type était complètement dinguo et space, franchement. Genre j'allais boire son sang! Bonnie arriva sur ces entre faits. Je la regardais, l'implorant presque de virer Damon Salvatore. Mais au contraire, elle approcha mes lèvres du liquide sombre. Je me débattais pour échapper à leur plan étrange mais Bonnie me tenait fermement. Elle demanda à Damon:

«-Tu ne peux pas la charmer, que ça soit plus facile?

-Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé.» Singea t'il.

«-Alors qu'est ce que t'attends. Qu'elle m'arrache un bras ou qu'une infirmière débarque?»

Damon prit une pose amusée, mode mannequin (vraiment trop cute, je me souvenais désormais du pourquoi du comment j'étais sortie avec lui. Un apollon de cette sorte, si je ne l'avais pas eu sous mes dents, j'en aurais été malade!).

«-J'avoue que c'est une bonne option. Vas y Caroline, éclate toi sur Bonnie!» Se moqua t'il, tandis que Bonnie lui décrocha un regard morose. Ces deux là se détestaient sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, Damon s'était toujours montré plus où moins courtois avec elle, en tout cas en ma présence. Il expliqua:

«-Elle délire. Je ne peux pas charmer un esprit qui ne sait pas où il en est. Ca pourrait la rendre folle. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'être!»

Hey, oh, je suis peut être entrain de délirer mais je t'entends quand même. Grrr, je vais me le faire un jour, vous allez voir!

Alors que j'allais répliquer au brun pour voir de quel bois je me chauffais, il colla son poignet contre mes lèvres. Par réflexe (oui, ce dédé, il n'avait pas fait gaffe que j'avais besoin de respirer) j'ouvris ma bouche et un flot salé s'infiltra dedans. J'eus un haut le coeur pour tout recracher mais je ne pouvais pas fermer mes lèvres, je ne pouvais que déglutir, encore et toujours. J'étais terrifiée par ce qui était entrain de se passer. Je pleurais fort, suppliant pour que tout cela cesse. Au bout d'une éternité, Damon se retira et je m'effondrais sur le lit, crachotant. J'étais fourbue, j'avais l'impression d'avoir jeté mes dernières forces dans la lutte pour survivre, pour ne pas boire le sang du petit ami d'Elena. Je voulus hurler à l'aide, mais sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque je me réveillais, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Ca devait faire une journée que l'accident s'était produit. Et pourtant, je me sentais déjà bien mieux. Je veux dire vraiment vraiment bien. Limite si je pétais pas la forme. J'avais envie de danser, de bouger, de voir mes amies et de faire la fête comme j'adorais le faire depuis toute petite. A mes côtés se trouvait Elena, qui rayonnait littéralement.

«-Hey Caroline.

-Hey! Comment ça va?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question!» Se moqua t'elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire, mais une pointe d'inquiétude s'était infiltrée dans mon esprit. Il y avait trop de miel dans sa voix et trop de vigueur dans ses bras. Même ses intonations... C'était Elena mais sans l'être. Je connaissais trop ma meilleure amie pour ne pas sentir que quelque chose clochait. Je m'écartais, un peu désarçonnée. Peut être que c'était encore l'effet de la morphine qui me faisait planer. Mais dans le doute, je demandais:

«-C'est bien toi?»

Un sourire cruel s'afficha sur le visage «d'Elena». Elle ne me répondit pas et se saisit d'un oreiller proche de moi. Je vis dans ses yeux une envie de meurtre. Sauf que la seule victime possible, c'était moi. Je voulus m'écarter, fuir, le plus loin possible, mais mes forces ne m'étaient pas revenues. Je cherchais à la faire plier, à la faire réfléchir. Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'Elena veuille me tuer? De nouveau, des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux. Ca n'était pas possible, j'étais entrain de faire un cauchemar. Je me débattais, appelais à l'aide, hurlais. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

«-Elena, pitié! Mais qu'est ce que tu...»

La voix tranchante et glaciale de mon «amie» me coupa, sans ménagement.

«Je ne suis pas Elena. Souviens t'en. Je suis Katherine.»

J'ouvris de grands yeux et j'aurais pu éclater de rire en voyant mon reflet dans les prunelles de mon agresseur si je n'étais pas proche de la mort. Je ressemblais à un poisson mort, la même expression que Meredith, une pauvre asociale dont je me moquais. Elena était devenue schizophrène. En même temps, avec toutes tes tuiles qui lui étaient tombées sur la figure, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. J'aurais juste préféré que ça ne tombe pas sur moi. Elle se saisit d'un de mes oreillers avant de l'abattre sur mon visage. Je suffoquais, me battais. Peu à peu l'air me manqua et je renonçais. J'allais mourir, me défendre prolongeait simplement mon agonie. Quand je me sentis aux portes du trépas, elle murmura glaciale et amusée:

«-Quand tu verras Damon et Stefan, dis leur ceci: Game on.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Elena**_

Je m'apprêtais à retrouver un Stefan anxieux alors que je conduisais pour aller chez lui après avoir visité Caroline. Elle allait mieux, le sang de vampire avait fait des miracles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse être encore en vie. Sa mort possible avait fait remonter en moi tous les souvenirs sombres que j'avais enfoui pendant cette année. Je l'avais repoussé hier à l'hôpital quand il m'avait finalement rejointe. J'avais besoin de faire un point. La journée s'était avérée être bien trop riche pour ma pauvre personne. Entre Damon et ses baisers, Stefan et sa sollicitude et l'ombre de mes parents décédés, sans oublier les idées suicidaires de Jeremy, c'était un peu trop pour que je puisse gérer. Damon s'était infiltré dans ma chambre, afin que l'on puisse parler. Il s'était confronté à un mur. J'avais été incapable d'exprimer toute cette douleur qui me submergeait. Il n'avait pas insisté et avait juste dit:

«-Repose toi, Elena. Je veille sur toi.»

Il m'avait tendu avec une pointe d'ironie mon nounours, m'avait laissé mon intimité pour que je puisse me changer, commenté sardoniquement mon pyjamas, fait deux trois blagues grivoises, m'avait bordé et s'était calé dans le rocking chair de ma chambre, un livre de Jack London dans les mains. Il avait éteint les lumières à part une petite veilleuse et nous avions passé la nuit ainsi. Il savait que je ne dormais pas mais me laissais réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Et moi je lui en étais reconnaissante. Peut être était-ce ce trait de caractère du brun qui lui valait désormais la préférence. Je me sentais libre avec lui. Moins infantilisée.

Bref, j'avais décidé qu'avec Stefan, il me fallait être claire. Pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui, tout était trop compliqué dans notre vie.

Je me garai devant l'ancienne pension de famille et pénétrai dans l'habitation. Des éclats de voix, celles de Damon et de Stefan me parvenaient vaguement du salon. Ils étaient encore une fois entrain de se disputer. Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Même s'ils proclamaient haut et fort qu'ils se détestaient, on ne peux pas haïr autant une personne sans l'aimer un tantinet. Alors que j'allais les rejoindre pour faire les arbitres, je fus stoppée net:

«-Stefan, arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu sais qu'elle cherche à nous monter l'un contre l'autre. J'te voyais plus intelligent.

-Damon, ce que j'ai aussi appris avec les années c'est qu'entre elle et toi il n'y a pas tant de différence. Vous êtes de la même trempe!» S'énerva Stefan. Je réprimais un sursaut. Je n'avais jamais vu mon «petit ami» dans cet état de rage et de fureur. Damon restait calme, presque indifférent à l'excès de colère de son cadet. Mais malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Stefan cherchait à rester courtois, comme s'il avait peur de froisser son frère. C'était assez étrange. J'entendis Damon répondre:

«-Tu te trompes. Nous sommes complémentaires. Tu devrais être ravi, elle revenue; tu sais désormais que je ne vais pas flirter avec ta chérie.»

Les bras m'en tombèrent. Comment.. Comment pouvait-il dire ça? Comment pouvait il parler de moi avec tant de dédain? J'eus l'impression de revenir après notre «faux baiser» ce baiser qui ne devait rien signifier et qui m'avait fait basculer. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir de désarroi. Je comprenais que je m'étais faite manipulée, encore une fois.

«-Katherine en ville n'est pas une bonne chose, Damon.» Lâcha Stefan.

Je défaillis. Mon double, en ville. Katherine. Katherine qui me volait Damon. Mes yeux me piquaient, c'était tellement injuste. Elle me volait tout, même mes rêves, même mon amour. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait. J'allais la tuer. Le vampire blond reprit:

«-Mais j'avoue que je suis content pour toi, Damon. Vous formez un beau couple. Tu ne veux pas l'emmener en lune de miel quelque part. Loin.»

Son frère repartit, amusé:

«-J'aime tout ça. Te voir marcher sur des oeufs parce que tu crois que je vais exploser. Quel suspense!»

C'est à cet instant que mon portable sonna et que je dus sortir de ma cachette. Je donnais le change, faisant croire que j'arrivais tout juste. Si je trompais Stefan, ce ne fut pas le cas de Damon qui fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix paniquée de Matt:

«-Elena, Caroline a un problème. Elle est sortie de la clinique contre avis médical et là, elle se comporte d'une façon étrange. A un moment elle est comme d'habitude puis après presque cruelle. Viens m'aider, elle doit retourner à l'hosto.»

Je répondis rapidement puis me tournais vers les deux vampires.

«-Même si vos disputes perpétuelles semblent être de nouveau d'actualité, il va falloir revoir l'ordre du jour. Désormais notre mission s'appelle Caroline.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Damon**_

Dès qu'Elena nous avait dit qu'il y avait un soucis avec son insupportable amie-barbie je m'étais éclipsé. Caroline était une jolie fille mais son côté «gossip girl» et superficiel m'avait rapidement lassé. J'avais cherché à la flairer, en vain. Puis, je perçus au loin les bruits sourds d'une fête. J'avais oublié la soirée du lycée. Et connaissant Caroline, elle n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, même suite à un accident de voiture. Je devais avouer que j'étais aussi inquiet. Blondie ayant mon sang dans son système, rien ne serait plus dangereux pour elle qu'un comportement inadéquat avec ses médicaments. Parce qu'elle pourrait devenir comme moi et je ne souhaite à personne cette malédiction que je porte. Je courus vers la fête et ne tardais pas à apercevoir, au centre de la piste de danse, se tortillant à la façon de la plus scandaleuse des stip-teaseuses, Caroline.

Les garçons n'arrivaient pas à la quitter des yeux. Et je devais avouer que cette gosse qui se déhanchait était rudement bien balancée... ce petit regard en coin, plein de connivence n'y était pas non plus pour rien. Elle avait un sourire radieux, un regard distant digne de n'importe quelle femme fatale.

On aurait cru qu'elle les avait tous charmé.

Même moi, je ne restais pas insensible. Diamétralement opposé à moi, je vis débouler Elena, suivie de près par Stefan. Je perçus une tension entre eux, le regard dont mon frère gratifiait sa chérie était à la fois tendre et haineux, dégouté et plein d'espoir. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore avec Stef? Il faudrait que je lise des articles pour savoir si le Prosac a des effets bénéfiques sur les vampires casse-bonbon!

Alors que j'allais rejoindre Elena, Caroline m'aperçut et descendit de son estrade de lap- dance, lâchant la barre d'une façon admirablement sensuelle. L'archange Caroline la pure avait-elle finalement cédé au côté obscur? Je fronçais mes sourcils, un peu décontenancé par cette attitude hautement provocante qu'elle avait à mon égard. Pour commencer à la connaitre, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait changé. Ce fard noir autour des yeux, ce look trash-rock-and-roll ça n'était pas du tout elle. La petite fashionista en rebelle, ça ne collait pas. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina vers l'extérieur sans un seul mot. Je cherchais à détendre l'atmosphère:

«-Hey, Caroline, je ne suis pas un homme facile!»

Elle me décocha un regard noir qui me passa l'envie de fanfaronner. J'aurais pu la mettre hors d'état de nuire en un tour de passe passe mais comme elle était importante pour Elena, je me privais de la joie que j'aurais éprouvée si j'avais pu contrôler son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle me relâcha enfin, je me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait fait mal. Je la dévisageais, intéressé soudain. Comment une humaine pouvait elle m'avoir fait mal? Mais qu'est ce qui se passait dans ce trou paumé d'assez dingue pour faire muter une misérable petite humaine écervelée?

Caroline semblait être véritablement en colère. Sans préambule elle cracha à mon visage:

«-Je me souviens.»

Euh... Je sais que pour une blonde c'est assez rare, mais tout de même, y'avait pas non plus de quoi nous en faire une maladie. Et puis de quoi parlait-elle? De sa première dent, du père noël qui n'existe pas?

-«De quoi?» La questionnais-je patiemment. Enfin patiemment... Je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Dieu, que ça me manquait le temps ou je m'abreuvais de son sang délicieux en lui sortant des blagues stupides sur les blondes du genre «Comment noie t'on une blonde? En mettant une glace au fond d'une piscine.»

Caroline se plaça devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Un peu en mode poissonnière, ce qui est là aussi étrange. Genre, j'ai peuuur de cette petite humaine. Depuis son accident elle n'a plus d'instinct de survie ou quoi?

« -Je me souviens de comment tu m'as manipulée, rejetée, abusée... Oh et tu as effacé ma mémoire. Et nourri aussi. Sur moi.»

Euhh okay là c'est pas trop beaucoup normal. Qui est le CON qui lui a dit ça? Qui l'a mis sur la piste. Le visage fermé de Stefan, l'angoisse d'Elena me reviennent en mémoire. Et si c'était mon petit frère qui avait joué aux apprentis pyromanes, qui avait soulevé le voile pour que la blonde puisse plonger dans ses souvenirs. Afin de me punir. Peut être même qu'elle en parlerait à sa mère qui me tuerait. A l'amour et à la guerre, il n'y a aucune règle, et ça, Stefan le sait.

Cependant, je cherchais à nier encore l'évidence. Histoire de jouer encore un peu avant que l'on voit toutes les cartes et que l'on découvre le bluff.

«-Tu es barje Caroline.

-Les souvenirs sont revenus. Par morceaux.»

Quoi? Mais... Non, ça n'est pas possible. J'ai du mal entendre. Elle se fiche de moi hein? Y'a pas d'autre option. Je veux dire que non. Enfin... Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré moi? Ma gorge s'assécha lorsque je soufflais:

-»Tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir. A moins que tu ne sois devenu un... vampire»

Caroline opina du chef, assez contente d'elle. Non. Un nouveau vampire en ville ça n'était pas une bonne option. Stefan n'avait pas pu se montrer assez débile pour faire un truc aussi dangereux... Quoique, on parle de Stefan, alors les trucs débiles ça le connait. Mais franchement quelle mouche l'avait piqué? La porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur d'ouvrit sur lui et Elena. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue...

La jolie blonde s'approcha de moi et saisit ma gorge, me plaquant au mur. Des plaques de plâtre chutèrent sur mon crâne. Aoutch, ça fait mal quand même! Un petit rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres de la pom pom girl et elle susurra à mon oreille:

-»J'ai un message de la part de Katherine. Game on, Damon.»

Le nom de Katherine me fit réagir et je repris la main. Si Katherine était ici, si elle avait fait ça à la meilleure amie d'Elena alors cette dernière était sans doute en danger. Parce que Katherine avait toujours une bonne raison, pour tout. Peut etre qu'en utilisant Caroline comme appat... non non, les jeunes vampires sont trop instables. Si elle restait en vie, elle nous ferait tous repérer. Il fallait la tuer. Pas parce que j'en avais spécialement envie, elle ne m'avait rien fait, mais parce que je devais sauver ma peau ainsi que celle de Stefan, mon fardeau à porter jusqu'à la fin des temps (perspective aussi fun que la vision d'un opossum écrasé sur la route) Alors que j'allais lui faire rencontrer la vraie mort elle éclata en sanglots. Quand je vous disais que les bébés vampires sont impossibles! Je HAIS ces créatures qui voient toutes leurs émotions se démultiplier ainsi que leurs traits de caractères humains. Caroline était devenue un tyran perturbé. Elle me regardait de ses prunelles océanes, nimbées de larmes.

«-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

-Caroline... Tu dois me répondre. Et être honnête. Je n'aurais pas peur. Dis moi... As tu bu du sang humain?»

Caroline m'observa horrifiée et recula d'un pas ou deux. Sur le coup je me demandais si je n'avais pas commis d'erreur mais quand je vis son visage défait tandis qu'elle dodelinait de la tête en signe d'assentiment je compris qu'elle était devenue une créature de la nuit. Je cherchais à la rassurer afin que ses derniers instants de vie ne soient pas si sinistres. Je tapotais d'une façon que je trouvais comique son épaule. Par le diable, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me coltiner les guimauves? J'suis pas le mieux placé pour ça! Quel dieu ai-je offensé pour que tous les trucs débiles et plein de bons sentiments me retombent sur la tronche? Je murmurais:

«-Tout est normal. Ca va aller. Je vais t'aider.

-Vraiment?» S'enquit-elle tandis que l'espoir renaissait dans ses yeux.

Cette lueur me tua presque. On aurait dit une toute petite fille le jour de Noël, pleine d'espoir devant ses nouveaux jouets. Mais moi je savais de quoi il en retournait. Lentement je bougeais avec elle afin d'atteindre un bout de bois qui pourrait me servir de pieu. Je m'en saisis avant de lui répondre:

«-J'ai pas le choix.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-La seule chose que je puisse faire. Te tuer.» Lui annonçais-je.

Elle me dévisagea, horrifiée et chercha à fuir, tandis que de nouvelle larmes perlaient à ses prunelles. Mais si elle voulait sauver sa vie, elle n'avait qu'à prendre ses jambes à son cou au lieu de chouiner. Et en plus, c'était dégoutant de la voir renifler sa morve. Si je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer, je lui aurais prêté mon mouchoir. Oui, je sais, c'est vieux jeu, mais j'ai encore mon mouchoir en tissus, mille fois mieux et moins irritant que ces affreux kleenex. Même si je ne peux pas tomber malade, un mouchoir peut toujours rendre service, surtout quand on drague une demoiselle en détresse. Mais je m'écarte du propos.

-»Pitié, non, j'veux pas mourir.

-Mais tu es déjà morte» Me contentais-je de lui préciser. Je voulais l'effrayer, qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle était un monstre. J'avais besoin qu'elle me supplie de la tuer. Peut être était-ce un souvenir de mon moi démoniaque, qui sait?

Je la pris dans mes bras, face à son air horrifié et déboussolé. Elle était prête à recevoir la délivrance. J'allais abattre mon pieu quand, dans un dernier spasme de volonté de vivre, Caroline pivota offrant la poitrine d'Elena à mon arme. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant tandis que je stoppais net mon geste. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, elle mais aussi Stefan et Bonnie. L'humaine tremblait comme une feuille tandis que mon pieu reposait sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur. D'habitude j'appréciais quand elle se la jouait «héroïne» mais là, c'était agaçant. La Caroline qu'elle avait connue n'était plus désormais, elle avait laissé place à un monstre. Je le savais. J'en étais un. Et même si elle me faisait ses petits yeux de labrador que j'adore elle ne parviendrait pas à me faire plier. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer à Mystic Falls. Parce que ça serait aussi renoncer à elle. Voilà pourquoi Caroline devait mourir. Pour que je puisse rester aux côtés d'Elena. Egoïste, n'est ce pas?

Mais Elena ne bougeait pas. Elle respirait fort, m'indiquant sa colère et sa peur. Je lui expliquais calmement:

«-Elle nous connait. Elle risque de ne pas se contrôler, c'est un poids pour nous. Il faut la tuer.»

Elena frémit, confrontée à cette atroce vérité. Caroline pailla tandis que Stefan lui barrait toute retraite en se plaçant derrière elle. L'humaine sortit alors de ses gonds et me menaça de son mignon petit doigt et de sa fragile personne:

«-Damon, on parle d'une de mes meilleures amies là!»

Non? Pas possible? Tu crois? A noter qu'à côtoyer de trop près mon frère on attrape la même maladie que lui; la stupidité congénitale. Elena me prendrait-elle pour une demeuré que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Enfin passons...

Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, ça sentait mauvais. Il fallait qu'Elena comprenne que c'était pour notre bien à tous que j'allais mettre fin à «l'éternité» de Caroline.

-»Dois-je te rappeler la tragique histoire de Vicky Donavan? Caroline ne s'en sortira pas. Sa même est une chasseuse de vampire. On sait ou cette histoire va se finir, Elena, alors passe au dernier chapitre.»

Elena sursauta et un voile triste passa sur ses yeux. Je m'en voulus de l'obliger à se rappeler de cette affreuse nuit mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait le faire. Pour Mystic Falls. Pour ceux qu'elle aimait. J'enfonçais le clou:

«-Elle va mourir.

-Mais pas ce soir!» Trancha Elena, butée. Je commençais à perdre patience moi. J'appréciais qu'elle me tienne tête, c'était tout l'intérêt de notre relation, mais là, il n'y avait pas à chiquer, j'avais raison et elle tord. On ne pouvait pas avoir un nouveau né. Stefan à peine sevré, moi qui ne pouvait me passer de sang humain trop longtemps, on aurait tôt fait de Caroline une vampiresse sanguinaire.

Mauvais plan.

Même si en d'autres lieux et quelques mois plus tôt ça m'aurait parut un plan follement amusant. Je répondis, de mauvaise humeur:

«-S'il arrive la moindre chose... Ca sera de ta faute.» Crachais-je tandis que je retirai mon pieu de sur sa poitrine. Elle recommença à respirer normalement avant de se précipiter sur Caroline. Celle ci semblait complètement à la masse.

Stefan s'approcha lui aussi d'elle et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Il allait commencer le B-A- Ba de la vie la plus enquiquinante du monde, la «vie à la Stef Salvatore», d'abstinence totale. Même ces frapadingues de prêtres catholiques ont le droit à des exceptions dans leur abstinence, avec des gamins ou mêmes des copines «d'avant» leur voeux.

Elena se retrouva seule avec moi, en colère contre moi. Alors que je voulais m'expliquer avec elle, Bonnie s'approcha, elle qui s'était tenue à l'écart jusque là. D'un regard elle comprit ce qui s'était tramé entre nous quatre. Saisissant la main de Caroline afin de vérifier la justesse de sa théorie, elle s'écarta d'elle apeurée. Stefan hâta le pas afin que Blondie soit aux abris quand la sorcière entrerait dans une rage noire. J'essayais de narrer les faits mais Bonnie ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. J'ouvris la bouche, une douleur fulgurante me transperça la tête. Puis, ce fut le noir total et la chaleur des flammes de l'enfer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Elena**_

Damon se tordait de douleur sur le sol et je l'observais, impuissante. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Bonnie avait touché Caroline puis avait cherché à mettre le plus d'espace entre elles, comme si le seul fait de la toucher la dégoutait, la terrifiait. Les larmes aux yeux, mon amie sorcière s'étrangla:

«Caroline... C'est... c'est impossible... tu ne peux... pas être...»

J'étais allée sur le champs la réconforter. Bonnie avait dû affronter trop d'événements tragiques cette année liés aux vampires. Sa réaction était certes logique mais disproportionnée. On parlait de Caroline, pas d'un monstre genre Katherine.

«-Ca va aller, Bonnie. Stefan va s'occuper d'elle. Rien n'aura vraiment changé. On sera encore toutes les trois, comme avant.

-Mais dans quel monde tu vis?» S'écria t'elle, me repoussant brusquement. «Elena, ça n'est pas rien. Ce n'est pas comme avant! Caroline est un vampire! Je suis une sorcière! On est ennemies. C'est fini notre amitié. Grandis un peu!»

D'un geste elle fit valser des barres de fer qui s'écroulèrent dans un horrible bruit. j'étais choquée de voir cette colère, cette puissance qui émanait d'elle. Jamais je n'aurais par ailleurs cru qu'elle pourrait me parler sur ce ton. Moi aussi j'étais ravagée par l'éclatante vérité: Caroline était un vampire. J'avais cru que Bonnie m'aiderait à passer outre. A faire «comme si». Mais je m'étais trompée.

Quand elle se retourna, mon amie avait un regard noir et décidé. J'en frissonnais. Puis je m'aperçus qu'un robinet de la chaudière à pétrole du lycée s'ouvrait, «comme par magie». Le liquide se déversa, roulant jusqu'à Damon. Et donc on revient au début de ma réflexion. Damon, qui venait de tomber à terre, la tête entre les mains. Le pétrole s'enflamma, allumé par Bonnie grâce à des incantations qu'elle maitrisait désormais. Paniquée, je cherchais a empêcher le drame de se produire:

«-Bonnie, arrête! Ce n'est pas de sa faute!»

C'était de la notre. Bonnie avait ordonné presque à Damon de donner son sang à Caroline. J'avais donné mon accord. Même s'il nous l'avait proposé, le brun n'aurait jamais rien fait sans mon aval, je le savais. Peut être (et même sans doute) que Bonnie avait besoin d'un coupable. D'un coupable pour oublier son propre rôle dans cette tragédie. Elle était butée, bornée mais se fourvoyait. D'une voix dure et cruelle elle répliqua:

-«Tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute!»

Je n'en pouvais plus. Pourquoi donc ce voiler la face et se comporter comme une gamine de dix ans! J'explosais donc:

«-Non, c'est nous qui lu avons demandé de le faire!»

Les flammes commencèrent à brûler le bas de la jambe de Damon. Mon coeur cessa de battre un instant. Qu'importait ce que Damon ressentait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que mon amie d'enfance le réduise en cendre. Parce que je l'aimais. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Je m'écriais donc:

«-Bonnie! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Arrête! Tu vas le tuer!»

Mais elle continuait, encore et toujours à psalmodier ses trucs. Le feu entourait désormais Damon et je l'entendais hurler, à l'agonie. C'en était trop. Je sautais par dessus les flammes et m'écrasais sur Bonnie, afin de la déconcentrer et que les effets de ses charmes se dissipent. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Après l'avoir destabilisée, je m'aperçus qu'en effet le feu s'était éteint et que Damon pouvait se trainer un peu plus loin pour panser ses blessures. Je soufflais soulagée avant de me concentrer sur mon amie qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et qui me donnait des coups de poings, de pieds, des gifles, désespérée. Elle hoqueta:

-«Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'as tu arrêtée?

-Parce que tu es injuste. Parce que tu as besoin d'un coupable. Et que nous le sommes tous. Pas seulement lui.»

Bonnie s'arrêta net de geindre, comme si je l'avais frappé. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et elle souffla.

«-Elena... pas toi... Pas avec lui. Tu... tu ne peux pas... Pas Damon...»

Je mordis ma lèvre, mal à l'aise, me redressai afin d'aller rejoindre le grand brun. Un petit air triste au visage, dépité aussi je lâchais à ma meilleure amie.

«-Je ne te demande pas de comprendre.»

Je la laissais seule sur la pelouse, envoyant un SMS à Jeremy afin qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Jer' savait trouver les mots qu'il faut pour réconforter les gens. Et comme il n'était plus en dehors de toute cette histoire, il pourrait la consoler. Du moins je l'espérais.

Je reconduisis Damon au manoir tandis qu'il avertissait Stefan de ce qui c'était passé. Dans la voiture, le grand brun me prit le bras et murmura:

«-Merci, Elena. Je... quoi que tu aies entendu avec Stefan tout à l'heure, je cherchais à te protéger.

-Vraiment?» Répliquais-je, glaciale, cherchant à m'échapper de son contact.

«-Aussi un peu moi, j'avoue.» Ricana t'il. «Mais aussi toi. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu es capable d'assumer. Après tout c'est toi l'humaine, qui sait ce qui est le bien et le mal.»

J'opinai du chef en lui sourit en retour.

«-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore trop bien.»

Je me garais devant le manoir et Stefan vint à notre rencontre. Inquiète, je demandais des nouvelles de Caroline. Mon petit ami avait le visage des mauvais jours:

«-Elle dort, je lui ai administré de la verveine pour la mettre KO. Elle en avait besoin. Ca fait trop à gérer en trop peu de temps. J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler sa mère et de dire que nous sortions ce soir et qu'elle dormait chez toi. Histoire d'expliquer son absence...»

J'embrassais distraitement ses lèvres, comme un remerciement.

«-Tu as bien fait. Merci pour elle.»

Damon passa en disant:

«-Désolé de vous interrompre mais on a un plus gros soucis encore que «Vampire Caroline». Croyez moi.»

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne suivant pas très bien. Mais la mine renfrognée de Stefan m'indiquait que lui aussi savait de quoi il en retournait. Dès que nous fûmes dans le salon, Damon se servit un verre de Bourbon et m'invita à m'assoir. Mauvais signe. Il lança à son frère cadet:

«-Alors, lequel de nous deux s'y colle? Parce que je sais que tu sais que je sais. Donc autant faire bien les choses. T'as la primeur, petit frère. T'es doué pour lâcher ce genre de bombes.»

Stefan grogna et croisa les bras. Ce n'était pas son genre et tergiverser. Je paniquais de plus en plus quand il se lança:

«-Katherine est en ville. Elle m'a parlé.»

J'étais trop soufflée pour tout analyser. Alors oui, j'avais bien entendu tout à l'heure... D'une voix blanche je dis:

«-Attendez... Katherine... Votre Katherine?»

Damon fit une petite moue genre «oui-je-suis-désolé-mais-en-gros-on-est-dans-la-merde» et Stefan l'imita. Le brun sentant la panique m'envahir prit les devant:

«Calmos, Elena. Si Katherine voulait que tu sois morte, tu le serais déjà. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Donc elle a d'autres plans. Bonne nouvelle. Mauvaise nouvelle. Ca dépend des points de vue.»

Il avait dit ça avec le même ton caustique et sarcastique que d'habitude. Comme pour me donner le change. Histoire d'attendre que je sois prête d'assumer ma relation avec lui. Stefan répondit:

«-Il faut protéger Elena.

-Je t'aiderai.

-Toi, tu restes à distance d'elle!» S'énerva Stefan. Je ne compris pas sa fureur soudaine contre son frère et m'interposait:

«-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Stefan?»

Il me décrocha un regard noir style «on-ne-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi».

«-Je t'ai vu, Elena. Quand Bonnie a voulu le tuer tout à l'heure. Quand il a failli cramer dans la cave avec les autres vampires. Tu ne l'abandonnes jamais. Et pas parce qu'il compte pour moi. Parce qu'il est important pour toi.» Annonça t'il avec un faux calme. Mon cerveau paniquait et bouillonnait. J'étais au pied du mur. Mentir à Stefan ou pas? Je l'avais assez aimé et tenait assez à lui pour savoir qu'il méritait la vérité. Alors que j'allais répondre, Damon me contra, toujours caustique:

«-Au risque de te voir une centième fois froncer les sourcils, on s'était...

-On s'était embrassé» Terminais-je paniquée. Pourquoi avais-je dit ça moi? Stefan me toisait furibond. J'avais envie de disparaitre dans un trou de souris:

«Que veux tu dire par «embrassé»?»

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi avais-je dit ça moi?

«-Et bien tu vois, tu mets ta bouche en coeur, et bisous bisous» Répliqua, on ne peut plus ironiquement, Damon. Alors que Stefan allait fondre sur lui, je balbutiais piteusement:

«-Stefan... Il... je crois que... il est... il est important pour moi... Je t'aime toujours, tellement. Mais je l'aime plus que toi. Et ça me tue... parce que c'est toi qui mérite le plus... d'être aimé...»

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Le blond s'approcha de moi, le regard fou.

C'est alors que des bruits de bris de glace retentirent à l'étage. Ni une ni deux, les vampires s'éclipsèrent, me laissant seule au salon.

Seule face à ma peine.

Je m'affalais contre le mur du manoir, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais perdu Stefan. Et pour quoi? Pour un homme qui m'aimait aujourd'hui et qui m'aurait oubliée demain. J'étais folle. Et pourtant je sentais que ça en valait la peine. Mais renoncer à Stefan me blessait cruellement. Il avait été mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est et mon Ouest ; ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste; mon midi, mon minuit. Je croyais que l'amour jamais ne finirait, j'avais tort. Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye, démontez la lune, et le soleil, videz l'océan, arrachez la forêt car rien de bon ne peut m'advenir désormais.

Alors que j'allais rejoindre les ténèbres, mon vampire blond se posta devant moi. Plus rien de doux ne ressortait de lui. Je l'avais blessé, trahi. J'avais peur à cet instant de Stefan, plus que jamais. Il assena:

«-J'ai besoin de savoir... Tu l'aimes?»

Je pris une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix chevrotante.

«-Oui. Je crois que oui.»

Il baissa la tête, impuissant. Il y eut un silence entre nous.

«-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?» Osais-je. Il leva les yeux au ciel et dit, abrupt:

«-Franchement Elena, je ne sais pas. Je vais m'occuper de Caroline, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Quand à toi... Sors de chez moi. Je... Pense qu'on devrait essayer de ne plus se voir pendant quelques temps.»

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il fallait qu'on panse chacun nos blessures avant qu'on ne puisse de nouveau se parler.

«-Je suis désolée, Stefan. Je ne pensais pas... Saches que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Je t'ai aimé, plus que tout. Et j'ai cru que ça pourrait me suffire.

-Je sais...»

J'allais partir quand il me rejoignit sur le seuil et me prit par le bras.

«-Elena, tâches de ne rien faire de dangereux. Je ne serais plus là pour... pour te protéger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais lacer mes chaussures...» Ris-je pitoyablement.

«-Je suis sérieux. Katherine est de retour et elle estime que Damon et moi sommes ses joujoux. Elle n'est pas prêteuse et ce que son plus infime défaut. Elle serait capable de tout si Damon se détournait d'elle à ton profit.

-Ce n'est pas une enfant.

-Katherine est capricieuse, colérique, instable, manipulatrice. Et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle souhaite, qu'importe le prix à payer. Elle nous a monté l'un contre l'autre, Damon et moi, une fois. Elle continuera. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au coeur d'une querelle vampirique...»

Je soupirai et promis. Il enchaina:

«-Tu dois renoncer à Damon. Pour ton propre bien. Et le sien aussi. Katherine ne supportera pas de vous voir ensemble. Elle a aimé Damon, peut être même l'aime t'elle toujours, même si elle ne l'avoue pas. Et je dois te dire que si elle se met en tête de l'éliminer, je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Suis-je clair?»

J'étais offusquée par sa requête. Je n'étais pas le premier prix d'une tombola. Je méritais de prendre mes décisions toutes seules. Alors que j'allais lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti, il enchaîna:

«-Soit c'est ça, soit elle vous tue. Peut être même qu'elle assassinera d'abord tous tes proches, histoires que tu souffres avant.

-Je ne peux pas te croire.

-Elena, c'est une vampire. La vie n'a pas de valeur pour elle. Elle est encore pire qu'Isobel et Damon combinés. Les choses vont mal tourner, et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au coeur de la tourmente quand cela arrivera. Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer de mes mains, Elena. Mais je n'hésiterai pas.

-Et pourquoi devras-tu me tuer, éclaire ma lanterne!» M'écriais-je, apeurée.

«-Parce que Katherine ne m'en laissera pas le choix. J'en suis certain. Si tu ne renonces pas à Damon, elle le prendra comme un affront et cherchera à se débarrasser de toi. Sauf qu'elle aime voir souffrir les gens. Je devrai donc prendre les devant et te tuer de mes crocs. Ce que je ferais, sans l'ombre d'un doute.»

Je frémis en entendant l'annonce de ma mort prochaine.

«-Stefan, je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est tellement pas toi. Tu es gentil, tendre, tu ressens de l'empathie avec les autres...

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est lui. Ce n'est pas moi pour qui tu te bats, c'est lui. C'est toujours lui! Je voulais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'ai aimée. On dit que dans un couple il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. J'aurais seulement préféré que ça ne soit pas moi. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu. Toutes ces qualités, c'était pour toi. Maintenant je vais redevenir une créature de la nuit puisque tu as brisé mon humanité.»

Termina t'il avant de s'effacer dans la nuit. Je regagnais ma maison, ma chambre et y trouvais une Bonnie éplorée ainsi que mon frère. Alors, toute ma peine, ma douleur, mes angoisses me submergèrent d'un coup et je me retrouvais dans leurs bras. Parce que même si Bonnie, Jeremy et moi avions changés, nous restions les mêmes paradoxalement. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous aimions, nous étions une famille. Nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres. Bonnie murmura:

«-Je suis désolée, Elena. Ca va bien se passer, on va trouver quelque chose... Mais... euh... alors, comme ça avec Damon?» Demanda t'elle, réellement curieuse. En effet, moi qui l'avait tellement détesté, comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse du vampire le plus flippant et sadique du monde? Jer ne commenta pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Je séchais mes larmes et répondis:

«C'est une longue histoire... Alors... Par ou commencer?

-Peut être par là ou tout commence toujours dans les histoires? Par «Il était une fois?»» M'encouragea Bonnie. Je souris piteusement, remettant une mèche de mes longs cheveux derrière mes oreilles.

«Alors... Il était une fois...»

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**POV Damon**_

Stefan était monté sans un mot. Caroline n'avait pas bronché. Un bruit quelque part dans le salon. Sans doute était-ce cette folle de Katherine qui venait apprécier les tords qu'elle venait de créer. Mon frère était dévasté et il y avait de quoi. Même si c'était un grand tragédien et qu'il avait sans doute des talents pour voir toujours la vie en noir, je devais avouer que c'était un coup rude. Surtout que le traitre se trouvait être son propre frère, en l'occurrence moi. Katherine l'avait sans doute mis sur la piste. Elle lui avait forcé la main et nous divisait avant d'entamer la phase 1 de son plan. A moins que nous ne soyons la phase 1. Car elle allait nous utiliser. Caroline n'était qu'un avertissement. La vampire était la pire des garces, elle avait toujours un plan B, voir un plan C, D, E etc. J'allais me resservir un autre verre quand je perçus une présence dans le living. Quand on parle de garce on en voit le porte jaretelles!

«-Katherine!» Fis-je faussement heureux.

«-Damon» Repartit elle sur le même ton. «Comment vas tu?

-Trèves de civilités, nous ne sommes pas dans un diner mondain, il n'y a personne à impressionner.» Crachais-je.

«-Tu as changé, Damon. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais le plus dévoué des frères Salvatore à mon égard.

-T'as un siècle et demi de retard, Katie!» Persiflais-je.

Pendant un court instant je vis son beau visage se fermer avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa maitrise d'elle même. Dieu, cette femme était une machine et un glaçon. Tout était prévu à l'avance. Elle argua:

«-Tu m'as aimé autrefois. Tu as passé 145 ans en étant obsédé par moi.»

Erf oui et je n'en suis finalement pas fier. Quoique... tous ces tours de passe passe, tous ces morts, toute cette douleur m'ont menés à Elena. A ma rédemption. Sardonique je me tournais vers elle:

-»Et te revoici, la même petite putain menteuse, égoiste, manipulatrice.»

Elle tiqua devant les insultes. Oui, je ne l'en avais pas souvent gratifiée, mais là, ça faisait presque 145 ans que je me les gardais alors il fallait que ça sorte, pour mon «équilibre» mental. Je poursuivis:

«- Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je ne marche plus. Je sais que tu as quelque chose en tête. Que Caroline fait partie d'un plan. Stefan et moi aussi, sinon tu ne ferais pas tant d'efforts pour nous monter l'un contre l'autre.

-Coupable.» Ricana t'elle, faussement angélique. «Depuis quand es tu devenu aussi perspicace, sexy et machiavélique?»

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste terriblement sensuel qui réveilla l'homme qui était en moi. Afin de me calmer je me souvins d'à quel point je l'avais aimé, de quelles douleurs j'avais enduré pour elle.

«-Depuis que tu m'as ignorée pendant 145 ans alors que tu savais très bien où je me trouvais. Bref, Katherine, quoi que tu fasses ici, fais le au plus vite et reste loin d'Elena.»

Mon «maker» se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'étais septique. La bataille avait été gagnée trop facilement.

«-Tu pars déjà?

-Je ne suis pas la bienvenue, visiblement.» Minauda t'elle, peut être dans l'espoir de m'amadouer. Je répondis sur le même ton:

«Ne boude pas, ce n'est pas sexy à ton âge.

Aoutch».

VLAN dans sa tronche à la salope! Damon mène la partie! J'allais rejoindre ma chambre quand elle m'interpella:

«Je n'ai pas droit à un baiser d'adieu? Toi, mon chevalier servant qui a tout risqué pour me sauver d'une mort certaine.

Et te voici bien vivante.» Me moquais-je, jetant aux orties les souvenirs, les serments et tout l'amour que j'avais eu pour elle. Cependant Katherine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avant que je n'ai pu la repousser, elle avait fondu sur moi et m'embrassait à pleine bouche. J'étais tétanisé et perdu. Malgré moi, mes mains palpèrent sa poitrine ronde, retrouvant le chemin qu'elles avaient maintes et maintes fois tracées. J'avais trop aimé Katherine pour rester insensible. J'avais trop voulu son corps, je l'avais trop rêvé. Sa brutalité, son insatiabilité, sa possessivité faisaient monter en moi le désir. Je n'avais pas à me contrôler avec elle. Nous étions au même niveau. J'oubliais Elena, j'oubliais ma propre volonté. Je voulais soumettre Katherine, je voulais soumettre le maitre du jeu. Pour une fois. Alors que j'allais sombrer dans la débauche et la luxure, je me reculais, histoire de savoir si ça valait le coup de tout envoyer en l'air pour une nuit sans lendemain:

« Okay. Réponds moi. Si tu réponds bien, j'oublie tout. Elena, les 145 années ou tu m'as manqué. J'oublierai à quel point j'ai souffert, à quel point je t'ai haï.»

Il y eut un long silence entre nous. Puis, elle afficha un petit air supérieur, coquin qui me fit saliver d'avance.

-Je sais ce que tu veux savoir... Avec lequel j'ai été sincère... Je suis désolée, Damon, mais... Mais c'est Stefan. Ca a toujours été Stefan. Ca l'était pour moi. Ca le sera pour elle. C'est Stefan. Pas toi.»

Elle s'écarta de moi et apprécia son portrait qui servait encore de marque page à Stefan.

Elle soupira, amusée:

-« Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'une photo : On croit fixer un moment heureux pour l' éternité alors qu'on ne crée que de la nostalgie. On appuie sur le déclencheur, et hop, une seconde plus tard, l'instant à disparu. »

Avant que je ne puisse la réduire en miette, elle s'était envolée dans un rire cristallin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Elena POV**_

Après avoir pleuré un long moment dans les bras de Bonnie et Jeremy, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour nous tous de prendre un peu de repos. Je m'étais apprêtée afin d'aller au lit, de réfléchir à Stefan et à son avertissement. J'étais confrontée à un choix cornélien. Et même si j'allais devoir payer le prix, je devinais au fond de moi que ma décision était prise: je préférais renoncer à Damon plutôt que de le perdre ainsi que Caroline, Bonnie et les autres. Stefan ne blaguait pas à propos de Katherine et lui. Ils n'hésiteraient pas. Parce que je les blessais, malgré moi. Je comprenais de mieux en mieux la phrase de Damon quand il m'avait un jour dit que les vampires ne pouvaient plus ressentir s'ils le souhaitaient. Stefan souffrait et avait tout éteint dans ses émotions. L'interrupteur avec disjoncté. Alors que je retournais dans ma chambre après m'être brossé les dents, je sursautais en apercevant le vampire brun assis sur mon lit, comme entrain de m'attendre. Il se tourna vers moi, alerté par mon petit cri.

«-Hey, Damon. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je faisais une ronde, histoire de m'assurer que tout allait bien.» M'annonça t'il, restant cependant à bonne distance de moi. Je lui en étais grée de ne pas chercher à me brusquer. J'avançais d'un pas et caressais sa joue un peu creuse. Ma peau s'enflamma à ce contact. J'en avais terriblement besoin. Maintenant que je savais ce qui nous unissais, maintenant que je ne le combattais plus, il allait falloir que j'y renonce. Pour lui. Et chaque moment passé à ses côtés me tuait. Parce que moi, je savais que se seraient les derniers instants d'intimité que nous pourrons vivre. D'une voix tendre, je le remerciais:

-«Merci. Merci de veiller sur moi. Et sur Jer'. Et maintenant sur Caroline, même si tu n'as pas l'air follement emballé.»

Il sourit, doucement, caressant ma main.

«-Tu m'as prouvé que parfois il fallait donner des secondes chances.»

J'étais touchée par ses paroles. Damon me laissait entrer dans son coeur. Il ne jouait plus, les barrières tombaient les unes après les autres. Je m'approchais encore et m'aperçus avec horreur qu'il sentait le bourbon. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il poursuivit d'une voix trainante, presque brisée:

«-C'est tout moi ça, l'éternel et fidèle garde du corps... Le calme en pleine crise...

-Tu as bu. Et ce n'est pas un bon cocktail quand tu es malheureux.» Notais-je. Pourquoi était il malheureux d'ailleurs?

-«J'suis pas malheureux. C'est pour ceux qui ont des sentiments. Et je n'en ai pas.»

Savait-il à quel point il me blessait? Et à quel point finalement il m'aidait à rompre avec lui. Mais rompre serait le précipiter de nouveau dans les ténèbres alors qu'il méritait la rédemption. Un accès de colère me monta au nez et je lâchais, revêche:

«-Damon, on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu ressens.»

Le vampire brun se dressa devant moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. J'avais envie de lui céder mais l'avertissement de Stefan m'empêchait de me jeter sur son frère. Car je m'imaginais en filigrane la patte de Katherine. Et si Stefan flanchait, elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à tous les tuer. Il s'approcha et souffla dans mon cou, m'arrachant mille frissons:

«-Est ce que ce qu'on vit là, toi et moi, ça signifie quelque chose? On ressent des choses, tous les deux. Et tu me mens, et tu mentais à Stefan et tu te mens à toi même en cherchant à ne pas choisir...

-Damon...»

Ca y est. C'était fini. Je devais le lui dire. Alors qu'il fendait sur ma bouche, (oh dieu que j'avais envie de l'avoir pour jamais à mes côtés), je le repoussais, le plus gentiment possible:

«-Damon... on vaut mieux que ça. Je tiens à toi. Ecoute moi. Je tiens, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à toi.» Des larmes me montèrent une nouvelle fois aux yeux. «Et je suis tellement égoïste de t'aimer autant. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Stefan.»

Damon se recula, comme si je venais de jeter sur lui de la verveine. Sonné. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il rembobinait la scène. Qu'il faisait des liens entre différents événement.

J'allais m'expliquer et tout lui raconter quand Jeremy entra.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Damon POV**_

Les paroles d'Elena se superposaient aux propos de Katherine dans mon esprit. Elena me rejetait. Elena ne voulait pas de moi parce qu'i y avait Stefan. Parce que Stefan ne le méritait pas.

**«-Damon... on vaut mieux que ça. Je tiens à toi. Ecoute moi. Je tiens, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à toi.» **Des pleurs inondaient son visage angélique.** «Et je suis tellement égoïste de t'aimer autant. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Stefan.»**

Katherine m'avait prévenu. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'il puisse en être autrement. Après tout, je n'étais que moi, une homme dur, cruel. Elena gardait à l'esprit cette image. Et comme Katherine, elle me préférait mon frère:

**«****-Je sais ce que tu veux savoir... Avec lequel j'ai été sincère... Je suis désolée, Damon, mas... Mais c'est Stefan. Ca a toujours été Stefan. Ca l'était pour moi. Ca le sera pour elle. C'est Stefan. Pas toi.»**

Je m'étais bien fait avoir... Alors qu'elle allait sans doute essayer de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, son cadet pénétra dans sa chambre, sans doute alerté par notre discussion.

«Hey, Elena. Qu'est ce qui se passe?» Demanda t'il en hochant la tête vers moi, suspicieux. Sa soeur cherchait à s'en débarrasser par un vague:

«Rien, Jer'. T'inquiète, retourne au lit.»

Ah parce que rompre avec moi, me faire miroiter le bonheur, me rendre l'espoir avant de tout me retirer et de piétiner mon coeur ça n'était rien?

La fureur s'empara de mon être, annihilant toute pensée rationnelle. Mon coté vampirique reprenait le dessus. J'avais mal et j'avais soif de vengeance.

Elle me blessait, elle aussi méritait de ressentir cette douleur.

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

Bien que je saches que je regretterai cette impulsion de folie meurtrière, je ne la maitrisais pas.

«-Non, ce n'est pas rien, Elena.»

Alors vint l'idée. Elena adorait son frère. Seule la douleur de le perdre pourrait égaler celle qu'elle venait de me causer en me repoussant. J'avais tout remis en cause pour elle, j'avais essayé de changer... pour rien. J'allais donc offrir à Jeremy «par bonté d'âme» puisque je suis «gentil Damon qui prend en compte les souhaits de son prochain» ce qu'il voulait tandis qu'Elena serait confrontée à l'une de ses pires craintes:

«-Jeremy, si je me souviens bien, tu ne voulais plus souffrir. Et bien, rien n'est plus simple. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tourner le bouton et casser.»

Avant que les deux humains ne se soient rendus compte de la portée de mes paroles, je brisais le cou de Jeremy avant de m'enfuir dans la nuit, alors que le cri d'effroi d'Elena raisonnait dans mes oreilles.

/ _Une semaine plus tard. /_

Je me retrouvais devant la porte des Gilbert. J'avais appris par Alaric que mon coup d'éclat s'était avéré moins grave que je ne l'avais craint. Jeremy portait la même bague que lui, héritage de famille, qui les mettait à l'abris des morts dues au surnaturel.

Bref, Jeremy était en vie. Par ailleurs, j'avais fouiné un peu dans les affaires de Stefan et de Katherine. J'avais reconstitué comme un puzzle leurs idées quand ils croyaient que je broyais du noir quand je me repentais de mon possible meurtre du frère d'Elena.

Les deux avaient édifié un plan machiavélique.

Katherine voulait me récupérer.

Stefan voulait Elena.

Le dénominateur commun était que notre relation sur le point d'éclore soit étouffée dans l'oeuf.

Ainsi, Katherine m'avait manipulé cette fameuse nuit en me confrontant à mes pires angoisses. Puis, à mon plus grand désarroi, j'avais entendu la voix dure de mon frère assurer notre maker qu'Elena jouerait son rôle, en rompant avec moi. Il était devenu mon propre double, sans coeur et sans âme. Cette idée me blessait. Parce que malgré tout ce que j'avais toujours soutenu, j'avais terriblement souffert d'avoir abandonné mon humanité. Pas sur le coup, mais maintenant que j'expérimentais de nouveau les sentiments, je me rendais compte de tout ce dont je m'étais privé pendant plus d'un siècle. Ils étaient devenus partenaires, bien que je me doutais que Katherine avait autre chose en tête que de me récupérer.

Elle avait besoin de moi pour accomplir un dessein encore plus grand.

Bref, j'avais fait profil bas pendant une semaine avant d'oser revenir devant Elena. J'avais besoin de fixer les choses avec elle. D'avoir une chance de m'excuser. Après, elle prendrait sa décision et je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi même

Je sonnais à la porte et attendis une bonne minute. C'est Elena qui m'ouvrit et elle se glaça quand elle m'aperçut. Elle chercha à me refermer la porte au nez, mais je l'en empêchais en glissant mon pied dans l'embrasure.

«-Elena, il faut qu'on se parle.»

Butée, elle cracha:

«-Je ne crois pas.»

Elle était vraiment en colère, tout en elle m'indiquait le panneau «sortie».

-«Elena, je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais je suis réellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...

-Que tu allais le tuer? Allons, Damon, plus de mensonges! Même si c'est assez vil pour que tu puisses les utiliser pour te blanchir! Tu savais très bien que tu le tuais!»

S'époumona t'elle, rouge pivoine. L'expression des «yeux revolver» prenait toute son ampleur à cet instant quand elle me dévisagea. Je m'empressais de répondre:

-«Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que peut être que je savais qu'il ne lui arriverait rien...»

Elena sembla intéressée mais pas convaincue. Sarcastique, elle demanda:

«-Donc tu oses venir me voir et me dire en face que lorsque tu as brisé le cou de Jeremy tu savais qu'il portait la bague?»

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais tout lui avouer. Parce que je tenais à elle et qu'elle méritait la vérité.

-«Non. Non, je ne savais pas. Ecoute, Elena, Katherine m'avait rendu fou, à propos de toi, Stefan et moi. J'ai craqué. J'ai eu de la chance avec la bague. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il ne l'avait pas portée. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Que tu pourras de nouveau m'aimer, que je ne t'ai pas perdue.»

Elena semblait touchée par mes propos mais resta en retrait. Mes doutes nous avaient dressé l'un contre l'autre alors qu'elle se sentait prête à me rendre heureux. A croire que j'étais destiné au malheur et au drame. Elle murmura, la voix enrouée:

«-Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Damon... Quand à la réponse à ta question. La réponse est oui. Tu m'as perdue pour toujours.»

Je souris amusé. J'avais bien mérité tout ce qui m'arrivait finalement. A ne pas croire au bonheur on le fait fuir.

«-Tu le savais avant que je ne m'excuse, n'est ce pas?

-Oui. Mais j'avais besoin de t'entendre. Maintenant vas t'en. Adieu Damon.» Souffla t'elle avant de refermer doucement la porte. Je reculais de plusieurs pas et la vis derrière le rideau de sa chambre. Elle prit la tête dans ses mains et ses épaules émirent des soubresauts. Elle pleurait. A cause de moi. Parce qu'elle m'avait perdu? Aucune idée. Je sortis un avion de papier que j'avais fabriqué quelques semaines auparavant et l'envoyais. Dessus, j'y avais écrit:

«Je t'aime et tu me fuis. Tu m'aimes et tu me quittes.

Quel gâchis! Je suis désolé.

D.»

L'avion plana avant d'atterrir dans la gouttière. Un autre pied de nez de la vie à mon égard. L'ange ne pouvait pas aimer le démon. Le démon ne pouvait pas espérer l'amour d'un ange. Ca n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait dans les contes de fées. Pas de «Il était une fois...»

Elena ne saurait jamais à quel point j'avais pu l'aimer. Tant pis pour moi.

Je rentrais au manoir et me servais un verre de bourbon avant de rassembler mes affaires pour partir d'ici. J'avais perdu Elena. J'avais perdu la femme que j'aimais et par ma seule faute. Une boule éclata dans mon ventre qui émit un spasme. Un flot que je ne connaissais plus déferla dans mon être et me faucha. De rage, j'envoyais mon verre se briser dans le feu de cheminée. J'eus un gout salé sur mes lèvres et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que pour la première fois en un siècle et demi, je pleurais.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie, n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	8. Chapter 7: De l'Ombre à la Lumière

Bonjour amis lecteurs, en attendant l'arrivée de la saison 3 de Vampires Diaries pour la mi septembre (et la suite des aventure du couple Delena, parce qu'enfin on l'a eu notre baiser j'ai envie de dire !) je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de cette fic (sachez que le suivant est écrit).

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent sur la page, qui lisent la fic, qui la commentent, qui en font la pub et qui laissent aussi des petits mots à votre serviteur qui travaille tout de même pour livrer des chapitres qui je l'espère vous distrayent.

Sur ce, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Mille Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 7: De l'ombre à la lumière. _

_**POV Stefan**_

Damon était parti en claquant la porte depuis plus de deux semaines. Depuis qu'Elena avait rompu avec lui. Ainsi, elle m'avait écouté... Elle qui était toujours aussi bornée! J'étais à la fois heureux de la savoir seule et désenchanté parce que si elle avait quitté Damon c'était pour le protéger. Donc pas amour pour lui. Mais ça, mon frère ne le savait pas et j'allais bien me garder de le lui dire. Je le croisais chez Caroline, où il avait demandé asile, lorsque j'instruisais la blonde quand à sa condition de vampire. Bonnie avait aidé à lui fabriquer une bague pour qu'elle puisse marcher au soleil. J'avais du un peu batailler, mais finalement elle avait accepté parce qu'Elena pensait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis elle s'en était allée, sans un mot de plus à mon endroit. Damon donc me saluait avant de trouver une quelconque excuse pour sortir. Longtemps nous avions eu des relation houleuses mais jamais il ne m'avait traité de la sorte. Jamais il ne m'avait fait ressentir son mépris à ce point. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. Il m'évitait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katherine restait à la pension...

Katherine.

C'était mon «maker» et mes sentiments pour elle étaient assez flous. Je l'aimais comme on aime une mère, après tout, elle m'avait donné cette vie. Je la craignais aussi. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Elle m'écoutait, me consolait. Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il y aurait tôt ou tard un prix à payer pour tout ça, mais pour le moment je n'avais besoin que d'une présence pour me rassurer. Avec elle à mes côtés, je me sentais moins... seul. Elle m'aimait, à sa façon. Tour à tour passionnée puis glaciale, joueuse et dure. En elle je revoyais parfois pendant de fugaces instants Elena. J'étais tombé amoureux d'Elena parce qu'elle ressemblait à Katherine et désormais en aimant Katherine je ne pouvais me sortir Elena de l'esprit. Parce qu'Elena était la fille qui m'avait tout donné et qui avait cru en moi, en mon humanité. Avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de l'autre. De Damon. J'étais lasse de porter en moi un rival. J'avais laissé à Elena le choix. Je le respectais mais me battrais pour qu'elle me revienne.

Qu'importe le prix à payer. Même si pour cela il fallait que je m'allie à Katherine, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Depuis son arrivée, de nombreux vampires étaient venus à la maison, dont Rose. Je n'avais pas été invité à me joindre à la conversation, mais elles avaient parlé de «double» de «pierre de lune» et de «malédiction». Katherine cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait changer la vie de tous les vampires et la faire revenir en grâce auprès d'un autre. Le tout à Mystic Falls. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'elle avait mis la main sur le «double», car il faut bien l'avouer, ça ne pouvait pas être le double des clés. On parlait d'Elena là. Et savoir Elena embarquée dans une histoire avec Katherine pour chef d'orchestre ne me plaisait guère. Mais, elle aussi, tout comme mon frère me fuyait. Quand j'essayais de l'approcher, il y avait toujours Bonnie pour se mettre en travers de ma route. La sorcière avait pris de l'assurance et ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés d'une façon prodigieuse. Alors, je laissais ma douce vivre sa vie, comme si je n'avais jamais fait partie de la sienne. Et cela me désolait.

A cet instant, je rêvais tandis que Katherine sommeillait sur entre mes bras. Pour cette nuit encore elle avait partagé ma couche. Avec elle, c'était comme si Elena n'était pas tout à fait partie. Dans le monde onirique que mon esprit construisait je dansais avec elle. J'étais de retour au bal des fondateurs où je l'avais invitée après moultes hésitations et sous les moqueries de Damon. Katie avait à l'époque tout pour me plaire. J'aimais son teint halé, si étrange pour l'époque, son irrévérence, sa liberté d'esprit, sa joie de vivre. Ce soir là, elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux bruns en une coiffure compliquée dont s'échappait quelques boucles suaves, dont une glissait le long de sa nuque, sensuelle. Sa poitrine retenue par un corset laissait apparaitre un décolleté généreux et ferme. Elle rirait de me voir si maladroit et si éperdu d'amour pour elle, de son petit rire stupide qui vous donne l'envie de rire. Je m'approchais d'elle, à la toucher et elle écarta ses mains des miennes et me réprimandant gaiment.

«-Pas de contact, Monsieur Salvatore, sinon ma réputation est perdue!»

Elle tourbillonna dans un délicieux mouvement de crinoline. On aurait cru une ballerine tellement sa grâce était grande. Elle m'émerveillait. Je lui désignais mon ainé:

«-Damon boude encore. Il vous en veut de ne pas l'avoir choisi.»

Elle hocha la tête, une petite moue enfantine sur les lèvres:

«-Et bien vous direz à Damon qu'il est charmant mais que son jeune frère est meilleur danseur. Pour un bal, entre un bel accessoire et un bon cavalier, je pense qu'il faut choisir la seconde option pour s'amuser, non?

-Je vous suis grée du compliment, Miss Katherine.» Avais-je répondu doucement, en rougissant. Elle m'offrit un sourire éclatant, recommença à rire. Oui, à cette époque, Katherine me semblait être un ange, insouciant qui illuminait ma vie morose de bourgeois de province. Au détour d'un entrechat elle me désigna de nouveau Damon et lâcha, mi figue, mi raisin:

«-Regardez, vous n'aviez pas à vous en faire, il a déjà trouvé de quoi se distraire!»

Je tournais mon regard vers mon frère et l'aperçus en grande conversation avec une beauté. Grande et svelte, aux longs cheveux bruns et lisse, jean et converse. Mon cerveau ne mit qu'une seconde pour deviner que je voyais Elena de dos. La jeune femme semblait apprécier la compagnie car elle tendit sa main à Damon qui y déposa un baise main. Comme le jour de leur première rencontre «officielle». Puis, mon ainé sourit et Elena lui adressa un sourire solaire, avant de l'entrainer dehors. Je laissais Katherine au milieu de la piste de danse et couru à leur poursuite. Alors que j'ouvrai la porte à double battant de la vieille propriété des Lockwood, je me trouvai précipité au Grill. Un instant désemparé par ma découverte, je détaillais le décor. Ma queue de pie s'était transformé en chemise noire, tandis que devant moi se tenait Elena. Elle prenait appui sur sa canne de billard et jouait négligemment avec ses cheveux. J'avais toujours adoré la regarder jouer, prendre ce petit air sérieux avant de tirer la boule. D'ailleurs, elle prit position, visa et rata sa cible. Dépitée, elle tapa du poing sur le bois avant de se tourner en ma direction. Son visage contrarié s'illumina en me voyant et elle claironna:

«-Bon, visiblement c'est à ton tour!» Tout en me tendant la queue de billard. Alors que j'allais m'approcher pour la saisir, Damon entra dans mon champs de vision, deux bières à la main, annonçant d'une voix moqueuse et tendre:

«-Prépare toi à perdre, petite humaine!»

Elena éclata de rire et bu une gorgée de la boisson qu'il lui tendait. Damon observa le jeu, posa son verre. La jeune fille l'imita et il lui prit la main, doucement. Elle se lova contre lui et il la retourna en disant:

«-Je vais te montrer, histoire que tu mettes quelques trucs dans les trous. Car, apprenez mademoiselle «qu'à vaincre sans risque il n'y a pas de gloire».

-Citation de?

-César. La guerre des Gaules. Ce type savait de quoi il parlait.» Assura t'il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. Il prit la canne dans ses mains et montra à Elena comment se positionner. Leurs doigts se frôlaient, se nouaient avec harmonie. Leur tendresse était tellement pure et évidente que je dus détourner les yeux. Quand je revins à leur tableau, Damon vola un baiser à Elena tout en tirant. Un coup en trois bandes, magnifique. La brunette tapa dans ses mains, fit un tour sur elle même avant d'embrasser mon frère.

Alors seulement, je me réveillai.

Katherine dormait encore, nue contre moi. Je pus détailler ses longues jambes fines, ses cuisses rondes, le galbe de ses hanches, la ligne de son sein. Peut être avait elle senti mon regard posé sur elle. C'est à cet instant que ses paupières frémirent. Elle m'observa un instant avant de se fendre de son sourire le plus doux ( s'il était réel) et de murmurer:

«-Hey Stefan. Bonjour.»

Un désir brutal d'elle monta en moi. Elle avait le don d'éveiller le monstre que j'étais. Sans aucune douceur, je la fis basculer. D'instinct, elle ouvrit ses cuisses afin que j'y fasse mon chemin. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque j'entrais en elle, sans préambule. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par ses gémissements, échos de mes saccades. Avec elles, c'était toute ma rage, mon dégout de moi même et mon désespoir que je déversais.

_**Damon POV**_

Je me trainais misérablement dans le salon de Caroline Forbes. J'habitais ici depuis presque deux semaines, depuis que je m'étais aperçu que le ménage à trois Stefan-Katherine-Damon ça ne me branchait pas. Ou plutôt, plus. Venir ici m'avait semblé naturel. Elizabeth, la mère de Caroline (et Shérif, membre actif du Conseil) était devenue au cours de l'année passée mon amie. J'avais inventé une histoire de querelle entre Stefan et moi, d'ex petite amie revenue que je n'avais aucune envie de croiser et HOP, illico presto la chambre d'amis était à moi. Gentiment elle m'avait invité à entrer chez elle. ERREUUUR fatale Shérif! Quand on combat les vampires, la leçon n°1 c'est justement de ne jamais énoncer cette phrase, même par courtoisie. Il faudrait que je le lui souligne un jour. Maintenant que je n'en avais plus besoin, j'entends!

Caroline mâchouillait ses céréales en écoutant la radio et la musique insupportable de Lady Gaga qu'elle venait de sortir, Judas. N'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas cette chanteuse, mais quand on sort du lit, ça a un peu le même effet qu'un marteau piqueur. Le lyrisme en moins. Bref, la reine du lycée ressemblait à un poisson mort, avec des couettes genre «Grease», des chaussons à tête de lapin et un peignoir bleu fluo. Loin de l'icône glamour qu'elle était, habillée.

Elle m'adressa un pâle sourire et me tendit un toast, m'annonçant:

«-Maman est partie au boulot.»

Cool. Comme si ça m'intéressait. Nan, en fait pas cool. Caroline va me parler de ses pulsions (vampiriques ou pas) des hormones et tout le toutim et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est ça. En plus, depuis qu'elle est devenue «vampirella», je ne peux même pas la charmer pour l'arrêter. Je savais que ça allait être une mauvaise journée, je le savais! J'allais être désagréable mais je me retins.

«-Stefan va passer d'ici une heure. Juste pour te prévenir que ton tour de garde se termine.»

Ah, ça par contre, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Enfin bonne. On va dire que c'est une nouvelle pas trop mauvaise. Car oui, il se trouve que je babysitte bébé vampire Caroline quand Stefan n'est pas là. En gros je dois veiller à ce qu'elle fasse son rototo, vérifier si elle ne vide pas sa mère de son sang la nuit, si elle se nourrit bien de Bambis et de son copain Panpan et qu'elle ne craque pas pour la première poche de sang venue. Bientôt, little bro' va me demander de vérifier ses langes, vous allez voir! Yerk yerk yerk. J'avais dû prendre un air dégouté car Caroline soupira:

«-Moi aussi je trouve que ça craint. Je déteste être un vampire.

-Au moins tu n'es pas morte.

-Je ne ressens plus rien. Je pense que c'est un point commun que j'ai avec les cadavres non? Ah, au temps pour moi, y'a toi aussi.»

Je montrai des dents et me forçai à sourire, ce qui fit éclater Caroline de rire. Même si elle me tapait sur les nerfs, je devais avouer que je l'appréciais de plus en plus, mon ex petite humaine blonde. Parce que d'abord je pouvais parler avec elle d'Elena. Enfin c'était elle qui me parlait d'Elena, mais en tout cas j'avais des nouvelles. Ca revient au même. Ensuite, parce qu'elle connaissait tout de moi, le «bon» (oui tout est relatif) et le moins bon. Et puis, elle avait cette folie qui me plaisait. En se transformant, le caractère de l'individu se démultiplie. Caroline était donc devenu un tyran hyper-actif, mégalomaniaque et peu sur de lui. Du bonheur en barre!

La voir faire des montagnes russes entre ses pulsions meurtrières, sa jalousie maladive, sa fragilité et sa passion pour (le gnangnan-prince-charmant-au-pays-des-bisounours) Matt valait toutes les séries américaines du monde.

De plus, Caroline Forbes était loin d'être la petite écervelée que j'avais cru voir en elle, quand j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur elle, en début d'année dernière. Ma petite Barbie (ex gonflable) avait fait son petit bout de chemin si c'est pas trop mignon. Elle tenait tout de papa Damon (car oui elle avait MON sang dans son corps quand Katherine l'avais tué, faisant de moi son «maker») dans le machiavélisme, mais j'y viendrai plus tard. Suite à un coup de fil de Stefan pour me dire que j'avais du courrier, j'étais venu jouer le postier et récupérer mon dû: la facture de téléphone. J'avais failli faire un arrêt (oui c'est métaphorique mais ça vous donne une fourchette d'idée) en voyant le montant . J'avais donc fouiné et demandé un relevé de numéros. Un revenait à tout va. Une nouvelle fois, sentant le coup fourré katherinesque, je me renseignai et découvris qu'il appartenait à une certaine... Isobel!

BINGO BANCO, on est dans la panade. J'en avais averti Caroline et nous avions tiré à la courte paille pour désigner celui qui devrait se coltiner Bonnie. Inutile de dire qui avait perdu. Je suis un excellent tricheur, tout un art...

Au moins, ça avait réconcilié les deux filles après de longues palabres sur le pourquoi du comment Bonnie était injuste et que Caroline n'était pas un monstre et que si elle avait tué c'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle aurait voulu que Bonnie soit là et que... Bref, c'était à savoir qui aimait plus que l'autre. Les filles sont vraiment des êtres étranges...

D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, en me la jouant égocentrique notoire, j'arrivais à faire des trucs bien, n'est ce pas un comble!

Bref, nous avions cherché à comprendre ce qui se tramait à la pension de famille, en vain. En agent secret on était plus double zéro que double zéro sept. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien hein!

Bonnie s'entrainait pour maitriser ses pouvoirs d'arrache pied et faisait rempart à Stefan pour tout ce qui touchait à Elena. Au moins, de ce côté, tout allait bien, la brunette était dans une bulle anti-vampire ce qui m'arrangeait, vu que je ne pouvais plus la protéger depuis qu'elle m'avait mis à la porte. Quand à Caroline, comme je le disais précédemment, elle me rendait fier de ma progéniture: elle avait trouvé toute seule sa place dans cette guerre qui se tramait. Elle était devenue un agent double. Katherine restait persuadée que la petite Caroline était resté la même qu'humaine, mais elle avait oublié qu'elle lui avait enlevé avec la vie le droit d'aimer. Et pour ça, Caroline était un petit peu revancharde. Donc, elle me répétait tout ce que Katherine lui disait de transmettre et lui répétait ce que je lui disais: beaucoup de mensonges mêlé dans du vrai pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer. Je veux dire vraiment tuer.

Nous étions samedi matin, le week end commençait et il y avait du soleil, que demander de plus? Alors que j'allais surfer sur internet pour trouver un lieu où m'enterrer tant que Stefan jouerait au prof avec Barbie-Caroline, un bruit sourd nous fit sursauter, Blondie et moi. Cette dernière se figea tandis que je me dressai prêt à attaquer. C'est là que je découvris le petit frère d'Elena, pieu au poing. Enfin, si on peut appeler ce travail de sagouin un «pieu.» Je fronçais les sourcils, dubitatif et dit, caustique:

«-Quel bon vent t'amène Jeremy, en cette belle journée.

-Je... J'étais venu te tuer.» Marmonna le garçon. Je m'exclamais en lui montrant le bout de bois:

«-Avec ça? J'espérais que tu t'appliquerais un peu plus tout de même.»

Il abaissa son arme minable et sourit de lui même. Elena avait raison, Jeremy était un garçon instable mais il avait bon fond. J'enchainais, toujours moqueur, tandis que Caroline s'approchait:

«-C'est toi qui as taillé ça?»

Ma mine dégoutée face au bout de bois à moitié taillé, d'une façon plus qu'amateure termina de dérider l'adolescent. Il hocha la tête et annonça:

«-C'est plus dur à faire qu'il n'y parait.

-Ah qui le dis tu!» Ricanais-je et il me rejoignit dans le rire. «Au moins, les gens du XIXeme siècle savaient manier un couteau. Ton arrière arrière grand père notamment. Tu manques à tous tes devoirs, l'ado dépressif.

-Aoutch.»

Caroline craignait que ma cordialité soit feinte et encouragea Jeremy à quitter les lieux. Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, il refusa et planta son regard dans le mien que je soutins de longues secondes.

«-Si tu ne veux pas tuer Damon, qu'est ce qui te fait encore rester ici, Jeremy?»

J'avoue que Caroline marquait un point.

«-Je suis ici parce que je voulais te demander ton aide.» Murmura t'il en s'adressa à la blonde. «Mais tu pourras aussi faire l'affaire. C'est à propos d'Elena. Je crois qu'elle est en danger.»

_**POV Jeremy**_

A mon grand étonnement, j'avais vu Damon se tendre instantanément quand j'avais prononcé le nom de ma soeur. Se pouvait-il, comme Bonnie et Caroline me l'avaient assuré, que le ténébreux, beau mais surtout psychopathe Damon Salvatore puisse éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un autre que lui même?

En tout cas s'il jouait la comédie, à cet instant, il était en passe de mériter un oscar, moi je vous le dis. Le grand brun traversa la pièce, le visage fermé et se versa un verre de bourbon. A dix heures du matin, ça commence fort. Il observa Caroline et lui ordonna:

«-Va chercher Bonnie, witchy girl pourrait nous servir dans toute cette histoire.»

L'amie d'enfance de ma soeur opina du chef et s'effaça à une vitesse prodigieuse. Damon observait mes réactions, blasé:

«-Pff, bleusaille.

-C'est quand même flippant.

-Attends de voir ce que sait faire un vrai vampire. Caroline est encore au stade de baby doll.» Cracha t'il tout en pianotant sur son portable. Je ricanais:

«-Un vampire comme toi?

-Si seulement tu savais ce que je peux faire avec un corbeau...

-Zoophile Damon?

-Suicidaire, Jérémy?» Enchaina t'il dans un sourire me faisant découvrir ses quenottes blanches et luisantes. Je déglutis avec peine mais répliquai:

«-Ce n'est pas un peu too mutch?

-Tu préfères le brouillard? J'avoue que c'est plus inquiétant encore.» Se moqua t'il en dardant ses prunelles glacées dans les miennes, ce qui me fit frissonner.

«-Que vas tu faire?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires gamin!

-On parle d'Elena là.

-Je ne savais pas que le KGB recrutait encore. Ils sont moins regardant qu'autrefois d'ailleurs, pas étonnant qu'ils soient...

-Damon!» M'énervais-je. Le vampire se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de me regarder en coin genre «non mais pour qui tu te prends?»

«-J'envoie un SMS à Alaric. Vu que les jeunes vous vous enlisez, laissez les grandes personnes s'occuper de ça.»

Le brun était vraiment inquiet. Je le sentais dans ses intonations, arrogantes comme à l'accoutumée et pourtant moins glaciales, moins tranchées. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de Bourbon et s'assit en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui, me demandant ce que ma soeur pouvait bien lui trouver. D'ailleurs, je remarquais qu'il n'avait rien demandé à son propos. Avait-il joué avec elle? Avait-il voulu prouver à son frère quelque chose? Il me tira de mes pensées:

«-Je sais que je suis le plus sexy des frères Salvatore et que dans les films ils disent que les vampires sont des super coups, mais Jeremy ça n'arrivera jamais avec toi, tu n'es pas mon genre...»

Damon était de ces individus qui pour se protéger utilisent l'humour, même s'il est noir. Je ne me laissais pas démonter, après tout, Damon m'avait tué, que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire?

«-Elena va mal depuis que tu lui as parlé. Vraiment mal. Elle ne rit plus, ne mange presque plus. Jenna s'inquiète.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? Je dois déjà jouer les garde chiourme pour Caroline, j'vais pas en plus me coltiner Elena pour la beccée?» Répliqua le brun, exaspéré.

Une nouvelle rasade de Bourbon pour lui calmer les nerfs. Si je me souviens, c'est en étant bourré et triste qu'il avait rompu mes cervicales. Il fallait que je l'arrête.

«-Damon, on doit aider Elena.

-Je SAIS Jeremy. Je sais mais pour le moment je ne trouve pas trop d'idée. J'suis désolé mais mon cerveau marche à plein régime là.

-Tu es... contrarié?» M'étonnais-je, comprenant que oui, Damon voulait sauver Elena de tout ce qui pouvait la blesser. A n'importe quel prix.

«-Jeremy ne pose pas des questions désobligeantes, je me verrai forcé de te tuer.» M'assura t'il avec un petit sourire sadique et suffisant. Je lui indiquais ma bague magique, arrogant:

«-Tu peux toujours essayer.»

Il grimaça simplement et posa son verre, blasé:

«-Ces passe-passe de sorcières... Pfff, elles vont ruiner mon commerce de transfusion amateur.»

Le vampire éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de s'avachir dans le sofa en face de moi. Il reprit la parole et dit sobrement:

«-Au fait, pendant que j'y pense... Je suis désolé de t'avoir tué. Mais visiblement tu te portes bien, pour un cadavre.

-Je te retourne le compliment. La rigidité mortuaire te va bien au teint.» lui répondis-je, mordant. Il sourit doucement et prit un ton ironique:

«-Oh, le petit frère qui essaye de faire de l'humour, comme c'est touchant!»

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire à mon tour. Damon était certes un sadique psychopathe, menteur et manipulateur, quelque chose en lui inspirait à la fois respect et crainte. Je continuais de lui parler de ma soeur.

«-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Je n'ai pas à le savoir d'ailleurs. Mais je sais qu'elle tient à toi. Même maintenant, après ce que tu m'as fait. Et que tout ce qui se passe, tout ce qui vous éloigne, ça la tue. Je ne veux que son bonheur, et visiblement, c'est toi qui peut le lui redonner, mec.

-Mec? Vraiment? Jeremy, on a pas gardé les oies ensemble il me semble?» Me reprocha le grand brun, caustique avant d'enchainer: «Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars, Jeremy. Ce n'est pas moi qui recolle les coeurs brisés. C'est le job de Stefan de nettoyer après la tempête meurtrière Damon. Moi j'me contente de prendre. Sans me soucier des conséquences...

-C'est faux, Damon. Tout en toi montre que toi et Elena...

-Ne me pousse pas à bout, Gamin!» Me prévint Damon en me décrochant un regard noir. Je déglutis avec peine et énonçais:

«Tu pourrais tout changer si tu le voulais... Transformer la réalité.»

Le vampire se redressa et me dévisagea, étonné de ce que je venais oser de prononcer. Mais il n'allait pas accéder à ma requête sans me tourmenter, je le savais. Sardonique, Damon me demanda d'expliciter mon propos:

«Je pense que j'ai mal entendu, Jeremy... Tu veux que j'efface les souvenirs de ta soeur? Toi qui a pleurniché parce qu'elle avait fait la même chose pour toi?

-Ca n'est pas la même chose.

-C'est EXACTEMENT la même chose, Jeremy.» Trancha Damon, mécontent. Je ne me laissais pourtant pas impressionner et plaidais ma cause:

«-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses d'accéder à ma requête. Tu veux qu'elle souffre toute sa vie?

-Apprends qu'il n'y a rien au monde qui ne me blesse autant que de savoir qu'Elena va mal.

-Alors pourquoi restes tu buté de la sorte? Tu pourrais le faire avec elle? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser cette capacité?»

Damon arborait un air très sérieux, qui lui donnait la gravité des statues romaines. Après un long silence il souffla:

«-D'abord, parce que ta soeur est sous verveine. Ca ne fonctionnerait pas.»

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Il pensait vraiment que j'allais me contenter de ça?

«-Franchement, Damon, il suffirait qu'elle n'en boive pas deux jours et ça serait plié. Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'hypnotiser?»

Le vampire me lança un regard furieux. Sans doute craignait-il d'exposer ses sentiments pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Elena m'avait raconté ses déboires avec Katherine, son double et tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé pour elle. C'est un Damon mécontent mais aussi fébrile qui me répondit:

«-Parce que je ne le veux pas. J'ai toujours laissé à ta soeur son libre arbitre. Parce qu'elle le mérite. Parce que j'ai toujours voulu que ce qui se passe entre nous soit vrai. Pas une illusion. Avec elle je veux ressentir des choses. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.»

J'étais complètement soufflé par l'aveu de le brun venait de me faire à demi-mot. Son portable vibra, effaçant le moment de gêne qui se profilait. Alors que j'allais me tordre le cou pour voir qui était l'envoyeur, Damon ricana:

«-C'est une tare de famille la curiosité maladive?

-Je t'ai dit qu'elle était en danger. Je le sais parce que Tyler a vu Elena chercher quelque chose chez lui. Sauf qu'à cet instant, Elena était chez moi entrain de terminer une dissertation. J'en ai conclu que son double...

-Okay okay, si tu veux tout savoir Sherlock, j'en étais arrivé à la même conclusion avec mon enquête en parallèle.

-Tu veilles sur elle?» M'étranglais-je.

Mais Damon ne me répondit pas. Il continuait de pianoter sur son portable, à toute allure. J'osais alors lui demander:

«-Est ce que... tu l'aimes?»

Le vampire brun m'adressa un sourire blasé et rangea son smartphone dans sa poche.

«-Qu'Elena souhaite que je ne fasse plus partie de sa vie est une chose. Mais rien n'indique que je ne désire pas faire partie de la sienne.»

J'hochais la tête indiquant que je me contenterai de cette réponse en demi teinte. Caroline à cet instant rentra chez elle et annonça:

«-Bonnie a dormi chez Elena. Elle se prépare à nous rejoindre.»

Damon se leva et prit sa veste en cuir noir et enchaina:

«-Bien. Caroline, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtise, je serais absent toute la journée. Je reviens demain dans la matinée. Dis à Bonnie de regarder des sors défensifs dans son grimoire et d'arrêter la magie blanche.»

Il était très sérieux. Il partait et nous laissait en plan! Je sentis la rage s'emparer de moi et Damon aussi. Il se tourna vers moi et demanda de sa voix faussement innocente qui me tapait encore plus sur les nerfs:

«-Quelque chose te déplait Jeremy?

-Tu avais promis de veiller sur Elena?»

Il s'approcha de moi et serra ma gorge dans ses mains, prêt à m'étouffer:

«-N'attaques pas mon honneur, gamin. Apprend que je pars avec Alaric chercher des menus travaux que feu Isobel a conservé. Et que j'amène ton impossible soeur avec moi, parce que Rick veut se la jouer «beau papa modèle». Pigé?»

Je hochais la tête et Damon me reposa par terre sans aucun ménagement. J'avalais l'air à grand traits et massais mon cou. Sans se retourner; le brun prit congé sur un:

«-Salut la marmaille, si je reviens et que la ville est décimée, je saurais qui en est le responsable!»

Caroline m'observa un instant, mal à l'aise avant de chercher à me réconforter:

«Ne t'inquiète pas, il va trouver un moyen de protéger Elena.»

Je n'en avais aucun doute. Maintenant, c'était à Bonnie, Caroline et moi de jouer. Parce que Damon aimait Elena et qu'Elena aimait Damon. Mais tous les deux étaient assez borné pour ne pas le reconnaitre.

_**POV Elena**_

Bonnie m'avait réveillée après notre pyjamas partie de la veille. Ma meilleure amie se montrait aux petits soins depuis qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Damon. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout mais elle ne jugeait pas et restait présente. Ses tours de magie me distrayaient. L'avoir à la maison et savoir qu'elle me soutenait avec Jeremy c'était le plus important. Nous formions une fine équipe à laquelle se greffait Caroline maintenant qu'elle avait sa bague magique et qu'elle avait quitté Matt pour ne pas le blesser. Bonnie finissait de s'habiller tout en babillant des blagues vaseuses:

«- Tu sais ce que fait un malien qui veut crâner?

-Vas y je t'écoute...

-Il met «parti manger» en statut sur MSN».

J'éclatais de rire, franchement, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Parce que je venais de penser que cette blague, Damon Salvatore aurait lui aussi pu me la faire. MAIS FAITES QU'IL SORTE DE MA TETE! Bonnie qui s'était fixé cette mission afficha un grand sourire qui se fana instantanément. Je me forçais donc à reprendre une certaine bonne humeur malgré tout. J'avais entendu Jeremy partir tôt ce matin, sans doute pour voir une petite amie. Depuis quelques temps, mon petit frère était redevenu lunaire, tendre, charmant. Comme quand il avait une fille dans la tête et dans la peau. On n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de nos histoires de coeur tous les deux, mais je sentais que ça recommençait à occuper son esprit. Et Jeremy était un gentil garçon, tendre et prévenant qui méritait de trouver chaussure à son pied. Depuis qu'il était «mort», nos tensions s'étaient évanouis et nous faisions front commun contre les créatures de la nuit. Je devais ça à Damon. Paradoxalement.

Son visage aux traits parfait, sa voix suave et grave, ses prunelles et ses répliques caustiques me manquaient cruellement. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là? Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un tueur? Jamais je ne le saurais mais je payais au prix fort mon désir pour lui. La sonnette retentit et je me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée afin d'ouvrir la porte. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt lorsque j'aperçus la sombre et longiligne silhouette de l'ainé des Salvatore. Alors que j'allais une nouvelle fois claquer la porte, il me saisit le poignet et me tira sans ménagement vers l'extérieur.

«-Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne VEUX pas que tu t'approches d'ici, de la maison, de Jeremy, de moi!

-Allons allons Elena, je sors d'un traité de paix avec ton frère. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, au fait.

-Je préfèrerai rôtir en enfer que de te parler.» Crachais-je en m'apprêtant à le gifler. Il arrêta mon geste, stoïque et ricana:

«-Tant d'émotions pour la présence d'une seule personne. Je suis flatté.»

Je ruminais ma fureur et cherchait à me débattre de toute mes forces. Le brun ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et lassé de mes effort souligna:

«-Tu n'y arriveras pas. Humaine vs Vampire, je gagne.

-Je te hais.

-Tant mieux, la haine est une passion.» Se moqua t'il en m'écrasant sur son torse. Je frémis de cette promiscuité, mon corps s'alanguit. Et puis je me souvins que je devais rester à distance de cet homme et lui écrasais le pied sans aucun ménagement. Surpris de me voir encore me battre, il relâcha son étreinte et je pus m'enfuir tout en prononçant:

«-Je t'en foutrais de la passion. Et du meurtre, l'ultime crime passionnel.»

J'allais rentrer à la maison quand j'aperçus Bonnie sur le seuil, m'en empêchant.

«-Bonnie, qu'est ce que tu fabriques?»

Ma meilleure amie prit un air désolé et me répondit doucement:

«-Je te sauve la vie, Elena. Mais pour ce faire, il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

-Je te fais confiance». Répondis-je du tac au tac. «Mais laisse moi rentrer chez moi.»

Bonnie fit non de la tête. Une voiture déboula de nulle part et klaxonna. Je reconnus à l'intérieur de l'habitacle Alaric, mon prof d'histoire qui héla Damon:

«-Duke n'est pas la porte à côté. Si on y va, on y va maintenant, les enfants. J'ai passé un coup de fil là bas...»

Je dévisageais ma meilleure amie qui ne moufta pas. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait? Alors que j'allais demander plus d'explication, Damon me tourna vers lui:

«-Allez princesse Elena, votre carrosse est avancé.»

Butée, je croisais les bras et répondit:

«Non, je ne viens pas. Surtout si c'est avec toi.

-Allons, allons, pas d'enfantillage, tu sais qu'avec moi, les road trips sont d'enfer.» Argua t'il en me prenant de haut.

«-Peut être que cette fois ci encore quelqu'un cherchera à te tuer?» Soulignais-je, faussement innocente.

«-Mauvaise langue.» S'amusa le vampire.

«-En tout cas cette fois ci, je ne chercherai pas à te sauver.

-Mauvaise perdante.» Conclut le vampire brun.

«-Peut être. En tout cas, je reste ici.

-Elena ne me force pas à te...» Me prévint-il, très sérieux. Arrogante et sûre de moi, j'annonçais:

«-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Ne me tente pas...»

Il s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique. Je le grondai:

«-J'ai des voisins.

-S'ils parlent, j'aurais l'occasion de m'arrêter de me nourrir de Bambis. Donc ton avertissement ne compte pas.» Me dit il en arborant son sourire «damoniaque». Puis, il me prit sans ménagement et me fit basculer sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, tambourinant de mes petits poings son dos et gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il grommela:

«-J'ai l'impression d'avoir pêcher une anguille. Tiens toi tranquille ou je t'assommes.

-Tu n'oserais pas.» Affirmais-je.

Il y eut un temps puis Damon me déposa devant lui et m'ouvrit la portière.

«-Ne me tente pas très chère.»

De mauvaise grâce, je pris place dans la voiture, me jurant qu'ils payeraient tous pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.

Damon prit place à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que je cherchais à négocier ma liberté avec Alaric:

«-Jenna va se demander où je suis passée!

-Tu révises avec moi pour ton DS de la semaine prochaine. Et tu dors chez Caroline.» Récita paisiblement le prof d'histoire. Dépitée je demandais:

«-Vous êtes tous dans la manigance.

-Yep! Guilty!» S'écria Damon avant de préciser:

«-Il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert que Katherine cherchait à rentrer en contact avec un numéro. J'ai composé ledit numéro et devine sur qui je suis tombé?»

Il fit le bruit d'un roulement de tambour.

«-Visiblement ça n'était pas une mine.» Grinçais-je avant que, butée, je ne détourne mon visage de lui. Il savait que je détestais les devinettes, pourquoi donc chercher à m'en faire. Il grogna:

«-Espèce de rabat-joie.

-Vampire sadique!

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Tu ne devrais pas.» Conclus-je, acide. Damon prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'obligea à me retourner pour lui faire face. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

«-Katherine veut mettre la main sur ta mère.

-QUOI?» M'écriais-je en pensant instinctivement à Miranda.

Damon leva les yeux au ciel:

«-ISOBEL. Katherine veut voir Isobel.»

Oh, ce n'est que ça... Isobel... Cette inconnue qui m'avait donné la vie avant de m'abandonner, assez folle pour se faire transformer en vampire sadique et sans coeur et... L'idée fit son petit bout de chemin dans mon esprit et un temps passa avant que l'alerte rouge ne se déclenche dans mon cerveau. Sarcastique, Damon précisa:

«-Pigé, sweetheart? Heureusement que tu n'es pas une girafe, le temps que ça monte au cerveau...»

La panique s'empara de moi. Mystic Falls avait un vampire manipulateur à gérer plus un autre en sevrage et un nouveau né instable alors si on y ajoutait Isobel, c'était mort. Enfin façon de parler. Furieuse je m'écriais:

«C'est pour ça que vous me kidnappez? Pour que...

-Tout de suite les grands mots, Elena. Si un jour tu ne sais pas quel métier exercer, pense à tragédienne, ça t'irait comme un gant.»

Je n'avais aucune envie de rire et ordonnais à Alaric:

«-Ramène moi chez moi. Si je suis en danger à Mystic Falls alors mes amis le sont aussi. Je ne pars pas sans Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy...

-Tu ne pourrais pas une fois dans ta vie voyager léger, sans tes boulets?» Lâcha Damon avec amertume. Je le toisais, furieuse:

«-Je fais ce que je veux!»

Une gifle partit, sans que je n'y puisse rien. Tellement fort que je piaillais de douleur. On pouvait voir clairement sur la joue de Damon la marque blanche de mes mains.

Alors que nous allions recommencer à nous prendre le bec, la voiture pila d'un coup sec et Rick tonna:

«-On a un long chemin jusqu'à Duke, alors soit vous la fermez et je continue soit je vous réduit au silence par la force! Ai-je été assez clair?»

_**POV Damon**_

Elena voulut répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Son expression horrifiée redevint boudeuse et elle se cala de façon à me faire dos.

D'accord, elle me détestait. Pour le moment!

J'observais son corps tout recroquevillé, en position foetale. Elle semblait perdue, apeurée aussi. Cette journée ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait planifié, et la laisser dans l'ignorance la faisait encore plus angoisser. Cependant, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien, ignorant moi même ce que nous trouverions à Duke. Peut être que je me montais la tête, même si ça m'étonnerait. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je dus la consoler. A force de manger comme Stefan, je devenais aussi pathétique et gnangnan que lui. A se pendre, si encore je le pouvais! Demain, tournée de sang frais, A positif, les plus rares et les plus épicés, histoire de se requinquer! Je lui pris doucement sa main cette fois ci. Elle lutta pour me la reprendre et voyant que j'insistais, dit, mécontente:

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Damon? J'suis coincée avec toi pour la journée, et ça ne me ravi pas, alors ne me demande pas de faire plus!

-Tu ne pourras pas me détester éternellement Elena.» Lui assurais-je en lui décrochant un sourire que je savais ravageur. Il la laissa pourtant de marbre. Enervée, elle répondit:

«-N'en sois pas si certain. Je peux être têtue quand je le veux.

-Je sais, blood bag, mais je me pousse pas à bout, j'aurais peut être l'envie de te transformer en encas.» Lui murmurai-je avant d'attirer à moi la jeune fille et d'approcher son cou de mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir la pulsation de son sang dans ses artères, il ne me manquait qu'un demi centimètre à franchir pour planter mes crocs dans sa nuque gracile et m'abreuver. Elle me donna un coup de coude afin de se dégager.

«-Je n'en attendrai pas moins de toi.» Dit-elle avec suffisance tout en sortant de nulle part une écharpe. Elle avait le don de me taper sur les nerfs! J'enchainais cependant, prenant sur moi:

-«Je suis vraiment désolé pour Jeremy. Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Quand Katherine entre en jeu, tu n'es plus toi même...» Me répondit-elle, douloureusement cette fois.

Un temps. Elle qui me regardait. Sa main qui caressa ma joue et embrasa mon coeur mort. Si je le pouvais, je crois que je me l'arracherai et le lui offrirai sans aucun problème, si ça pouvait racheter mes tords envers elle.

-«Je comprends ton geste. Tu étais malheureux. Tu as fais ça d'instinct.»

Je fronçais les sourcils. Si elle comprenait, alors où était le problème?

«Je comprends mais je ne cautionne pas. Tu as tué mon frère, sous mes yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu puisses me faire ça...

-Tu l'as toujours su! Dès le début tu as eu connaissance de mon passif. Que je n'étais pas le gentil garçon à sa maman!» M'énervais-je.

Elena repartit en haussant de nouveau le ton:

«-Désolée d'avoir espéré que tu puisses changer!

-Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, jeune fille?» Lui demandais-je, échauffé.

«-Parce que c'est ce que fait l'amour, Damon! Il change les gens.» S'écria t'elle avant de commencer à sangloter. Je restais désemparé. Alaric me fit signe de prendre l'humaine dans mes bras, pour la consoler et j'obtempérais. Elena s'agrippa à moi, laissant aller sa peine et son vague à l'âme. Et ses larmes, que je lui faisais verser me poignardaient toutes plus assurément que des lames.

«-Je pensais que je comptais pour toi. Que...»

Oh oui, Elena, j'ai cru que je pourrais devenir ce que tu attendais de moi. Mais force t'es de constater que je reste un monstre, quoi que je fasse. La bête ne se transforme pas en prince charmant comme à la fin du conte.

«-Je ne suis pas ce genre de garçon, Elena.» M'excusais-je. Elle soupira:

«-J'aurais voulu pourtant que tu le sois.»

Son aveu m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas déjà été mort. J'accusais le coup et caressais ses longs cheveux bruns, pour la rassurer. Pour me rassurer. Elle enchaina:

«-Pourquoi t'en être pris à Jeremy? Pourquoi Katherine peut elle te faire ça? Je sais que ta relation avec elle est...

-Ce n'est pas à cause de mes rapports avec elle que j'ai tué Jeremy, Elena.»

La petite humaine releva son visage d'ange et attendais que je poursuive, intéressée par ma version de cet épisode.

«-Je l'ai pas à cause de mes sentiments pour toi.»

Elena fronça les sourcils, pas convaincue:

«-Je te demande pardon? J'ai du mal entendre? En quoi tuer mon frère pouvait me prouver quelque chose entre...

-Katherine m'avait avoué qu'elle avait toujours aimé Stefan. Et que tu le choisirais toi aussi, ce que tu m'as annoncé dix minutes après elle. Et je suis devenu fou. Parce qu'une fois encore, après avoir ouvert mon coeur, je souffrais.»

Elena déposa un baiser sur ma joue, en signe d'apaisement et souffla:

«-On ne peut pas être ensemble Damon, on l'a toujours su. On s'était juste voilé la face. Tôt ou tard un truc dans ce genre se serait passé. C'est mieux comme ça.»

Pendant quelques minutes, nous ne prononçâmes plus une seule parole. Elena observait le paysage, sa respiration paisible. Puis, elle reprit la parole:

«-Ecoute, Damon, je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé.

-T'es en veine (sans mauvais jeu de mot) -elle éclata de rire, de ce rire qui illumine tout son visage- je ne suis pas en mode rancunier aujourd'hui. Excuses acceptées.»

Puis Elena redevint sérieuse:

«Pourquoi Katherine souhaite t'elle rencontrer Isobel?

-Isobel en plus d'être sa descendante était une férue de vampires et autres mythes de la nuit. C'est sa seule richesse pour une femme aussi vénale que Katherine.» Répondis-je, mécaniquement. Alaric reprit:

«-C'est là que j'entre en scène. Depuis son décès, je n'ai jamais vidé le bureau d'Isobel. Quoi que cherche Katherine, il y sera forcément.»

Elena frissonna. Sans doute que tous ces gens qui cherchaient à lui nuire ne la rassuraient pas. A sa place je serais sans doute mort de frayeur. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

«-Je suis touchée pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vraiment. Mais Damon, tu as tellement aimé Katherine... je ne veux pas que tu sois amené à regretter quelque chose en prenant mon parti, en...»

Je la coupais en posant mon index sur ses lèvres. Instantanément une émotion étrange s'immisça en moi comme si plus rien n'existait au monde qu'Elena. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser, de lui dire ce qui me tuait peu à peu...

«- Laisse moi clarifier quelque chose. Si j'ai le choix entre Katherine et toi, je laisserai Katherine mourir. Je te choisirai toujours, Elena.»

La petite humaine tremblait de tous ses membres et hocha de la tête, humble.

«-Merci Damon.»

Elle pressa ma main avec la sienne et m'apparut bouleversée. Je soufflais à son oreille:

«-Comprends moi bien, Elena, ça ne me dérange pas d'être le méchant. Je prendrai toutes les décisions de vie ou de mort pendant que Bonnie, Caroline et les autres s'occuperont des dommages collatéraux. Je te laisserai même me détester pour ça. Mais au bout du compte, tu seras en vie grâce à moi.»

Elle posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule et me laissa lui tenir la main. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'endormi, bercée par la conduite sans à coups d'Alaric.

J'avais traversé de longs déserts, je m'étais relevé à bras le corps. Je m'étais retrouvé seul contre le monde entier après la mort de Katherine, j'étais devenu un homme au destin extraordinaire. Et pourtant rien ne m'avait jamais touché avant elle. Je veux dire réellement. Comme je la savais endormie, je la berçais doucement contre ma poitrine et murmurai à son oreille:

«-Si tu savais Elena ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi... Ce qui me touche, c'est toi et le bruit de des pas. Ce qui me blesse, c'est toi, quand tu es loin de moi. La seule chose qui pourrait me bruler désormais, c'est ta peau, puisque j'en rêve trop. Ce qui me fait peur... c'est tes envies, quand je n'en fais pas partie...»

Pour elle je pouvais risquer ma vie à chaque instant. Elena s'approcha un peu plus de moi et s'accrocha de sa main libre à ma chemise en soupirant. Toujours à mi-mot, comme si j'avais peur de rompre l'instant magique qu'elle m'offrait, je poursuivis:

«-Ce qui m'émeut, c'est toi, et le son de ta voix. Ce qui fais mal, se sont tes bras quand ils s'ouvrent pour d'autres que moi. Ce qui pourrait me tuer, c'est ton coeur, quand ses battements me leurrent.»

_**POV Alaric**_

J'observais les deux «jeunes gens» que je covoiturais dans le rétroviseur. Elena s'était lovée contre l'être le plus dangereux dans les parages, j'ai nommé Damon Salvatore, vampire de son état. Ce dernier caressait ses cheveux et murmurait quelque chose à son oreille d'une voix tendre, souple, veloutée.

Comme s'il lui disait des mots d'amours.

Je devais avouer que je ne pensais pas que le vampire puisse posséder cette capacité de tendresse envers un individu vivant. Ou même mort d'ailleurs. C'était comme si Elena faisait ressortir le meilleur de sa personnalité, comme si elle lui rendait un peu de son humanité. D'ailleurs, malgré ce qu'on pouvait en penser, ils étaient finalement bien assortis tous les deux. Je n'avais pas voulu voir ces regards en coin, parce que je pensais qu'elle serait intelligente et choisirait Stefan, le «gentil» vampire.

Pour un temps.

Avant de retrouver le chemin de la vie, d'avoir des enfants, un époux, une vie de famille. Mais force était de constater qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère plus que la beauté.

Elena ne pourrait jamais recouvrer une vie à la lumière maintenant qu'elle avait goûté aux ténèbres. La pâle existence d'humaine ne lui convenait plus maintenant qu'elle avait vu le monde fantastique qui se trouvait là, tout proche.

Stefan avait voulu lui laisser le choix de son existence et j'avais l'intime conviction que si Elena s'était toujours refusé à lui demander de la transformer c'est qu'elle avait des doutes vis à vis de leur couple plus que pour sa famille. Après tout elle ne serait pas vraiment morte... Avec Damon, se serait différent. Il n'avait pas l'esprit chevaleresque de son aîné et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'une force puissante les liait, elle et lui. Comme s'ils avaient endurés tous ces tourments pour enfin se retrouver. Elena était sa rédemption. Damon sa force. La petite étudiante effacée et douce avait laissé place à une femme déterminée. Isobel pouvait être fière de sa fille.

Damon croisa mon regard et ricana:

«-Stresse pas, je vais pas la bouffer.

-On dirait un gosse qui joue avec sa nourriture.» Me défendis-je.

«-J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais ma mère s'était montré intraitable sur ce point!

-Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, tu prenais plaisir à chasser tes malheureuses victimes.

-Justement, Alaric! C'étaient mes victimes! Celle là se débat trop bien pour que je l'achève. Quand le taureau se bat bien à la corrida, il a la vie sauve, non?»

Je grimaçais, un peu choqué qu'il puisse la comparer à ce genre de bestiole. Le panneau indicateur de Duke indiquait encore 120 miles. Dieu, mais c'était encore si loin! Damon soupira à l'unisson:

«-On se traine, mec, un escargot nous dépasserait.

-Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à prendre le volant!» M'énervais-je avant de prendre malencontreusement un nid de poule qui projeta Damon vers l'avant. Il me décrocha un regard meurtrier et assena:

«-Ne me tente pas de te tuer. C'est mal et peu chrétien, Rick.

-Je conduis, tu n'oserais pas.» Assurais-je, en me cramponnant au volant. Le vampire pouffa doucement et lâcha:

«-Si tu penses que ça peut m'arrêter.

-On pourrait avoir un accident.» Plaidais-je.

Il revint à moi, un sourcil relevé, faussement dubitatif.

«-Non, ça ne pourrait pas m'arrêter.

-On pourrait faire des tonneaux!

-Yep!

-S'écraser contre un arbre.

-Y'a pas d'arbre.

-Un poteau électrique alors. Se prendre une décharge à cent mille volts. Un truc dans le genre.»

Damon darda un air blasé sur ma personne.

«- Et qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire, j'suis mort!

-Elena ne l'est pas...

-Oh, un peu de sang de vampire et elle pètera le feu. Donc si c'est sensé me dissuader, mec, c'est rapé. J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse puni de manège à la fête foraine. C'est cruel.

-Tu n'es plus un gamin Damon.

-Non, mais j'ai l'air plus jeune que toi. Tu devrais songer à un petit lifting vampirique, Rick, tu verrais c'est...

-Momie!

-Oh, petit, un peu de respect pour les ancêtres!» Se moqua Damon avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Sachant que j'allais regretter ce que j'allais dire, j'osais:

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Damon?

-Vous vous êtes tous donnés les mot aujourd'hui ou quoi? Gestapo, KGB, CIA? T'es de quelle équipe toi?»

Quand je vous disais qu'il était aussi affable qu'un putois ayant une pneumonie.

«-Il y a quelque chose qui sème vraiment le désordre dans mon esprit.» Enchaina t'il, d'une voix monocorde et trainante.

«-Raconte moi.

-Non.» Trancha t'il, buté. J'insistai:

«-Allez, Damon, crache le morceau.

-Même si tu n'étais pas sous verveine ne ne te dirais rien, mini Blade.

-C'est pas comme si on avait encore des heures de route à faire...

-On a des heures de route à faire.» Grinça t'il «et après tu vas te la jouer docteur Freud, prof et ça va me taper sur le système.» Un temps. «Quoique ça ne me changera pas tellement de d'habitude...»

Je conduisais et continuais de l'épier à travers le rétroviseur. Il écarta Elena de son corps, qui devait sans doute commencer peu à peu à se refroidir, il n'avait pas bu de café depuis des heures pour se réchauffer, la cala doucement contre la vitre et utilisa sa veste pour lui faire une couverture de fortune. La jeune fille papillonna des cils un court instant avant re replonger dans le pays de Morphée. Le vampire effleura du bout des doigts la joue de l'humaine, comme s'il avait peur de la faner et murmura d'une voix teintée de regrets:

«-Tu vois, Ricky Martin Saltzman, je suis amoureux d'une fille que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.»

Enfin il se lançait. Enfin il se l'avouait. Il mettait des mots sur ses sentiments pour Elena. En tant que beau père, j'aurais dû être effrayé et paradoxalement je me sentais apaisé. Parce qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Seul Damon ne voyait pas qu'Elena l'aimait à en mourir et seule Elena pouvait occulter que Damon n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Je choisis cependant de faire «comme si je n'avais rien vu.»

«-Hummm... Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'avoir? Un autre homme dans sa vie, je suppose...»

Damon fronça les sourcils et je pris mon air le plus innocent. S'il ne fut pas dupé, il ne m'en laissa aucun indice.

«-Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas trop, avec eux c'est un coup «bisounours dans le pays des fées et des coeurs roses bonbons à vomir sa barbapapa» et le lendemain l'iceberg du Titanic semble plus amical. Quoiqu'il en soit, le problème n'est pas là.»

Là, par contre ça devenait intéressant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien turlupiner Damon Salvatore plus que ça?

«-Mon problème, c'est que je l'aime. Et ça me rend fou.»

Je dus réprimer un petit sourire en coin. Ainsi, l'homme le plus insensible du monde était tombé dans ce qui fâche tous les hommes. Et à pieds joints en plus! Le brun continua:

«-Je ne me contrôle pas quand elle est là.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en toi quand tu la vois?

-Je n'ai pas confiance en moi autour de qui que ce soit, Rick. J'arrache des gorges, de tue des gens. Bux Bunny n'est pas mon pote. J'suis une sorte de drogué en manque constant. Alors tu penses si j'ai confiance en moi à côté d'humains.»

J'avoue que quand on côtoie Damon trop longtemps, notre sens de la morale et des priorité en est profondément changé.

«-Pourquoi tues-tu des gens?

-N'as tu rien écouté, perroquet historien?» Gronda Damon avant de se clamer et d'énoncer, blasé, cette vérité.

«-Parce que j'aime ça. Et que j'aimerai toujours ça. C'est dans ma nature. C'est ce que je suis. Mais en plus, je dois la protéger, et elle, elle veut que je sois quelqu'un de bien. De meilleur. Et elle mérite quelqu'un de meilleur. Donc je ne peux pas être moi même et je ne peux pas l'avoir, CQFD.»

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en regardant Elena intensément, comme s'il renonçait à elle. Je me montrais encourageant.

«-Tu es peut être comme ça maintenant, mais demain, qui sait?»

Le brun soupira afin de m'indiquer son ennui.

«-Conduis. Et arrête de parler.»

Il avait repris son air grave et pianotait sur son portable. Il ne cessa pas avant que nous soyons arrivé. Il organisait le sauvetage d'Elena.

Alors que je coupais le contact, Damon se penchant sur sa princesse et la réveilla en la secourant doucement.

«-Elena au Bois Dormant est demandée à l'accueil de Duke.»

La jeune fille sourit tout d'abord avant de se reprendre et de se redresser brusquement. Je lui ouvris la portière et Damon nous rejoignit. Je passai devant et je m'aperçus qu'il lui offrait son bras. Elle cracha:

«-Plutôt bruler vive.

-Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'ai des allumettes» Se moqua le vampire brun. Bon sang ne saurait mentir, ces deux là étaient aussi invivables qu'ils étaient assortis!

Nous entrâmes dans le département de recherche du folklore. Mon coeur se serra l'espace d'un instant. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis qu'Isobel... Elena passa dans mon champs de vision et une fois encore je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère: même bouche, même sourire en coin un peu gêné, même beauté naturelle, jusqu'à cette mèche rebelle qui revenait de temps en temps lui manger le visage. Je frappais à la porte et attendit qu'on m'invita à entrer. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me présentais:

-«Excusez moi, je suis Alaric Saltzman. J'ai appelé un peu plus tôt.»

La jeune étudiante qui se trouvait derrière son bureau se leva comme un diable et se dirigea vers moi, tout sourire. Elle était plutôt jolie et me faisait penser à Jenna. Elle me gratifia d'une franche poignée de main et se présenta, d'une voix légère à l'accent canadien assez subtil.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis Vanessa Monroe, assistante de recherche de folklore comparé.»

Elle observa l'espace d'un instant mes deux accompagnateurs. Je crus qu'elle était étonnée de me voir en compagnie et s'attendait à l'époux éploré plus qu'au détective privé mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Je soupçonnais Damon de lui avoir jeté un regard ravageur qui fait tourner la tête de toute les filles car son sourire s'élargit encore, comme le chat dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Elle sautilla jusqu'à son bureau et claironna:

«-Laissez moi le temps de retrouver les clés d'Isobel.»

Elle farfouilla dans un tiroir pendant quelques instant, dévisageant mes deux comparses, que je m'empressais de présenter:

«-Oh oui bien sûr, je manque à tous mes devoirs... je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Voici des amis, Elena et Damon.»

La jeune fille sourit et adressa un petit signe de la main à l'étudiante, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention. Damon haussa les épaules et prit une position indiquant sa virilité tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de la taille d'Elena, qui se tendit avant de chercher à se dérober. Devant leurs chamailleries dignes d'enfants de primaire, je m'enquis:

«-J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop.»

Vanessa m'adressa un joli sourire et fit non de la tête avant de me désigner l'encadrement d'une porte.

«-Le bureau d'Isobel est juste là.»

Elle fit une petite pause, comme si elle était nostalgique d'une époque révolue. Elle appuya ma théorie en enchainant:

«-C'était l'un de mes premiers profs. Je suis en doctorat maintenant.» Précisa t'elle «Elle était géniale. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai choisi le folklore.»

Je ne pus une nouvelle fois sentir mon coeur se pincer. Tant de personnes qui la regrettaient. Une vie si belle, si fournie, si agréable qu'elle avait bazardée aux orties, ça me rendait malade. L'étudiante semblait hésiter puis elle me dit:

«-Je me dois de demander... Avez vous des nouvelles?

-Non. Je crains que non.» Tranchais-je avec le plus de douceur possible mais au vu de son expression faciale, j'avais fait chou blanc. Elena fit une petite grimace encourageante et finalement Vanessa nous conduisit vers le but de notre voyage en effectuant un geste divinement vague:

«-C'est par ici.»

Elle introduisit une clé un peu rouillée dans le trou de la serrure, la fit tourner deux fois. Un bruit sourd indiqua que le mécanisme s'ouvrait et la porte suivit. Elle nous invita à entrer et essaya d'allumer la pièce grâce à l'interrupteur, en vain. Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur (cette fille était de bonne composition visiblement) elle nous dit:

«-Regardez les murs et ses trouvailles. Fascinant n'est ce pas?»

Damon lui décrocha un regard blasé genre «vu qu'il fait aussi noir que dans le terrier d'une taupe on peut rien voir banane» (et encore je suis poli) et Elena souligna que la pénombre gâchait un peu la beauté du lieu. Vanessa indiqua la fenêtre dont les rideaux et volets étaient tirés puis énonça:

«-Je vais m'occuper de l'électricité.»

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa. Elena commença à retourner les objets, imitée par Damon qui cherchait à consulter des ouvrage tandis que j'ouvrais la fenêtre. Un peu de lumière nous aida à nous y retrouver. Alors que le vampire brun parcourait le titre d'un ouvrage, il marmonna, sourcil froncé, comme quand il sentait un coup fourré:

«-Ou est elle allée?»

Elena sursauta quand la porte se rouvrit. Vanessa tenait fermement une arbalette à pieux, la pointa sur la jeune fille et avec un calme olympien appuya sur la détente. J'eus juste le temps de la mettre hors d'état de nuire et de me retourner quand un hurlement affreux brisa le silence du bureau. Elena m'observait, les yeux exorbités tandis que Damon Salvatore chutait à ses pieds.

_**POV Elena**_

Damon chercha à s'accrocher à moi, dans un geste désespéré alors qu'il tombait à la renverse. J'étais paniquée de savoir que l'étudiante d'Isobel avait failli nous assassiner. Plus précisément moi. Le vampire se tordait de douleur tandis qu'Alaric entrainai la jeune femme loin de nous. Je me doutais qu'il allait lui expliquer la situation. Je me penchais vers le brun et cherchais à abréger ses souffrances. Quand je posais ma main autour du pieu, un feulement hargneux me fit sursauter. Damon avait son visage de tueur, veines apparentes et crocs sortis. La douleur le rendait fou à lier. Pourtant quand il vit mon visage j'eus comme l'impression qu'il se calmait, qu'il cherchait à faire taire le tueur qui sommeillait toujours en lui. Il respira bruyamment et dit d'une voix rauque mais humaine:

«-Retire là, je ne peux pas l'attendre, Elena. Retire ce foutu truc, ça fait MAL!»

Je m'accroupis derrière lui et une nouvelle fois, la pression que j'exerçais sur le pieu lui arracha un crachotement. Il se redressa vivement afin de s'accrocher à une table.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne veux pas que je t'enlève ce pieu?»

Damon me jeta un regard glacial et moqueur tout à la fois:

«-Elena, luv', l'idée imbécile que j'ai eu de ne manger que des Bambis et ses autres amis, Papan and co, fait que je suis beaucoup plus douillet pour ce genre de choses, type pieu dans le dos et tout le toutim. Donc, si tu veux que je t'étrangle, libre à toi. Mais j'avoue que je préfèrerai bousiller une table plutôt que ta mignonne petite personne succulente. Tu pourrais encore servir, sweet little blood bag.»

Je hochais la tête sans relever les surnoms stupides dont il m'affublait. Ni la menace à peine voilée. D'un coup sec j'arrachais le bout de bois de son fourreau de chair et le vampire sous la pression de ses doigts brisa la desserte en noyer. Je restais tétanisée devant cet acte. Jamais je n'avais vraiment été confrontée à la surpuissance des vampires, Stefan faisait toujours en sorte pour que je n'assiste pas au côté «dangereux» de son espèce et je devais avouer que c'était très angoissant de prendre conscience qu'il pouvait me tuer d'une pichenette. Damon maugréa:

«-Cette garce a signé son arrêt de mort.»

Un sourire sadique et une langue gourmande me firent paniquer.

«-Tu ne la tueras pas.» M'écriais-je en brandissant le pieu sanguinolent que je venais de lui retirer. Damon hocha la tête, amusé et en même temps arrogant. Il commença à se moquer de moi:

«-Mais c'est que j'en tremble presque.»

Je me renfrognais instantanément alors qu'il poursuivais en tapotant mon épaule, paternaliste:

«-Observe et apprend.»

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, je lâchais, dans l'espoir que ça le ferait revenir sur sa décision:

«-Si tu la touches, je jure de ne jamais plus te parler.»

Le vampire brun pivota afin de me faire face, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

«-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait marcher sur moi?»

Je déglutis avec peine et argumentais:

«-Tu m'as aimé une fois.

-Vraiment? Et quand t'ai-je fait cette confidence, très chère?» Me décrocha t'il, toujours avec son air enjôleur. Je me mordis les lèvres. En effet, il ne m'en avait jamais rien dit, même si je savais. Si je sentais. Il poursuivit:

«- D'ailleurs, n'as tu pas été très claire sur nos sentiments mutuels désormais?»

Okay, okay, je suis mal partie pour plaider la cause de l'autre humaine. Il lâcha en une grimace un peu dégoutée:

«-Tu te surestimes.»

Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver... Je vais réellement le gifler! Je serais même capable de devenir un vampire pour éprouver la satisfaction de le gifler et qu'il ressente vraiment la violence de ma main sur sa gueule d'ange. Il triomphait et c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter.

«-Okay, j'oubliais que je parlais avec un psychopathe...

-Merci pour le compliment, je suis touché.» Dit simplement le brun tout en effectuant un salut moqueur. Je grinçais:

-.. Qui mord et tue les gens de façon impulsive.

-J'suis boulimique, désolé.» Conclut il, en tournoyant élégamment, riant doucement. On aurait dit un enfant ainsi, malgré sa cruauté. Il semblait presque apaisé.

«-Vraiment, Damon, ne la tue pas.

-Parce que tu ne voudras plus me parler?

-Toujours c'est long.» Soulignais-je.

«-L'éternité encore plus. Je gagne!» Se pavana t'il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil facétieux. Je me mordis les lèvres.

«-Pense aussi au ménage qu'on devrait faire pour nettoyer tout ce sang.»

Damon observa la pièce et hocha la tête avant de lâcher à mi-mot:

«-Ce tapis persan vaut une fortune. Il irait bien dans le bureau du manoir...» Un temps. «Okay, je ne la massacre pas. Mais en échange, je veux le tapis.

-On ne négocie pas, Damon.

-Qui t'a dit que je négociais? Ca s'appelle «faire des compromis» Elena.»

Il repartit dans un rire violent tandis qu'il me laissait plantée là. Rageuse, je lui emboitais le pas. Il avait peut être gagné une bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alaric maintenait fermement Vanessa contre le mur et je m'aperçue qu'il la tenait désormais en joue. Damon la scrutait du regard, comme s'il allait la dépecer. J'avoue que je n'aurais vraiment pas aimé être à ce place à cet instant précis. Alors qu'elle recommençait à se débattre, Rick tout en maintenant la pression sur sa gorge leva sa paume comme pour la frapper. La jeune étudiante piailla, cherchant à protéger son visage de ses fines mains.

«-Pitié! Pitié, s'il vous plait.»

Mon prof d'histoire se tourna vers moi et je lui indiquait qu'il pouvait relacher la pauvre innocente, histoire qu'elle puisse s'expliquer. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier:

«-J'ai flippé. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant. C'est impossible. Katherine Pierce ne peut pas être en vie.» Argua t'elle me me désignant du doigt avant de poursuivre:

«-Damon Salvatore est mort en 1864. Okay? J'ai lu toutes les recherches d'Isobel.

-Alors vous devriez savoir que c'est possible.» Trancha Alaric d'une voix caverneuse. Je m'approchais de Vanessa, affichant un air pacifique pour la mettre en confiance:

«-Je suis Elena Gilbert, la fille d'Isobel et une descendante de Katherine Pierce.»

La jeune étudiante ouvrit grand ses yeux devant cette révélation et se tourna vers le vampire brun s'attendant peut être à un autre scoop. J'enchainais:

«-Et vous venez de tirer sur Damon Salvatore. Joli coup, au passage.» La complimentai-je et elle piqua du nez. Damon sourit, laissant découvrir ses quenottes luisantes sous lesquelles se cachaient ses crocs. La pauvre jeune femme frissonna de frayeur tandis qu'il annonçais, calme:

«-A votre place, je serais très gentille avec moi.»

Son flegme et son détachement le rendaient encore plus terrifiant. Je poursuivis:

«-On a besoin de votre aide. On doit voir toutes les recherches d'Isobel, tout ce qui a un lien avec Mystic Falls.»

Paniquée à l'idée que Damon puisse abréger sa vie, Vanessa hocha la tête, prit une chaise et chercha à atteindre une caisse tout en haut de la bibliothèque. Elle s'en saisit finalement et nous la porta. Délicatement elle la posa devant moi et énonça d'une voix faiblarde:

«-Cette boite reprend les déplacements de Katherine à son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Avril 1864.» Précisa t'elle.

Damon se précipita dessus, ainsi qu'Alaric. J'eus du mal à retenir ma déception. Je m'attendais à des trésors, à trouver toutes les réponses et...

«-C'est tout ce qu'il y a?» M'entendis-je dire. Vanessa m'adressa un haussement d'épaule compatissant et répondit:

«-Tout ce que je connais en tout cas.»

Je choisis alors de ne pas me plaindre et de rejoindre mes deux acolytes dans les recherches. L'étudiante m'imita. Je m'aperçus bien vite que de temps à autre Damon l'observait à la dérobée comme un prédateur traque sa proie. Afin d'éviter tout dérapage, je tendis à Vanessa quelques brins de verveine.

«-Tenez prenez ça.

-Ca marche vraiment?» Me demanda t'elle, incrédule.

Non, non, je te donne ça pour le fun. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est... Oups. Je viens de parler comme l'aurait fait Damon. Je suis bonne pour me pendre. Je...

«-Non, pas du tout» Ricana le brun. Voilà, quand je vous disais qu'il déteignait un peu trop sur moi hein!

«-Il peut nous entendre?» S'exclama t'elle toujours déconcertée. J'avais la folle envie de taper ma tête contre un mur, cette fille était désespérante. Damon ne se priva pas de se moquer allègrement d'elle et singea «l'ado de seize ans hystérique devant un acteur qu'elle adore»

«-Oh, non, ça serait terrible!

-Et il peut lire dans les pensées?»

Cette question m'aurait achevé en temps normal et j'aurais perdu mon sérieux. Alors que j'allais répondre, Damon me prit de court:

«-Nan, mais si vous voulez me voir nu, vous n'avez qu'à le demander.

-NON! ça il ne peut pas le faire.» Tranchais-je, tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit une posture innocente. Le faux-jeton! Je murmurai à Vanessa:

«-Il peut être un abrutit de première... mais au fond, c'est un gars bien.» Concluais-je d'une voix à peine audible. Manque de pot, super ouïe vampirique avait réussi à décoder mes paroles. Je HAIS les vampires et tous leurs tours de passe passe!

Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut que silence, troublé parfois par des «boum» des grimoires et encyclopédies que nous déposions sur les tables. Je vis Vanessa reculer doucement et me doutais que Damon devait venir vers moi. Il tenait à la main un lourd ouvrage avec écrit dessus en lettres d'or «Petrova».

«-Des trouvailles?»

Dépitée, je déposais un nouveau livre plein de post-it sur une pile déjà monstrueuse. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, nous ne trouvions rien.

«-Il n'y a rien à propos de Katherine qu'on ne sache déjà.

-Oh, miss, quel dommage qu'on ne soit plus amis, je pourrais te dire ce que je sais.» Enonça t'il faussement désolé. J'avais envie de l'égorger, si ça pouvait me calmer les nerfs. Alors que j'allais répondre, Alaric s'écria:

«-Hey, regardez ça!»

Il tenait à bout de bois une photocopie d'une sorte de manuscrit, avec des symboles que je ne connaissais pas. Vanessa se pencha vers l'image et sourit. Nous autres l'observions, pendus à ses lèvres. Calme, elle nous raconta l'histoire de ce dessin:

-«Il n'y a pas de légende de loups garous dans les environs mais il existe une histoire plus globale et bien moins connue, seuls les initiés en ont eu vent.»

Un temps, histoire de ménager son auditoire. Puis elle lâcha l'info cruciale:

«-Le maléfice de la lune et du soleil.»

Alaric fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Damon fit un rictus qui montrait sa mauvaise humeur mais ne commenta pas. Ils voulaient en entendre plus. L'étudiante comprit.

«-Ca indique l'origine des vampires et des loups garous.»

Le vampire brun fit claquer sa langue avec humeur et je soupirai. Pourquoi est ce que je devais toujours me retrouver dans des plans compliqués et foireux sous fond d'ésotérisme? Je suis MAUDITE.

«-L'histoire est assez courte. Il y a 600 ans, les aztèques ont été envahis par les vampires et les loups garous qui fuyaient l'Europe. Ils terrorisaient les populations. Alors, un sorcier aztèque leur jeta une malédiction, rendant les vampires esclaves du soleil et les loups garous soumis à la lune. Finalement, les vampires ne pouvaient roder que la nuit et les loups garous qu'à la pleine lune.

-Problem solved» Ironisa Damon avant de souligner «Dommage que certaines sorcières connaissent des petits «trucs» pour palier ces désagréments».

Il fit tournoyer sa bague tape à l'oeil et l'étudiante continua:

«-Tous ceux qui sont touchés par le maléfice sont obligés de se transformer. Leur proie de choix: les vampires.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce truc.» Grinça Damon, suffisant. La jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter cette fois:

«-Normal il n'y en a que très peu. Ils ont été éradiqués par les vampires.

-Pourquoi?» Demandai-je, curieuse.

Vanessa se tourna vers moi et me dit sur un ton de reproche.

«-Mais, pour se protéger. On dit qu'une morsure de loup garou est fatale à un vampire.»

Ce fut à mon tour de me glacer et de chercher Damon du regard. Sa superbe avait vacillé l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

«-Bien. Il n'y a pas de vampires à Mystic Falls pourtant. Donc ça ne nous intéresse pas ce joli cours de folklore. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Katherine et son retour...»

Moi par contre ça me disait quelque chose... C'est alors que ma lanterne s'alluma:

«-Il n'y en a pas... encore...

-QUOI?» S'écrièrent mes trois compagnons.

«-Les armoiries des Lockwood sont des animaux qui se combattent.

-Ce sont des chiens.» Argua le vampire brun. Je posais ma main sur son avant bras pour le calmer:

«-Les chiens ne sont que des loups domestiqués, Damon...»

Je vis alors les pupilles du vampires se rétrécir comme lorsqu'ils étaient très en colère. Puis, il reprit son masque calme et habituel avant de lâcher:

«-Bien, on n'a qu'à tuer Tyler et la lignée se termine.

-C'est hors de question.

-Elena quand je te disais de voyager léger, c'était très sérieux.» Dit Damon d'une voix trainante. Les mains sur les hanches, je répondis:

«-Puisque tu as de l'énergie à revendre, tu vas lui servir de garde du corps et faire attention qu'il ne devienne pas un loup-garou, c'est à dire en...

-vérifiant qu'il ne tue personne. C'est ce qui déclenche la malédiction.» Compléta la jeune étudiante. «Et il faut aussi un «réceptacle», une clé pour briser les liens qui briments loups garous et vampires. Souvent on parle d'une pierre de lune.»

Alaric semblait appuyer ma décision et le vampire hocha la tête, vaincu. Mon prof d'histoire prit la parole:

«-Il est tard, nous avons encore un long chemin à faire pour rentrer.»

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte que le soleil s'était couché. Vanessa haussa les épaules. Alors qu'elle allait nous raccompagner, je demandais:

«Hey... as tu fais des recherches sur les doubles?»

L'étudiante sembla un peu gênée et m'expliqua doucement:

«-Eh bien le mot à différentes significations selon les cultures. Mais souvent on retrouve l'idée que c'est un autre soi qui vit et respire.»

Nan, je m'en serait pas doutée... Je voulais dire autre chose que ce qui est évident, banane! Dieu, je deviens aussi invivable et sarcastique que Damon. Je cherchais à rester aimable cependant:

«-Isobel savait elle quelque chose sur ce lien entre moi et Katherine?

-C'est tout ce qu'elle avait que tu vois. Malheureusement.»

Elle n'avait pas tord. Cet après-midi de recherche avait soulevé tellement de questions.. Bien plus qu'elle n'avait apporté de réponses d'ailleurs. Alors que j'allais rejoindre Damon qui m'attendait sur le seuil tandis qu'Alaric allait régler quelques soucis administratifs, elle me héla:

«-Elena! Sois sur tes gardes. Les doubles tourmentent les gens auxquels ils ressemblent. Ils essayent de détruire leur vie, leurs espoirs.»

Je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête et parcourais la distance qui me séparait encore de mon vampire brun que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Le coeur gros, je murmurais:

«-Elle a déjà commencé.»

Nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la voiture, je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer dans l'habitacle et oublier la déception qu'était cette journée. Avec humeur je pris la poignée en main et Damon posa la sienne sur la mienne. D'une voix caressante il me dit:

«-Attends! Puis-je?»

Surprise de son geste, je sursautai tout en me retournant. Je perdis l'équilibre et me rattrapais à sa chemise noire. Il serra ma taille dans ses bras et mon coeur se mit à battre à tous rompre dans ma poitrine. J'étais bien, calée contre le torse de Damon Salvatore, quoique j'en pense ou dise. J'avais l'impression que c'était ma place. Le vampire brun agaça mon lobe d'oreille de son souffle:

«-Tu ne pourras pas me détester éternellement, Elena.

-N'en sois pas sur sûr.» Pestai-je en cherchant à m'évader de la délicieuse prison de ses bras. Il sourit, me lâcha et sortit de sa besace le vieux livre que je l'avais vu parcourir, avec Petrova gravé.

«-Tu n'as pas creusé assez profondément dans tes recherches.» M'annonça t'il en me tendant le livre. Etonnée, je le reçus.

-»Pétrova? Oui et alors?

-Katherine était originaire d'Europe. Son vrai nom: Prétrova. Katharina Petrova pour être précis.»

Ce fut un électrochoc pour moi. Katherine était mon ancêtre. Ce qui la précédait, ce qui la façonnait m'avait aussi précédé. C'était mon sang, ma lignée que je tenais entre mes mains. Même si je détestais cette vampiresse sadique et manipulatrice, je lui devais ma vie et ça me faisait quelque chose. Mais l'aveu de Damon impliquait d'autres questionnements, comme...

«-Comment tu l'as su?

-Un truc gravé sur un vieil objet de famille. Les garçons, de vrais fouineurs!» Rit-il, sans joie avant de retrouver tout son sérieux. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et m'obligea à lui faire fasse en y impliquant une troublante pression. Ses yeux brûlaient, comme un ange en enfer quand il énonça, amer et plein d'espoir tout à la fois:

«-Je sais que tu as tous les droits de me haïr. Je comprends. Tu me détestais avant et nous sommes devenus amis. Tu m'as aimé. Je.. ça serait dommage de perdre ça.»

Les bras m'en tombaient. J'aurais voulu lui sauter au cou et lui dire que oui je pouvais lui pardonner, un jour, que je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'abandonne. Mais j'étais trop choquée pour agir de la sorte. Me voyant toujours stoïque il marmonna:

«-Oh, et puis laisse tomber...» Avant d'ouvrir la portière côté passager et de s'y installer. A contre coeur, je l'imitais en prenant place derrière lui. J'entendis Alaric qui venait de nous rejoindre murmurer à son endroit:

«-Si tu attendais le bon moment... c'était là.»

Il s'assit derrière le volant, enclencha la première et nous quittâmes Duke dans un vrombissement.

_**POV Damon**_

Le voyage retour se passa dans un silence de mort. Elena dormait paisiblement tandis qu'Alaric enchainait les musiques les plus ringardes dans son lecteur CD. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire, il y avait une fausse note, mais où?

Je sentais que l'humaine était déboussolée. Agissais-je de manière égoïste en voulant graviter encore dans son orbite, compter pour elle? Ne méritait-elle pas une meilleure vie, sans moi et donc sans Katherine à ses trousses? L'aimais-je assez pour renoncer à elle?

Je n'avais rien décidé quand je m'aperçus que la voiture s'était stoppée devant la maison d'Elena, que le soleil s'était levé et qu'il allait falloir nous séparer. Je sortis de voiture et la réveillais le plus gentiment possible pour un vampire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, m'adressa un regard meurtrier, prit son sac et serra son livre contre son coeur, remercia Alaric et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers chez elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sonner je lui dit:

«-Elena, sois raisonnable... Les virées, ça nous réussi.»

Elle soupira et caressa ma joue. Ce contact me fit frissonner et son expression inquiète sur son visage me bouleversa.

«-Mais les choses ne sont pas toutes rentrées dans l'ordre.» Je posais ma main sur la sienne et elle ne pu retenir de verser une larme.

«-Je ne peux pas pardonner Damon. Pas ce que tu as fais. Même si j'en ai envie, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolée.»

Cette vérité, que je savais sincère, me blessa aussi violemment que le pieu de l'étudiante de Duke. Alors, parce que j'étais ce genre d'homme, je rendis la pareille.

«-Finalement, toi et Katherine avez plus en commun que votre aspect extérieur.»

Elena sursauta, comme si je venais de la gifler. Elle détestait entrer en compétition (et en comparaison) avec son ancêtre. J'enfonçais le clou:

«-Vous vous délectez de me faire souffrir. Mais prends garde, Elena, un jour ma patience aura sa limite.»

Sans demander mon reste, je la laissai là, devant sa porte et rejoignis la maison de Caroline Forbes où je savais que mon armada pour sauver mon humaine m'attendait.

Quoi qu'elle puisse penser de moi et quoi que j'en dise, j'étais fou de cette fille et prêt à tout pour la garder en sécurité, même si je devais affronter la colère de Katherine et l'inimité de mon cadet.

_**POV Elena**_

J'étais seule à la maison, Jenna avait du profiter de notre absence pour sortir avec ses amis de la fac. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit, épuisée. Je frissonnai brutalement, sentant une présence. Je me retins de crier lorsque j'aperçus l'ombre de Stefan. Il afficha un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Et que je connaissais bien paradoxalement. Un sourire «damoniaque».

«-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te ferais un tel effet.» Me confia t'il en s'approchant de moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne avec énormément de douceur et de tendresse. Cependant quelque chose avait changé en lui, et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me remis rapidement de mes émotions et demandais, sèche:

«-Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, Stefan?»

Il s'était reculé et désormais marchait les mains dans les poches, en long et en large de ma chambre, tête baissée.

«-Je venais te prévenir.

-De quoi?» Demandais-je, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

«-Katherine cherche quelque chose.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Elle n'acceptera pas que tu t'opposes à elle.» Assura t'il, ennuyé. Il essayait de me mettre hors circuit. Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, j'avais mon mot à dire et qu'elle soit un vampire assoiffé de mon sang n'y changerait rien. Elle n'était pas la bienvenue parmi nous. Cependant je choisis de me montrer un peu docile.

«Je n'en ai nulle intention.» Lui dis-je, paisible. Il me toisa des pieds à la tête et ricana. Okay, je suis une piètre menteuse et alors?

«-Elena, Katherine n'est pas prêteuse et ce n'est pas son moindre défaut.

-Que dois-je comprendre?» L'interrogeai-je, outrée de cette menace à peine voilée.

«-Katherine estime que Damon et moi nous lui appartenons. Or, tu es partie avec lui pour 24 heures. Elle est dans une rage folle.» Me répondit il. Et vu son intonation, Katherine n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à supporter de me savoir avec Damon. J'arguai pour ma défense:

«-Je ne sors pas avec Damon. Il a essayé de tuer Jeremy. Tu vois, je suis tes précieux conseils. Mieux, j'essaye de l'éviter le plus possible.

-En partant es escapade pour la journée?

-Rick était aussi de la partie.»

Stefan rejeta son beau visage opalin en arrière et ricana:

«-Il ne compte pas. Cet homme t'adore parce que tu es la fille d'Isobel, quoi que tu fasses il sera d'accord. Même si tu te mets en danger de mort.

-Apprends que je ne laisse pas un vampire psychopathe dans ma ville sans chercher à me renseigner sur le pourquoi elle est ici.» M'énervais-je tout en défaisant mes lacets de chaussures. Non mais pour quoi se prenait-il? Il se glaça et répliqua vivement, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de moi.

«-Moi non plus.

-Te serais tu trouvé une vocation d'agent double?» Me moquais-je, acide. Il ignora la pique et poursuivit:

«-Elena, je te demande d'être prudente, ce n'est pas une gentille personne.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fiches avec elle?» Pestais-je. « Quoi que tu puisses croire, Stefan, je suis persuadée qu'il y a du bon en toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je désire entendre, Elena, et tu le sais.»

J'ignorai cette dernière réplique, à dessein et dit:

«-Si elle veut me faire du mal, pourquoi ne l'en empêches tu pas, si tu tiens à moi? Et si ça n'est pas le cas, pourquoi venir me le dire? Je ne te suis pas...» Soulignais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Stefan passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe d'extrême nervosité chez lui. Il mordilla sa lèvre et finalement se lança:

«-Elena, on a eu des différents. Je t'ai délaissée et je comprends que tu aies été tentée de voir ailleurs. Mais ce qu'on a ressenti l'un pour l'autre, c'était vrai. Puissant. Réel. Merveilleux...

-Les contes de fées prennent fin un jour ou l'autre.

Laisse moi aller au bout de ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plait...» Je fermais ma bouche, instantanément et il enchaina:

«-Je tiens à toi. Je tiendrai toujours à toi, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal. Je te tuerai de mes mains plutôt que de savoir que tu devras affronter la vengeance de Katherine, je te l'ai dit.»

Je soupirai et pris ses mains dans les miennes avant de poser mon front contre le sien. J'avais envie de pleurer mais je me retins.

«-Stefan, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je t'ai trop aimé pour accepter ce destin pour toi. Tu n'es pas un monstre et tu n'auras pas à le devenir pour me sauver. Je trouverai un moyen si toute cette histoire tourne au vinaigre.

-Tu sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant...» Souffla t'il, malheureux. J'hochais la tête vigoureusement et le vis mettre un genou à terre. Il sortit un écrin noir et je me reculais, surprise.

«-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?» M'écriai-je, paniquée.

Il soupira doucement et dit:

«-La raison pour laquelle je suis venu à toi, Elena. Pour quoi je me suis battu, jour après jour contre mon envie de sang. Te savoir en danger m'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas rester sans agir. Je te propose une éternité d'obscurité certes, mais je t'aimerai, jusqu'à ce qu'on brûle nos corps.»

Il ouvrit la boite et j'aperçus un diamant briller de mille feux. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Jamais une fille ne sera aimée comme il me le montrait. J'aurais dû éprouver une joie incommensurable face à cette proposition qui réglait bien des soucis. Mais non. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'enchaine à moi qui ne cesserai de me languir de son frère. Il méritait plus que ça. Je laissais un silence entre nous avant de détruire ses rêves. Il souriait, heureux comme pas possible et il me fallut beaucoup de volonté pour refermer l'écrin et répondre:

«-Je suis très touchée par ton geste, Stefan. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu mérites d'être aimé. Je veux dire réellement. Et on ne se marie pas pour de telles raisons. Je suis désolée, Stefan. C'est non. Je ne veux pas appartenir au pays des ombres. Je reste dans la lumière.»

Il se redressa, les yeux dans le vague, complètement perdu et désabusé. Je venais d'enfoncer un nouveau clou dans son cercueil. Il me demanda avant de passer le seuil de ma chambre.

«-Est ce que tu aurais fait la même réponse, si j'avais été Damon?»

Les pleurs que je retenais depuis tout à l'heure finalement roulèrent sur mes joues. Je soufflais d'une voix éteinte:

«-Je ne sais pas.»

Le vampire blond se retourna alors vers moi et grinça:

«-Tu n'épouseras personne d'autre, Elena. Tu es à moi.

-Je n'appartiens à personne, Stefan.» M'écriais-je en lui lançant un coussin à la figure. Evidemment je le manquais. Dépitée, je lâchais:

«-Maintenant sors de chez moi. S'il te plait. Et ne reviens plus.

-Tu m'as invité ici. J'ai le droit d'aller et venir comme bon me semble.» Souligna Stefan. Je lui rétorquais:

«-Sans doute. Mais arrange toi pour que je ne sois pas là.»

Sur ce, je me levais, claquais la porte de ma chambre à son nez et retournai m'effondrer sur mon lit, afin de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les relations entre les garçons et les filles étaient compliquées à l'adolescence, mais les relations humaines vampires les battaient. Lorsque mes larmes se tarirent, j'aperçus une paire d'yeux à ma fenêtre, l'espace d'un instant. Je me redressais, souffle court. Je n'avais pas rêvé, quelqu'un m'avait observé. Mais qui?

_**POV Damon**_

Alaric avait finalement décidé que la préparation à l'opération «Morsure» devait se tenir chez lui, sans que nous ne craignons d'être dérangé par un membre du «Conseil». J'envoyais un SMS à Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy sans en dire un mot à mon acolyte historien. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison du prof, au moment de franchir le seuil, je fus arrêté net. Je posais mes poings sur mes hanches et me moquais:

«-Allons, Ala-Ricky Martin, fais moi rentrer.

-Tu as voulu me tuer Damon.

-J'ai encore envie de te tuer.» Souris-je doucement. Alaric ne se laissa pas démonter. C'est ce que j'aimais en lui d'ailleurs, sa capacité à me tenir tête. Petit humain courageux.

«-Ca ne plaide pas en ta faveur.

-Si je te dis que je veux aider Elena, j'ai droit à une image?»

Le prof d'histoire haussa les épaules et marmonna à contre coeur:

«-Damon veux-tu te donner la peine d'entrer?»

Je fis une petite courbette ridicule et pénétrais dans l'antre du chasseur de vampire.

Alors que Rick déballait ses pieux et autres armes anti-sangsue on sonna à la porte. Il sursauta et demanda:

«-Tu attends quelqu'un?

-Ouais... On monte une sorte de club étudiants.» Dis-je avec sarcasme tout en ouvrant la porte sur Jeremy Gilbert. Dès qu'Alaric le vit, il demanda:

«-Est ce qu'Elena sait que tu es ici?»

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont à toujours vouloir rendre des comptes à Elena? Jeremy bredouilla un peu mal à l'aise.

«-Non, pas vraiment. -Tu as quoi?» Dis-je, coupant court à une conversation que je ne maitrisais pas. Le frère d'Elena me montra des dizaines de pages de recherches et annonça

«-L'assistante de Duke m'a envoyé toutes les recherches d'Isobel.»

Rick souligna qu'elles auraient du être envoyées sur son adresse mail et je répondis d'un air faussement innocent que j'avais du me tromper. Alaric grogna mais ne releva pas et se tourna vers son jeune élève. Jeremy enchaina:

«-Visiblement la pierre est l'une des clés d'un rite très ancien. Celui qui brise en premier la malédiction bénéficie d'une hégémonie et peut donc détruire l'autre race.

-Si on commence à croire toutes les légendes des livres, on est des idiots.» Crachais-je. Jeremy ne pu étouffer un rire et il souligna:

«-Je te rappelle que tu en es une.»

Ce petit est aussi intelligent qu'il est ennuyeux à toujours chercher un bon mot. Alaric, sentant la tension monter entre nous s'interposa:

«-Où est la pierre en ce moment?

-Chez les Lockwood.» Affirma Jeremy tranquille. «On en a parlé avec Tyler quand il a su que son père la lui léguait. Il trouvait ça stupide de devoir prendre soin d'une pierre.»

Les états d'âme de Tyler Lockwood m'intéressant autant que ses premières couches je demandais;

«-Tu peux l'avoir?

-Je crois que oui.

-Voilà, ta vie a enfin un but!» Ricanai-je en tapant dans l'épaule du petit humain ex junky et dépressif. Amusé, il me questionna:

«-T'y croit alors?

-D'après le même livre, leur morsure est mortelle pour un vampire. Ne pas y croire ferait de moi quelqu'un d'encore plus stupide.

-Ca ne changerait pas de d'habitude.» Répliqua une voix grave et suave. Je me tournais et aperçus un nouveau membre de la «team Elena.»

«-Bonnie, il ne manquait que toi pour donner une touche de macabre à cette aventure.

-Je te retourne le compliment» Me dit elle, acide. Elle lâcha son grimoire sur la table d'Alaric et enchaina:

«-Bon j'ai eu ton message.

-Yep et tu as le grimoire.» Remarquais-je en tapotant sur le vieil ouvrage... qui s'écarta de moi, par magie. La sorcière s'en ressaisit et embrassa sa tranche, comme si elle était fière de lui. Ces filles sont folles. Elle se tourna vers moi et demanda alors.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-On va tuer Katherine!» S'enthousiasma Jeremy. Ah, la folie de la jeunesse! Bonnie fronça les sourcils et me toisa. Je pris un air faussement contrit:

«-Je peux expliquer.

-S'il te plait.» Un temps pour ménager mon petit effet. Puis je me fendis d'un sourire que je voulus rayonnant et répétais:

«-On va tuer Katherine!»

Bonnie stoppa net ma bonne humeur:

«-Ecoute, Damon, je ne t'aiderai pas à blesser des innocents.»

Jeremy sursauta, Alaric releva la tête de ses armes et je grimaçais. J'aurais du me douter que le «côté charitable» des sorcières prendrait le dessus sur Bonnie. Elle ne supportait pas de pouvoir faire du mal, ne faisant pas la différence entre faire le mal pour une juste cause et faire le mal pour faire le mal. Mon dieu, que ces filles gorgées de pouvoirs sont godiches. Cherchant à rester civilisé, je m'entendis dire:

«-Allons Bonnie, Stefan est un vampire, Katherine est une sale garce. C'est eux les méchants. Tu vas te la jouer moralisatrice? Je vais t'expliquer d'une autre manière que tu comprennes. Ils menacent Elena. Alors toi, la sorcière, tu vas te bouger les fesses et nous aider.

-C'est une question avec il s'il te plait à la fin.» Indiqua Jeremy en lui offrant son sourire de drague, un peu forcé. Mais bel effort.

Alors que la sorcière allait répondre quelque chose, la porte de la maison d'Alaric s'ouvrit à la volée et Caroline Forbes nous rejoignit. Ne la voyant pas buter su le seuil, je me tournais vers le prof qui plaida sa cause:

«-C'est mon étudiante, elle vient prendre des cours du soir.»

Caroline ne prit pas attention à ma réaction et c'est telle une tornade qu'elle nous raconta:

«-J'ai vu Katherine aujourd'hui.

-Ou?» L'interrogea Bonnie.

«-Au Grill. J'y étais pour mater Matt...»

Dieu, mais pourquoi, pourquoi me fais tu endurer ça? J'ai été un gentil vampire qui a fait ce que tout vampire doit faire, okay? Je sais que tuer des gens c'est mal mais c'est soit tuer soit mourir et je ne le veux pas. Alors ça ne compte pas, toutes les saloperies que j'ai pu faire. Donc pourquoi dois-je me coltiner des adolescentes en proie à leurs hormones et pourquoi pensent-elles que ça pourrait être intéressant? Je la coupais:

«-Vas droit au but.

-J'ai du faire semblant d'aller au toilettes... Elle m'y attendait. Pour faire passer un message.»

Ah, ça par contre c'est autrement plus mieux. Comme quoi, il faut élaguer et on peut trouver des choses exploitables.

« Elle veut la pierre sinon elle réduira la ville en cendres et en poussières. Le rendez vous est ce soir. Au bal masqué.»

J'ai toujours détesté les bals masqués. J'ajoute une question, monsieur Dieu: Pourquoi est ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi les plans pourris avec de la danse? En arrière plan j'entendais le pédagogue Alaric qui montrait ses armes.

«-Ca marche avec de l'air compressé. La gachette est là.»

Le pieu sorti, il l'empoigna et l'enfonça d'un geste sûr dans un mannequin, sous le regard horrifié de Caroline et Bonnie. Il haussa les épaules, désolé et plaida sa cause:

«-Hey, vous vouliez tuer des vampires...»

Je me postai à la droite d'Alaric et indiquais:

«-Pas de dégonflé. Si y'a une poule mouillé elle peut renoncer. Caroline?»

C'était elle qui me faisait nourrir le plus de doutes. Est ce que Miss Mystic Falls pourrait massacrer le moment venu. Elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et détaché (vampirique quoi!) et affirma:

-J'en suis. Elle m'a tué. C'est donnant-donnant.»

J'adorais quand elle se la jouait petite peste. Et je devais avouer qu'elle avait aussi des comptes à régler avec mon «maker». Rick et Jeremy semblaient eux aussi déterminés. Ne restait que la sorcière.

«-Bonnie. Tu es avec nous?»

Une flamme embrasa la bougie la plus proche d'elle. Nous étions donc prêts. Je ne pus me retenir de sourire devant notre alliance étonnante. Pour Elena, j'étais prêt à passer de l'ombre à la lumière.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie personnelle (Klaus la séquestre en ce moment même), n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	9. Chapter 8: Caïn et Abel

Bonjour amis lecteurs, en attendant l'arrivée de la saison 3 de Vampires Diaries pour la mi septembre (et la suite des aventure du couple Delena, parce qu'enfin on l'a eu notre baiser j'ai envie de dire !) je vous livre un nouveau chapitre de cette fic (sachez que le suivant est écrit).

Désolée pour ces longs mois d'absence mais j'étais partie en vacances (oui oui tout ce temps, c'est l'avantage d'être encore étudiante) et je n'avais pas d'accès internet et pas le temps d'écrire…

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent sur la page, qui lisent la fic, qui la commentent, qui en font la pub et qui laissent aussi des petits mots à votre serviteur qui travaille tout de même pour livrer des chapitres qui je l'espère vous distrayent.

Sur ce, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Mille Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Chapitre 8: Caïn et Abel _

_**POV Stefan**_

Katherine prenait sa douche à l'étage tout en s'entretenant au téléphone avec Rose, son maker et une sorcière. Elle avait donné rendez vous à Damon lors du bal organisé par les Lockwood. Un bal masqué, cela va sans dire. Et Katherine y serait comme un poisson dans l'eau, elle qui passait son temps à manipuler tout ce qui bouge en ville, mortel ou non. Quelque chose en moi me poussais à me révolter contre elle. Ma «chère» créatrice n'avait aucune affinité avec la philanthropie. Ni avec Elena. Je me doutais que ce qui se tramait lorsque je quittais la pièce ou elle se trouvait ne me conviendrait pas.

J'étais torturé à force de penser à mon humaine et à Damon. Elle avait renoncé à lui. Elle me l'avait dit, droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller. Et elle détestait mentir. J'avais obtenu ce que j'avais désiré, les éloigner. Mais ce que je n'avais pas anticipé, c'est la puissance du lien qui c'était tissé entre eux. Elena avait «rompu» avec Damon parce qu'elle aimait Damon. Parce qu'elle préférait l'avoir vivant à ses côtés en tant «qu'ami-ennemi» plutôt que mort (si je puis dire) et définitivement loin d'elle. Au lieu de me prouver son désintérêt pour lui, elle m'avait une nouvelle fois souligné son penchant pour mon ainé et cela me mettait au supplice.

La petite humaine têtue se la jouait fine pour garder auprès d'elle tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Moi y compris visiblement, même si elle refusait de suivre mon plan.

Je jouais négligemment avec la bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait refusée quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Depuis que j'avais recommencé à boire des humains je n'avais pris que des mauvaises décisions qui nous avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. La pire étant de rejoindre Katherine après avoir découvert la relation entre ma petite amie et mon frère. J'avais signé ma propre perte et j'étais perdu dans mes sentiments. J'aimais Elena, je la voulais vivante. Mais tout risquer pour qu'elle choisisse mon ainé me torturait. Et dans ces instants là, la haine, violente et pure me submergeaient. J'étais capable de la tuer pour toute cette douleur qu'elle m'obligeait à ressentir. Ce sentiment d'abandon alors que j'avais tant besoin d'elle. Le monstre prenait peut à peu le pas sur mon humanité. Bientôt l'être bon que je m'étais efforcé de devenir serait englouti à jamais. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, peut être même d'heure. La folie s'emparait de moi et je m'y confrontait avec un mélange de peur et de soulagement. Peur de perdre Elena pour jamais. Heureux de ne plus rien ressentir quand se serait le cas.

Finalement elle avait raison de me préférer Damon. Il pouvait être un type bien. Il l'avait été, autrefois, lorsque nous n'étions que des mortels. Et même un peu après, avant que la colère n'obscurcisse toute son âme. Longtemps j'avais espéré pouvoir rendre à mon frère son humanité. Je pensais seulement que ça ne serait pas au détriment de la mienne. Mais visiblement les frères Salvatore ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un à côté de l'autre, sans heur.

Nous étions ennemis malgré nous.

J'aimais mon frère parce qu'il était de mon sang. Je le haïssais parce qu'il était aimé de la seule fille que je désirais à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Il me détestait parce que je m'étais vu contraint de tisser une alliance avec Katherine qui voulait faire du mal à Elena. Bref, nous étions dans un cercle vicieux que jamais je ne pourrais enrayer seul. J'avais besoin d'aide mais plus personne pour m'aider. Bonnie, Jeremy et même Caroline étaient aux abonnés absents. J'étais de nouveau seul avec mon fardeau à porter... L'éternité est haïssable, surtout lorsqu'on vous déteste.

La sonnerie de la maison retentit. J'ouvris la porte sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année, élégant, sobre et très classe. Une aura de calme et de détachement émanait de lui. Une sorte de... plénitude. Comme si le temps n'avais aucune emprise sur lui. Il avait une tenue rigide et droite, comme celle d'un aristocrate. On l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un roman de chevalerie. Sans l'armure et les éperons, bien entendu. Il ne prit pas la parole tout de suite, analysant ma personne tout comme je venais de le faire. Mon inconnu m'adressa un petit sourire satisfait et dit:

«-Bonjour... Je suis bien à la pension Salvatore?

-En effet, monsieur. Mais cela fait des années que nous ne louons plus de chambres.» Le renseignais-je avec courtoisie. Il haussa les épaules, comme s'il savait déjà. Cette nonchalance m'indisposais. J'appréciais les bonnes manières, allez savoir pourquoi.

«-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas là pour ça...

-Alors pour quoi?» Grinçais-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Le sien s'agrandit avec une magnifique hypocrisie.

«-J'ai entendu dire qu'une jeune femme était arrivée fraichement en ville... brune... belle... et à noter, immortelle.»

Je frissonnais devant le ton posé et froid, presque mécanique qu'il avait employé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux cendrés afin de remettre en place une mèche rebelle, sans que cela n'y change grand chose. Il ne me disais rien qui vaille et je répliquai un peu sec:

«-Qu'êtes vous venu faire à Mystic Falls? Et que voulez vous faire à cette femme?»

Il ignora superbement mes questions et observa le paysage, rêveur. Je voulus claquer la porte à son nez, mais avec une rapidité prodigieuse pour un vampire et une force titanesque, il abattit sa paume dessus pour m'en empêcher. Il m'étudiait comme on le fait d'un animal que l'on dissèque en biologie.

«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, Monsieur Salvatore. Avant de déclarer la guerre à un vampire inconnu, il vaut savoir à qui l'on a à faire... Question de prudence élémentaire.

-Je vous préviens, si vous êtes venus pour mettre en danger...»

Il me coupa d'un mouvement de la main, comme s'il chassait un insecte et dit pour lui même:

«-A quoi joues-tu, Katharina Petrova...»

Je frissonnais. Personne ne prononçait le nom originel de Katherine Pierce. Elle me l'avait formellement interdit. Pareil pour Damon. Nous n'étions d'ailleurs qu'une poignée à connaitre cette identité, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune slave qui avait dû quitter son foyer pour rejoindre l'Angleterre avant qu'elle ne s'exile dans le nouveau monde ou le sang pouvait être versé à flots. J'étais de nouveau sur la défensive et l'étranger le remarqua:

«-Calmez vous Stefan, si j'avais voulu vous tuer ce serait déjà fait.

-Qui vous dit que cela serait si aisé?» Sifflais-je. L'autre m'adressa un sourire narquois et enchaina:

«-Je me demande pourquoi Katharina c'est encombrée de toi, le vampire dépressif et végétarien... Je pensais plutôt voir Damon à son bras.

-Pardon?

-Damon, le vampire le plus sauvage, impulsif et sadique du monde, complètement obsédé par elle depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. Elle aime avoir des amants transis à ses pieds qui ne discutent pas ses ordres...»

Il choisi alors de me tutoyer afin de bien souligner mon insignifiance face à lui:

«-Toi, tu n'es que Stefan, le gentil et doux Stefan qui refuse son statut de créature de la nuit de monstre. Il est Cain, tu es Abel. Et Katherine a plus une âme de Lilith que d'Eve...

-Je ne suis pas tel que vous le croyez...

-Ah... Tu es donc redevenu le vampire sanguinaire que tu fus, juste après ta création? Cela pourrait expliquer ses tours de passe passe... A Katharina j'entends...

-Vous me connaissez alors que j'ignore tout de vous. La bienséance voudrait...

-Je suis au dessus de la bienséance, Stefan.» Me coupa l'étranger sans prendre plus de gants.

«- Je me demande ce qu'elle a vu en toi... Bientôt sans doute serais-je fixé...

-Plait-il?

-Katharina... Elena... Ca sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas?»

Je me tendis. Il savait. Je le sentais jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Il continua:

«-Chacune avec un des frères Salvatore à son bras. Visiblement l'une d'entre elle a eu une main plus chanceuse que l'autre... Ou plus de gout.»

Je grinçais sous l'affront mais choisi de ne pas relever...

«-Si vous touchez à un cheveu d'Elena...

-Serait-ce une menace, Stefan?» Ricana le vampire tout en gardant une étonnante courtoisie. Cet individu m'effrayait malgré moi et me dissuada de lui répondre. Il afficha une mine satisfaite et continua:

«-Quand tu verras Katharina, dis lui qu'Elijah la salue.

-Elijah?» Répétais-je quelque peu sonné, cherchant en vain à me souvenir si j'avais déjà entendu ce prénom dans mon existence de vampire. Faute de conclusion acceptable je cherchais à en savoir un peu plus:

«Elijah comment?

-Simplement Elijah. Elle comprendra.»

J'allais enchérir mais il disparut en un courant d'air. Désarçonné par cette rencontre fortuite, je me précipitais à l'étage afin de prévenir Katherine.

Nous allions au devant de gros problèmes, je le pressentais. Cet «homme» nous conduirait à notre perte. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

Elijah.

_**POV Katherine**_

La tornade Stefan me surprit au sortir d'une douche chaude et revigorante. J'avais désormais la main, je pouvais tout. J'allais être libre de nouveau. Et avec un Salvatore à mon bras. Damon avait scellé son destin en protégeant l'humaine de Stefan (qui visiblement était devenue son humaine, la vie n'est-elle pas d'une délicieuse ironie?). Il mourrait au moment venu. J'avais besoin d'un vampire, il m'était tout désigné. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Et rien de personnel dans toute cette histoire... Quoique...

Caroline avait été mon premier choix, mais désormais j'avais une querelle à régler avec le brun. Le jeune Lockwood devenu loup-garou grâce à mes soins était aussi presque mûr, il fallait attendre une pleine lune. Ca avait presque été trop facile de le provoquer et de le tenter pour tuer cette jeune fille innocente mais sotte...

Quant à Elena... Ce soir au bal, je l'aurais ainsi que la pierre de lune. Enfin.

Je pouvais déjà anticiper le gout sucré de la liberté et rêver de ne plus sursauter au moindre son. Je m'étais choisie face à mon sang. C'était une vilaine manie de vouloir survivre coute que coute. Mais j'en faisais mon affaire. Le truc, c'était d'agir selon sa conscience afin de pouvoir vivre avec soi même pour l'éternité. Ca tombait bien, je n'avais aucune conscience!

Stefan cependant m'apparut agité, presque anxieux. Et furieux.

«-Que tu me caches des choses; Katherine, je le conçois. Que tu fiches en l'air ma relation avec Damon passe encore. Mais que tu mettes en danger ma ville, mes amis et des innocents, je suis contre!» Me hurla t'il à la figure.

Je fis un effort pour rester stoïque et détachée mais cette colère et cette angoisse qui émanaient de mon «enfant» m'intriguaient. Stefan avait toujours été le plus réfléchi et le plus effacé des frères Salvatore, c'est pour ça que j'avais voulu le récupérer le plus vite possible. Avant même de m'occuper de son ainé. Il pouvait s'avérer utile et ses conseils s'avéraient souvent justes et avisés. Damon était trop fonceur et pas assez tacticien. Mais dans la bataille il était le plus puissant. Voilà pourquoi je me devais de l'amener dans notre fine équipe. J'avais cru y parvenir en poussant Elena à le détester, mais force était de constater qu'il était devenu bien plus coriace avec les années. Je décidais de ne pas risquer de perdre mon dernier atout et de le caresser dans le sens du poil:

«-Pourquoi cette rage soudaine, Stefan? Je n'ai tué personne que je sache, je n'ai fait que taper dans ta réserve de poches de sang. Ou plutôt celle de Damon, alors qu'est ce que tu en as à faire?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile!

-Loin de moi cette idée.

-Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal!

-A qui?» Les questionnais-je, faussement innocente.

-Tu le sais très bien!

-Oh, Elena?» Je fis une pause calculée. «Ne t'inquiète pas, Bambi-boy, c'est mon arrière arrière et je ne sais pas combien arrière petite fille. Je serais incapable de faire pareille atrocité.» Minaudais-je amusée.

«-Sauf que tu n'as aucun sens de la famille.» Trancha Stefan, fou de rage, s'approchant toujours de moi avec férocité.

«Coupable!» Ris-je pour le provoquer avant d'enchainer:

«-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je manigance quelque chose de dangereux pour cette misérable ville qui, soit dit en passant, m'a tout pris?

-Tu t'enfermes des heures durant avec Rose et cette sorcière dont j'ignore le nom. Tu parles de liberté. Tu cherches à mettre la main sur une pierre magique, tu veux récupérer Damon mais aussi Elena... et maintenant il y a cet Elijah en ville...»

Si mon coeur avait pu arrêter de battre, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait à cet instant précis. Elijah était en ville? Si tel était le cas, alors mon avantage était caduc. J'analysais le comportement de Stefan et compris qu'il ne me testait pas, qu'il ne cherchait pas à me déstabiliser.

Lui aussi avait peur.

J'allais lui demander de plus amples explications lorsque une douleur incroyable me faucha dans mon élan. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et j'aperçus la silhouette sombre et gracile de Bonnie, la meilleure amie sorcière d'Elena. Puis ce fut celle de Damon, tendue comme un arc. Il sauta sur son frère et le plaqua au sol. Bonnie haussa les épaules et une nouvelle salve de douleur m'arracha un cri.

«-Pour Caroline. Et pour Elena.» Siffla la sorcière tandis que je portais les mains à mon crâne. Damon cracha à la figure de son frère et se précipita vers lui.

«-Stefan, tu ne vois pas que tu es entrain de tout gâcher?»

Je luttais contre la magie de Bonnie Bennett qui cherchait à prendre contrôle de mon esprit et à me guider vers l'inconscience, en vain. Cette migraine affreuse qu'elle provoquait m'épuisais. J'avais anticipé une attaque subite suite à l'annonce de mon ultimatum du bal mais je ne pensais pas que l'adolescente puisse contenir autant de pouvoir en elle. J'apprenais une nouvelle fois et à mes dépends qu'il ne fallait jamais sous estimer son adversaire. Et je détestais ça. Je me jurai qu'un jour j'ouvrirai cette magnifique gorge pour me délecter de son sang. Lentement. Douloureusement. Afin que je puisse y prendre plaisir.

J'aperçus le corps de Damon s'abattre sur celui de son frère dans un craquement d'os répugnants. Stefan mordait, arrachait des lambeaux de chairs. Ainsi, il me faisait presque peur. A moi, c'est pour vous dire. La lutte intérieur qu'il vivait m'intriguait. Je ne comprenait pas comment sa partie humaine pouvait s'avérer aussi puissante face à son instinct. Mais bientôt, elle rendrait les armes et le blond deviendrait l'un des pires tueurs que je connaisse. Il fallait seulement se montrer patient. Damon tenait mal la pression et lorsqu'il agissait sur un coup de tête, sous une impulsion il pouvait commettre l'erreur qui lui permettrait de remporter la victoire.

-« Tiens tiens Damon, de nouveau parmi nous ? » L'interpella t'il une voix moqueuse. «Notre ménage à trois te manquait sans doute...

-Contrairement à toi, petit frère, je sais quitter les jupons de ma mère.» Ricana le brun.

«-Oui, pour voler ma petite amie. Tu as des difficultés pour chauffer ton lit? Tu n'as pas d'honneur pour prendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas?

-Tu veux qu'on parle d'honneur, Stefan-oolique? Elena ne s'est rapprochée de moi que parce que tu lui as menti. Parce que tu as bu du sang humain. Parce que tu as failli la tuer. Et aussi une de ses amies... pas très classe soit dit en passant.

-Toi aussi je te signale!» S'égosilla le blond en plaquant son ainé contre le mur, dévastant les lambris qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Bonnie sursauta un instant avant de m'envoyer une nouvelle salve de douleur afin de s'assurer que je ne viendrais pas en aide à Stefan. Damon afficha un petit air suffisant, celui qui me rappelait que je lui avais tout appris, plein d'arrogance et de froideur:

«-Yep! Un vrai délice. Elena surtout. Dans tous les sens du termes.»

Stefan grogna, feula et recommença à se débattre sous le regard satisfait de Damon. Il cherchait à bousculer son frère afin de réaliser le déclic. Afin qu'il se sépare de moi. Mais il n'y parviendrait pas, j'en étais certaine. Bonnie quand à elle tremblait et son nez commença à saigner abondamment. Je ne pus retenir une remarque cinglante:

«-Renonce petite fille. On est pas à Halloween.

-Je le sais.» S'écria la sorcière en m'encerclant de flammes. Je souris et répliquais:

«-Pas mal, pour une débutante. Mais tu n'es pas Emily Bennett.

-Plait-il?» Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton que je reconnus d'instinct. Les yeux de l'adolescente c'étaient révulsés et je fronçais les sourcils. C'était officiel, je détestais les sorcières et leurs tours de passe passe.

«-Emily?

-Tu ne t'en sortira pas cette fois ci, Katherine. J'en ai fait le serment.»

Je cherchais à m'extirper de ma prison de flammes mais mon ancienne amie (qui possédait son arrière arrière petite fille) m'en empêcha en ravivant le brasier. Elle était capable de tout pour se venger de moi. C'était l'un d nos nombreux points communs. De leurs côté, les deux frères Salvatore se jaugeaient et Stefan lança:

«-Mais moi, j'ai toujours joué franc jeu avec elle. Je suis un monstre. Et elle le sait depuis le premier jour. Je ne suis pas un type bien. Mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle croit le contraire.»

Il se retourna et dévisagea Stefan. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent (du ventilateur). Il était à la fois sauvage et sublime. Stefan hochai la tête et répondit avec détachement :

-« Il semblerait en effet… »

Damon siffla comme un crotale. Ses prunelles azur s'ancrèrent dans celles de son frère. Le combat commença tout d'abord comme une sorte de danse. Le brun sautillait et virevoltait dans tous les sens et son cadet l'imitait. Puis, il passa la vitesse supérieure. Comme une fusée, il fondit sur lui et sa tête finit sa course dans son estomac. Sous la violence du choc, Stefan valsa et s'écrasa contre une console, qu'il brisa en mille morceaux. Cependant, il atterrît sur ses pattes. De nouveau Damon se jeta sur lui, mais Stefan le prit de vitesse et coupa net quelque chose. Une atroce douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son avant bras gauche, le faisant tomber à genoux et il découvrit avec horreur un moignon. Sa main gesticulait furieusement au sol. Stefan allait tenter de la récupérer mais Emily-Bonnie fut plus rapide et s'en saisi, délaissant un court instant ses incantations et me donnant quelques secondes de répit. En représailles, elle mit encore plus de coeur à l'ouvrage. Bonnie payerait pour les sévices de sa grand grand grand mère à mon égard! Damon replaça sa main et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se ressoude avec son bras.

Stefan grimaça de fureur et se rua de nouveau sur son frère. Il le poussa furieusement et se retrouva à califourchon sur Damon. Telle une harpie, il laboura son visage de ses ongles, aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir. D'un geste précis, le brun lui attrapa le poignet, le lui tordit et le força à s'allonger sur le parquet. Désormais, c'est Damon qui l'enserrait de ses cuisses et un rire rauque, guttural, s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Stefan le toisa, pleine de fierté :

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle Damon.

-Pourquoi l'avoir choisie elle? Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait? Pourquoi te détourner d'Elena alors qu'elle a tant besoin de toi?»

Stefan se glaça avant de donner un coup de poing à son frère. Il semblait vraiment souffrir et cela anesthésia Damon un court instant. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux désespérément amoureux de cette humaine. Chacun à leur façon. Stefan avait cherché en elle la rédemption. Damon y avait trouvé son humanité. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires non végétariens puissent ressentir des sentiments humains. Je les jugeais trop brutaux, trop triviaux pour ça. Mais Damon se dressais contre son frère (chéri quoi qu'il en dise) parce que je planifiais de détruire leur précieuse humaine ainsi que leur amour fraternel. Et il avait raison. Stefan avait l'esprit trop fragile et trop embrouillé suite à sa rupture avec Elena pour voir tous les tenants de mon plan. Stefan répondit :

-« Pourquoi as-tu voulu la seule chose que j'avais? Pourquoi me l'avoir volée! Tu savais que je l'aimais! Tu le savais!

-Que veux tu, je suis un sale gosse!» Ricana Damon pour ne pas perdre de sa superbe. Mais c'était un mensonge. Tout en lui transpirait la culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais voulu tomber amoureux de l'humaine de son frère. Il n'avait sans doute jamais souhaité que cela soit réciproque. Que cela puisse devenir possible. Parce qu'il aimait trop Stefan. Parce qu'il aimait trop Elena. Et parce qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour être heureux.

«-Je vais te tuer! » Crépita Stefan avant de cracher à la figure de son aîné. « Tu dois mourir ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux après ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Tu es un menteur et un manipulateur ! Tu m'as volé ma vie, je te volerai la tienne!»

Damon planta un pieu dans les côtes de son frère ce qui lui arracha un cri:

«-Et qui m'a obligé à vivre ainsi, Stefan? Qui n'a pas voulu me laisser mourir en 1864 comme je le souhaitais!

-Je sais et je me repens de ce choix tous les jours depuis lors!» S'époumona le blond. Damon parut touché par ce cri du désespoir car il en lâcha l'autre pieu. Cain hésitait à sacrifier Abel. Stefan tira profit de cette hésitation pour se jeter de nouveau sur son frère

«-Oeil pour œil et dent pour dent !

-Je suis désolé Stefan. Mais je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, mais c'est vrai. Elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur. Si tu savais, ce que c'est d'aimer, de vraiment aimer et surtout d'être aimé en retour, alors tu comprendrais. Tu nous pardonnerais. Et tu m'aiderais à la garder en vie.

-Elena m'a aimé! Plus qu'elle ne le pourra jamais!» S'époumona Stefan alors d'un pieu se logeait à quelques centimètres du coeur de Damon qui lui resta presque stoïque. Il me lança un regard glacé et dit à son frère et à moi:

«- Reviens vers Elena. Elle a besoin de toi en tant qu'ami. Elle a peur.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu l'aimes. Ne l'abandonne pas.

-Si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors personne ne devrait la posséder.» Cracha le blond, presque fou. Damon soupira, prit la tête de son frère dans ses mains et souffla:

«-Stefan, c'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire. Pas toi.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je ne suis pas tout blanc ou tout noir!» Hurla le blond prêt à abattre un pieu mortel dans la poitrine de Damon. «Bonnie» tremblait de plus en plus mais ne faiblissait pas. Elle était prête à prendre Stefan sous la coupe de son charme si Damon le lui demandait. Mais Damon semblait déterminé à mourir s'il le fallait. Il devait affronter son frère parce qu'il espérait le ramener de l'ombre où je me complaisais à la lumière. Auprès d'Elena. Même si cela impliquait pour lui de renoncer à elle, pour toujours. Mais ce que le brun ignorait, c'était que Stefan était détruit (et qu'il avait lui même travaillé à cette destruction) et qu'il oscillait entre amour et haine pour l'humaine. J'avais savamment attisé cette ambiguïté afin de mieux le contrôler. Damon ouvrit patiemment sa chemise et offrit sa poitrine à son frère:

«-Maintenant Stefan, fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Il sourit, apaisé et ferma les yeux. Je ne bougeais pas, mais fermais les yeux, refusant de voir le dernier acte de la lutte fratricide des frères Salvatore.

Le ballet des vampires s'arrêta là.

Un éclair doré se précipita dans la pièce et sépara les combattant. Une bouche frôla mon cou avec des allures de caresse, m'obligeant à revenir à la réalité. La chevelure blonde de Stefan ainsi que son corps basculèrent brusquement de la fenêtre, tombèrent à terre et rebondirent trois fois avant de rouler dans le petit bois...

_**POV Stefan**_

Lorsque je repris connaissance, Katherine veillait sur moi et m'avait transporté dans ma chambre. Alors que je voulais bouger, elle me plaqua contre le sommier sans grand ménagement, m'arrachant une gémissement:

«-C'est ce qui arrive quand on se comporte de façon stupide!» Siffla t'elle. Je me défendis:

«-Ils étaient venus pour nous défier. Peut être même nous tuer.

-Damon ne t'aurait jamais exécuté. Tu es son frère et il recommence à éprouver des sentiments humains qui le maintiennent dans un certain état de faiblesse vis à vis de toi. Ils venaient nous prévenir. Nous dire qu'ils étaient prêt à se battre contre nous, pour ton Elena, ce soir au bal.»

Je dévisageais mon «maker» hébété. C'est vrai que cette hypothèse tenait la route. Mais j'en voulais tellement à mon frère que je n'avais pas pu penser que ce fut le cas. Il appréciait tellement me faire sortir de mes gonds...

Katherine avait reprit son air sérieux tandis qu'elle prenait en main un morceau de bois toujours logé dans mes chairs, m'arrachant un grognement sourd:

«-Cesses de faire l'enfant, Stefan, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement avec un cure-dent géant dans le buste. Et continue de me dire ce qui te tracassait avant que la sorcière et ton frère ne débarquent.»

Je lui parlais d'Elijah, de mes angoisses et de mon antipathie pour ce personnage, du fait qu'il connaisse Elena, Damon et les autres... ainsi que sa propre identité.

Pour la première fois de ma longue existence je vis le visage insensible de Katherine se faner et la panique s'installer dans ses traits. Un quart de seconde.

«- Qui est Elijah? C'est un vampire, à n'en pas douter.»

Katherine fit une pause dans le soin de mes blessures et son regard s'ancra dans le vague un court instant. Son visage frémit en une sorte de sourire avant de se transformer en une grimace atroce l'espace d'une seconde.

«-Oui Stefan. C'est un vampire. Un des vampires Originaux.

-Comment? Un des quoi?»

Katherine prit un air catastrophé avant de me renseigner:

«-Il est en quelque sorte notre père à tous. Tu n'as jamais pris «histoire vampirique renforcée» toi?

-Je n'ai pas eu des professeur adéquat. Je pense que c'est le «maker» qui doit dispenser les cours, non?

-Touché.» m'accorda ma créatrice.

«-Mais alors.. Pourquoi est il en ville?» M'inquiétais-je. Un vampire originel à Mystic Falls présageait de nombreux cataclysme. Et son arrivée qui coïncidait avec celle de Katherine m'angoissait encore plus.

«-Tu dois savoir qu'il est ici pour Elena. Tout comme moi.

-Mais qu'avez vous tous avec Elena?» M'insurgeais-je cette fois ci tandis que je reprenais peu à peu mes forces. Moqueuse Katherine me demanda:

«-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle me ressemblait trait pour trait?

-Bien sûr que si.

-C'est ce qui met Elena en danger.

-Avec un double comme toi, la vampire la plus manipulatrice et arrogante de tous les temps, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois fais des ennemis.» Lâchais-je, revêche.

«-Il n'y a pas d'erreur sur la personne. Elijah veut Elena. Pas moi. Même si nous avons des différents à régler, lui et moi.» M'assura t'elle d'un ton assuré et mystérieux. Je ne comprenais pas où cela allait nous mener.

«-Pardon mais il y a comme une erreur dans ta démonstration...

-Elena est le double Petrova. Elle pourrait briser une malédiction qui affaiblit les vampires. Celle du soleil et de la lune. On pourrait de nouveau marcher en plein jour, sans bague magique vois tu? Elijah la veut pour lever ladite malédiction.

-Et pourquoi toi tu voulais Elena?» Demandais-je, méfiant.

«-Pour la sauver. Elijah va la tuer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Et pas toi?

-Me prendrais- tu pour un monstre, Stefan?

-C'est ce que tu es.» Assenais-je, sur de moi.

«-Aoutch.» Lâcha à contre coeur Katherine avant de poursuivre: «Je ne veux pas tuer Elena. Pas tant que j'ignore pourquoi un Originel la recherche.

-Ouf. J'ai failli croire que tu avais des sentiments maternels pour elle.

-Ne pousse pas trop le bouchon Stefan.» Ricana la brunette avant de glisser à mon oreille:

«-Tu peux ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Jamais tu ne le peux croire ce que tu veux de moi. Mais pour le moment, on est du même côté: on veut garder Elena en vie, tous les deux.

-Damon aussi veut la sauver.» Hasardais-je.

«-Damon échouera dans son orgueil. Alors, tu vas prévenir ta belle...»

Je me redressais, assuré et dévisageait ma créatrice. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu encore une fois s'en tirer. J'étais monté dans le but de l'éviscérer et finalement j'allais avec son aide sauver la seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée. Cependant je pris parti de l'intimider:

«-S'il lui arrive quelque chose je te...»

Elle fronça les sourcils, amusée et me coupa:

«-Allons, allons, Stefan... tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre. Je t'aurais étêté en moins de deux minutes si tu me pourfends. Et encore j'aurais la possibilité de me faire les ongles en même temps...» un temps, histoire que je saisisse bien la menace à peine voilée. «Maintenant va rejoindre ta demoiselle en détresse. Tu es doué pour jouer le preux chevalier.»

J'allais courir chez Elena sur le champs. Il fallait que je la prévienne. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Alors que je refermais la porte, je vis Katherine pianoter un numéro sur son portable prépayé et dire:

«-Allô? Oui... Il faut qu'on parle... J'ai du nouveau à propos d'Elena Gilbert».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour me retrouver devant la porte de mon ancienne petite amie. Je sonnais à la porte et eus la surprise de découvrir Bonnie dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aussi affable qu'un puma qui aurait attrapé une pneumonie elle me demanda:

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux Stefan?

-Parler à Elena. Maintenant»

Elle me toisa des pieds à la tête, dubitative.

«-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer. Tu es avec Katherine. Katherine qui aux dernières nouvelles s'apparente plus à une sociopathe manipulatrice avec ascendant de tueuse en série qu'à un enfant de choeur. Et qui veut une pierre de lune pour lever une sorte de malédiction vampirique dont on ignore encore le rôle d'Elena; mais il doit y en avoir un pour que Katherine ne cesse de la surveiller et qu'elle veuille te récupérer ainsi que Damon.»

Bonnie ne serait pas facile à convaincre. Son côté sorcière l'empêchait de me faire confiance, surtout depuis que j'étais redevenu ennemi public numéro un en passant dans le camp Katherine. Personne ne pouvait dont comprendre que c'était trop dur pour moi de rester dans l'entourage d'Elena? Que ça me rendait fou de savoir que Damon avait ses faveurs bien qu'elle s'en cache? Que j'étais capable de tout pour la récupérer, même de manipuler la plus grande des manipulatrices, en l'occurrence Katherine? Et que je ne serai bientôt plus capable de le faire, le «côté obscur» de ma personnalité devenant de jour en jour plus prégnant dans mon esprit? Je choisis d'abattre ma carte joker:

«-Bonnie, il faut que je parle à Elena. Je sais pourquoi Katherine est en ville et ce qu'elle attend d'elle.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà tout dit, Stefan!» Claironna une voix de l'étage.

Elena descendit, quatre à quatre les escaliers, dans un petit pyjama au short mini, mini. Ses longs cheveux bruns tressés auréolaient son visage d'ange. Elle se tint à côté de Bonnie, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

«-Je t'avais dit de venir après t'être assuré que je ne sois pas là.»

Je plaidais ma cause avant qu'elle ne puisse me couvrir de reproches (justifiés):

«-Elena, il y a un nouveau vampire en ville. Un vampire surpuissant, l'un des tous premiers. Il s'appelle Elijah et il te cherche. D'après Katherine, tu serais la clé d'une sorte de malédiction...

-La malédiction du soleil et de la lune... Tu sais donc...» souffla Bonnie, blême. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce dont elle parlait mais je devais l'avertir. Faire une bonne action avant de disparaitre... Je poursuivis:

«-Il vient te chercher pour trouver ses derniers ingrédients. Et visiblement, ton sang devra couler pour libérer les vampires de leur interdiction de marcher au soleil si j'ai bien tout saisi...»

Elena ne froissa pas un muscle et se contenta de répondre:

«-Mon sang? Vraiment? Je me savais extraordinaire mais pas à ce point!» Ironisa la jeune fille de mon coeur avant de reprendre:

«-Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement. Tu peux retourner auprès de ta précieuse Katherine maintenant. Au revoir Stefan.»

Elle allait me claquer la porte au nez mais je l'en empêchais en calant mon pied entre la porte et l'encadrement. Elena me toisa avec humeur. Je pus lire dans ses yeux de l'impatience pour conclure cette conversation, de l'angoisse, de la peur et de la désillusion. Me voir lui occasionnait de la peine. Mais pourquoi? Parce qu'elle avait fait de moi un monstre en me rejetant et qu'elle voyait que j'essayais de me racheter à ses yeux? Parce que je venais de lui prédire sa mort prochaine? Parce qu'elle me détestait et que ma seule vue la terrorisait et l'indisposait? Les trois à la fois?

Je rouvris brusquement la porte et m'aperçus que ses prunelles chocolat étaient baignées de larmes. La voir si bouleversée de glaça. Bonnie quand à elle attendait un geste de son amie pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elena racla sa gorge et prononça:

«-Et ne reviens plus... J'espère que cette fois ci, tu tiendras ta parole. Adieu Stefan. Adieu...» Souffla t'elle avant de baisser les yeux. Alors qu'elle rompait avec moi de nouveau, je tentais le tout pour le tout pour la retenir:

«-Elena!»

Elle se retourna et attendit que je poursuive. En vain. Alors elle rompit le silence:

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Stefan? Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est fait assez de mal comme ça? Je ne veux plus que tu viennes. Je ne veux plus te voir. Laisse moi tranquille, même si je risque de mourir. Surtout si je risque de mourir d'ailleurs. Fais comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. Je t'en prie...»

Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et m'invita à la quitter sur le perron de sa porte. C'était trop dur d'être rejeté d'elle une nouvelle fois alors que j'étais capable de tout pour la sauver d'elle même et de tous les monstres qui gravitaient autour d'elle. J'osais:

«-Je pense pas qu'on puisse oublier quelqu'un qui a marqué notre vie, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, Elena. Je pense pas que ça soit possible que du jour au lendemain, une personne qu'on aimait nous soit indifférente. Tu ne m'es pas indifférente et vice versa.»

Elena sourit pauvrement et fit «non» de la tête.

«-C'est là où tu te trompes Stefan. Je vais de l'avant. Et maintenant, même si je sais que j'ai ressenti des choses pour toi, même si on a vécu des choses folles ensembles, se ne sont que des beaux souvenirs. Plus de la tendresse. Seulement des souvenirs.

-Non, non... L'amour est tellement fort, qu'il nous marque pour un bon bout de temps. Qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire. Et quand tu me regardes comme ça, d'un air méprisant, tu penses que je devrais y croire?»

Elle s'écarta de moi et ancra ses prunelles dans mes yeux. Elle déglutit avec peine avant de répondre à ma question (qui aurait dû être réthorique):

«Tu devrais. Oui.»

_**POV Katherine**_

Je venais de passer une des chemises de Stefan lorsqu'un courant d'air me fit tressaillir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre se tenait mon pire cauchemar, l'un des individus que j'avais soigneusement évité pendant un demi millénaire.

Elijah.

Il n'avait pas changé. C'est fou mais je me souvenais encore parfaitement de son odeur et de ses traits, jamais je n'aurais cru que nous nous étions quittés il y a si longtemps. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme un cerf aux aguets et me toisa de ses prunelles aussi sombres que les abysses. Voyant que j'avais marqué un temps, il afficha un air triomphal et un sourire sardonique avant de quitter son promontoire et de me rejoindre.

«- Bonjour, Katharina.» Lâcha t'il avec une exquise courtoisie qui me fit redoubler de méfiance. Je l'avais trahi, j'avais joué avec lui et j'avais gagné alors que je n'étais encore qu'une humaine. J'avais défié les Originaux. Je devais être punie pour un tel crime. Pas être traitée comme une Lady. Que cherchait donc Elijah pour endormir ma confiance de la sorte?

J'optais pour garder profil bas histoire d'élaborer un plan de secours et gagner du temps.

«- Merci d'avoir le bon sens de paraitre effrayée, ma chère.» Lança t'il, narquois.

Ce petit sourire suffisant... Oh dieu, un jour je le lui ferai ravaler, et avec le plus grand plaisir. Cette arrogance me faisait sortir de mes gonds... Il me faisait penser à Damon comme ça. Grrrr... Relax Katherine, il pourrait t'arracher le coeur en un battement de cils.

Bien que mes nerfs soient à vif et que mon envie de fuir après l'avoir étripé me tenaillait le ventre j'optais pour le profil bas, ce qu'il sembla apprécier. Il caressa mes longs cheveux avec la même douceur un peu rigide qu'autrefois. Comme s'il se souvenait lui aussi que nous n'avions pas toujours été des ennemis mortels... L'espace d'un fugace instant cependant. Elijah jouait avec moi comme j'avais appris à me moquer des créatures qui gravitaient autour de moi. J'avais été à bonne école.

Il racla sa gorge, par habitude, rien n'ébranlait jamais Elijah.

«-Il y a un endroit où l'on peut parler?»

Qu'est ce qu'il me chantait là? Parler? Vraiment? Pas de sentence, pas de meurtre? Je vais vivre? Il va me gracier? Sans rire? Mais à quel prix? Car il y a toujours un prix avec les Originaux... Qu'est ce qu'Elijah vient faire là, de toute façon?

Je conservais mon ton (faussement) soumis:

«-Oui. Ici. Stefan n'est pas là...

-Aurais-tu finalement décidé de te séparer de ton animal de compagnie?» Demanda t'il sarcastique alors qu'il prenait place dans un fauteuil moelleux. Vexée par la pique je répliquais avec un peu trop de véhémence:

«-Stefan n'est pas un...

-Non, évidemment. Tu ne serais pas zoophile Katharina. Ce serait monstrueux, tu ne crois pas?» Se moqua t'il, paisible.

Par le sang, ce vampire me faisait perdre tous mes moyens et tout mon flegme.

«-D'ailleurs je pensais que tu préférais les étalons aux poneys, très chère.

-Plait-il?» Grinçais-je.

«-Je te voyais plus avec Damon Salvatore. Tu aimes avoir un partenaire qui soit aussi ton adversaire. Stefan n'a pas l'envergure pour te posséder corps et âme. Damon si.»

Je pestais intérieurement mais préférais conserver le silence. En effet, ma préférence allait vers l'ainé des deux frères. Stefan avait le charme de l'adolescence et toute sa complexité, mais je m'en étais vite lassée. Il me fallait un homme, un vrai. Et Damon, en se refusant à moi n'avait fait qu'attiser mon désir de l'avoir à mes côtés. Pour me taire, je mordis ma langue à m'en faire hurler de douleur.

«-Quoique j'ai appris que Damon avait quitté le manoir pour rejoindre une autre vampire... Et protéger une humaine de toi. Serait-il lui aussi devenu un être capable de sentiments?» Alors que j'allais répondre il me coupa sèchement:

«-La question est purement rhétorique, sweetheart.»

Ravalant ma fierté je lui révélais:

«-Les seules personnes qui ne savent pas que Damon aime Elena sont Damon et Elena.

-C'est souvent le cas, en effet.» Concéda l'Originel, satisfait de me voir sur une pente glissante. J'englobais d'un vaste geste la pièce saccagée et tentais de nous disculper aux yeux du vampire châtain:

«-Excuses moi pour l'état de la maison. Damon et Stefan on eu un... différent.»

Joli euphémisme pour dire qu'ils avaient failli s'entre tuer et que si Elijah (car ce ne pouvait être que lui) n'était pas intervenu ils se seraient massacrés comme il se devait. Avec une élégance exquise et un ton détaché, Elijah répondit:

«-Oh, voyons, pas de ça entre nous, Katharina. Qu'est ce qu'un peu de poussière? Je comprends parfaitement.»

Il ferma la porte fenêtre avec un doigté et une légèreté étonnante puis il entreprit de parcourir la pièce d'un pas lent et assuré, jouant avec sa chevalière négligemment. Il paraissait si.. humain. J'en oubliais presque qu'au moindre mouvement brusque de ma part il pouvait me tuer. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, moi qui était devenue sa proie.

«-Qu'est ce qui te donne l'audace de chercher à contacter un Originel?

-Puis-je me permettre de te faire remarquer que comme ce n'est pas toi, tu n'as pas à le savoir?»

Elijah pouffa doucement:

«-Même morte tu conserves le sang chaud, très chère.

-Peut être. C'est ce qui me caractérise.

-Certes. Cependant je t'encourage vivement à me répondre si tu veux pouvoir encore faire profiter le monde de ton «charmant» tempérament.»

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Lui dire la vérité ou pas? J'optais pour le vrai, de peur que le faux ne m'attire encore plus d'ennuis.

«-Je veux ma liberté. J'en ai assez de fuir. Tu es en position de m'accorder cette requête?

-J'ai une totale autorité pour te pardonner, Katharina. Mais tout a un prix...

-Elena Gilbert?» Lâchais-je, sure de moi. Elijah fronça les sourcils et j'explicitais mon propos:

«-Elena est mon double.

-Ta lignée ne s'arrêtait pas avec toi.» Demanda t'il, a moitié surpris. Il s'en doutait donc... Alors pourquoi n'avait il pas agi en conséquence? Je ricanais mi figue mi raisin:

«-Klaus et toi aviez essayé de réduire à néant tous les Petrova, mais vous en avez oublié un. Une petite fille.

-Je t'écoute avec attention.» Admit Elijah.

«-Je ne suis pas arrivée par hasard à Londres. J'ai fui ma famille après avoir connu le déshonneur. Un bébé m'était né sans père. On l'avait placé en nourrice. Elena est sa descendante... Et donc la mienne a fortiori» Affirmais-je, contente de lui avoir rabattu son caquet. Après un long silence, il se redressa et dit:

«-Tu trahirais donc ton propre sang. Ta propre lignée.

-Je me choisis. Comme toujours.

-Comme toujours...» Ricana Elijah pour lui même. «Et bien amène moi à ton double, Katharina.»

Ce fut à mon tour de chercher à avoir des garanties.

«-Elijah, tu es un homme d'honneur. On peut te faire confiance. Promets moi qu'après cette histoire je serais de nouveau libre. Dis le.

-Tu as ma parole que tu seras pardonnée si elle est bien ce que tu prétends qu'elle est.» M'assura t'il, paisible. Avant de me quitter, il se retourna, me dévisagea longuement et me demanda:

«-Qu'est devenue la jeune femme que je devais occuper il y a de cela si longtemps qui ne parlait que d'amour courtois et de romans de chevalerie, empreints d'honneur?

-Elle est morte Elijah. Le jour où je suis rentrée chez moi... Vous avez détruit tout ce que je chérissais. Alors j'ai appris à ne plus aimer. Pour ne plus souffrir.

-La vie est paisible sans l'amour Katharina, tellement rassurante, tellement tranquille...et tellement triste.»

Il hocha la tête dans ma direction avec élégance avant de disparaitre dans un rideau de fumée. Pourquoi me laissait-il la vie sauve?

Il pouvait à lui seul massacrer la ville si ça le chantait. Alors pourquoi me confier la traque de cette misérable humaine? Que craignait-il d'elle? Des milliers de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans mon cerveau fatigué et me donnèrent le vertige. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et vite!

A peine m'étais-je assise sur le lit que Stefan pénétra dans la pièce, complètement fou. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'Elena l'avait (encore) rejeté (quand comprendrait-il que son pathétisme me tapait sur les nerfs et aussi sur ceux de la donzelle à n'en pas douter). Furieux, il décida de noyer son chagrin en trouvant un coupable à ses malheurs. Inutile de préciser qui devait endosser le rôle. Il commença à frapper mon visage. D'un coup sec, je me saisis de son poing dans ma paume et ramenait son bras derrière son dos, prête à le briser au moindre mouvement belliqueux. Stefan était au bord des larmes (pauvre chouchou -ironique hein-)

«-Tu as tout fait pour qu'elle me déteste, tu as tout fait pour que je te revienne! A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu, c'est de ta faute! On tue et c'est le mal absolu... Et tu t'en moques!» beuglait-il.

Oui en gros c'est à peu près ça, bon résumé de la situation. Mais je devais éviter de le laisser se complaire dans sa rébellion. Histoire qu'il ne me mette pas un pieu dans le coeur à la première occasion... Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'incitais à ce calmer. Peu à peu, les spasmes devinrent moins violents. Lorsque je fus certaine d'avoir toute son attention je lui murmurai, en pesant chacun de mes mots afin que la manipulation passe inaperçue et presque sincère (moment digne de l'actor studio alors tenez vous bien!)

«- Stefan, écoute-moi. Ecoute moi attentivement. Peu importe ce que l'on pense. Peu importe ce que l'on ressent, cela ne fera pas revenir les morts...»

_**POV Elena**_

Damon et Bonnie étaient rentrés précipitamment à la maison et m'avaient obligée à me barricader à l'intérieur. Lorsque Stefan avait sonné à la porte, son ainé avait eu l'élégance de filer par la porte de derrière avant de revenir dès la fin de notre dispute. Ensuite, Bonnie et lui avaient décidé de m'amener dans les ruines de l'ancienne pension des Salvatore afin d'assurer ma sécurité. Personne ne pourrait imaginer que je me cachais là. Tous deux filtraient les allées et venues dans les bois et scrutaient l'horizon sans prononcer une seule parole. C'était l'alliance la plus étrange et presque comique (si je n'avais pas été en danger de mort j'entends) que je n'ai jamais vue. Le vampire et la sorcière, deux ennemis mortels pour sauver... une mortelle. De temps à autre le portable de Bonnie vibrait, elle pianotait quelques secondes puis le rangeait de nouveau dans la poche arrière de son jean. Lassée de leur petit jeu digne des James Bond, je m'avachis sur mon «lit» (un duvet sur un matelas gonflable) et exigeais des explications. Ma meilleure amie fit un signe de tête à Damon qui s'éclipsa au «salon.»

«-Elena, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.»

Pourquoi est ce que je m'en doutais un petit peu? DAMON SORS DE MON CORPS S'IL TE PLAIT! Grrrr! Je jouais négligemment avec une mèche de mes cheveux afin de calmer la sourde angoisse qui tordait mes entrailles.

«-Il y a un nouveau vampire en ville. Damon pense qu'il est très puissant, il l'a balayé d'un revers de main tout comme Stefan.»

Etonnement l'annonce de ce nouveau vampire ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, c'est l'idée d'un entretient entre les deux frères Salvatore qui m'arracha un frémissement:

«-Ils se sont vus?

-Katherine veut une pierre de lune. On sait que c'est Tyler qui l'a. Mais visiblement, selon les recherches qu'on a, tu pourrais avoir un rôle à jouer. On cherche encore à savoir lequel. Damon voulait gagner du temps et faire renoncer Katherine et Stefan.»

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Stefan travaillait peut être à ma perte. Et les paroles de Bonnie ne me rassuraient guère.

«-Ils se sont parlés?

-Plus leurs poings.» Précisa mon amie, de mauvaise grâce. Je jetais mon oreiller contre le mur mangé par le lierre de désarroi face à la nouvelle. Savoir que j'étais cause de leur mésentente alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se pardonner le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait en un siècle et demi me torturait. J'étais un monstre.

«-Damon n'a pas à me protéger. On est pas ensemble, ni même des amis.»

Bonnie s'assit sur mon lit et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Elle m'observait avec une douceur extrême et chassa mes doutes et mes malheurs. D'une voix chaude et rassurante elle murmura:

«-C'est faux Elena et tu le sais. Toi même tu ne crois pas à ce mensonge.

-Il a voulu assassiner mon frère!» Argumentais-je.

«-Oui. Parce qu'il souffrait. A cause de toi.

-Il a voulu tuer Caroline quand il a découvert que c'était un vampire!

-Pour protéger la ville d'un être instable et insatiable.» Répliqua t'elle du tac au tac.

«-Tu es sensée le détester je te signale.» Grinçais-je avec humeur. Bonnie sourit:

«-C'est le cas. Je pense que c'est un type que je ne pourrai jamais sentir, il est trop cachottier, trop manipulateur et trop dangereux. Il ne me convient pas. Mais toi, Elena, tu es différente de moi...

-De toute façon, c'est fini. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. J'ai déjà rompu avec lui.» Déclarais-je en tombant dans les bras de mon amie. «Rompu avant même qu'on n'ai commencé quelque chose...» Elle caressa mon dos en un geste réconfortant et dit:

«-Je sais , Elena. Parfois, il faut quitter les gens qu'on aime. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez plus vous aimer.»

Alors que Bonnie allait embrasser mon front, ma «porte» s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Damon moins stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se contenta de dire:

«-Il est ici.»

Mon amie lui emboita le pas et descendit les marches, décidée à me protéger coûte que coûte. Dans leur détermination, ils avaient oublié que je pouvais moi aussi les suivre. Difficilement aux vues des marches de bois vermoulues mais quand même. Et je devais avouer qu'ils avaient piqué ma curiosité.

Damon ouvrit la porte et c'est alors que je le vis: grand, presque blond, élancé, charmant et élégant dans son costume sombre, les mains jointes devant son bas ventre, d'un calme olympien, le nouveau vampire en ville se tenait devant moi. Il suintait les bonnes manières et la rigueur, avaient un charme qui exerçait une puissante fascination sur l'humaine que j'étais. Je le craignais et le désirais tout à la fois. Il m'attirait et me révulsait. Sa voix de ténor, posée et calme s'éleva:

«-Bonjour Damon. Bonnie. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Elena.

-Que lui voulez vous?» Grogna le brun, sur la défensive. L'autre souleva un sourcil, blasé.

«-Cela ne te regarde pas.»

Damon allait le prendre par le col mais l'inconnu fut le plus rapide. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et plaqua Damon contre les lambris avec une facilité déconcertante. Aucune mèche de ses cheveux n'avaient bougé dans l'effort. Je l'observais éberluée. Nous n'avions pas pensé à cette éventualité, tellement sûrs que personne n'auraient l'idée de venir me chercher ici: la maison appartenait à deux vampires, la loi du seuil ne s'y appliquait donc pas. J'étais en danger. En danger de lui aussi paraissait inquiet et Bonnie cherchait à prendre le contrôle de la douleur du vampire. Ce dernier lâcha brutalement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le brun.

«-Tu fais une grossière erreur en pensant que tu peux me battre, Damon Salvatore. Tu ne peux pas. On ne tue pas facilement un Originel.»

Damon se rua de nouveau sur lui et le vampire inconnu bougea à une vitesse inquiétante. Il se saisit d'un pieu et l'enfonça dans le torse de Damon, juste en dessous du coeur. Ainsi immobilisé, il n'eut qu'a lui donner un puissant coup de tête pour l'assommer tout à fait avant qu'il ne se précipite sur mon amie.

Un hurlement d'horreur sortit de mes lèvres.

L'inconnu se tenait face à Bonnie qui invoquait son ancêtre, Emily Bennett de lui venir en aide, en vain. Je compris bien vite qu'ils luttaient tous les deux contre les pouvoirs de l'autre pendant deux bonnes minutes. La sorcière psalmodiait des formules magiques, le vampire cherchait à la charmer et visiblement y parvenait peu à peu. Un craquement dans les bois détourna l'attention du vampire blond. Deux jeunes hommes pensant qu'il nous agressait se ruèrent sur lui pour nous sauver, Bonnie et moi. L'autre se tourna avec flegme et les stoppa dans leur élan de ses paumes après avoir envoyé valser mon amie. Je vis les visages des deux hommes se tordre, les yeux exorbités et leurs bouches happaient désespérément l'air. Quand le vampire revint à moi, il tenait dans ses mains deux formes visqueuses et rouges tandis que les corps s'affalaient sur le sol. Il me fallut quelques instants avant que je ne comprenne que c'étaient leurs coeurs palpitants et chauds qu'il pressait dans ses mains. C'en était trop pour moi. Un violent haut le coeur déchira mes entrailles et je vomis tripes et boyaux.

J'étais désormais seule face au vampire sadique. Il s'approcha de moi à une vitesse incroyable et huma ma peau, les yeux fermés, presque avec gourmandise. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler de tous mes membres. Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais sur le point de perdre connaissance quand il prit la parole:

«-Humaine.»

Il avait les yeux plongés dans le vague avant de m'observer avec presque gentillesse, à mon plus grand étonnement.

«-C'est impossible... et pourtant...»

Je tressaillis de nouveau quand il posa sa main glacée sur ma joue afin de chasser les dernières souillures de ma bouche. Amusé sans doute de me voir ainsi terrifiée, il murmura:

«-Bonjour toi.»

Il y eut un long silence entre nous, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que je comprenne qu'il ne me tuerait pas. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Je balbutiais:

«-Pourquoi... êtes vous ici? Et qui êtes vous d'ailleurs?»

Il m'adressa une moue confiante et répondit:

«-Je suis Elijah. Un des Originaux.

-Une sorte de premier vampire?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

-Et que faites vous à Mystic Falls?

-Je suis venu ici pour te chercher, petit trésor.»

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, de nouveau mon coeur se mit à palpiter à toute allure. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançais:

«-Et pourquoi? Je suis seulement une humaine.

-Tu vaux plus qu'il n'y parait au premier regard... et le regard n'a pas à se plaindre.. Elena Gilbert...»

Ainsi il connaissait mon nom. Un nouveau frémissement me parcourut l'échine.

«-Tu es le double de Katharina Petrova. Et tu es une clé pour lever la malédiction du...

-Soleil et de la Lune...

-Je vois que tu as suivi quelques leçons d'histoire vampirique.» Remarqua t'il assez étonné et presque heureux. Moi, j'étais terrifiée. Si j'étais la clé, alors tous les vampires du monde allaient se jeter sur moi pour recouvrir la liberté. Il prit mes bras dans ses mains afin d'arrêter les tremblements incontrôlés de mon corps.

«-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois kidnappé tuée... En tout cas pas pour le moment.» M'assura t'il avec un sourire courtois et sadique tout à la fois.

Stop. Retour en arrière. Pause. Play. Pourquoi Elijah veut il m'aider? Voyant ma mine anxieuse il explicita son propos:

«- Si l'existence du double est confirmée, une armée de vampires viendra ici pour te ramener pieds et poings liés à Klaus.»

Bien on est d'accord sur ce point. Mais qui est...

«-Klaus?

-Le plus effrayant et le plus détesté des Originaux. Crois moi, tu n'as aucune envie de le rencontrer.» Assura t'il à mi voix et j'étais tout à fait apte à le croire.

«-Et pourquoi m'amener à Klaus et ne pas lever la malédiction seuls?

-Parce que les vampires ont besoin de son approbation. Avoir Klaus comme allié permet une hégémonie dans notre monde.

-Ah...

-Mais cela bousculerait les codes et l'ordre établi. Je ne veux pas de ça.» Me répondit Elijah platement. Finalement je me moquais du comment, cet homme me proposait (du bout des lèvres mais quand même) de me sauver, ça me convenait. Tout comme à lui visiblement.

«-Mon but est que la malédiction ne soit pas levée.

-J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

-Je ne suis pas esclave de la nuit en tant qu'Originel. Klaus lui souhaiterait que tous les vampires bénéficient de cet avantage...

-Pourquoi alors vouloir abolir la malédiction s'il n'est pas touché?» Lui demandais-je, de plus en plus perdue. Ca faisait beaucoup de nouvelles à assimiler en très peu de temps.

«-Klaus est paranoïaque. Il vit reclus. Il n'a confiance qu'en ses proches immédiats.

-Comme vous?» Supposais-je. Il pouffa dans sa barbe (imaginaire)

«-Plus vraiment.»

Je mis quelques instants à comprendre.

«-Vous ne savez pas où il est, c'est ça? Vous voulez que je serve d'appât?»

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'assentiment.

«-Klaus doit être détruit car il risque de bouleverser l'ordre naturel des choses en levant la malédiction. Vois toi comme un instrument dans le combat entre le bien et le mal. Entre Caïn et Abel.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous allez l'amener ici et vous allez le tuer? Comme ça?

-Juste comme ça.»

Je mordis ma lèvre et dus m'assoir. Qu'avais-je fait pour en arriver là moi? Je n'étais qu'une adolescente qui voulait vivre sa petite vie ennuyeuse d'ado avec ses fêtes, des peines de coeur et des dissertations à rendre et finalement je me retrouvais au coeur d'un complot vampirique qui risquait de me couter la vie. Et pas seulement qu'à moi... Alors une étincelle de lucidité me poussa à négocier avec Elijah.

«-Si je vous obéis, je veux une chose en retour.

-Laquelle? Je suis un homme de parole, Elena. Je fais un marché, je le respecte.

-Assurez moi qu'aucune des personnes que j'aime ne sera en danger.

-Accordé.» Trancha t'il avant de s'écarter de moi. Bonnie commençait à remuer mais Damon restait inerte. Je me trainais à côté de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne avant de caresser son visage. Ses traits étaient doux et apaisés. Jamais je ne lui avais connu cette expression et je me retins de sourire. Elijah commenta:

«-Vous, les êtres humains, avez besoin de beaucoup de choses pour vous sentir vivants: la famille, l'amour, le sexe.»

Le vampire détailla mes gestes et ma main qui serrait celle du brun avant de poursuivre:

«-Mais la seule chose essentielle, Elena, c'est d'être en vie. Lorsque votre coeur est menacé, vous réagissez de deux façons. Ou vous fuyez ou vous vous battez.»

Je rougis, mal à l'aise. Le discours d'Elijah me touchait particulièrement. J'avais repoussé Damon sans me battre pour lui. J'avais fui. Je voulus répondre quelque chose, mais Elijah s'était enfui dans les bois. Rassemblant mes forces, j'extirpais du corps de Damon le pieu qui l'immobilisait et le maintenait dans l'inconscience. Le vampire brun s'effondra sur moi et m'entraina dans sa chute. Je le redressai et déposai sa tête sur mes genoux, caressant ses courts cheveux ébène et murmurant à son oreille, les larmes aux yeux:

«-Reviens moi... Reviens moi parce que je crois que je suis folle de toi, folle du moindre de tes gestes, du moindre de tes mots. De ta façon de me regarder droit dans les yeux, de tes baisers, de tes caresses. J'aime quand tu es tout près de moi, si près que je peux entendre ton souffle, j'aime te croiser dans les couloirs même une demi-seconde. Je t'assure j'aime tout de toi sauf que je suis trop fière pour te dire tout ça, donc je le garde pour moi.»

Damon inspira brusquement et se redressa, se cognant à mon visage que j'avais rapproché du sien sans m'en rendre compte. Il chercha Elijah des yeux et, voyant que nous étions de nouveau seuls, se détendit. Il répondit à la pression de ma main, ancra ses prunelles dans les miennes et murmura:

«-Ca change de nos petites habitudes ces «rencontres du troisième type»!

-Ne refais plus jamais ça!

-Ca quoi?

-Essayer de te faire tuer. Je tiens à notre quotidien!» Le réprimandais-je. Il repartit:

«-Mais, Elenastrophe, on a tous besoin de croire que quelque chose existe au delà de la banalité du quotidien nous rendant capable de nous transformer en quelque chose de mieux, même si personne ne croit en nous.»

Je posais mon front sur le sien et soufflais:

«-Moi je crois en toi.»

Bonnie rompit le charme en grognant. Je me reculais vivement et me précipitais vers elle. Elle s'en tirait avec une bosse gigantesque et un mal de crâne carabiné. Lorsque Damon fut remis de ses blessures (quelques minutes plus tard) il s'approcha de nous et tendit les bras pour la soutenir. Mon amie se déroba.

«-Witchy Girl, je ne vais pas te gober.

-C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai du mal avec les croque-mort.

-Je suis plus un croque-vivant.

-Coque Monsieur ou Croque Madame?» Ironisa Bonnie. Damon haussa les épaules et la prit en amazone. La sorcière se débattit un temps avant de renoncer et de se laisser bercer par la démarche du vampire...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, Jeremy et Caroline nous tombèrent dessus. Katherine était entrée en contact avec eux et faisait marche arrière, aucune pression pour la pierre de lune lors du bal. Damon sembla surpris de vois sa créatrice se rétracter mais ne commenta pas. Jenna apparut en haut des escaliers et rit:

«-On se croirait dans une fraternité ici! Désolée les jeunes mais on est pas chez les Kapa Thau ou les Zeta Beta ici. Les fiesta c'est de temps en temps et quand l'ancêtre que je suis dois rendre son mémoire, ce n'est pas trop le moment pour faire une skins-party.»

Jeremy hocha la tête et je plaidais notre cause:

«-On restera silencieux, promis.

-Et qui fera la cuisine?» Demanda ma tante, soupçonneuse.

«-Je peux le faire.» Proposa Jeremy. Jenna éclata de rire:

«-Autant te donner une allumette et un morceau de tissu pour faire flamber la maison.

-On commandera des pizzas.» Intervint un nouvel arrivant, en l'occurrence Rick, le chéri de Jenna. J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais mon prof d'histoire?

Ma tante sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de descendre et d'embrasser son amoureux. Nous autres, les «jeunes» en profitâmes pour nous rassembler au salon. Jenna nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et prépara quelques amuse gueule. Damon s'offrit de lui proposer ses services et j'allais les rejoindre à mon tour lorsque je les surpris entrain de se disputer:

«-Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi et...

-Non, tu n'en as aucune idée.» Le coupa sèchement ma tante. Je décidais d'attendre la fin de la conversation avant de faire mon entrée dans la cuisine.

«- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un comme toi. Moi si. A de multiples reprises. Je ne veux pas de ça pour Elena. Elle a eu assez de tragédies pour que je lui évite de t'y rajouter.»

Elle quitta la pièce précipitamment et tomba nez à nez sur moi avant de se barricader de nouveau dans sa chambre pour étudier. Damon haussa les épaules et croqua dans une chips avant d'amener un bol au salon.

Bonnie mettait Rick, Jeremy et Caroline au courant de notre «nouvel ennemi». Le prof d'histoire déballait quelques armes de chasseurs de vampires, cherchant à choisir le plus adapté pour ce genre de combat. Ils voulaient les prendre de court, Katherine, Elijah et... Stefan. J'en eus un frisson et m'interposais:

«-On parle de Stefan là. On ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Vous ne comprenez pas.»

Ce fut Damon qui stoppa la tirade que j'avais prévu. Lui, le frère. Celui en qui je pensais trouver un appuis.

«-Si, Elena, je te comprends parfaitement. Correction, ON te comprend parfaitement. Il est ta raison de vivre et tout le blabla avec l'arc en ciel, les petits poneys et le «ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux». En tout cas, il l'était. Mais c'était avant cette histoire.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux ne serait-ce que deux secondes? Pour une fois.» M'énervais-je. Il cracha:

«-On ne sait plus pour qui il roule. Katherine le manipule, il pourrait te chanter la sérénade ce soir et chercher à te tuer demain.

-Il n'est pas comme ça.

-Pourrais tu en jurer?» Lâcha Caroline, acide.

Déstabilisée de les voir tous s'allier contre mon premier amour, je n'eus d'autre choix que de me taire un bref instant avant de dire:

«-Je dois aller au manoir. Le convaincre de revenir parmi nous.

-Tu n'iras pas.» Déclara Damon avec morgue. Je le toisais et répliquais avec humeur

«-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne peux pas te protéger, Elena. Je ne sais pas combien de vampires s'y trouvent.» Il claqua des doigts, furieux «Voilà le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour te tuer. Te maintenir en vie après ce que tu nous a raconté sur Elijah et la malédiction va nous demander beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne peux pas être distrait pour ta sécurité. Sinon, ça risque de finir en bain de sang et personne ne s'en sortira. Savvy?»

Je me contentais de baisser les yeux tandis que Jeremy avait rejoint Alaric pour une démonstration de tir de pieu. Nonchalant il souligna:

«-Elijah est un Originel. Il a dit à Damon qu'il ne pouvait pas le battre. Donc ce n'est pas un vampire qu'on pourra tuer comme les autres. Il va falloir trouver sa faille.

-Où as tu acheté tes neurones gamins? On dirait que tu deviens intelligent!» Se moqua le vampire brun.

«On ne sait rien de lui. Ni de ses pouvoirs.» Souligna Bonnie.

«-Don't worry, be happy. Je vais peaufiner tout ça et apprendre mes leçons d'histoire vampirique. C'est un One Shot avec Elijah. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise. Il me faut un A+ et je ne peux même pas soudoyer le prof.

-Serais tu prudent pour une fois, Damon?» Se moqua gentiment Alaric.

«-Ricky Martin Saltzman, je deviens comme toi. Quelle tragédie. Pour nous deux.» Ironisa le vampire brun avant de conclure:

«-Bon on y va, on a trois meurtres à préparer. Busy day!»

Ils s'affairaient tous, se distribuant des tâches pour me maintenir en vie. Savoir que j'avais passé un accord avec Elijah ne les rassurait pas et je n'arrivais pas à me faire entendre. Ils m'aimaient et étaient capables de se condamner pour que je puisse survivre. Peut être agissais-je égoïstement en cherchant à les protéger malgré eux. En effet, la nature voulait que chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer fût quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perde. Moi je ne voulais pas de ça. Plus de tragédie, Jenna avait raison, j'en avais eu mon compte.

Caroline pressa son épaule contre la mienne m'invitant à la confidence:

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Elena?

-Rien... rien.. Je me suis juste rendue compte d'une chose: quand on vous brise le cœur, il faut se battre de toutes ses forces et s'accrocher à la vie, parce qu'elle continue quoiqu'il arrive.»

C'est après avoir prononcé ses paroles que je m'aperçue que je n'avais pas quitté Damon des yeux en les prononçant.

_**POV Damon**_

Barbie Caroline murmurait quelque chose à Elena. Je ne comprenais pas comment l'humaine pouvait rester aussi calme. Peut être qu'Elijah l'avait shooté aux champignons. Ou que les Originaux enlèvent tout instinct de conservation à leurs victimes. Ou bien qu'elle était suicidaire. Ou tout ça à la fois.

Peut être qu'Elena souhaitait que tout rentre dans l'ordre et songeait qu'en y pensant assez fort que ça marcherait. Elle était assez stupide pour le croire.

Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que cela soit aussi simple.

J'étais fatigué de me battre mais l'idée que je puisse courir de risque de vivre dans un monde où elle n'existât plus me permettait de tenir. J'étais devenu le stupide type capable de se lever le matin pour monter au lit le café, les croissants... et la poche de sang pour petit déjeuner. L'horreur absolue, avec le cliché de la maison de banlieue et le chien. Heureusement que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant en bon cadavre que j'étais, sinon c'eut été le pompon! Il n'y a que dans l'abomination nommée Breaking Dawn que les vampires peuvent se reproduire. Cullen est un super mâle pour conserver ses spermatozoïdes viable pendant un siècle... D'ailleurs, ils devaient sentir un peu le renfermé. Note personnelle: demander un jour à «Bella» ce que ça devait bien sentir... Mais je m'égare. Je devais revenir sur terre même si la réalité était bien moins attrayante que les stupidités de Stefenie Meyers.

J'essayais de me dire que la réalité valait mieux que le rêve. Je me persuadais qu'il valait mieux ne pas rêver du tout. Les plus solides d'entre nous, les déterminés s'accrochent à leurs rêves. Il arrive aussi qu'on se retrouve en face d'un rêve tout neuf qu'on avait jamais envisagé. Un jour on se réveille, et contre toute attente, l'espoir renaît, et avec un peu de chance on se rend compte, en affrontant les événements, en affrontant la vie, que le véritable rêve, c'est d'être encore capable de rêver.

Et ça, je le devais à Elena.

Caroline me prit à l'écart et souffla à mon oreille:

«-Tu as une minute?

-Pas maintenant Caroline...

-C'est très important. Voir Capital.»

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Caroline n'avait pas les mêmes sens des priorités que moi. Un drame pour elle c'était d'apprendre que Justin machin Bieber truc avait coupé ses cheveux alors...

«-Hier une jeune fille est morte chez les Lockwood suite à une soirée trop arrosée. Ma mère vient de me donner confirmation. Elle dit qu'elle pense à un accident. Mais si c'est Tyler qui a maquillé son crime...

-Cela veut dire que sa mutation a débuté et qu'il y a un loup garou en ville.»

Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment. Parfois Baby-Doll Caroline pouvait avoir des points communs avec moi. Seulement parfois hein!

Nos préparatifs furent stoppés net par la sonnerie de la porte. Ce fut Rick qui ouvrit à Stefan, inquiet. Elena prit les devants et se jeta presque dans ses bras afin qu'il ne puisse rien soupçonner de nos tractations. Elle se donnait à lui afin de mieux le berner ensuite. Je serrais les dents et les poings pour ne pas l'étêter et faillis m'étrangler quand elle proposa à mon cadet, radieuse:

«-Nous devons parler. Allons ailleurs, dans un endroit tranquille.»

Stefan opina du chef et retourna au volant de sa voiture de sport, trop heureux pour poser des questions. Je retins Elena par la main et m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait.

«-Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Je sais, Damon.

- Alors, ne pars pas avec lui, s'il te plait !

Pourquoi?» S'énerva t'elle en me repoussant de toutes ses forces. Je ne pliais pas et affirmais ma prise sur son poignet. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle me cracha:

« Donne moi une raison.

- Parce que tu ne le veux pas.

- Insuffisant...» Trancha t'elle sans hésitation. Je plaidais de nouveau ma cause en jouant sur la palette de mes sentiments:

- «Parce que je ne le veux pas.

- Insuffisant...

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?» M'étonnais-je. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour la retenir de se mettre en danger. Elle approcha son visage de moi avec sensualité:

« Dis moi... dis moi la vraie raison... je resterai exactement où je suis et ne monterai pas en voiture si tu les dis... Trois mots... Sept lettres, dis-les et je suis à toi.»

J'étais pétrifié à l'idée qu'elle me soudoie un «je t'aime». Déjà parce que j'étais Damon Salvatore et que je ne pouvais pas aimer. Et même si c'était le cas, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour mettre un genoux à terre et chanter la sérénade. Sans oublier qu'elle était une girouette qui soufflait le chaud et le froid sur mes sentiments.

- «Je... Je...

Merci. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.» Conclut-elle avant de rejoindre mon frère ennemi dans son coupé cabriolet. Il n'est pire souffrance qu'être à côté de celle que l'on aime alors qu'il nous est interdit de la rendre heureuse. J'en faisais l'expérience chaque jour depuis notre baiser dans la clairière de mon réveil.

Je ne pouvais la vouloir pour moi. Je ne la méritais pas. J'espérais pour elle une existence parfaite et heureuse que je ne parviendrai jamais à lui offrir. Je pourrissais tout ce qui m'approchait, j'espérais enrayer le destin pour elle. Je ne lui voulais que du bien. Alors que la voiture pétaradait dans le lointain je confiais au vent mon secret:

«-Je ne veux pas te mentir, Elena. Tu m'attires et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème.»

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie personnelle (Klaus la séquestre en ce moment même), n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


	10. Chapter 9, Part 1: Choisir un camp

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

J'espère que le début de la saison 3 vous plait autant qu'à moi (ADIIIIEUUUUU STEFAAAAAN VA MOURIR AVEC KLAUS AND CO)

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent sur la page, qui lisent la fic, qui la commentent, qui en font la pub et qui laissent aussi des petits mots à votre serviteur qui travaille tout de même pour livrer des chapitres qui je l'espère vous distrayent.

AVERTISSEMENT : CE N'EST QUE LA PARTIE 1 DU CHAPITRE, IL ETAIT VRAIMENT TROP LONG SINON.

Sur ce, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Mille Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 9: Choisir son camp_

_**POV Elena**_

Je m'étais enfuie avec Stefan sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans imaginer ce dont nous pourrions discuter. Notre dispute dans la matinée restait vivace dans mon esprit. Mais, à cet instant, il m'avait semblé apeuré, presque vulnérable. Alors je m'étais apaisée et avais décidé de lui laisser une chance. Une chance pour s'expliquer. Il m'avait longtemps mis en garde, contre Katherine, contre une certaine «Rose», contre lui même (à demi mot) et contre Elijah. Surtout Elijah. J'avais choisi de garder le silence à propos de mes propres relations avec ce vampire. Personne ne devait savoir notre accord, il était mon seul allié surpuissant. Le savoir à mes côtés m'apaisait, je devais bien le reconnaitre, car il semblait que Katherine rassemblait une armada pour me détruire. J'avais l'assurance que quoi qu'il m'arrive, ceux que j'aimais le plus au monde seraient protégés. Stefan compris.. Mais mon diabolique double ne devait être au courant de rien. Il fallait la manipuler, alors qu'elle était le maître en la matière. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus confiance en mon ancien petit ami, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Qui me disait que ses conseils n'étaient pas une façon de m'entrainer dans un piège? J'avais frissonné à cette idée et n'avait pas pu m'en détacher. Le doute me rongeait. Comment avions nous pu en arriver là, lui et moi? Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble, après tant de malheurs et de sang versé?

La réponse était simple: son régime alimentaire. En buvant des humains, Stefan était devenu... différent. Et monstrueux.

Je voyais bien qu'il luttait dans son fort intérieur. Il y avait encore un peu du «Stefan d'avant», celui que j'avais aimé presque instantanément, charmant, drôle, tendre et prévenant. Mais il y avait beaucoup du «Stefan de Katherine», et ce dernier gagnait chaque jour un peu plus de terrain. Froid, détaché, calculateur et toujours en chasse. J'avais pleinement conscience que s'il ne m'avait pas encore drainée de mon sang c'était grâce à l'once de volonté du «Stefan d'avant». Il cherchait à me sauver de lui et de ses choix. De ses propres alliés même. Mais, je le sentais, tôt ou tard, cette flamme humaine et calme s'éteindrait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Déjà ses réactions se faisaient plus erratiques, ses propos plus secs, son intonation plus caressante et charmante, comme s'il voulait utiliser son pouvoir de persuasion sur moi. Le Stefan que j'avais connu était à l'agonie devant moi et je craignais la créature qui était entrain de prendre sa place. Cet aveu me blessait cruellement parce que je savais que j'avais été l'instrument de notre malheur. Ou plutôt du sien. De sa déchéance. C'est moi qui l'avait forcé à boire, qui l'avait fait replonger dans son addiction au sang humain. Et depuis, nous n'avions fait que nous embourber dans les ténèbres, nous éloignant chaque jour un peu plus loin de l'autre. On avait aussi abordé notre rupture. Enfin j'avais osé évoquer le sujet.

«-Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Stefan. Tu ne méritais pas tout le mal que je t'ai fait endurer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu es trop important pour ça.»

Le blond avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules, serein, et m'avait serré contre lui avec force. Puis il avait noué ses doigts aux miens et avait embrassé ma main. Comme autrefois, quand il essayait de me calmer, quand on était encore ensemble. Le long silence entre nous ne nous pesait pas, nous profitions de ces derniers instants tous les deux. On se quittait comme on aurait du le faire plus tôt. Doucement, pour ne pas tout gâcher. Il reprit finalement la parole:

«-Je le sais. Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire que ça fait moins mal. Mais je sais. Je sais qu'on s'est aimés, plus que tout, et que ce qu'on a vécu était vrai.»

Il me souriait avec toute la tendresse du monde, de cette façon qui me faisait oublier toutes les misères du monde, tous les malheurs que j'avais endurés. Je calais ma tête sur son épaule:

«-Tu me manques.» Murmurais-je pour la partie du «Stefan d'avant.» Une larme perla à mes yeux et je la chassais promptement. Me sentant frissonner, le vampire déposa un baiser sur ma joue, très tendre, très léger.

«-Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime Elena. Je t'aimerai toujours. Quoi que tu fasses. Quoi que je sois amené à faire.»

Alors lui aussi avait pleinement conscience qu'un jour nous serions amenés à nous combattre. Parce qu'il avait choisi le camp de Katherine, donc celui de Klaus (car il n'y a pas à chiquer, mon double veut me livrer au pire des vampires du monde, je ne vois que cette explication à sa présence ici) et que j'allais me battre sur survivre. Un éclair triste et résigné embrasa ses prunelles. C'était comme si son dernier souffle d'humanité venait de s'envoler. Comme si l'ancien Stefan n'avait prolongé son agonie que pour m'entendre l'absoudre avant de disparaitre à jamais. D'ailleurs, lorsque le vampire se leva, je remarquais qu'il était... changé. Plus rapide, toujours aux aguets. Le nez au vent comme pour sentir son environnement, les muscles tendus, prêt à fondre sur n'importe quelle proie. Un véritable traqueur. Son regard n'avait plus grand chose de doux.

Il avait succombé à la tentation, éteint définitivement l'interrupteur des sentiments et était redevenu un monstre. Un peu comme Damon lorsque je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Sauf que sa folie meurtrière et dévastatrice reposait sur son humanité: l'amour profond et pur qu'il vouait à Katherine. Stefan n'avait même plus cette capacité de rédemption. Je la lui avait enlevée, malgré moi. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Je vis ses yeux s'injecter de sang et devenir vitreux, ses crocs sortir, comme s'il allait m'attaquer. J'étais tétanisée rien qu'à cette idée. Il bondit sur moi, me faisant basculer au sol et je poussais un hurlement d'effroi. Sa bouche effleura ma jugulaire. Je le frappais de toutes mes forces, désespérée. Je voulais vivre, tellement vivre. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues tandis que je continuais de me battre, jusqu'à la fin. Dans un souffle je dis:

«-Pitié... s'il te plait, pitié...»

Alors, ses prunelles recouvrirent la vue et il s'écarta promptement. Stefan bafouilla:

«-Je suis désolé, Elena. Je ne voulais pas t'attaquer.»

J'eus la furieuse envie de lui répliquer qu'à première vue ça n'était pas flagrant mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je parvins à ramper pour m'écarter de lui le plus possible et reprit mes esprits. Je n'arrivais plus à maitriser mon corps qui tremblait. C'est au prix d'un effort considérable que je réussis à balbutier:

«-Je sais. Tu n'étais pas toi même.» Stefan parti d'un rire sans joie avant de me corriger:

«-Tu te trompes. Je ne l'étais que trop. Va t'en, Elena, avant que je ne te blesse. Prends ma voiture et roule le plus vite que tu pourras.

-Tu penses que tout rentrera dans l'ordre?» Balbutiais-je, espérant secrètement m'être trompée.

«-Tout va s'arranger. Tout s'arrange toujours.» Murmura t'il et j'aperçus un bref instant âme de celui que j'avais aimé avant qu'elle ne soit noyée par la noirceur de l'autre Stefan. Malheureuse comme les pierres d'avoir détruit l'homme qui méritait le plus d'être heureux, je déposais sur ses lèvres un rapide baiser-fleur, notre tout dernier baiser et murmurai, les yeux embués de larmes:

«-Adieu Stefan Salvatore.»

Sur ce, sans me retourner, je rentrai à la maison.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'aperçus Bonnie accoudée à l'ilot central de ma cuisine américaine entrain de piocher négligemment dans un saladier bourré de Chips tandis que Caroline démoulait un fondant au chocolat (la seule recette de cuisine qu'elle connaissait et qui soit comestible). J'avais l'impression d'être revenue il y a une éternité, comme si c'était une vie antérieure. Une vie ou tout était normal et ou nous étions toutes les trois de banales humaines. Elles avaient créé une ambiance cosy avec des bougies parfumées, mis une pizza à chauffer et étalé sur le sol du salon nos sacs de couchages. Des bols remplis de bonbons étaient dispersés ici et là. Je pris la parole:

«-Mon dieu, mais vous voulez nourrir tout un régiment.» Bonnie m'adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux avant de repartir:

«-Elena, tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte, tu as de la marge! Pour maigrir faudrait que tu perdes un os!

-Gggggrrrr!» Répondis-je, en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure. Je détestais mon corps maigrichon et ma poitrine trop menue à mon gout. Gamine, je la renchérit:

«-Et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait de soirée pyjama, alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait mettre le paquet. Histoire qu'elle soit mémorable.»

La blondinette esquissa un petit sourire mal à l'aise. On y avait toutes les trois pensé, c'était aussi peut être la dernière fois qu'on pourrait se réunir toutes ensembles... Nous ne connaissions pas le futur, mais mon avenir semblait assez... comment dire... compromis?

Je m'affalais sur le canapé et attrapais un ramequin rempli de «crocodiles». J'en pris un que je mâchouillai avec délectation, tout en ramenant mes jambes en tailleurs. Caroline prit place dans un pouf et s'attaqua aux Pringles tandis que Bonnie choisissait un CD d'ambiance. La blonde qui était une vraie «gossip girl» demanda:

«-Alors, avec Stefan, c'était comment?»

Bonnie sursauta et la fusilla du regard. La vampire l'ignora superbement, attendant ma réponse. Je me trouvais bien embêtée de lui répondre. Finalement je me contentais d'un:

«-On a parlé de notre rupture. Et de ce qu'il allait advenir de nous... enfin je crois.

-Tu crois?» Se moqua la sorcière. «Tu n'étais pas là, ou tu t'occupais plus de ses beaux yeux?

-Il est entrain de devenir différent. Dangereux.» Précisais-je. «Je le surveillais.»

C'est à cet instant que mon amie remarqua un bleu à mon cou. Elle grimaça et supposa;

«-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?»

Bonnie tentait de se maitriser mais son côté sorcière «protectrice de la veuve et de l'orphelin» prenait le dessus. J'opinais du chef tout en reprenant un bonbon. Un silence assez lourd nous sépara un long moment. Chacune nous était perdue dans ses pensées, pas du tout joyeuses. Je me doutais qu'elles analysaient la situation et qu'elles répéteraient sans doute tout à Damon. Mais je m'en moquais. Caroline finalement repartit:

«-Alors c'est bel et bien fini avec Stefan?»

Les yeux de Bonnie roulèrent dans leurs orbites tellement elle était outrée. Cette réaction eut le mérite de me faire éclater de rire et de rompre la tension qui s'était instaurée. Hilare je conseillais à mon amie de se reprendre parce que «Là, on dirait un poisson mort!»

La sorcière ricana et faisant léviter quelques plumes échappées d'un oreiller:

«-Tu devrais savoir que c'est mal de provoquer une sorcière...

-M'en fiche, j'ai un vampire pour me protéger!» la narguais-je, en tirant la langue.

«-Damon est rentré chez lui, avec tous les autres.» Répliqua Bonnie, triomphale.

«-Mais pas Caroline!»

La blonde sortit ses crocs l'espace d'un instant. Nous retimes notre souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son visage angélique, avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Elle se moquait d'elle même:

«-J'ai la tête toute droite sortie d'un film d'horreur, c'est atroce.

-Evite de faire cette bouille quand tu dragues, je pense que c'est rédhibitoire!» Rit doucement Bonnie. Enfin nous avions presque fait la paix, toutes les trois et nous nous acceptions telles que nous étions. Différentes mais à jamais unies, quoi qu'il arrive. Je repris mon sérieux et répondit à la question de Caroline:

«-Oui, Stefan et moi c'est terminé. Je crois que j'ai fait une belle bêtise d'ailleurs.» Leur confessais-je, à mi-voix. Bonnie murmura en prenant ma main:

«-Tu l'aimes?»

Une larme perla sur mon visage. Ma gorge se fit sèche.

«-Oui... je crois...»

Caroline m'adressa un hochement de tête compréhensif et reprit.

«-Et pour Damon?»

Je mordis mes lèvres et réfléchis un court instant.

«-Je ne sais pas... C'est différent. J'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle à chaque fois qu'il me touche, qu'il me regarde... J'ai peur quand je suis avec lui. Et paradoxalement je me sens aussi en sécurité.»

Bonnie sourit doucement et tapota sur ma paume:

«-Tu as la sensation de ne pas exister jusqu'à ce qu'il te regarde, qu'il te touche la main, qu'il se moque de toi. Le but c'est que les autres voient que tu es avec lui...

-Je.. comment...

-Elena, ma belle... tu es à lui...»

Je lui retirai ma main, étonnée qu'elle m'ait si bien comprise et me demandant si elle avait utilisé la magie pour parvenir à ses fins. Comprenant mon angoisse, la sorcière souffla:

«-Pas besoin de tours Elena. Tu l'aimes et les seules personnes à l'ignorer encore ici bas, se sont Damon et toi.»

Ce fut à mon tour d'adopter le visage du poisson mort. Caroline partit dans un fou rire et pour me donner un peu de consistance je décidai d'entamer le paquet de biscuit devant moi. Au moins j'aurais la bouche occupée. Je lâchais cependant:

«-Peut être que je l'aime oui, mais de toute façon, c'est voué à l'échec.

-Pardon?» S'écrièrent mes deux meilleures amies d'une seule et même voix.

«-Damon est... Damon. Il n'est pas bien pour moi.

-Au contraire, il est parfait.» Me contredit Caroline, emballée. «Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à rentrer à la maison, faire les courses, changer les gosses et embrasser un mari qui t'aime tendrement, Elena. Ce n'est pas ton rêve, c'est l'idéal de vie dans lequel moi j'aurais voulu me projeter. Toi tu es une fille qui doit vibrer, toujours, tout le temps. C'est ce que Damon peut t'apporter. Ce gout du risque, cette instabilité.»

Bonnie approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Je n'étais pas convaincue.

«-Peut être que Roméo et Juliette étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais seulement pour un leur temps s'est écoulé. Si c'était pareil pour moi et Damon? Si ça ne nous menait nulle part? Si la seule issue était la mort?

-Tu n'en sais rien, Elena. Peut être que si Roméo et Juliette avaient connu leur destin à l'avance, ça aurait marché qui sait?» Souligna Bonnie.

«-Mais on ne connait jamais le futur.» Plaidais-je.

«-Non, mais avec tes choix tu l'influences.» Répondit-elle platement. «Je pensais que tu avais plus de cran. Que tu te battrai pour être heureuse, pour celui que tu aimes.

-Tu deviens «Delena» toi? Je pensais que Damon était ton pire ennemi.

-Il l'est. Mais tu l'aimes. Alors il doit y avoir quelque chose de bon en lui.

-Fais attention de ne pas laisser passer ta chance. On a qu'une seule vie d'humaine, Elena.» Me prévint Caroline avec une pointe de regrets. Je baissai les yeux, humblement et soufflais:

«-Tu as peut être raison, Caro... Peut être qu'à force d'attendre comme ça l'amour de sa vie, on le perd...»

Bonnie me tendit un mouchoir et c'est seulement à cet instant que je compris que je pleurais. Mes deux amies m'enlaçaient doucement et me câlinaient. J'hoquetais bêtement:

-«Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux dans un chagrin d'amour?

-Dis nous, ma belle...» Murmura Caroline et caressant mes cheveux.

«-C'est de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler ce que l'on ressentait avant. Ce bonheur, cette joie de tout les instants.

-Essaie de garder de la joie, Elena. Parce que si tu la laisses s'en aller, tu la perds à jamais.» Me mis en garde Bonnie. Je poursuivis ensuite ma démonstration par a+b que Damon et moi c'était impossible: manipulateur, monstrueux, assassin, cruel, menteur et j'en passe et des meilleures. Pour conclure, je dis:

«-Il faudrait qu'on soit dans un conte de fée pour que ça fonctionne.

-Et bien moi, j'ai envie de croire aux contes de fées. Au moins tout finit bien dans ces histoires là.» Trancha Caroline avant de continuer:

«-Elena, je te jure, tente ta chance. Sinon tu vas finir comme moi... et Matt.»

Je savais qu'ils avaient rompu mais jamais elle n'en avait parlé jusqu'alors. Bonnie demanda:

«-Et comment tu gères ça?»

Caroline eut un petit rire nerveux et une moue affreuse avant de répondre.

«-Comme toujours, pas comme il le faudrait, mais c'est mon truc les catastrophes. La preuve, j'ai réussi à me faire transformer en vampire, je pense pas pouvoir tomber plus bas.

-Tu pourrais être un succube.» Assura Bonnie très sérieuse, devant nos yeux incrédules et dégoutés. «Quoi? Ca existe vraiment c'est trucs, ils en parlent dans les grimoires de Gran et...

-Oui, bon épargne moi les détails, trop de magie pour mon simple côté humain.» La coupai-je pour laisser à Caroline la parole.

«-Que voulez vous les filles... Un de plus et puis un de moins. Une autre histoire d'amour gâchée. Pourtant je l'aimais celui-là... Quand je pense que c'est fini, que j'le reverrais plus jamais... comme ça j'entends... Oui, je le verrai sans doute, en ami, de temps en temps et ce sera tellement différent. On ira diner en prétendant que ça ne nous touche absolument pas. Et puis un jour, on pensera de moins en moins l'un à l'autre et on s'oubliera complètement. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose pour moi : séparation, dépression, récupération via boisson, rencontre d'un garçon. Je chercherai un peu partout et enfin, après des mois de désespoir et de solitude, je trouverai un autre amour... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.»

Je n'avais jamais vu Caroline sous ce jour si... pessimiste. Elle peignait un tableau bien noir de sa rupture. Son malheur, elle le portait comme une pierre, le mettant de côté pour me sauver la vie. J'éprouvais de la honte et de la culpabilité face à mon amie si courageuse, capable de s'oublier pour moi. Bonnie elle aussi semblait sincèrement touchée. Jamais nous n'avions parlé autant à coeur ouvert les unes les autres. Peut être parce que toute cette folie qui nous entourait nous avait plus rapproché que nous ne le pensions. Caroline continua sa tirade:

«-Je suis le genre de fille qui s'attache trop vite, celle qui tombe amoureuse à coup de mots doux et de compliments. Je suis le genre de fille entourée, mais tellement seule. Je suis le genre de fille qui attire les mecs avec son physique, le genre de mec qui ne cherchera pas à me connaître. Jusqu'à Matt. Lui, il m'a voulue moi, toute entière. Il voulait me rendre heureuse et il le faisait si bien.. Je suis le genre de fille qui a tout pour être heureuse, qui ne manque de rien, et pourtant je suis aussi celle qui chaque jour s'applique à tout foutre en l'air. Je suis le genre de fille qui fait croire qu'elle est forte mais qui pleure le soir dans son lit... J'avais trouvé le bonheur, mais à croire qu'il ne m'aime pas. J'ai Matt, je deviens un vampire assoiffée de son sang. Alors plutôt que de le tuer, je préfère le quitter, même s'il va me haïr toute sa vie pour ce que je lui ai fait. "

Après ces mots, Caroline prit un verre de jus de fruit et décida d'entamer son fondant au chocolat. Bonnie et moi restâmes un instant soufflées. La fin de la soirée fut beaucoup plus calme, mais toujours aussi agréable. Cela faisait des semaines que nous ne nous étions pas assises tout simplement à parler de soucis d'adolescence. Il n'y avait plus de vampires, de sorcières, de malédiction, mais de soucis de coeur, des ragots du lycée. C'était tellement bon, ces petits rien. Ce sont ces minuscules détails (les bonbons, le chocolat sur le bout des doigts qu'on picore jusqu'à la dernière miette, un baiser) qui font que la vie est belle et qu'on peut la regretter.

Trois heures du matin avaient sonnées quand nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Les filles me souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et soufflèrent les bougies. Dans le noir, Bonnie demanda:

«-Alors, Elena, tu vas faire quoi avec Damon, finalement?

-Le mieux ça serait que je l'oublie. On me l'a tellement dit, de l'oublier. Mais même si je le souhaite, je ne peux pas. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me ramène vers lui. Comme si quelque chose de plus puissant que nous nous attiraient l'un à l'autre, comme des aimants. Une chanson, une odeur, un lieu, certaines paroles, certains gestes. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il apparaissait de nulle part.»

Bonnie m'observa avec le plus grand sérieux. Ses prunelles noires brulaient et son visage s'était tendu l'espace d'un court instant, avant de redevenir doux et serein. Un sourire radieux s'afficha sur son visage et elle m' ordonna:

«-Fonce, Elena. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu ne pourras paradoxalement l'être qu'avec Damon Salvatore.»

_**POV Damon**_

Le soleil venait de poindre lorsque je décidais de m'approcher de la maison d'Elena. J'avais soufflé à Bonnie et Caroline de lui changer les idées après son entretient avec Stefan. Je voulais simplement qu'elle ait l'esprit occupé à d'autres choses pendant qu'avec les autres nous retranchions nos informations. Car Elena était sa pire ennemie, elle nous empêchait de la sauver correctement. Je pensais qu'elle était une suicidaire refoulée. Ce qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait elle accepter de mourir? Accepter et renoncer? Ca n'était pas humain de ne pas craindre la mort!

J'eus la surprise de la trouver sous le porche, emmitouflée dans une couverture, observant l'aurore. Elle m'apparut sombre et morose. Il émanait d'elle une beauté mélancolique comme on en trouve chez Vermeer ou De Vinci. Les rayons du soleil embrasaient sa chevelure brune, son corps mince formant une ombre chinoise avec le contre jour. Dieu qu'elle était belle! Je me repris bien vite face à ce pathétisme sirupeux et rose bonbon. Ce que je ressentais pour elle dépassait l'entendement et me rendait complètement idiot. Quand elle était là, je devenais incapable de construire une pensée structurée. Elle occupait toute ma tête, tout mon esprit, tout le temps. Et maintenant je savais que notre temps était compté...

La nuit dernière, j'avais ressassé longtemps tous les événements de la journée et le calme olympien d'Elena après le combat contre Elijah. Or, l'humaine n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. C'était ce qui m'avait toujours plu en elle, ce feu brûlant toujours, cette volonté à me résister, à se dresser contre le monde entier. Elle était une merveilleuse conquête et longtemps j'avais rêvé de la faire plier. Bref, Elena ne se rendait jamais. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi s'entêter avec «Stefan-le-depressif-junkie-qui-veut-la-tuer»? Au bout d'un long moment j'avais compris... Il fallait qu'on aie une conversation à coeur ouvert, elle et moi. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pas à moi.

Elena sursauta quand j'apparus dans son champ de vision. Evidemment je m'étais déplacé à vitesse vampirique. Les mauvaises habitudes, tout ça.

«-Tu as failli me faire faire une attaque cardiaque.» Grogna t'elle en serrant plus fermement les couvertures contre elle.

«-Vu que ton nouveau passe temps c'est «comment se faire tuer en dix leçons» tu ne devais pas m'en vouloir bien longtemps.

-Pardon?

-Je préférais quand tu faisais le remake de «comment se faire larguer en dix leçons», au moins je pouvais concourir.

-Damon je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles?» Souligna t'elle avec un aplomb incroyable. Ah, elle voulait jouer et me faire croire que j'étais un imbécile? Vraiment? Je pris vivement ses paumes dans les miennes, les serrant étroitement. Elle se débattit. J'assurai ma prise. Elle gémit:

«-Damon tu me fais mal...

-Et toi, Elena, tu ne crois pas que tu me fais souffrir le martyr? Donnant-donnant.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, bon sang!» Piailla t'elle.

Je l'attirai à moi et vis toute la peur que je lui inspirais à cet instant. Tant mieux dans un sens. Je préférai qu'elle me maudisse et me fuis plutôt que de la savoir morte. Féroce je débitais, approchant toujours plus mon visage furieux du sien.

«-Je sais qu'Elijah voulait te tuer dans le rituel du sacrifice.».

Elena recula sa tête, complètement perdue face à ma révélation. Elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et demanda:

«-Comment as tu deviné?

-Je te connais, Elena. Mieux que tu ne le penses. Je... Je fais attention ... à toi.» Avouais-je, à demi-mot. Elle se mordit la lèvre et décida à tout déballer, à tout affronter. Ca ne servait plus à rien de nier ni de se voiler la face. Courageusement elle répondit:

«-Je sais quel marché j'ai conclu, Damon. Elijah a très bien choisi ses mots. Il a promis de protéger mes amis... Ceux que j'aime. Jamais il n'a parlé de moi.»

Je la relâchais, fauché par son air serein et sa résignation. Non, elle n'avait pas pu me faire ça. J'avais tout donné (et avais espéré bêtement) m'être trompé. Et bien non. Bam, prends ça dans la figure, Damon. J'avais mal dans ma chair, comme si elle venait d'y planter un pieu. Me maitrisant a grand peine, je repartis:

«-Tu veux dire que tu savais que tu ne survivrais pas?»

Elena détourna son regard de moi. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me faire face, brutalement:

«-Ne te détournes pas de moi! Réponds! Tu savais?»

Le visage de la jolie brune se froissa et d'une voix brisée elle souffla:

«-Je devais choisir entre les personnes que j'aime et moi...»

Elle chercha du réconfort dans mes prunelles mais j'avais l'absolue certitude qu'elle n'y verrait que mon incompréhension et la colère que son aveu venait de réveiller en moi. J'étais enragé contre elle, contre ma stupidité qui m'avait lié à elle, contre la peine qui me déchirait les entrailles. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, tuer, m'abreuver pour tout oublier. Presser le bouton «pause» des sentiments pour ne plus souffrir. La vie vampirique était vraiment pourrie. Car quand nous ressentons, ce n'est pas des foutaises. Tout est démultiplié. La douleur aussi. Elle m'en coupait le souffle. Furieux, je levais la voix et mis le plus d'espace possible entre elle et moi. Je devais me protéger.

«-Comment as tu pu faire semblant tout à l'heure? Comment as tu pu parler avec tes amies comme si de rien n'était? Comment peux tu faire des projets? Alors que tu sais qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus rien de tout!»

Elena s'était levée et posa sa petite tête contre la mienne. Son souffle se mêlait au mien et instantanément je sentis mon corps s'amollir. Foutue humaine, foutues hormones et foutu corps de rêve! Je détestais qu'elle puisse me manipuler comme une marionnette sans vraiment s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. Un jour il faudrait que je tranche les fils. Un jour...

Sa voix tendre s'éleva doucement:

«-Damon, j'essaie de ne pas mettre en danger les gens que j'aime. Toi compris. J'essaye de te protéger!

-Je n'ai pas BESOIN d'être protégé, Elena, je suis un grand garçon. J'ai 162 ans! Ce que tu fais c'est être une martyre. C'est d'une stupidité et d'un pathétique fini!

-En quoi est-ce différent de ton «je te choisirai toujours?». Ou quand tu dis que tu te battras pour moi. Le combat entraine des risques, peut être même la mort.»

Elle le faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou elle a vraiment besoin de sous titres dans nos conversations? Ou elle est stupide? Ou les trois à la fois? Je l'écrasai contre le mur extérieur et tempêtai:

«-Mais moi, horripilante petite suicidaire, contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà vécu! J'ai vécu des vies entières. La tienne vient juste de débuter! 162 ans se peut être assez! Toi tu as tant de choses à voir, à découvrir! Tu dois passer ton bac, aller à la fac, aimer, trouver un bon job, sauter à l'élastique, faire du parapente, faire l'ascension de l'Evrest, n'importe quel truc complètement con et taré qu'on peut faire quand on est jeune, puis ensuite te marier, avoir des enfants, divorcer peut être, te remarier, faire la grève, acheter une maison, partir en retraite et puis au bout de tout ça, seulement alors, tu pourras mourir. Parce que tu auras eu ta vie bien remplie... Et tu veux que je te laisse te faire tuer? Là, maintenant? Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, après que tu m'as redonné le gout à la vie, après tout ce qu'on a vécu?»

Elle baissa les yeux, penaude.

«-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Non, en effet. Et ne je comprendrai jamais Elena. Parce que tu as le choix et que tu fais le mauvais!

-Je t'offre l'éternité.

-Je n'en veux pas. Pas si elle doit te coûter la vie!» M'étranglais-je tout en la secouant comme un prunier. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, j'en deviendrai fou. Enfin je veux dire, un peu plus que d'habitude. Il y eut un silence entre nous avant que je ne conclue:

«-Ce que tu fais, Elena, ce n'est même pas héroïque. C'est tragique.»

Je lâchais la pression et l'humaine s'effondra à mes pieds. Elle murmura:

«-On est en désaccord, ça n'est pas la première fois.»

Je jetais un regard sur elle et dit avec morgue:

«-Tu as accepté de te sacrifier. Correction: de te suicider. Dire que nous avons un désaccord est un magnifique euphémisme.»

Elena se redressa, prête à se battre pour ses convictions contre moi. Dans ses yeux flamboyait la colère de ne pas me voir l'épauler.

«-Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Mourir à la place de gens qu'on aime me semble une bonne fin.»

Je montais moi aussi d'un octave. Si elle veut qu'on se casse la voix, elle ne sais pas sur qui elle est tombée. Je plains juste les pauvres voisins. Quoique non, même pas.

«-Il n'y a pas de mort digne ! Notre corps nous lâche parfois quand on a 90 ans parfois avant même qu'on vienne au monde mais ça arrive fatalement. Il n'y a jamais de dignité là dedans. Peu importe qu'on puisse marcher, voir ou se torcher les fesses tout seul c'est toujours une horreur, toujours. On peut vivre dans la dignité mais pas mourir!»

La jolie brune sembla profondément touchée par ma fureur et posa la paume de sa main là ou mon coeur aurait du battre. Elle commença à pleurer et ses larmes me clouaient au pilori. Pourquoi, pourquoi donc étais-je tombé amoureux de la fille la plus pleurnicharde, la plus étrange et suicidaire de surcroit? Pourquoi? Elle balbutia:

«-Ne te détourne pas de moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je ne t'aiderai pas à mourir Elena.

-Tu a donné des milliers de fois la mort, Damon.» Nota t'elle.

«- Ca n'a rien à voir.» Objectais-je

«-Je vais aller me rendre quand le temps sera venu. Elijah attend que je lui donne une réponse. Savoir quand je serais prête.

-Tu ne peux pas renoncer. Pas avant d'avoir même vécu!»

Ce fut au tour de la jolie brune de perdre son flegme:

«-Ca t'intéresse de savoir ce qui pourrait me retenir?

-Tout ce que tu voudras!» M'entendis-je dire avant de grimacer en pensant «oh l'imbécile que je suis.»

-»Je ne pourrai pas lui répondre tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Celle que nous nous sommes posés, il y a une éternité. On est quoi l'un pour l'autre?»

Tout mon corps s'était mis en alerte, code rouge, voir noir. La pente était savonneuse, glissante. Je ne voulais pas m'y engager, pas pour tout l'or du monde. On était pas fait pour l'autre, c'était comme ça. Je la voulais à en mourir, mais la posséder complètement, la soumettre à mon désir serait la chose la plus cruelle que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie. Même si elle m'avait jurée qu'elle comprenait le pire de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'expérimente elle même. Je caressais ses cheveux désormais en murmurant, apaisant:

«-Elena...

-On s'était dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. A cause de Stefan. Parce que j'aimais Stefan. J'y croyais alors. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de passer à autre chose, tu es là... On dirait que...»

Elle n'osait terminer sa phrase et elle frissonna. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son charmant mais bizarre petit crâne?

«-On dirait que quoi, Elena? Je ne suis pas médium comme l'autre tête de piaf d'Edward Cullen. Les vampires ne sont pas des super-héros sexy et masochistes.»

Elena soupira doucement:

«-Que... peut être tu veux que je sois aussi malheureuse que toi. Que je sombre avec toi dans l'obscurité.»

Mon coeur se déchira une nouvelle fois. Alors, elle ne voyait encore que l'ancien Damon, le Damon que j'étais quand je cherchais Katherine, pas celui que je m'efforçais de devenir pour lui plaire. En même temps je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon incroyable stupidité et ma folie meurtrière pour m'aider à gagner des points. Je t'en foutrais d'être un vampire si on ne peut plus avoir le fun qui va avec: filles, sang chaud, pouvoirs illimités sur leurs esprits, capacité à oublier les valeurs morales, s'émanciper du bien et du mal. Finalement, ma vie était bien plus sympa quand je ne connaissais pas Elena... Et pourtant je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière. Ca y est, à force de côtoyer Stefan je suis devenu comme lui: un psychopathe capable de manger Bux Bunny pour contenter une fille. Une corde, vite, une corde, que j'aille me pendre! Non plutôt un pieu toute réflexion faite, que je ne me rate pas. Parce qu'Elena, malgré tous mes efforts, n'avait rien compris. D'une voix atone et glacée je lâchais:

«-Tu te trompes Elena. Je ne souhaiterai ça a personne. Surtout pas à toi. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.»

J'allais m'en aller, l'esprit torturé par toutes ces révélations quand la petite humaine me retint par le bras. J'aurais pu l'envoyer valser comme un insecte, mais je ne le fis pas. La curiosité, sans doute...

«-Réfléchis bien. Interroge ton coeur, je sais que tu en as un.

-Elena, je ne crois pas que...

-Fais le!» M'ordonna t'elle, levant à nouveau le ton. Je fis semblant de lui obéir et elle poursuivit, m'arrachant un spasme de surprise:

«-Dis moi si les sentiments que tu as pour moi sont sincères ou si tout ça n'est qu'un jeu...

-Pourquoi veux tu savoir?

-Parce que je vais mourir. J'ai besoin de savoir. Si tu m'aimes, je regretterai la vie. Mais si ça n'est pas le cas, alors je t'en prie Damon, rend moi ma liberté. Laisse moi mourir en paix.»

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Je voulais qu'elle se batte. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose de plus fort que la lumière, l'amour et les regrets, c'était la haine et l'obscurité. J'en savais quelque chose. Alors je répondis:

«-Sois en paix, Elena. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. J'ai toujours détesté perdre. Mais maintenant, tu peux partir, tu es libre.»

Elena m'envoya une gifle dans la figure avant de se précipiter dans sa demeure, en pleurs. C'est alors que Bonnie apparut sur le sentier. C'était donc ça, cette odeur qui me turlupinait. Elle me toisait, incrédule avant de demander;

«-Damon, mais pourquoi lui as tu dis ça?»

Je donnai un coup de pied dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches, fuyant son regard avant d'avouer, penaud:

«-Parce que je l'aime plus que tout. Elle ne serait pas heureuse avec moi.»

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie personnelle (Klaus la séquestre en ce moment même), n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !


	11. Chapter 9, Part 2: Choisir un camp

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

J'espère que la saison 3 (en hiatus) vous plait autant qu'à moi !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent sur la page, qui lisent la fic, qui la commentent, qui en font la pub et qui laissent aussi des petits mots à votre serviteur qui travaille tout de même pour livrer des chapitres qui je l'espère vous distrayent.

AVERTISSEMENT : Partie 2 du chapitre précédent : résumé : Elena vient de se faire jeter par Damon parce que ce dernier ne veut pas la faire souffrir (voui, en gros, c'est ça).

Sur ce, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Mille Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_**POV Bonnie**_

J'étais stupéfaite de l'annonce de Damon. Lui que j'avais toujours considéré comme un psychopathe en puissance était finalement capable de sentiments... Pire il était capable de renoncer à son bonheur, une occasion en or lui tendant les bras... Damon altruiste, il y avait un os là dessous. Il grogna a mon endroit:

«-Tu vas passer la journée à me dévisager, Ma Sorcière Bien Aimée?»

Ah, le voilà le vampire cynique, il fallait juste gratter un peu la peinture fraiche pour retrouver l'emballage d'origine.

«-Désolée pour toi mais tu n'es pas si passionnant...

-Aoutch... Jalouse!» Ricana t'il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil que j'ignorai superbement.

«-... Je préfère la mission «pierre de lune».

-Amène barbie Caroline avec toi.» M'ordonna t'il. Je frissonnai. Même si j'étais capable de beaucoup d'efforts pour rendre la vie moins pénible à Elena, mes relations avec mon amie (vampirique) n'étaient pas encore au beau fixe. C'était une vampire et elle était devenue une ennemie. Elle pouvait donner la mort et moi j'avais pour mission de sauver des vies humaines. Vous voyez le problème déontologique? J'allais protester quand Damon m'attrapa par la gorge et m'écrasa contre le crépis:

«-Fais ce que je te dis, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Je pourrai te détruire d'un simple mot.» Le prévins-je.

«-Mais je suis encore en vie.

-Si on peut appeler ça être en vie.» Grinçais-je.

«-C'est pinailler sur les termes, Bonnie.

-Alors ne me tente pas d'abréger ton «existence terrestre».

-Pourquoi? Je sais très bien me protéger seul.

-Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire?» Le mis-je en garde tout en allumant un feu dans une corbeille à papier toute proche. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules:

«-Joli tour de passe passe. Ca marcherait dans un championnat junior, mais là, tu es en première division.

-Un jour, tu paieras pour tout le mal que tu as fait.» Le prévins-je, mauvaise. Damon me jeta un regard légèrement désabusé:

«-Don't worry witchy girl. Je suis déjà passé à la caisse.»

J'allais lui lancer une réponse mordante mais il avait déjà disparu.

Je déteste les vampires et tous leurs trucs!

Je rentrai dans la maison d'Elena et la trouvait en pleurs dans les bras de Caroline. J'en avais assez de toute cette ambiance lourde à Mystic Falls, ça m'étouffait et me filait un mal de crâne carabiné. J'adressai à la blonde un regard qui en disait long et elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules genre «que veux tu que je fasse, c'est pas ma faute si elle pleure et pense que je suis un mouchoir géant.» Je composais le numéro de Jeremy, histoire qu'il calme un peu sa soeur et qu'il la surveille. Je partais pour une mission périlleuse, avec un être de cauchemar alors je ne voulais pas avoir à m'en faire pour Elena. Son frère avait une bague magique qui le ramenait d'entre les morts si on attentait à sa vie de manière... non naturelle. Autant qu'elle lui serve.

«-Allo?

-Jer?

-Yep!

-Ou es tu?

-Chez les Lockwood. Pourquoi?

-Tu as trouvé la pierre de lune?» Questionnai-je de but en blanc. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'Elena surprenne la conversation, ou pire, Tyler. Si, comme nous le supposions, il était entrain de muter en loup garou, il était à prendre avec des pincettes. Ca ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude mais tout de même. Désormais, il pouvait nous arracher la tête sans le moindre effort. Pourquoi est ce que tous mes amis d'enfance ont un don pour se transformer en créatures terrifiantes, toutes droites sorties de films d'horreur? Mais je m'égare...

«-Damon t'as dit quelque chose?

-A part que je devais sans doute te relever dans ta mission pour la chercher... Avec Caroline?

-Tyler m'a dit que son oncle l'avait planquée dans la propriété. J'en sais pas plus.

-Okay, je vais me débrouiller avec ça. Rentre chez toi maintenant et veille sur Elena.

-Bye.»

Ce qui était bien avec Jer', c'était qu'il ne remettait jamais mes décisions en question. Ca avait un petit côté reposant qui n'était pas pour me déplaire...

J'envoyais un sms à Alaric lui demandant s'il avait une carte précise de la région tandis que Caroline servait un peu de thé à une Elena éplorée. J'embrassais mon amie humaine sur le front et inventais une excuse bidon pour m'éclipser.

Notre prof d'histoire m'attendais sur le seuil de sa porte, jovial. Il m'invita à entrer et me servit un café brûlant tandis que je lui relatais les bourdes de Damon, la morosité de Caroline, la détresse d'Elena. Il écoutait, patiemment et analysait en adulte la situation. Je n'avais aucune affinité avec l'histoire ni avec cet homme mais j'appréciais son caractère réfléchi et sa position de leader, presque naturelle. Damon avait l'impression de nous mener tous par le bout du nez, mais c'est Alaric qui tirait les ficelles, finalement. Lui qui disait où chercher, lui qui trouvait des solutions, lui qui nous apprenait comment nous en sortir... avec le moins de séquelles envisageables. Tandis que je buvais mon délicieux arabica, il étala devant moi une carte de la ville. Concentré, il posa des pierres issues des carrières du comté sur les bords afin de la maintenir en place. Sans relever les yeux, il demanda:

«-Auras tu besoin de bougies, Bonnie?»

Je n'avais jamais tracé un objet mais mon instinct parla pour moi.

«-Oui. Et de l'encens aussi.»

Le prof d'histoire fit une horrible moue mais s'exécuta, à contre coeur. J'haussais un sourcil, étonnée de sa réaction. Il bafouilla une réponse pour se dédouanner:

«-Je l'avais acheter pour organiser une soirée sympathique avec Jenna.»

Oula, alors on va arrêter ça de suite. Je ne suis plus une gamine, je vois d'entrée la traduction de ce doux euphémisme...

Je dégrafais de mon cou le médaillon d'Emily Bennett afin de m'en servir de pendule et étendis la main au dessus de la carte. Pendant de longues minutes, le temps me parut suspendu, comme sur une photo. Même Alaric semblait hésiter à respirer. Le bijou demeura immobile. Alors que j'allais renoncer, il frémit, m'arrachant un cri de joie et de surprise. Je fermai alors les yeux et me laissais guider par les forces des esprits. L'objet tanguait dans mes mains, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, mon nez commença à saigner ainsi que mes oreilles, je me sentais de plus en plus faible, l'intensité du courant devenait de plus en plus faible... Dénicher un aussi petit objet me demandait bien plus de concentration et de force qu'un être vivant. Enfin, ce fut la délivrance. Tout s'arrêta et j'ouvris les yeux. Alaric m'adressa un sourire confiant et je composais le numéro de Caroline:

«-Je sais où il est.»

_**POV Caroline**_

Je retrouvai Bonnie près du puits ou nous jouions tous, enfants. Tyler, Matt, Elena, elle et moi. Les cinq doigts de la main. Tout cela me paraissait si loin désormais. Comment avions nous pu laisser se bonheur s'échapper? Maintenant que j'étais immortelle, je me rendais compte de toute la préciosité de l'humanité. Le moindre acte avait une valeur car il pouvait être le dernier. Mais quand on est libéré de la mort elle même, plus rien n'a d'importance. Je regrettais cette époque finalement insouciante, où je n'avais pas à vivre avec le poids de cadavres sur la conscience.

Bonnie «sentait» le terrain, elle percevait des ombres, de la noirceur... Tout semblait nous mener au fond de ce puits sans fond. Mon amie sorcière parue dépitée lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était scellé. Ni une ni deux, grâce à ma force surhumaine, je nous débarrassais de ce petit problème. Bonnie ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration qui me remplit d'une joie sans nom. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas méchante avec moi. Tout l'enthousiasme de l'ancienne Caroline me revint en pleine figure, et c'est presque guillerette que j'annonçais à mon amie:

«-J'y vais. On ne sait pas sa profondeur, et vue que je suis morte, je ne risque pas grand chose.

-Si tu veux.» Dit-elle platement ce qui me doucha. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait a aucun moment voulu me blesser et se reprit:

«-Fais attention a toi Caroline. Etre un vampire signifie simplement que tu es un peu plus difficile à tuer qu'un humain... pas que tu es immortelle.»

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et je plongeai.

A peine eus-je touché l'eau que je la sentis: la morsure et la brûlure de la verveine. Je poussais un hurlement dès que je rejoignis la surface, qui fit se précipiter Bonnie sur la margelle:

«-Caro, qu'est ce qu'il y a...

-Bonnie! Bonnie! BONNIE» M'égosillais-je en cherchant en vain à me hisser sur une pierre pour récupérer quelques forces. La voix teintée d'angoisse de mon amie d'enfance me parvint:

«-Caroline! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est... plein de... verveine...» Dis-je avant de boire de nouveau la tasse. Mes forces m'abandonnaient, j'allais me noyer dans ce puits si personne ne m'aidait. J'entendis en haut la voix d'un homme et Bonnie qui résumait ma situation. Puis, il y eut un «plouf» et j'entrevis dans mon océan de douleur la jeune femme noire qui nageait vers moi. Elle me mit dans les mains un seau et souffla:

«-Alaric va te remonter. Mets les deux pieds dans ce truc et laisse toi faire...

-Je.. pas... la force...

-Si Caro, si... Tu peux le faire...»

Je hochais la tête, butée.

«-Non... trop dur...»

Cette fois, Bonnie me bouscula dans tous les sens et piailla:

«-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis! Et de suite! Caroline, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir morte. Que tu sois une vampire passe encore, je m'y fais. Tu restes encore et pour jamais ma Caroline, celle qui parlait toujours de garçons et de chiffons et qui connaissait tout sur tout le monde. Elle me manque... tu me manques...»

Si la douleur n'entravait pas tous mes mouvements, je crois que j'aurais pu la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais tellement attendu ces mots qui faisaient que nous pouvions tout recommencer de zéro. Je lui obéis donc, péniblement. C'est elle qui ordonna à Alaric de me remonter, doucement, tandis que je l'entendais patauger en bas. Le prof d'histoire hurla:

«-Il lui faut du sang. On doit rentrer au plus vite.

-Il faut que je trouve la pierre!» Cingla la voix de Bonnie.

Il y eut beaucoup de clapotis, des splashs et des éclaboussures. Enfin, le cri de délivrance:

«-Je... Je l'ai! Je crois que c'est ça!»

Le prof d'histoire me délaissa pour se pencher au dessus du puits:

«-Tu es certaine!

-Oui, oui, remonte moi!»

Il obtempéra en un clin d'oeil et bientôt j'aperçus le visage de mon amie. Elle tenait un petit paquet bien emballé et rayonnait. Je soufflais:

«-Tu as réussi.»

Elle s'approcha de moi et sourit. Puis, elle corrigea:

«-On a réussi. On est une équipe.

-Pardonnée?

-Je n'ai jamais été fâchée... contre toi.»

La tête me tournait de plus en plus. C'est alors que je vis Bonnie faire un geste insensé:

«-Tu vas aller mieux. Tu as besoin de sang. Je te fais confiance. Ne perds pas le contrôle okay?»

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que se soit, elle avait posé son poignet sur ma bouche. Par réflexe, les crocs sortirent pour m'abreuver. Bonnie restait sereine:

«-Un peu pour te retaper. Le temps de rentrer à la maison et que tu vides les réserves de Damon. Ca le rendra vert de rage, tu as donc ma bénédiction.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alaric m'avait ramenée chez lui et étendue sur son canapé. J'étais faible, épuisée, mais la poche de sang que je sirotais me réconfortait un peu. Bonnie déballa le paquet sous les yeux avides de Damon et de notre prof d'histoire. Une énorme pierre couleur crème, légèrement translucide brilla au soleil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler:

«-Tout ça pour... ça...

-J'avoue que ça ne paye pas de mine.» Grommela Damon. Bonnie soupira:

«-C'est souvent les objets les plus dangereux qui paraissent les plus inoffensifs au premier regard.»

La sorcière fut stoppée dans son explication par la sonnerie du portable de Damon. Grace à mon ouïe vampirique, je pus reconnaitre la voix de Jeremy de l'autre côté du combiné.

«-Hey, Damon...

-Yep...

-Je crois..bon ça ne va pas te plaire mais...

-Jer', trouver un moyen de réduire en cendre Kathevil, Stefanzilla et l'autre guguss d'Elijah prend du temps. Alors little blood bag, viens en au fait...»

Je ne pus entendre le petit frère d'Elena tellement il avait prononcé bas sa phrase, mais le visage de Damon se liquéfiant indiquait que ça n'était pas bon signe.

«-Répète!» Tonna t'il avant de partir dans un rire mauvais «C'est une mauvaise blague hein? Tu n'as pas pu être aussi stupide. Même toi tu ne pourrais pas arriver à ce niveau de stupidité congénitale... Si?... Tu as fait revenir... John Guilbert et vampirellamama, j'ai nommée Isobel?».

Alaric frémit tandis que Bonnie se tendit. Le petit frère d'Elena avait il complètement perdu la tête? Le vampire brun appuya sur le haut parleur afin que nous puissions tous profiter de l'échange téléphonique. Pourquoi donc Jeremy avait il cherché à entrer en contact avec les deux êtres les plus odieux que j'ai rencontré. Katherine ne fait pas partie de la course, ça serait de la triche. Damon était de plus en plus furieux:

«-Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Isobel, même si c'est pour sauver Elena.

-Mais John...

-Youhou on parle de John!» Ricana t'il amer. «John. En ville. Pour de vrai. Pour sauver Elena.

-Je cherchais Isobel à la base...

-Et tu as eu les deux... T'es en veine l'ado dépressif! Ta vie va véritablement devenir... mortelle!

-Ils ont dit vouloir et pouvoir nous aider...» Argumenta Jeremy. Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement? Mais l'amour et la peur rendent aveugle n'est ce pas? Il plaida encore:

«-On a pas le choix, on est dans une impasse... et désespérés.

-On est pas désespéré à ce point Jeremy! Ce mec a voulu me cuire au barbecue je te signale. Et je déteste l'idée de ma viande grillée bouffée au Ketchup!» S'insurgea t'il.

«-Désolé.

-C'est fait. Bon... Ou est Elena?

-Dans sa chambre. Furieuse. Je m'en occupe.

-Tu as intérêt Jeremy. Parce que je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Ca serait dommage que tu me pousses à bout, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire de toi.»

Le ton était glacé, incisif. Celui du Damon assassin et rempli d'une folie meurtrière. Pour Elena, il était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire. Surtout du pire, toute réflexion faite. Il raccrocha, rageur et balança son portable sur la table basse. Puis, il se saisit d'un poche de sang dans le freezer d'Alaric (il en gardait toujours au frais depuis que nous étions devenus «La Ligue des Gentle(wo)men Extraordinaires»). D'un ton de reproche, le professeur osa remarquer:

«-Damon, sérieux?

-Quoi?

-Tu en est à quoi, 3 litres par jour?»

Le vampire sécha d'un revers de main ses babines sanguinolentes (sous le regard écœuré de Bonnie et envieux de ma part) avant de répondre, arrogant et ironique:

-«Non, non, c'est beaucoup trop... La modération, y'a que ça de vrai... Sauf quand on en a besoin!

-C'est le double de ce que tu prenais quand tout a commencé.» Dit l'irlandais, platement.

Damon haussa les épaules, pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté et prit un ton ridicule:

«-Parce que vous êtes deux fois plus enquiquinants... Et si vous faites tous des bourdes intersidérales à la Jeremy, il n'y aura bientôt plus assez de donneurs à l'hopital de Mystic Falls pour étancher ma soif.

-Tu sais que le fait de boire trop de sang te rend instable.» Assura Bonnie, courageuse. Le regard glacé que lui décrocha le vampire me tétanisa.

«-Witchy Girl, le corps humain peut contenir jusqu'à 6 litres de sang. Je suis loin de ma moyenne journalière... A moins que tu n'acceptes, pour le bien de mes futures victimes potentielles, de te sacrifier à mes appétits...

-Va pourrir en enfer.

-Oh, ça a l'air délicieux, mais j'ai un triple assassinat vampirique sur le feu. Peut être plus tard, après la pause?»

Le portable de Damon vibra de nouveau et je me tétanisai avec lui lorsque j'entendis Jeremy, haletant:

«-Elena a disparu».

_**/ DEUX SEMAINES PLUS TARD / **_

_**POV Elena**_

J'étais épuisée et malade. Les tortures journalières me couteraient sans doute ma raison. Je perdais peu à peu pied, ne reprenant conscience qu'en de rares instants. Je fermais mon esprit pour oublier la douleur, l'acharnement. La sueur collait mes cheveux sur mon visage, je respirais mal. Bientôt je rendrais les armes. Je ne pouvais plus tenir dans cet enfer. J'avais pensé me protéger en me terrant dans cette villa. Je n'avais en fait fait que précipiter ma chute. Les dés étaient tirés et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour changer le destin. Le regard fou de mon bourreau me glaça et je m'obligeai à fermer les yeux. Puis il y eut une douleur fulgurante dans mon cou et cette impression qu'on vous inspire toutes vos forces, votre vie et même votre âme. Je m'obligeai à repasser des moments heureux, des visages aimés. Souvent revenait celui de Damon. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi ne serait-ce que pour le voir, rien qu'un seul instant. Malgré tout le mal qu'on se faisait.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il garde en mémoire pour l'éternité notre dernière dispute. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait aussi, à sa manière. Il devait le savoir. Je ne tenais que pour me laisser cette chance de lui dire en face cette petite phrase, anodine et pourtant cruciale: «Je t'aime»

Mes souvenirs se brouillèrent et bientôt se fut le noir le plus total.

_**/ FLASHBACK /**_

J'étais rentrée à la maison après avoir été abandonnée par Bonnie et Caroline pour qu'elles aillent trouver la pierre de lune. J'avais profité de ce moment solitaire pour aller me promener et visiter la tombe de mes parents. Ce rituel, de prendre soin de leur dernière demeure tout en leur parlant m'apaisait et me permettait de remettre mes idées en place. Bref, j'avais découvert étonnée la voiture de John garée dans l'allée. Curieuse de savoir la raison de son retour, (après tout il m'avait promis de quitter pour toujours Mystic Falls) j'avais espionné mon oncle par la fenêtre. Il était en grande discussion avec Jenna à mon propos. Ma tante jetais des regards furieux à son beau frère (normal, ils n'ont jamais pu se sentir) ainsi qu'à quelque chose d'autre... Mon oeil chercha l'objet du mécontentement de ma tante et c'est alors que j'aperçus ma harpie de mère biologique. Je me retins d'hurler, me précipitais dans ma chambre après avoir intimé à Jer' de se taire, ce qu'il fit, poursuivant sa conversation téléphonique et composais automatiquement le numéro de Damon. S'il y avait bien un être assez stupide (et sadique) sur cette terre pour appeler Isobel afin de me sauver, c'était lui. Occupé. C'était bien ma veine.

Alors j'avais fui la maison de mon enfance. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, de me retrouver seule avec moi même. C'était la fin de ma vie, je l'acceptais mais je ne voulais pas la pourrir avec la présence des deux personnes que je détestais le plus sur cette planète. Pendant des heures j'avais conduit avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais retournée machinalement dans la maison de vacances où mes parents nous emmenaient... avant. Une belle petite chaumière, très cosy, toute en bois, les pieds dans l'eau. Le ponton, mal entretenu était vermoulu mais gardait son charme. Pas un bruit aux environs. Le calme le plus total, quelques chants d'oiseaux et le vent dans les branches. Un peu de clapotis de l'eau. Ici, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Je repris espoir. Peut être que Klaus ne me trouverait pas dans ce coin de paradis. Je n'avais qu'à vivre en ermite, au milieu des bois... Je m'assis et me déchaussais avant de plonger mes pieds dans les eaux poissonneuses et glacées. Ce simple geste m'emplit de nostalgie. Je l'avais maintes et maintes fois répété tandis que maman mettait la table, que papa préparait le barbecue et que Jeremy jouait à Robin des Bois avec sa ridicule épée en plastique. Je voyais presque les silhouettes fantomatiques de mes parents et leurs voix raisonnaient dans ma tête. J'aurais dû revenir à la villa plus tôt. Ici, je n'avais plus peur de ma mort prochaine, je l'acceptais et l'appréhendais plus comme un passage vers un monde plus heureux où je ne serais plus seule.

Mon portable vibra et je vis le numéro de Damon s'afficher. Je savais qu'il allait me hurler dessus, néanmoins je pris la conversation:

«-Salut!

-Elena, où es tu?» S'écria t'il, soulagé de m'entendre. J'occultais la question.

«- John et Isobel sont chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas y rester.

-Chacun ses fardeaux.

-Tu les as fait revenir?» L'accusais-je presque.

«-Errrr, wrong brunette, c'est baby-boy Jeremy qui a eu cette brillante idée...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et racla sa gorge. Damon prenant des pincettes, ça n'était pas vraiment Damon... Il reprit;

«-Elena, tu as confiance en John? Genre il va trouver un moyen pour te sauver et tout le toutim?

-Non.

-Bien, on est donc deux.

-Que veux tu faire?

Le tuer?» Répliqua t'il avec sérieux et désinvolture tout à la fois.

«Option tentante mais inenvisageable. C'est mon père.

T'as as envie de toucher l'héritage?» Se moqua t'il et je ris avec lui. Me sentant plus détendue, il redemanda:

«Où es tu, Elena... Dis le moi, que je vienne te chercher.

Je suis très bien là ou...» Grinçais-je.

«Elena, ce n'est pas prudent, tu es en danger et... Bip Bip Bip»

J'observais mon portable dont la batterie s'était déchargée. J'allais rejoindre ma voiture lorsque j'aperçus Stefan. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'être que j'avais connu. Un masque froid, sanguinaire. Sans la moindre expression humaine. Des crocs sortis et les veines, autour de ses yeux autrefois si doux, saillantes et violettes. Il était en chasse. Il venait tuer. Et cette fois, j'étais sa proie.

_**/ FIN FLASHBACK /**_

Lorsque je revins à moi, le crépuscule (ou peut être était-ce l'aube) enrobait la pièce d'une aura irréelle. Le ciel était rose, mauve, ocre et bleu, d'un subtil dégradé que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de vraiment regarder. C'est fou, mais lorsqu'on sent que chaque instant peut être le dernier, la vie devient tellement belle. Je frémis d'horreur lorsque je m'aperçus qu'une flaque de sang vermeil m'entourait, ce rouge tranchant brutalement avec le blanc immaculé de la cuisine de la maison de mes vacances. Péniblement je relevais ma tête afin de croiser le regard de celui qui me mettrait bientôt à mort. Stefan s'était assis sur l'ilot central, la tête entre les mains et pleurait à chaudes larmes. On aurait dit un pauvre gamin, perdu dans toutes ces horreurs. Il semblait déchiré par la bestialité qu'il venait une nouvelle fois d'expérimenter sur moi. Un soupir lasse s'échappa de mes lèvres et je le vis sursauter avant de s'approcher de moi. Le vampire avec son visage contrit et presque doux s'empara de mon corps malingre et affaibli. Je voulus me débattre mais il murmura:

«-Tu n'es pas en mesure de te battre contre moi.»

Alors j'abandonnais. Il m'assura:

«-Je t'ai donné du sang, tu vas t'en remettre...

-Jusqu'au jour ou tu me tueras vraiment.» M'entendis-je répondre d'une voix presque détachée. Mes entrailles se tordirent de frayeur. Stefan haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Nous savions tous les deux qu'à un moment ou un autre il oublierait qui j'étais et il aspirerait consciencieusement tout mon sang. Il me déposa sur mon lit et m'emmitoufla dans des couvertures.

«-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?» Balbutiais-je.

«-Ca va faire bientôt quinze jours.»

J'étais trop fatiguée pour réagir à la nouvelle. Je me contentais donc de fermer les yeux et de soupirer pathétique:

«-J'ai soif. Et faim.

-Je t'apporterai quelque chose tout à l'heure.»

Il y eut un silence gêné de sa part. J'osais alors lui demander:

«-Pourquoi me fais tu ça, Stefan?»

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et murmura:

«-Je n'en ai aucune idée Elena. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'empêches de basculer tout à fait. Je ne veux pas redevenir celui que je fus...»

Je tiquais. Pouvait-il être encore plus effrayant et impitoyable qu'à cet instant? Tout mon corps se révulsait au moindre de ses mouvements. Je tremblais sans m'en rendre compte, dormais à peine de peur qu'il ne me saigne dans mon sommeil. Il délirait, parlait de Katherine, des massacres de sa vie d'avant. J'avais tout enduré avec le vampire blond: les coups, les morsures, la violence. Stefan avait eut un éclair de lucidité lorsque j'avais fracassé une lampe sur son crâne alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me soumettre à ses désirs. Depuis, il s'en tenait au minimum de contacts et me mordait pour se nourrir. Sauf qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'arrêter.

«-Je suis ce qu'on appelle un éventreur.» Gronda t'il. Je me recroquevillais péniblement. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'entendre une histoire digne des films d'horreur les plus gore de la planète. Surtout avec en star mon geôlier et ex petit il ne prit pas garde à ce geste désespéré pour me protéger.

«-J'ai un moment d'abandon total lorsque je tue. Comme un orgasme. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter parce que je ressens tellement de plaisir. Je les dépèce, je les démembres tout en aspirant la vie de ces humains... Puis vient la dépression après le carnages. La chute du Nirvana. Je me dégoute et j'essaye de réparer tout le mal que j'ai fait... mais je ne peux pas insuffler la vie à des cadavres...»

J'avais fermé les yeux, souhaitant pour la millième fois que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que je me réveille dans les bras de Damon et qu'il se moque de moi d'avoir pu imaginer des choses aussi atroces. Mais, lorsque je les rouvris, c'était bien Stefan qui se trouvait à mes côtés, la bouche encore rouge de mon propre sang. Un haut le coeur atroce me tordit et je déversais le restant de mon dernier repas sur ma descente de lit. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure. Il continua tandis que je passais une main sur mes lèvres souillées.

«-J'ai toujours éprouvé de la colère. De la rancoeur. Envers les hommes j'entends. Parce qu'ils me refusaient la vie à laquelle j'aspirait. Parce qu'ils m'avaient enlevé Katherine aussi. Les familles fondatrices ont pris très cher.»

Je réprimais une nouvelle fois une envie de vomir.

«-Je savourai chaque instant de cette puissance nouvelle et grisante. J'ai été le diable fait homme. Et c'était Damon qui rattrapait mes «erreurs». Je voulais m'amuser, mais il était persuadé que rester en vie était bien plus amusant.»

Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux mais je les réfrénais. Avant que je ne sombre à nouveau, j'aperçus le visage torturé de Damon et mon coeur se serra. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tout avoué quand il était encore temps? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit ce que je ressentais? Faire des projets, se fixer un but et tout faire pour y arriver? J'aurais du le faire... Parce qu'en regardant tout autour de moi, je n'étais pas certaine d'être là demain.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie personnelle (Klaus la séquestre en ce moment même), n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite


	12. Chapter 10: Faire un choix

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

J'espère que la saison 3 vous a bien plu ! (moi je suis très déçue de la fin mais bon)

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passent sur la page, qui lisent la fic, qui la commentent, qui en font la pub et qui laissent aussi des petits mots à votre serviteur qui travaille tout de même pour livrer des chapitres qui je l'espère vous distrayent.

AVERTISSEMENT : Chapitre long, douloureux, difficile pour certains persos.

Sur ce, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Mille Morsures !

Votre dévouée auteur,

Eléa Telmar.

_Chapitre 10: Faire un Choix_

_**POV Bonnie**_

Quinze jours que nous faisions des battues et tout le toutim sans avoir la moindre trace d'Elena. Damon était parti depuis des jours, seul. Alaric avait pour mission de veiller sur notre petite troupe. Je supposais aussi que le vampire voulait s'éloigner de John Gilbert et d'Isobel. L'ambiance était lourde dans la maison de notre prof d'histoire, qui s'avérait réfrigérant envers son ancienne épouse. Cependant, Isobel avait amené dans ses bagages un objet rare qui pouvait changer la donne. Une dague. Mais pas n'importe laquelle:

-«C'est une dague qui contient les cendres d'un peuplier datant des Originaux. Plante la dague dans le coeur de l'un d'entre eux et il trépasse, instantanément.» Tels étaient les mots de la spécialiste des créatures de la nuit. Ca nous avait redonné un peu de baume au coeur. Après tout, c'était un souci en moins. Au matin du quinzième jour de recherche d'Elena donc, lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, Damon se trouvait dans la cuisine, salement amoché.

«-Dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore fourré?

-J'ai eu une petite conversation avec des amis.

-Ils sont toujours aussi... mordant?» Grimaçais-je acide. Le vampire darda son regard vers moi, comme s'il allait me réduire en cendre.

«-Au moins j'ai appris qu'Elijah avait pris contact avec des vampires de Transylvanie. Et que Stefan est aux abonnés absents. Quelle coïncidence, n'est il pas?

-Rien ne prouve que...

-Bonnie, quand j'aurais besoin d'un demi cerveau je te ferai signe. En attendant, aide moi à serrer mes bandages.»

Je lui adressais un petit sourire hypocrite et grâce à une formule magique fit se contracter les bandes ce qui arracha un glapissement des plus comiques au vampire qui grogna:

«-Tu me le paieras.»

Je quittais la pièce, un sourire angélique et confiant aux lèvres avant de trébucher sur Jeremy dans l'entrée. Il m'intima l'ordre de se taire et je compris qu'il espionnait son oncle et Isobel.

«-John, c'est notre fille! Comment peux tu rester aussi calme!

-Iz, arrête de prétendre que tu te fais du soucis pour elle.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait une vie comme la mienne. C'est tout. Les Salvatore l'ont conduite là où elle en est. Si Stefan n'était jamais revenu en ville, si Damon ne s'en était pas amourachée, elle vivrait paisiblement comme n'importe quelle lycéenne!

-Que proposes tu?» Demanda John, gravement.

«-Damon et Stefan doivent mourir. Je me chargerai ce soir du gringalet brun.

-Tu ne le crains pas? C'est ton maker après tout.

-La peur n'est que pour les faibles. Je n'aime pas notre fille, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment maternel à son égard... Mais elle ne mérite pas ça. Pas cette non vie.»

Je sortis de ma cachette, sous le regard affolé de Jeremy et soutins le regard de la vampiresse:

«-Vous avez tord. Damon ne veut pas qu'Elena devienne un vampire. Stefan non plus d'ailleurs. Si vous les tuez et qu'Elena s'en sort, elle ne s'en remettra pas.

-Comment oses-tu?» S'étrangla John.

«-Parce que je connais votre fille, contrairement à vous deux!» M'écriais-je. J'étais tellement en colère que des ampoules grillèrent, ce qui glaça les deux adultes présents. Même si ces manifestations de mon humeur me déplaisaient, elles produisaient un effet beuf qui me convenait à cet instant.

«-Il arrive que deux âmes se rencontrent pour n'en former plus qu'une. Elles dépendent alors à jamais l'une de l'autre. Elles sont indissociables et n'auront de cesse de se retrouver, de vie en vie. Si au cours d'une de ces existences terrestres une moitié venait à se dissocier de l'autre, à rompre le serment qui les lie, les deux âmes s'éteindraient aussitôt. L'une ne peut continuer son voyage sans l'autre. Damon et Elena... ils s'aiment. D'un amour dans le sang. D'une ivresse permanente. Dans l'instant et l'éternité. Et en même temps, ils ont peur... Et elle est partout. Cette peur du manque. Cette peur de se retrouver sans oxygène. Entre eux, c'est l'évidence et la confusion. C'est à la fois la foudre et l'anéantissement. C'est l'amour le plus compliqué et le plus évident qu'il soit. C'est la vie. C'est la mort. Mais il n'est pas de notre ressort d'en décider.»

Jeremy sur ces entre faits et me coupa:

«-Je viens d'avoir le Shériff Forbes. La voiture d'Elena a été retrouvée...»

_**POV Damon**_

Ca avait été comme un cataclysme dans mon esprit. Voiture. Elena. Retrouvée. Mais pas dans l'ordre que j'aurais désiré. Tiercé non gagnant. Bonnie s'était figée, John statufié et Isobel... Isobel est basiquement un glaçon donc ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Un jour il faudrait que quelqu'un lui apprenne à simuler deux-trois sentiments. Ne serait-ce que pour sa propre survie. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien. Je savais à quel point cela pouvait être horripilant de se la jouer «humain» quand tout ce que l'on souhaite c'est leur ouvrir la gorge et s'abreuver à leur jugulaire. Mais parfois, pour obtenir cette finalité, il faut bien passer par quelques désagréments comme avoir la larme à l'oeil. Jeremy poursuivit:

«- Elle se trouve à l'autre bout de l'Etat, vers les Appalaches. Je dois m'y rendre pour confirmer.

-C'est hors de question!» Gronda son oncle, le regard flamboyant de colère.

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me jetais sur lui et le plaquait contre le mur. Un pan de plâtre tomba au sol. Mon esprit était embrumé par la haine, la peur, la soif. Je n'avais plus aucune conscience de mes gestes, j'étais redevenu comme avant, un instinctif. Qui se mettait sur mon chemin en payait les conséquences. Elena était quelque part, toute seule, sans doute blessée, apeurée, perdue. Elle avait besoin d'aide et savoir que moi, l'immortel aux multiples dons, je ne pouvais rien faire me mettait au supplice. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le repos depuis que la petite humaine était aux abonnés absents. J'espérais de tout mon coeur mort qu'elle fût en vie pour que nous nous redonnions une autre chance, notre toute dernière. J'avais été abominable avec elle lors de notre dernier entretient, je souhaitais qu'il ne fût pas le dernier souvenir de moi qu'elle conservât. Alors, si John ne voulait pas que Jeremy aide alors qu'il avait une piste, il mourait, sans que j'en éprouve le moindre remords. De toute façon, il fallait me l'accorder, j'en avais amplement le droit, il avait voulu me rôtir à la broche. Une vie pour une vie. Et puis, ça n'était pas une grande perte.

Mes doigts serraient toujours plus fort et le blond commençait sérieusement à suffoquer. L'oncle horripilant ne dût son salut qu'à l'intervention de Bonnie qui me provoqua une fulgurante migraine. Mes phalanges lâchèrent la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur sa gorge et j'aperçus le blond s'effondrer et suffoquer pathétiquement (pour ne pas changer) tout en demandant à Isobel pourquoi elle n'était pas intervenue. La réponse de la brune fusa, simple:

«-Parce que je n'en avais pas envie.»

J'adressai à ma progéniture un petit sourire satisfait. Bien envoyé! Finalement je n'avais pas tout raté dans ma misérable «non vie». Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de soupirer bruyamment. Je pris la parole:

-«Maintenant qu'Elijah a une piste pour retrouver Elena, c'est un contre la montre qui s'est enclenché. Il faut la trouver avant lui et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Tu penses qu'Elijah est un danger pour elle?» S'enquit Jeremy.

Sincèrement, je n'avais aucune preuve pour étayer ma théorie. Mais quelque chose en moi me poussait à craindre ce vampire Originel. Je n'avais pas confiance en lui, il nous cachait quelque chose ce qui m'angoissait. Je nourrissais l'intime conviction qu'il soufflait un peu de vrai et surtout beaucoup de faux. J'allais répondre mais fût interrompu, à mon grand soulagement, une fois n'est pas coutume par l'arrivée de mon comparse Alaric.

«-Pourquoi ne pas nous séparer?» Proposa Caroline. «Je sais que tu veux régler des comptes avec Elijah Damon, alors occupes toi de lui. Isobel désire aussi avoir une «discussion à coeur ouvert» avec Katherine Pierce. Et moi, je désire à tout pris trucider celui qui a séquestré Elena...

-Je suis d'accord avec Caroline. Nous avons chacun nos priorités et toutes concordent dans un vaste plan.» La soutint Bonnie.

Parfois, l'esprit tordu des sorcières peut être une bénédiction. Alaric se proposa pour m'accompagner dans ma tâche, Caroline décida avec l'accord de Jeremy à lui servir de garde du corps dans son «road-trip». Nous attendions tous la décision de John qui tardait à venir.

«-Quoi? Je ne vais pas avec la psychopathe, elle risquerait de me massacrer. Surtout que je n'ai plus ma bague protectrice qu'elle a refilé à l'autre usurpateur...» Lâcha t'il, mauvais.

C'est Caroline qui lui agrippa la gorge, crocs sortis:

«-Si Elena meurt à cause des précieuses minutes que vous nous faites perdre, je jure devant Dieu que je vous vide de votre sang. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?»

Parfois ma progéniture me rendait presque fier. J'avais l'impression qu'une part de mon irascibilité avait déteint sur son caractère. Plus Barbie-Caroline prenait de la maturité plus je m'apercevais qu'elle avait été façonnée pour devenir un membre de mon espèce. La meilleure amie d'Elena possédait un caractère fort et une volonté indéniable qui lui permettait d'accéder au «meilleur espoir féminin» catégorie «vampire sanguinaire» au «Damon Academy Awards». Un honneur.

John hocha la tête et s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol. Il chercha à se redresser et s'épousseta tranquillement, cherchant ainsi à masquer sa stupeur et sa crainte. Cependant, son coeur dansait la gigue et ses mains tremblotaient de façon pathétique. Alaric se contenta de dire:

«Si vous êtes si effrayé je peux vous rendre votre bague,» tout en ôtant l'anneau de sa main. C'est Bonnie qui stoppa son geste:

«-Non. Si vous devez affronter un Originel Damon et toi, vous courez un grand danger. Plus que Isobel et John allant à la villa de Katherine. Tu gardes la bague.

-C'est injuste». Grommela Gilbert. La jeune sorcière siffla:

«-Un père serait capable de donner sa vie pour son enfant. C'est ce qu'a fait votre frère pour sauver Elena, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas engendrée. Et vous, vous dont elle partage le sang, vous ne pourriez pas faire au moins la même chose que lui? Vous n'avez donc pas d'honneur?»

Brave petite. Finalement, on allait pouvoir s'entendre. John comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie d'avoua à moitié vaincu.

«Je serai votre renfort. Au cas où quelque chose tourne mal.» Annonça Bonnie à Isobel. «Katherine est imprévisible, il faut donc palier à toutes les éventualités.»

La mère d'Elena sembla approuver.

«-Kate n'est pas femme à renoncer à ses ambitions. Elle ne lâche jamais le morceau. Si nous voulons qu'Elena vive en paix et à l'abris de Klaus, il faut réduire Katherine au silence. Pour l'éternité.

-Elle est bien trop maligne pour se laisser mettre un pieu dans le coeur.» Argua Jeremy. Isobel le dévisagea avec un soupçon d'intérêt. Le gosse n'avait pas tord. C'est à cet instant que j'eus mon premier trait de génie depuis des semaines (mieux vaut tard que jamais me direz-vous mais quand même)

«-Certes. Mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'ils auront une sorcière avec eux.

-Damon, elle sait que j'existe.

-Oui, je suis au courant, je suis un vampire, pas un poisson rouge.

-Parfois on se le demande» Bougonna Bonnie.

«-Paix!» S'interposa avec humeur Alaric.

«-Le truc, witchy-girl, c'est qu'on va tout faire pour que Katherine pense que tu n'es pas en ville. Que tu es partie avec Caroline et Jeremy chercher Elena en désespoir de cause. Quand vous aurez parcouru la moitié du chemin, je viendrai te chercher et te ramènerai à Mystic Falls où tu te débrouilleras avec ces deux là.» Précisais-je en désignant vaguement et avec dédain les parents d'Elena. Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue:

«-Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais pas à ce point.

-N'oublie pas «qui aime bien châtie bien.»

-Tu dois donc m'aimer passionnément Damon Salvatore.» Grinça la sorcière. Caroline nous interrompit, enthousiaste.

«-Ca me semble parfait comme plan. Alors, on se met en chasse?

-Et on fait main basse!» Conclut Jeremy en frappant sa paume dans celle de la blonde. Jamais je ne comprendrai les adolescents du XXIeme siècle...

_**POV Elena**_

Lorsque je repris connaissance j'aperçus dans le brouillard de mon esprit un visage vaguement familier. J'avais dû le croiser dans ma vie «d'avant». Mon cerveau était tellement épuisé que je ne parvenais pas à démêler mes souvenirs, à chasser les délires de la réalité. J'avais vaguement conscience de trembler, sans doute en raison de la fièvre. Le visage avait des traits fins et élégant, une prestance merveilleuse et irréelle. Ses doigts glacés parcoururent mon visage brûlant et je gémis d'aise et d'angoisse mêlée. Une voix d'un velouté agréable murmura à mon oreille:

«-N'aie pas peur, Elena, je ne te veux aucun mal...»

Je m'apaisai instantanément. Ce n'était pas Stefan. Et qui que cela soit, il ne pourrait pas me traumatiser plus que ne l'avait fait mon ancien petit ami. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour lutter et l'homme me serra comme une chiffe contre son torse. Une nouvelle fois, une sorte de quiétude et d'apaisement m'envahit tandis que l'ombre caressait avec douceur et du bout des doigts mes longs cheveux emmêlés.

«-Tu lui ressembles tellement... Aussi belle. Aussi courageuse. Tu ne mérites pas le lourd fardeau que tu portes sur tes frêles épaules... Si tu savais... Je suis désolé... J'aurais voulu que tu vives... Te voir t'épanouir, te regarder m'aurait été une occupation passionnante qui aurait racheté mes années de solitude et d'errance... Avec ta vie j'aurais pu imaginer la sienne... et la mienne à ses côtés... Mais comme elle, tu es née pour mourir...»

Il y avait beaucoup de mélancolie dans le timbre de voix de l'homme qui me serrait dans ses bras. L'inconnu paraissait sincèrement bouleversé. Même si je ne comprenais pas tout, j'eus envie de consoler cet homme qui cherchait lui aussi à m'apaiser. Je décidais d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux et après quelques secondes je le reconnus: Elijah.

Il souriait toujours, des larmes aux yeux. Devant ma stupeur, il esquissa un léger sourire. Ce fut la première fois que je pouvais l'observer sans crainte et je m'aperçus qu'il semblait aussi malheureux que moi. Une sorte d'épave, de coquille vide. Il y avait comme un lien ténu entre nous sans que je ne comprenne quoi. Il brisa le silence:

«-Visiblement tu n'as aucune idée de ta valeur, petite Elena.

-Je suis le double. Je suis la clé de la malédiction.

-En effet. Mais tu ne connais pas l'origine de ta destinée.

-Et vous la savez?

-Je suis sur terre depuis des centaines d'années.» Se moqua t'il gentiment. «Ignorez ce genre de «détail» serait impardonnable de ma part.

- Parfois j'oublie qu'une éternité vous sépare de nous, mortels.» Soupirai-je, me recroquevillant. Elijah passa son bras autour de mes épaules, assurant sa main-mise sur moi. N'avait-il pas compris que je ne pourrai rien faire pour me défendre de lui, même si je le voulais?

«-Il fût un temps, nous étions humains. Nous, les Originaux. Nous vivions ici, dans une petite colonie avec mes parents, mes trois frères et ma soeur, Rebecca. J'étais souvent en conflit avec mon ainé. Niklaus...

-Klaus?» M'écriai-je presque estomaquée.

«-En effet. Je crois, au vu de ton visage que l'expression que tu cherches et O.M.G. Mais passons. Nous aimions la même femme mais elle ne pouvait se décider entre nous. Lorsque s'est opérée la mutation, on nous a forcé, Klaus et moi à boire son sang. Elle s'appelait Tatia... Et c'était la première des Petrova...»

J'en avais le souffle coupé. La tête me tournait. C'était trop pour mon cerveau malade et faible d'humaine. Mais Elijah n'en avait pas fini.

«-Il semble que le double soit amené à pousser une fratrie à se déchirer, comme la première des Petrova: Katharina détruisit ma relation avec Klaus en contrecarrant nos plans. Puis elle engendra la haine entre les frères Salvatore. Et toi, enfin...»

Un nouveau soupir nostalgique de la part de l'Originel.

«-Katherine veut me vendre à Klaus. Or, on sait qu'elle l'a fuit des siècles durant. Elle n'a pas peur qu'il la tue?

-La mort serait trop simple après ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas... c'est que vous semblez vouloir contrer Klaus, votre propre frère, mais vous restez amer avec celle qui a agit de la même façon de vous des années auparavant.

-Certaines choses t'échappent encore, petite humaine.» Soupira Elijah. «Quand le moment sera venu j'éclairerai ta lanterne. Mais pas avant...»

Je n'en avais aucun doute, mais c'était désagréable de ne pas comprendre.

«-Vous allez me sortir de là?

-Non.

-Non? Alors pourquoi êtes vous là?

-J'ai appris que Klaus était en chemin. Il arrive pour te trouver. Et quand il l'aura fait, il boira ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte...

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on rompt la malédiction du soleil et de la lune c'est...

-C'est un mythe. Une histoire bâtie de toute pièces». Me coupa t'il, abrupt. Je le dévisageais, estomaquée. Mon coeur accéléra dans ma poitrine, mes jambes tremblaient. Je me sentais trahie et salie, plus que jamais auparavant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait donc? Pourquoi étais-je obligée de mourir si tout ceci c'était du flan? Pourquoi jouer avec mes nerfs, moi qui n'avais rien demandé?

Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Tout ce que j'avais enduré, la fin à laquelle je m'étais préparée, tout était remis en question par ces simples mots.

«-Mais s'il n'y a pas de malédiction alors je ne vais pas mourir.

-Il y a une malédiction. Ce n'est juste pas celle à laquelle tu t'attendais. Elle ne concerne que Klaus.

-Euh...

Klaus n'est pas de la même lignée que mes autres frères et soeurs... et moi même.

Mais je croyais que vous étiez frères?

En réalité, demi-frère. Nous l'avons découvert après notre transformation. Quand mon père a compris l'infidélité de ma mère il a tué son amant et toute sa maison, ignorant qu'il plantait le germe d'une guerre entre deux espèces supernaturelles qui perdure encore de nos jours.

Les vampires et les loups-garou...

Exactement.

Mais... si Klaus est l'enfant d'un loup-garou et d'une vampire... alors qu'est-il? Vampire ou loup?

Il est les deux.

Mais... mais...

Afin d'enrayer cette puissance, un sort parvint à stopper la mutation lupine, elle est en lui mais latente. Tu es la clé pour briser cet équilibre et que Klaus puisse affirmer sa bipolarité. Si tel était le cas, il deviendrait invincible. Or, il a causé trop de tords pour que je le laisse faire.

Voilà pourquoi vous me gardez en vie et que vous me protégez?

Non. Pour moi, le plus aisé serait de te tuer.» Lança Elijah sans le moindre tact. Je frissonnai quand il prit mon visage dans ses mains. Je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé sur ma peau et ses doigts qui ondulaient sur mon visage quand tout s'éclaircit:

«Vous aimiez Tatia. Et Katherine. Je... Je leur ressemble...

Tu es aussi intelligente qu'elles, Elena.» Soupira t'il, effleurant mes cheveux avec tendresse, comme le faisait maman lorsque j'étais petite, après un cauchemar. «En effet, si tu respires encore c'est à cause d'elles. Je ne peux tuer la descendante des seules femmes qui m'ont fait ressentir des sentiments... humains. Mais c'est aussi grâce à toi même. Tu es différente... Tu n'es que lumière dans un univers de nuit...»

Un claquement de porte fit sursauter l'Originel:

«-Stefan est rentré. Aies confiance en moi petite humaine. Paradoxalement c'est avec lui que tu es le plus en sécurité.»

Alors que j'allais réfuter je m'aperçus qu'Elijah s'était envolé.

_**POV Alaric**_

Nous avions rejoint mon modeste chez moi. Tandis que je m'entrainais au lancer de pieu dans une «petite» cible au milieu de mon salon (ça donne tout de suite un «charme» à la pièce, et puis ça change des misérables fléchettes) Damon tournait comme un poisson dans un bocal. Elijah était aux abonnés absents et nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque d'utiliser la dague d'Isobel sur lui sans être sûrs de son efficacité. Or, la seule personne à qui nous aurions pu demander confirmation était Katherine. Notre pire ennemie. Bref, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. De plus il me devenait de plus en plus difficile de tenir Jenna en dehors de toute cette histoire. Heureusement qu'elle avait son voyage à l'étranger pour les études pour me faire gagner du temps afin de me préparer à lui avouer l'inavouable. Mon comparse stoppa ses ronds dans l'eau et annonça:

«-Il faut prendre le risque. Si on supprime Elijah, on supprime le début des ennuis. C'est un Originel, il connait Klaus, il peut nous trahir à tout moment.

-Il a l'air d'être un homme de parole. S'il devait y avoir un Judas à Mystic Falls, je parierai plus sur Katherine.» Arguais-je de mauvaise foi.

-«Ton ex avec son ex s'en occupent. Business solved. On peut s'occuper du macabée impérissable.

-N'oublie pas qu'il y a plein de choses que nous ignorons à son propos. Elena serait contre l'idée.

-Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là. Vu que les absents ont toujours tord...» dit il avec un petit rire sans joie avant de reprendre avec sérieux: «T'inquiète, je vais peaufiner tout ça. Je ne veux pas de mauvaise surprise.

-Deviendrais-tu prévenant?

-Oui Alaricky-Martin, je deviens comme toi. C'est une tragédie, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Bon j'y vais. Un meurtre à préparer. Busy day!»

_**POV Bonnie**_

Je n'étais pas enchantée d'arpenter les rues de Mystic Falls dans le 4x4 de John Gilbert mais je tâchais de garder bonne figure. Après tout, il était passé du côté des «gentils» et nous avions en commun une haine incommensurable pour les vampires: lui parce qu'il avait été élevé dans ce but, moi parce que j'étais née pour les détruire. Même si on avait l'impression avec toute cette histoire que je corroborais leur essence, il n'en était pas question. Ces êtres appartenaient à la nuit, des erreurs de la nature. Mais Caroline, la si joyeuse et écervelée Caroline avait rejoint malgré elle leurs rangs... Avec ma meilleure amie, je comprenais qu'il fallait discerner aussi les «bons vampires» des autres.

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Nous avions commencé notre road-trip comme Damon nous l'avait conseillé. Jouer un peu aux personnes inquiètes mais pressées de partir pour retrouver Elena. Nous avions fait le plein à la pompe à essence à côté de la maison des Salvatore, parlant de notre virée histoire que Katherine sache bien que nous partions. Petit à petit nous tissions notre traquenard... il fallait pousser la vampire à se rendre dans la crypte où elle aurait dû croupir pendant 145 ans. C'est alors que Caroline eut une idée de génie:

«-Si nous retrouvons Elena, il faudra mettre la pierre de lune à l'abris.»

Mon amie blonde m'adressa un clin d'oeil et j'entrai dans son jeu:

«-Oh, mais elle l'est déjà.

-Sérieux? Où?

-Là où les vampires du coin ne voudrons pas la chercher. Dans la tombe.

-Pas bête.» Assura Caroline avant de m'indiquer de remonter en voiture. Elle clôtura l'échange par un «Vivement que tout ça se termine que je puisse arrêter de vider des lapins et poches de sang pour reprendre une activité normale.»

Nous avions roulé plusieurs miles en silence quand Jeremy nous demanda:

«-Caroline, tu penses que ça a marché.

-J'ai entendu des pas s'arrêter et quelqu'un se tapir dans les fourrés. Elle nous observait.

-De toute façon il faut que ça ait marché». Déclarai-je une moue aux lèvres. Caroline s'arrêta sur le bas côté et dit:

«-Je crois qu'on est assez loin maintenant. On te lâche ici et John passera te prendre dans environ une heure.»

Je saisis mon grimoire et quittai le siège passager. Le petit frère d'Elena prit ma place tout en parlant:

«-Tu penses que ça va aller, Bonnie?

-Je suis une grande fille. Je sais lacer mes sandales toute seule!» Me moquais-je.

«-Ouais, mais avec les vampires qui trainent...

-C'est à ça que ça sert un grimoire. A trouver des formules magiques pour se protéger et quand on est pris de court à l'envoyer à la tête de l'assaillant.

-Technique vicieuse.» Apprécia le jeune homme.

«-Mais efficace» lui appris-je.

Il m'adressa un sourire amusé, Caroline m'envoya un baiser avant d'appuyer sur le champignon et de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière.

J'avais attendu John peu de temps finalement. Il m'avait informé qu'Isobel avait observé des mouvement à la villa des Salvatore et que Katherine irait sans doute chercher la pierre de lune dans la nuit. Désormais plus l'heure fatidique approchait plus mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je n'étais jamais revenue dans ce secteur depuis la nuit où nous avions levé le sort avec Grams... Depuis qu'elle était morte. J'allais devoir recréer un charme afin de maintenir Katherine prisonnière, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

**/ FIN FLASHBACK /**

Minuit venait de sonner lorsque John Gilbert prit enfin la parole:

«-Isobel vient de m'envoyer un texto: Katherine est dans la tombe. Elle va tout faire pour la retenir. Visiblement elle a bien caché la reproduction de la pierre de lune pour que Pierce mette du temps à la trouver... Histoire que tu puisses essayer de jeter ton sort.

-Votre confiance en moi me ravit John.

-Ne te méprends pas. Je pense qu'il y a une petite possibilité pour que tu y arrives.

-Merci». Grinçais-je. Cet homme avait il décidé d'être toujours désagréable?

Je pris toutes les précautions pour que la vampire ne m'entende pas arriver. Pour me protéger, je jetais un charme de matière masquée afin d'être presque invisible. Puis, j'entrepris un sort de lévitation afin que mes pas ne me trahissent pas. Je me tournais vers John et lâchais, revêche:

«-Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer.»

Il opina du chef et se précipita vers la fosse de la tombe. Je lui emboitais le pas et commençais à entamer mon long travail d'élaboration d'un sortilège. Isobel se tenait face à Katherine et elles semblaient se disputer avec violence. Trop concentrée pour réellement suivre leur conversation, je saisis au vol cependant des reproches de la mère d'Elena envers son ancêtre qui mettait en danger son propre sang, ainsi que des menaces de mort. Mais rien ne semblait atteindre le premier double Petrova. Elle poursuivait ses recherches afin de trouver la pierre de lune qui lui permettrait de contacter Klaus et de recouvrer sa liberté. Elle avait trop confiance en elle. Je savais qu'elle connaissait les liens étranges qui lient les makeurs à leur progéniture: les enfants ne peuvent tuer les parents sans trouver la vraie mort. Question de «loyauté». Alors toutes les promesses d'Isobel n'étaient qu'un blizzard qu'il fallait laisser passer. John arriva sur ses entre-fait, pieu à la main. Katherine explosa de rire:

«-Beaucoup ont tenté de faire ceci, John. Des hommes plus courageux, plus vifs...

-Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas comme moi toutes les raisons du monde de te tuer.

-Et quelles sont elles? Si je suis si peu recommandable, pourquoi as tu été mon complice à de si nombreuses reprises? Pourquoi m'as tu demandé comment tuer tous les vampires d'une ville? Pourquoi as tu souhaité que je détruise avec Isobel et toi les frères Salvatore pour que notre charmante Elena puisse vivre sa misérable petite vie d'humaine...»

Elle éclata d'un rire clair et léger, presque enfantin. Elle sautillait gracieusement d'un rocher à l'autre, les manipulant avec grâce avant de les reposer avec minutie. Une petite moue de gamine impatiente entachait son visage, si semblable à celui d'Elena. Ainsi, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout au monstre sadique et sanguinaire que je m'imaginais qu'elle était. Elle releva les yeux et sourit, narquoise, en voyant que le père d'Elena la menaçait d'un pieu en chêne. La vampire se redressa telle une chatte et parcouru à pas feutrés l'espace qui la séparait de monsieur Gilbert. D'une voix de velours qui annihilait toute volonté au malheureux, elle sussura

«-Allons John, je sais que tu as toujours eu un petit faible pour moi...»

Si je ne savais pas qu'il était sous verveine j'aurais pu croire qu'elle l'avait hypnotisé. Il avait perdu toute contenance et toute sa superbe. Afin de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Isobel enchaina:

«-Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Mystic Falls?

-L'ambiance de la campagne me manquait. Stefan et Damon aussi. La curiosité. Ce qui t'aidera à dormir la nuit, Isobel.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.» Souligna la mère d'Elena. Pas faux. «Si tu souhaitais le bonheur de ma fille tu ne serais pas là.»

Il y eut un silence pesant entre les deux femmes, rompu par la plus agée.

«-Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec mes jouets.» Siffla Katherine, furieuse. Isobel ricana:

«-Ce n'était pas comme ça que tu les nommais quand je t'ai connu... «Stefan»et «Damon»...»

Elle insista sa minauderie sur leurs deux noms. Je compris qu'elle essayait de pousser sa créatrice dans une pente glissante. Elle la titillait afin qu'elle perdre pied, mais aussi pour se venger d'elle d'une certaine façon.

«-J'ai aimé Stefan. Et Damon. Je les aime toujours. Tous les deux.» Avoua la plus veille des vampire. «Ils m'ont offert l'humanité dans ma non-vie. Tu devrais essayer une fois Isobel. Et pas avec John, ça fait désespéré de retomber dans les bras de son ex. Même si le côté chasseur de vampire donne un peu de sex appeal.»

Tout se passa très vite par la suite: Katherine trouva la fausse pierre de lune et poussa un cri de joie et de délivrance, Isobel passa sa main dans ses cheveux (le signal), John sauta à la gorge de Katherine et lui enfonça un pieu dans le sternum. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et happa l'air, désespérée. Pendant cette demi-seconde Isobel m'avait rejointe pour m'emporter sur le sommet d'un dolmen édifié par les héritières des sorcières de Salem. De cette roche j'allais pouvoir tirer l'énergie qu'il me faudrait pour enfermer Katherine. Il aurait été plus simple de la tuer mais nous prenions le risque de perdre un savoir précieux sur les Originaux. Nous avions donc opté pour la prison.

Je murmurai des formules rituelles avec ferveur. Je sentais la transe venir et mes membres commencèrent à trembler. Ma tête se renversa en arrière et mon regard de voila de rouge. Une odeur acre et de rouille parvint à mes narines et je compris que j'étais entrain de saigner du nez. Les hurlements et les injures de Katherine parvenaient à mes oreilles sans que je ne les entende. Mon corps commença a me brûler, mes os à me faire souffrir mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Il fallait que je réussisse, à tout prix. Car si j'échouais, la vampire nous massacrerait tous. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. John poussa de toute ses forces Katherine dans le boyau du tombeau tandis que je sentais mon énergie me quitter peu à peu. Elle cria:

«-Vous ne pourrez vaincre les Originaux! Vous ne savez rien d'eux!

-Nous trouverons bien un moyen. Tous ensemble parce que nous formons une équipe.

-Une équipe de bras cassés!»

J'aperçus au loin une immense flamme bleue et entendis les hurlement de rage et les ultimes menaces de Katherine.

«-Mieux vaut être indifférents et digne que malheureux et pathétique, John».

Dans un dernier effort je lâchais la dernière mélopée du sortilège: la flamme devint un brasier rouge avant de laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit. Je me sentais vidée, épuisée. Les battements de mon coeur s'espaçaient, devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Un étau enserrait ma poitrine, m'empêchait presque de respirer. J'allais bientôt perdre connaissance mais je devais m'accrocher encore un peu. Voir si ça avait fonctionné. En vain.

_**POV Damon**_

Alaric me démontrait par A+B que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tuer un Originel le mettait encore plus à vif que son ex petite amie vampirique sous son toit. Tout y était passé: que si l'on échouait cela mettait en danger Jenna et Jeremy, qu'on ne connaissait rien sur cet Elijah et que la dague d'Isobel pouvait être un fake construit de tout pièce par Katherine. Mais bizarrement je me sentais assez serein vis à vis de tout ça. Comme si c'était... normal.

«-En même temps tu es un tueur sanguinaire et sans coeur. Normal que tu trouve ça banal.» Grinça t'il. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la moue. Je détestais quand mes pensées m'échappaient. A trop côtoyer les humains leur médiocrité et leurs faiblesses déteignent sur la race supérieure que forment les vampires. L'aube pointait et nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles de la fine équipe, à savoir John, Bonnie et notre chère «Izzie». Ni de l'autre, celle qui m'intéressait plus: Caroline et Jeremy. Rick continuait de tempêter:

«-Et de toute façon comment veux tu t'y prendre? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi le tuer, il voulait Elena en vie. Je suis sûr qu'il est de notre côté.

-Erreur Alaricky-martin. On ne sait rien. C'est un Originel. Comme Klaus. Donc ils ont un lien. Lien qu'on ignore.

-Visiblement plus.

-Certes. Et s'il utilisait Elena pour se rabibocher avec le grand manitou.

-Alors pourquoi lui promettre de vivre?

-Pour mener plus facilement l'agneau au sacrifice? Après tout, Abraham n'est pas arrivé le matin en disant à son fils: «lèves toi on se fait une petite balade et pour se faire un graillon avec Dieu/Yhavé/Allah (tout les copyright sont bons)et c'est toi qui es au menu.».

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu gros?»

Je commençais à pianoter tranquillement sur mon portable. J'avais pris ma décision. Et personne, certainement pas un misérable humain, fusse t'il mon ami, ne parviendrait à m'en détourner. L'iphone vibra et je le tendis à Alaric, vainqueur:

«-Devines qui vient diner à la maison ce soir?»

Le prof d'histoire pu ainsi lire:

«-Ok. 20h.»

C'était une chose qui me manquerait chez Elijah. Son éloquence. Je me dressais et pris ma veste. Alors que j'allais quitter la pièce, Rick me retint:

«-Et où tu vas comme ça?

Trucider une ou deux âmes perdues. Chercher Stefan pour l'étriper. Vérifier si Bonnie n'est pas incompétente. La routine.

Sérieux?» S'offusqua le prof d'histoire.

«Je rentre dans l'après-midi.

Et le dîner?

Y'a de l'argent dans le placard. J'ai entièrement confiance en tes talents culinaires. Et puis au pire, si j'ai encore un petit creux, je trouverai de la chair fraiche!»

Je savais qu'Alaric allait encore rouspéter alors je décidais de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, le plus vite qu'elles puissent me porter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je revins à la maison, vers 18 heures, gorgé de sang humain histoire de prendre des forces (immobiliser en Originel n'allait pas être de la tarte!), j'aperçus un petit Alaric affairé aux fourneaux avec un petit tablier:

«-Désolé Ricky, tu peux arrêter de me chauffer, je ne suis pas gay. Mais mignon le petit napperon à dentelles sur les hanches. So sexy!

-Vas-y, fiche toi de moi!

-Je n'avais pas attendu que tu m'en donnes l'autorisation. -C'est de l'ironie Damon.

-Je sais. Je suis le maitre de cet art linguistique.» Me moquais-je en m'asseyant sur l'ilot central de la cuisine. Très sérieux, Alaric sortit la tête de ses casseroles et assura:

«-C'est une mauvaise idée.

Ca n'existe pas les «mauvaises idées». Se sont justes des excellentes qui ont été mal exécutées.»

Mon ami leva les yeux au ciel et s'avoua vaincu. Il se contenta de grogner:

«-Vu que t'en a pas foutu une, mets la table pour ton «invité».

-Et si je refuse?

-N'oublie pas que je suis un chasseur de vampires.»

Okay. Même si je me moque de sa maladresse, je sais que quand il le veut, il vise juste. Je reviens, j'ai des trucs de ménagère à faire.

Je venais tout juste de terminer mes «basses oeuvres» quand la sonnette retentit. J'ouvris à un Elijah tiré à quatre épingles mais visiblement très lasse.

«- Bonsoir. Merci d'être venu. Si tu veux bien te donner la peine d'entrer.

-Nous ne sommes pas à la seconde. Je tenais à te prévenir, Damon. Si tu as des intentions ne serait-ce que «peu» honorables, je te suggères d'y repenser.

-Allons, nous sommes entre gentlemen. Rien de déshonorant. Juste... comprendre qui tu es.»

Elijah eut un petit mouvement de tête et un sourire ironique. S'il n'avait pas en tête de tuer la femme à laquelle je tenais, sans doute aurions nous pu être des amis. Ou au moins s'apprécier et se respecter.

«Tant mieux. Car même si j'ai un accord avec Elena à ton propos, si tu essayes de m'énerver, je peux aussi me rétracter. Ai-je été assez clair?

-Comme le cristal». Du-je lui concéder. La soirée s'annonçait difficile. Et âpre.

Elijah se montra un invité exemplaire. Il nous confia qu'il cherchait lui aussi activement Elena. Et que Klaus était en chemin pour la tuer. Il me semblait presque sincère. Mais quelque chose me déplaisait dans sa posture, dans ses manières et dans son arrogance. Comme s'il savait quelque chose à propos d'elle que nous ignorions tous. L'Originel jouait avec mes nerfs et ce n'était vraiment pas la chose la plus brillante du siècle. Après l'entrée, je me levais pour débarrasser la table et rapporter avec moi la fameuse dague qui tuerait Elijah. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tremper la lame dans les cendres, un son me fit sursauter. J'aperçus le corps astral de Bonnie et cette dernière écrivit sur un petit bout de papier:

«-Arrête toi Damon. Seul un humain peut brandir la dague, si un démon accompli l'acte il subira le même sort que l'homme terrassé. Tel est le prix de la loyauté.»

_**POV Elena**_

Elijah m'avait redonné espoir. Si Klaus arrivait, il remuerait ciel et terre pour me retrouver. J'échapperai ainsi à Stefan. D'un coup de pied rageur je fit ricocher un caillou sur les murs. J'avais toujours été une battante et là je renonçais. Mes parents n'auraient jamais voulu que je devienne cette fille. Une énorme boule dans ma gorge commença à entraver ma respiration. Je revoyais papa et m'imaginais la déception que je devais être pour lui, qui avait toujours combattu des vampires. J'avais oublié et renié d'où je venais. J'en payais le prix.

J'aurais finalement rêvé d'avoir une vie des plus ordinaire, comme Matt par exemple. Ne jamais être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire... puis d'un autre. Quand toute cette histoire se finira je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi même. J'avais été l'instrument de ma propre perte. Et malgré la douleur lancinante dans mes membres, la peur et les sévices je ne parvenais pas à tout regretter. Auprès de Stefan et de Damon je m'étais sentie plus vivante qu'au cours de toute ma vie d'humaine... peut être parce que j'avais appris à leurs côtés le prix de la mort. Vingt et une heures sonnèrent dans la cuisine et la lourde porte qui me retenait prisonnière s'ouvrit. Paradoxalement, j'étais retenue par un vampire dans la cave mise au point par mes ancêtres pour les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent la vraie mort. J'y passais mes nuits depuis quelques jours. Stefan s'imposait des limites pour que je survive un peu plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui en être reconnaissante ou pas.

Il pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas léger et un sourire aux lèvres. Mon coeur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine. Lorsqu'il apparaissait ainsi, affable et beau comme un dieu, je ne pouvais le détester. Je l'avais aimé de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. Nous étions liés, à la vie à la mort, même si nos idéaux ne concordaient plus. Il ressemblait au Stefan d'avant, à celui que j'avais désiré et choyé. De qui j'aurais pu tout accepter. Mais revenait l'image du Stefan de Katherine, celui qui me mordait et dont on voyait la violence sur ma peau désormais pleine d'ecchymoses. J'avais sans doute précipité sa chute avec l'ambiguité de mes sentiments envers Damon. J'étais pathétique d'aimer les deux frères. Mais les propos d'Elijah, m'assurant que visiblement c'était la destinée du double Petrova de déchirer une fratrie me dédouanait quelque peu. J'étais née pour les briser. Mon rôle me faisait horreur et je me rendais compte que plus j'avais lutté contre mon attirance pour Damon plus je l'avais désiré. Si j'avais un futur je ne l'envisageais qu'avec lui à mes côtés. Il connaissait une autre Elena que Stefan. Avec le brun j'étais forte, assurée, têtue, adulte. Le blond me rappelait la jeune femme perdue, brisée et malheureuse que j'étais quand je l'avais rencontré. Il représentait mon enfance, mes doutes, ma candeur et ma douceur. Je n'en avais cure dans un monde aussi dur et cruel que celui dans lequel je vivais.

La bonne odeur du pain de viande me retourna l'estomac. Je me rendis alors compte que je mourrai presque de faim. Après tout, je ne me souvenais plus depuis quand je n'avais pas réellement mangé. Stefan posa la gamelle à même le sol. Je refusais de me nourrir devant lui. J'avais ma fierté. Il ricana:

«-Trêves de convenances Elena. Il n'y a personne à impressionner. Tu dois avoir faim.»

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Je me jetais sur la nourriture, léchais mes doigts, serrant la casserole contre moi comme si je craignais qu'on ne me la vole. J'avais besoin de forces s'il se nourrissait sur moi cette nuit. Lorsque j'eus finis d'engloutir mon repas je m'aperçus que Stefan m'observait avec insistance... Mais pas avec son regard vitreux et sanguinaire que je lui connaissais désormais trop bien. Non, là, il était lucide.

«-Je suis désolé Elena pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer.

-Laisse moi partir. Les barreaux d'une prison ne sont pas favorables au pardon.» M'entendis-je répondre avec verve. Je m'en étonnais moi même. J'étais morte de frayeur mais quelque chose en moi me poussait à me battre, encore et toujours. Peut être qu'Elijah m'avait redonné confiance après tout. Il m'avait trouvée: Damon ferait de même.

«-Je ne peux pas, Elena.

-Pourquoi? Je pense que tu m'as assez fait de mal comme ça?» M'écriais-je, me redressant vivement et dégageant mon omoplate bleuie par les coups et les morsures. Je vacillai, épuisée par l'effort que m'avait demandé ce simple geste. Stefan se précipita avant que je ne tombe et me déposa délicatement au sol. Je le dévisageai, éberluée par ce geste noble et généreux de sa part. Il s'expliqua d'une voix feutrée:

«-Il y a du verre sur le sol. Si tu te coupes, je ne pourrais refouler mon envie de sang.»

Ah, voilà qui est plus rassurant. Après un silence répondit à ma question:

«-Est ce que ça pourrait faire une différence si je te disais que jamais personne au monde ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi?

-Tu ne peux pas l'affirmer Stefan. Si tu me tues, sans doute seras-tu l'un des êtres qui m'aura le plus aimé. Et réciproquement. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Si je vis, tu me laisses une chance de trouver l'amour. De vieillir. D'avoir des enfants...

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. T'imaginer sans moi m'est un calvaire quotidien. Je sais que tu penses à _lui_ dès que je quitte la pièce...» Pas besoin de demander de précision. Il parlait de Damon. Je ne culpabilisais pas face à cette affirmation et confiais:

«-J'aimerais être capable d'effacer ce que je ressens pour lui d'un claquement de doigt. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais te faire souffrir. Mais c'est trop tard...

-Pourquoi lui? Il n'a rien fait pour que tu t'entiches de lui!

-Je ne sais pas, Stefan. C'est arrivé. C'est tout.»

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais déchirée de lui planter ce pieu dans le coeur à chacun de mes mots. Il endurait courageusement mes aveux sur mes sentiments envers Damon. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable de moi mais malgré la pénombre je pus apercevoir qu'il n'en menait pas large.

«-Tu me manqueras, Elena. Notre relation aura pour moi comme un gout d'inachevé.»

Sans que je ne m'en sois réellement rendue compte, des larmes avaient perlé à mes yeux. Je les ravalais promptement. J'étais forte. J'étais la Elena de Damon. Dure, je tranchais:

«-Dis toi qu'on ne regrette pas les personnes qu'on a aimée. Ce qu'on regrette, c'est la partie de nous même qui s'en va avec elle. Tu t'en remettras, tôt ou tard. Tu as l'éternité pour ça.»

Il releva son visage divin vers moi et répliqua sur le même ton:

«-Tu sais quelle partie de moi tu as enlevée?»

Oui, j'en avais pleinement conscience. Mais je restais droite et digne. Il fallait que je me forge un caractère de plus en plus solide. Stefan n'était rien par rapport à Klaus.

«-Mon humanité. Voilà ce que tu emportes avec toi.»

Qu'il me le dise à haute voix me troubla mais n'eut pas les répercussions dévastatrices auxquelles je m'attendais. Toutes les horreurs de ces derniers jours m'avaient permise de prendre une réelle distance avec Stefan. Etonnamment glaciale, je lâchais:

«-Oublie moi. Ton humanité reviendra un jour. Je serais morte depuis longtemps mais je suis certaine qu'un jour tu rallumeras la lumière. Comme Damon.»

Oups. Ca, ça m'avait échappé. Stefan ne releva pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées...

«-Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de t'oublier. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas. Tu as simplement ce petit quelque chose qui fait je suis incapable de te sortir de mes pensés et qui m'a fait tomber amoureux et maintenant je ne peux pas t'oublier. C'est probablement ton sourire ou ta façon si spéciale de me regarder. Je pourrais le répéter des milliers de fois; je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point là avant, si seulement tu pouvais comprendre. Ça me fait tellement mal de savoir qu'on ne sera plus jamais ensemble. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ça qui devait arriver.»

Et pourtant, c'était là où nous avait conduite notre destinée. Nous n'étions faits pour être ensemble que pour un temps seulement. Je murmurais, adoucie cette fois:

« - Tu sais, même encore maintenant je pense que la plupart du temps, l'amour est une question de choix. On a le choix de poser le poison et la dague, et de faire en sorte que ça se termine bien. La plupart du temps. Mais parfois malgré tout nos bons choix et toutes nos bonnes intentions... Le destin finit par l'emporter... Je t'ai adoré Stefan... mais tu n'étais pas pour moi. Tu étais une étape dans ma vie, qui me ferai grandir, qui m'ouvrirai les yeux. Je te suis reconnaissante pour ça. Je me suis trouvée et reconstruite, grâce à toi. Mais désormais tu détruis tout ce que nous avions fait.»

Stefan s'était rapproché de moi et posa ses paumes glacées sur mon visage. Il l'effleurait avec déférence, presque vénération. Lui aussi semblait aussi bouleversé que moi.

«-J'adorais te surprendre entrain de me fixer. J'aimais que tu t'endormes en pensant à moi, rêvant à moi. J'aurais voulu que tu te rendes compte de tout ce que l'on a en commun. Tellement plus de choses que toi et lui. J'aurais souhaité que tu m'adresses un sourire en me voyant au loin comme tu l'as toujours fait pour lui. Je désirerai pouvoir sentir ton cœur battant sous mes mains. J'aurai voulu être le seul que tu voyais, le seul à qui tu pensais car mon bonheur, c'était et se sera pour jamais, toi.»

C'était la fin. La fin de nous. L'idée me traversa l'esprit qu'il était temps d'en finir avec tout ceci. Si Stefan me tuait je n'aurais pas à affronter Klaus. La mort serait moins pénible sous ses crocs. Je me saisis après avoir longtemps tâtonné d'un tesson de verre et m'ouvrit la paume de la main. Lorsque l'odeur rouille de mon sang parvint aux narines de mon ancien amant son visage se transforma en masque démoniaque mais il se figea, un bref instant. Je dégageai mon cou et le lui offrit. Dans un spasme de lucidité il dit d'une voix coupante:

«Si on nous donnait la chance de revenir en arrière, que changerions nous à notre vie? Si c'était à refaire, quels regrets, quels remords choisirions nous d'effacer? Dis moi, Elena?»

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et répondit:

«-Aucun. Maintenant finissons-en.»

C'est alors que Stefan plongea sur ma jugulaire et y planta ses crocs avides.

_**POV Damon**_

L'apparition de Bonnie avait suspendu mon geste envers notre «ami» Elijah et j'avais laissé la suite des opérations à cette poule mouillée d'Alaric. Nerveux, il avait tracé:

«-Tu es un grand malade. Et s'il me tue?»

Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il pensait que cet argument puisse me faire? Je serais allé à l'enterrement et aurais versé des larmes de crocodiles. Et en plus, cette chochotte n'avait pas de quoi s'en faire: il avait sa bague de résurrection contre les morts provoquées par des êtres comment dire sans froisser personne... différents? En maugréant il avait finalement accepté d'entrer dans mon jeu de passe passe. Une petite bière (une «mort subite», oui je sais c'est méchant, mais je ne résiste pas à l'ironie) plus tard et notre Alaric-Helsing avait éradiqué de la terre le méchant Elijah d'une dague dans le coeur. L'Originel se dessécha presque instantanément et chuta lourdement sur le sol. J'extirpais l'arme du cadavre frais et le rangeais précieusement dans sa mallette. Ca marchait pour tuer un Originel alors pourquoi pas deux? Sachant que le second sur la liste avait un prénom qui commençait par K.

Alors que j'allais monter me coucher, mon portable sonna à nouveau. Caroline. ENFIN!

«-Allô?

_-Hey. Damon, on a retrouvé Elena._

-Où est-elle?

_-Dans la maison au bord du lac où ses parents l'emmenaient l'été._

Tu te moques de moi?

_Non, je suis sérieuse._

Et pourquoi personne n'a eu l'idée, en quinze jours, d'aller foutre son nez là bas?

_Parce qu'elle nous avait dit, à Bonnie, Jeremy et moi qu'elle ne pourrais jamais plus y retourner à cause des fantômes du passé, imbécile! _

Okay. Ne bougez pas. J'arrive.»

Caroline avait commencé une nouvelle phrase mais je n'en avais cure. Elena m'avait parlé de cette villa une fois, je savais où me rendre. Alaric aperçut une fusée descendre les escaliers et lança, rageur et ironique:

«-Et qui va ranger les foutoir que tu as mis?»

Je lui lançais les clés de la cave et me contentais de répondre:

«-Descends le et enferme le. Je m'en débarrasserai demain.

-Sérieux? Ca pèse un âne mort un cadavre.

-Si tu décides de le découper pour que se soit plus facile à transporter, la femme de ménage est à tes frais. On a retrouvé Elena. Y'a des choses plus importantes. Adios amigo!»

Sans demander mon reste, je m'enfuis à tire d'aile. Dieu, que c'était bon de posséder le don de se transformer en corbeau. Au moins on peut parcourir de très longues distances en un rien de temps...

Il me fallut néanmoins près de trente minutes pour rejoindre Caroline et Jeremy. L'adolescent dérangé murmura:

«-Stefan est sorti il y a quelques minutes.

-Bien, on n'a qu'à donner l'assaut.

-Tu ne sens rien, Damon?» Me questionna Caroline, inquiète. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de humer l'air ambiant mais maintenant qu'elle attirait mon attention dessus, évidemment. Comment avais-je pu le manquer.

«-Du sang.

-Beaucoup trop de sang.»

En effet. Du sang comme après un massacre. Et si Elena était morte? À quoi sert la vie si on ne peut plus voir celle qu'on aime ? À quoi bon avoir des mains si on ne peut plus caresser, si on ne peut plus la serrer dans ses bras ? Si son parfum n'est plus dans l'air, à quoi bon même respirer ?

Caroline me tira de mes sombres pensées:

«-Je ne peux pas rentrer dans la villa Damon. Et toi non plus. Pas tant que Jeremy ne nous y aura pas invité.

-Bien. Qu'est ce que tu attends alors, le dépressif?

-Stefan risque de me tuer.

-C'était pas ce que tu voulais y'a pas si longtemps? Dis toi qu'au moins cette fois ci ça sera utile. Une sorte de dommage collatéral.

-Charmante perspective.

-C'est toi le suicidaire. Moi je suis déjà mort alors ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Stop! Tous les deux. Je vais essayer de détourner l'attention de Stefan. Pendant ce temps, Jeremy entrera dans la maison et t'inviteras à y entrer. Damon, tu récupères Elena et tu fais ton tour de passe passe avec le brouillard. Ca sera mon signal pour aller vous rejoindre. Je prendrai Jer' sur mes épaules et nous rentrons dare dare à Mystic Falls.

-Caroline, tu peux parfois t'avérer une brillante tacticienne qui contrecarre ta blondeur.

-La ferme Damon!» Dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule, plus pour la forme que pour le fond. Elle encouragea cependant Jeremy à boire notre sang:

«-Si ça tourne mal, si Stefan te tue, tu seras en mutation et tu deviendras un vampire. Crois moi, l'éternité est bien plus attrayante que la mort.»

Elena aurait sans doute refusé tout net. Mais Jeremy avait peur et accepta sans broncher. Maintenant que nous étions prêts, Caroline se glissa dans les fourrés et souffla:

«-Souhaitez moi bonne chance...»

Dès qu'elle disparut de notre champs de vision, Jeremy se précipita sur le seuil de la villa de vacances de ses parents. Je l'y suivis, prenant soin de me couvrir. Parce que si le gosse se transformait en vampire, il faudrait que je m'en explique avec sa soeur et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour ma pomme. Sale petite humaine droite dans ses bottes.

«-La porte et bloquée. On ne peut pas rentrer.

-Tu crois qu'un verrou m'arrête? Sérieusement?» Me moquais-je en arrachant la poignée d'un geste précis.

«-Je pensais qu'on essayait d'être discrets, au cas où Stefan ne se soit pas trop éloigné.

-Non. Stefan se sont les affaires de Caroline. Toi, adorable petite poche de sang tu m'aides à trouver ta soeur. Alors maintenant, dis la formule magique. Et ce n'est pas «Sésame ouvres toi»!» Grinçais-je en propulsant Jeremy à l'intérieur de la maison. Tremblant comme une feuille il parvint à balbutier pitoyablement:

«-Damon veux tu te donner la peine d'entrer?»

Dès que je pus entrer dans la villa je pus entendre un pouls faible qui ralentissait peu à peu. Je me précipitais à la cave et aperçus Elena, inerte, dans une mare de sang. Jeremy m'avait emboité le pas et ne put s'empêcher de vomir devant un si macabre tableau. Sa soeur était pâle comme la mort. Rapidement je la pris dans mes bras, ouvrit de mes crocs mes veines et déversais dans sa bouche fragile mon sang. Aucune déglutition. Cela m'alerta, tout comme ce coeur qui battait de façon erratique. Je lui pinçais le nez, fermais sa bouche et elle fut obligée d'avaler pour pouvoir respirer. Etonnée, elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns et j'y lu tout d'abord énormément de frayeur. Puis elle sourit et tenta de lever le bras pour me toucher. Dans un souffle je l'entendis prononcer:

«-La vie est étrange. Te retrouver enfin pour te perdre encore...»Puis, elle retomba dans l'inconscience. Cependant les vertus de mon sang faisaient leur effet sur son corps traumatisé. Peu à peu je vis les plaies se refermer et les bleus disparaitre. Il y en avait partout. Même pour un habitué des horreurs de ce monde que je suis cela m'horrifia. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Stefan puisse malmener une jeune fille de la sorte, en particulier Elena.

Jeremy s'était approché et d'une voix dure m'assura:

«-Il payera pour ce qu'il a fait. Crois en la parole d'un Gilbert.

-Tu n'es pas un chasseur de vampire Jeremy. Stefan te tueras avant que tu n'aies pu faire ton entrée héroïque, cape au vent et collant fluo sur les jambes. Sans oublier le masque ridicule qui complète toute la panoplie.

-Nous verrons bien.»

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jamais les minutes ne m'avaient semblé aussi longue. Puis, dans un grand hoquet, Elena reprit sa respiration et se redressa. Alarmée elle s'exclama:

«-Est ce que je suis...

-Non. Mais tu n'es pas passée loin.» Me contentais-je de répondre. Ma petite humaine sourit avant d'embrasser son frère et de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils fondirent tous les deux en larmes et pour une fois, je ne trouvais pas ça si pathétique. Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir exprimer de façon si effusive mon soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait de moi.

«-J'ai eu si peur. Ne refais plus jamais ça, hein! Elena! Tu es ma soeur, je n'ai plus que toi et Jenna au monde. Alors tu ne m'abandonnes pas!

-Okay Jer'. Je t'aime.»

Je les interrompis avant qu'ils ne recommencent les déclarations fraternelles enflammées:

«Loin de moi l'idée de casser l'ambiance, mais j'vois rappelle qu'on vampire sociopathe est dans les parages.

-Tu veux dire deux, Damon. Stefan et toi.» Me corrigea Jeremy. Ce qu'il peut être tatillon!

«-Oui mais moi je suis un sociopathe gentil.

-Pour le moment.»

Un jour je l'aurais ce gosse, foi de Salvatore. Elena repoussa gentiment son frère et murmura:

«-Jeremy, tu es en voiture?

-Yep sis'

-Vas-y et rentre à Mystic Falls.

-Quoi?

-Damon et moi nous rentrons par nos propres moyens.

-C'est hors de question! Stefan est certes un malade mais Damon est un psychopathe. Sans vouloir t'offenser.» me dit-il.

«-Aucun souci, je suis au courant.» Lui répondis-je. «D'ailleurs ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas devenu le chien à sa mémère dans ton esprit.

-Jeremy... Quand Stefan verra que je suis partie, il va me traquer. Damon peut me protéger. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi. Si tu m'aimes petit frère, fais ce que je te demande.»

L'adolescent aurait voulu répliquer mais n'y parvint pas. Il lâcha finalement:

«-Okay. Mais prends soin de toi. Et reviens vite.

-Promis!»

Sur ce, Jeremy quitta la sombre cave et quelques instants plus tard sa vieille Ford crachota. Nous étions dans la villa depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà et je m'étonnais que Caroline aie pu tenir aussi longtemps face à Stefan.

«-Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée à mon destin.

-Aucun problème. J'essaye différents costumes pour Carnaval...

-Celui de chevalier blanc commence à t'aller de mieux en mieux.

-Mais ça ne reste qu'un costume. Sous le vernis tout beau reste souvent les imperfections.

-L'imparfait à parfois du bon.» Chuchota t'elle en approchant son visage du mien. J'étais tétanisé. J'avais espéré, rêvé cet instant. Quand elle se donnerait pleinement et entièrement à moi. Qu'elle m'aurait choisi, définitivement. J'avais tout fait pour la repousser. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie «normale», sans moi. Mais j'étais trop égoïste. Si elle me voulait, si elle pensait pouvoir me supporter, alors je lui offrais mon coeur et toute mon âme. Son souffle chaud électrisait ma peau, son regard doux coulait sur moi et guérissait mes blessures. Elena savait que j'avais tué. Que j'aimais tuer. Et pourtant elle m'observait comme si j'étais pur de toute atrocité. Alors que j'allais fondre sur ses lèvres, un nouveau SMS, d'Isobel cette fois me parvint. Mal à l'aise, ma petite humaine me conseilla de le lire avant que nous ne décampions.

_«Tu as laissé la dague en place pour Elijah? Parce que si non il doit être très très très énervé. Et vivant.»_

_**POV Elena**_

Rapidement Damon me relata la tentative d'assassinat d'Elijah, les menaces que celui ci avait proféré si mon vampire se retournait contre lui.

Tout ce que mon cerveau parvenait à engranger c'était qu'il devait être à sa recherche. C'est donc logiquement que lui je dis:

«-Ce n'est pas Caroline qui retient Stefan. Pas aussi longtemps. C'est surement Elijah.

-Quoi?

-Elijah m'a retrouvée il y a de ça... un jour, peut être deux. Il devait se douter que si tu l'avais poignardé c'était parce que tu avais un plan pour me sauver.

-Et Caroline?

-Hypnotisée, comme Stefan. Enfin je suppose...

-Dans ce cas, nous allons fuir. Loin, très loin d'ici.

-Non.» Déclara t'elle, inflexible.

«-Comment ça, «Non»?» Tonna t'il.

«-Damon je suis fatiguée, je suis faible. Je ne veux pas passer mon existence à fuir deux Originaux et Stefan. Je mérite mieux que ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu proposes?

-Il a besoin de moi vivante.

-Et?

-Alors je vais lui donner le choix.»

L'information sembla mettre un certain temps avant d'atteindre son cerveau. Mais quand cela fit «tilt», il me plaqua contre un mur, la main autour de ma gorge, les yeux furieux:

«-JAMAIS!

-C'est ma décision.

-Et elle est mauvaise!

-Je fais ça pour te protéger. Comme tu le ferais pour moi.

-Sauf que moi j'ai vécu un siècle et demi. Alors que toi... toi tu ne connais rien de la vie!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi en colère?

-Parce que j'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Parce que j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour avoir la moindre nouvelle de toi. J'aurais pu laisser mourir tout Mystic Falls pour savoir où on te retenait prisonnière. Et parce que je t'aime, insupportable petite humaine!» Beugla t'il tandis qu'il relâchait la pression sur ma gorge. Il me l'avait dit. Certes pas comme je m'attendais à ce qu'il me le dise mais quand même. Il m'aimait. Je me sentais coupable de devoir jouer avec ses sentiments mais j'en avais besoin.

«- Si tu m'aimes, Damon, aies confiance en moi.»

Je le laissais, estomaqué à la cave tandis que je grimpais quatre à quatre les escaliers pour me rendre à la cuisine. Il m'emboita le pas et lorsque je me retournais il me tendit un couteau de cuisine. D'une voix atone il dit:

«-Frappe juste au niveau du nombril. Et reviens moi.»

Il m'embrassa alors avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Ce baiser était différent de celui que nous avions échangé, il y avait de cela une éternité... Sa bouche plaquée contre la mienne, il semblait chercher à m'arracher mon souffle. C'était brutal et en même temps très tendre. Je parvenais à percevoir toutes ses angoisses, à travers son baiser. En même temps, il était sucré, léger. J'avais l'impression qu'il me coupait du monde, qu'il n'y avait plus que Damon et moi, dans un monde presque idéal. Il mordilla doucement mes lèvres, sa langue entreprit de jouer et...

La sonnette retentit.

Brisés dans dans passion et dans notre élan Damon s'écarta de moi et posa son index sur ma bouche. Il m'indiqua silencieusement:«A toi de jouer» avant de disparaitre.

Je m'accordais quelques secondes afin de récupérer mon souffle avant d'ouvrir à Elijah.

«-Bonsoir ma chère.

-Elijah... Damon... il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à vous.

-Le marché entre nous est caduc.» Assena t'il sans autre préambule.

«-Renégocions-le.

-Sauf que tu n'as plus rien à mettre sur la table.»

Je sortis de derrière mon dos le couteau de boucher que Damon m'avait mis dans la main quelques secondes auparavant. Il y eut un silence circonspect de la part de l'Originel. Je le surprenais. A moi d'être convaincante:

«-Comment attirerez vous Klaus si le double est mort?

-Damon ne permettra pas ce suicide.

-Non. J'ai déjà son sang dans mon corps. Si je me tue, je deviendrai un vampire et je passerai l'éternité avec lui. Une jolie promesse lorsque l'on est amoureux.

-Vaincre le vieil adage «jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare»...

-Ca me rappelle une histoire... N'est ce pas celle de Katherine?

Elijah semblait ne rien avoir à répondre à ma menace.

«-Renouvelez votre promesse. Il n'arrivera rien à Damon, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, et Tyler. Même s'ils s'en sont pris à vous.

-Tu joues avec ta vie?

-Il faut bien jouer avec quelque chose, non?

-Et Stefan?»

Sa question me prit de court. Que faire de Stefan? Une douleur dans mon bras me rappela tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer ces dernières semaines. J'étais peut être une brave fille, mais pas une sainte. Le coeur gros je m'entendis répondre:

«-Il ne fait pas partie du marché.»

Elijah m'adressa un sourire narquois en me désignant mon couteau:

«-Désolé Elena. Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu me montres que toi, contrairement à Damon, tu tiens parole.

-Bien.» Dis-je simplement avant de brandir la lame. Avant que je ne me frappe, le vampire demanda:

«-Pourquoi prendre ce risque? Vivre traquée pour l'éternité? Juste pour le sauver...

-Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre. Il est celui qui me maintiendra, paradoxalement, en vie. Si tous les autres périssaient et que lui seul demeurât je pourrais continuer d'exister. Mais si tous les autres survivaient et que lui pérît, l'univers se transformerai en un vaste monde étranger où je n'aurais plus ma place.»

Je savais que Damon m'entendait. J'allais me blesser gravement et sans doute me tuer. J'avais besoin qu'il sache que je l'aimais de tout mon coeur.

«-Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé, c'est ça...

-A peu de choses près.» Dis-je avant de m'enfoncer la lame dans le ventre.

Elijah sursauta tandis que je m'effondrai. L'Originel bondit sur le seuil de la porte et tonna:

«-Ce que tu ne sais pas, petite humaine, c'est que lorsque j'ai découvert le tour de passe-passe de notre très chère Katharina Petrova, j'ai soumis quelques sorcière à une renégociation du statut du «double». Tu es une erreur de la nature, tu ne dois pas réagir au sang vampirique comme les humains. Il te soigne... Mais ne te transforme pas.»

J'accusais le coup. J'allais donc mourir. D'une façon différente que celle à laquelle j'avais pensée mais toujours par la faute de vampires. Damon allait se précipiter pour me sauver quand Elijah dit:

«-Okay, tu as ton marché.

-Donnez moi votre promesse...

-Tu l'as.»

Alors je me laissais tomber à l'extérieur pour qu'il me donne de son sang.

_**POV Elijah**_

Le nouveau double m'impressionnait. Malgré toutes les tractations autour d'elle, l'humaine cherchait à conserver de la droiture et de la noblesse. Je me reconnaissais un peu en elle. Droite dans ses bottes et prête à tout pour venir en aide à ceux qu'elle aimait. J'avais tenté d'être un homme de cette trempe avec Kol, Flinn, Becca et Klaus. Celui qui parviendrait à maintenir soudée toute notre famille. Le souffle d'Elena devenait plus lent et difficile à chaque bouffée et Damon Salvatore se retenait de pleurer comme un enfant. Ils formaient un couple étonnant et déroutant, lui la bête et elle la pureté. Il représentait sa force et elle s'assimilait à la rédemption pour le vampire sanguinaire. Ils formaient un équilibre fragile et précaire qui forçait au respect. Ils auraient mérité une belle histoire d'amour, digne d'un roman. Après tout, eux même revêtaient un caractère romanesque... J'aurais voulu la sauver, mais ce fût en vain. Quelque chose en elle rejetait la médication de mon sang... La fin était proche.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi je n'avais pas disparu dans la nuit. Je veillais l'agonie de l'humaine énigmatique. Peut-être parce que je m'attachais à elle. L'amour est difficile à trouver et ardu à conserver. Ils méritaient une autre fin. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs: Roméo qui aurait dû recevoir la lettre du prêtre, Cyrano auquel Christian devait laissé le temps de se déclarer à Roxane... Mais les histoires d'amour heureuses sont simplement celles qui n'ont pas encore de fin.

Me tirant de mes réflexions métaphysiques, entre deux souffles, Elena prononça:

«-Merci Damon. Pour ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui. Tu étais comme le Damon que j'avais appris à aimer.»

Le vampire brun se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Lorsque son humaine s'était poignardée j'avais senti la magie opérer. Les sorcières voulaient que je me lie par le sang avec cette fille. Peut être que cela me procurerait assez de pouvoir pour vaincre Klaus. La respiration d'Elena devenait de plus en plus sifflante. J'avais peine à croire que la lignée des Petrova allait se terminer sous mes yeux. Mon sang n'y changeait rien, j'étais intervenu trop tard... Elena allait faire face à son destin. La mort du double étrangement me chagrinait. Damon la grondait un peu:

«-Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais rien de stupide.

-Tout va bien se passer... Je vais aller bien.

-Mais tu ne seras plus là.» Soutint-il.

«-Tu m'enterres avant que je ne sois morte Damon. C'est mal.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?» Tempêta t'il en frappant de son poing contre le sol.

«-Ne sois pas en colère. Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme ça. Je me voyais plutôt en vampire avec toi.

-Tu n'as jamais souhaité devenir une des nôtres.

-Avec toi je m'y serais habituée... J'aurais même pu apprécier...»

La fièvre s'emparait de la jeune fille ainsi que la douleur. Son compagnon chercha à la distraire. D'une voix rauque et brisée par le chagrin, il demanda:

«-Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, qu'as tu pensé?

-Toi... commence.

-J'ai trouvé que tu étais... comme un matin de Noël avec plein de cadeaux sous le sapin. C'est la seule façon de décrire toute la joie que tu dégageais.»

Elena ferma les paupières et déglutit avec peine.

«-Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant?

-C'est à la fin qu'on repense au commencement, non?»

L'humaine lui adressa un merveilleux sourire, serein. Son visage n'était que clarté. Un beauté indomptée et intacte. Puis, peu à peu, elle se mit à frissonner, de façon incontrôlée. Damon la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son coeur. Elena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui murmura à son oreille:

«- N'aies pas peur Elena. Je suis là. Je serais là jusqu'à la fin.»

Elle le regarda, lasse mais rayonnante malgré la mort qui s'emparait peu à peu de son corps à mesure que son sang se répandait sur le perron:

«-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je suis morte un peu plus chaque jour depuis que je t'ai vu.

-De quoi tu parles?» S'enquit Damon, déboussolé.

«-Je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimes? Mais je croyais que tu avais décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, que ça détruirait nos vies?

-Je crois que ma vie est sur le point d'être détruite de toute façon, alors les bonnes résolutions... Je t'aime Damon. De tout mon coeur... De toute mon âme. Je voulais que tu le saches avant que je ne disparaisse..»

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas de Bonnie personnelle (Klaus la séquestre en ce moment même), n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton bleu qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite


End file.
